Juego Previo
by Higushi
Summary: Entre sus estudios, ser Ladybug y su eterno amor por Adrien, Marinette es, a sus 18 años, completamente inexperta. Motivada por la oportunidad de conquistar a su gran amor, decide que debería conocer acerca de cómo besar, tocar y seducir a un chico. Y la única persona que se le ocurre que podría ayudarla a aprender, es su amigo Chat Noir, a quien desea en secreto desde hace tiempo
1. Chapter 1

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación PARCIAL** del libro Foreplay (Juego Previo) de la autora Sophie Jordan, por lo que es la misma trama del libro, y hay escenas que estarán calcadas tal cual y muchas otras escenas que serán escritas completamente por mi autoría para hacerla acorde a los personajes de la serie y la trama original que lleva, pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado.

Si alguien desea adaptar esta historia, utilicen el libro original tal cual vienen las escenas y no hay ningún problema. Pero en este fic, hay muchas escenas y diálogos de mi autoría por lo que no autorizo que la utilicen en ningún otro fandom o página. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Juego Previo.**

 _Summary_

Entre sus estudios, ser Ladybug y su obvio y eterno amor por Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng es, a sus poco más de 18 años, completamente inexperta. Motivada por la repentina oportunidad de conquistar a su gran amor, decide que debería conocer acerca de cómo besar, tocar y seducir a un chico. Y la única persona que se le ocurre que podría ayudarla a aprender, es su mejor amigo Chat Noir. ¿El problema? Desea al súper héroe demasiado para ser solo su maestro en el arte del juego sexual previo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

El humo se elevaba desde debajo del capó de mi auto en grandes columnas, una niebla gris en la noche oscura. Golpeando el volante, estacioné a un lado de la carretera. Una rápida mirada confirmó que el indicador de temperatura estaba muy rojo.

—No puede ser posible —mascullé, golpeando mi cabeza contra el volante. El sonido del claxon estruendosamente alto me hizo apretar los dientes con frustración. Lo que me faltaba, también me quedaría sorda.

El complemento perfecto para este día tan largo y cansado; mi auto arruinado. No basta con estar atiborrada de exámenes y proyectos en la universidad, hacer de niñera con Manon, salvar a Paris cuando había problemas; también tenía que lidiar con un auto averiado.

Supongo que es en parte mi culpa, no debí haberlo elegido en primer lugar. _¡Pero es que era tan lindo!_ Con la pintura roja y los bordes negros, simplemente no pude decir no cuando lo mire, a pesar de ser casi de la misma edad que yo y tener más kilometraje que cualquier auto que haya conocido. Era el primero que tendría, un regalo de mis padres por mis excelentes notas y la rápida y creciente fama que estaba tomando en la ciudad como diseñadora pese a solo ser una estudiante apenas comenzando su segundo año de universidad. Papá me advirtió que tendría muchos problemas con él, pero luego el Beetle me había prácticamente guiñado el ojo y simplemente elegí ese ente todos los demás en el puesto de autos usados.

Revolucioné el motor con movimientos rápidos y furiosos, esperando que la fuerza evitara milagrosamente que el vehículo se sobre calentara aún más. Agarrando mi teléfono del porta vasos, salí a la fría noche de otoño y me paré muy lejos del auto. No sabía nada sobre motores, pero he visto un montón de películas en donde el auto explotó justo después de que comenzara a humear. No quería correr ningún riesgo.

Miré la hora en mi teléfono. Once treinta y cinco. No era demasiado tarde, podría transformarme en Ladybug para volver en un santiamén… Pero mi auto todavía se quedaría solo aquí en esta horrible parte de la ciudad y eso significaría que podría no estar aquí al día siguiente que viniera a buscarlo, y para mi desgracia no tenía seguro contra robo. Además del hecho de cómo explicarle a mis padres que regresé a casa perfectamente sin la ayuda de un vehículo. La excusa de un taxi era ridícula considerando la lejanía hasta mi casa y lo que costaría el traslado a casa.

Eché un vistazo a la tranquila noche a mí alrededor. Los grillos cantaban en voz baja y el viento susurraba entre las ramas. Todo iba muy bien ese día, estaba manejando de vuelta a casa luego de haber trabajado toda la tarde en casa de mi compañera de equipo para el proyecto de la pasarela de otoño, cuando recordé repentinamente que había quedado con Chat Noir de hacer un poco de patrullaje nocturno. La policía nos había pedido como favor especial que estuviéramos alertas acerca de una banda de delincuentes peligrosa que estaba atemorizando los barrios bajos, y simplemente no pudimos negarnos ante el llamado de la autoridad.

No había tenido más remedio que detener el auto, esconderme en un callejón y transformarme para ir a patrullar, perfectamente consciente de donde me había estacionado para volver después y poder irme a casa.

Habíamos acabado con Hawk Moth hace poco más de dos meses, y ahora solo nos dedicábamos a proteger esporádicamente la ciudad de delincuentes especialmente difíciles de ser capturados por la policía, lo cual era un gran alivio si me lo preguntaban. Simplemente no habría podido soportar tener que lidiar con Akumas mientras pensaba en la montaña de exámenes y proyectos escolares que me esperaban en casa.

En fin, no se me habría hecho tan tarde si no hubiera estado patrullando. Cuando quite la transformación en el callejón más cercano y quise encender el auto de nuevo para por fin ir a casa a descansar, fue que se le ocurrió morir y dejarme aquí varada.

La calle estaba prácticamente desierta, el alumbrado público escueto y viejo titilaba en las calles con sinuosa rapidez, dándole a las paredes unas formas escalofriantemente parecidas a personas listas para atacarte en cualquier segundo.

Me froté los brazos a través de mis delgadas mangas largas, deseando haber agarrado mi sudadera antes de salir esta noche. Me quedé mirando tristemente mi auto humeante. Iba a necesitar un camión de remolque. Suspirando, empecé a desplazarse a través de mi teléfono, buscando camiones de remolque en la zona. Un sonido sordo de algo golpeando en la calle y las sombras de una silueta larga y ancha destellaron en la distancia y me congelé, debatiendo qué hacer. La repentina idea de ocultarme se apoderó de mí, lista para convertirme en Ladybug si resultaban ser los temidos delincuentes que habíamos estado intentando atrapar por más de un mes.

Me moví, situándome detrás de mi auto. No exactamente escondida, pero al menos no estaba de pie a la intemperie, un blanco obvio. Sin levantar la cabeza, cada parte de mí se sentía en sintonía con los ruidos de pisadas acercándose cada vez más.

—Se que estas ahí atrás, ¿estás bien? —la profunda voz pertenecía a un hombre. Gran parte de su rostro estaba en sombras, pero no necesitaba verlo para identificar de inmediato su voz.

—¡Chat Noir! —grité efusiva, y esta vez no estaba fingiendo como cuando decía ser su mayor fan. Prácticamente salte fuera del auto, yendo hacia él con renovadas esperanzas. De toda la ciudad, debía ser la mejor opción que podría haber tenido para encontrarme a solas en una calle oscura y sola.

Porque si, era un gato mañoso coqueto y con tendencias a no respetar el espacio personal, pero jamás le haría daño a un indefenso. Y removería cielo y tierra para ayudarme.

Su rostro se iluminó con conocimiento cuando comprobó quién era, y se acercó aun más.

—Vaya, vaya, princess ¿Pero qué haces en este lugar tan noche? ¿Esperando por mí para rescatarte? —bromeó, sus increíbles ojos de pupila rasgada prácticamente brillando. Nunca lo dije abiertamente, pero me encantaba su vivido color esmeralda.

Estaba tan de buen humor por el hecho de que estuviera aquí que ni siquiera me molestaron sus coqueteos. Tenía años tratando con Chat, tanto como Ladybug como Marinette, y ya era casi inmune a sus filtreos.

 _Casi,_ porque a veces a mi corazón se le ocurría saltar desbocado cuando él se acercaba demasiado, pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría, y menos a él.

—Oh, no te hagas tantas ilusiones, gatito, no estaba esperándote —dije rápidamente—. Mi auto se averió cuando venía a casa de estar con una amiga de la universidad. Lo que si es que ahora podrás lucirte como mi caballero de brillante armadura.

— _Puur supuesto,_ princess, estaría encantado de echarte una pata —contuve el bufido ante sus habituales juegos de palabras, y vi como su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia el capó, palpando el seguro para abrir la cubierta y mirar el motor.

Debía ser el peor momento para notarlo, pero sus músculos se veían tan anchos y torneados mientras levantaba el capó, flexionando su cuerpo hacia adelante y dándome una vista panorámica de lo bien entrenado que estaba.

 _¡Concéntrate, Marinette!_ Sacudí la cabeza y me aleje un poco para no estorbarle. En los últimos años nos habíamos convertido en algo así como mejores amigos, y realmente había aprendido a apreciarlo. No como Ladybug, sino como Marinette.

—¿Así que crees que puedes arreglarlo? —bajé la mirada hacia el motor como si supiera lo que veía. Mis dedos jugaban nerviosamente con los bordes de mis mangas—. Porque eso sería increíble —y no podía permitirme exactamente un coche nuevo.

Estaba muy concentrado moviendo y tocando un montón de cosas diferentes dentro del capó. Dios sabe qué. Mi conocimiento sobre mecánica automotriz estaba a la altura de mis habilidades para el origami. Volví a estudiar sus rasgos. Algo destelló. Entrecerré los ojos ante el cascabel dorado de su traje, y los dedos me hormiguearon por comprobar si era un cierre o sólo un ornamento.

Porque sí, aun tenía un enamoramiento enorme por Adrien Agreste, pero no estaba ciega. Y tanto convivir con Chat Noir en mis dos identidades debió haberme pegado algo de sus mañas. Aceptaba que me atraía físicamente, como alguien que inspira un montón de cosas en tu interior y deseas que cumpla algunas de tus fantasías, pero que jamás debías confiarle tu corazón. Y el mío ya tenía dueño desde hace años.

La cruel iluminación podría haber resaltado o recogido sus defectos, pero no. Si algo debía aceptar es que Chat no tenía defectos físicos. Era guapo. Simple y llanamente. Mandíbula afilada. Cabello rubio alborotado. Más de un metro ochenta.

Alya lo llama en su blog el eterno casanova. Yo, un gato mañoso.

Él inclinó la cabeza para mirarme.

—Parece una fuga de la manguera del radiador, ¿Traes alguna botella con agua?

Asentí, apresurándome dentro del auto para tomar lo que quedaba del recipiente con agua que siempre cargaba conmigo. Debía ser poco menos de medio litro, pero esperaba que funcionara.

—¿Eso es malo?

Desenroscando el tapón del agua, la vertió dentro de mi motor.

—No tan grave como se ve. Esto va a enfriarlo ¿Supongo que vas a tu casa?

—Sí.

—Llegará. No vayas más lejos que eso o se recalentará de nuevo. Llévalo a un mecánico a primera hora de mañana para que pueda reemplazar la manguera.

Respiré con más facilidad.

—Eso no suena tan mal —no debería costar más que un par de cientos. Hice una mueca. Eso sería casi acabar con mi cuenta. Tendría que ver cómo trabajar unos pocos turnos extras como niñera, o en el peor de los casos pedirles dinero a mis padres. Cerró el capó en su lugar. Metí las manos en mis bolsillos—. Me salvaste de llamar a un camión de remolque, muchas gracias.

—Siempre estoy para ayudar chicas hermosas como tú —dijo galante, aproximándose hacia mí con una sonrisa ladina—. ¿Supongo que ahora recibiré mi recompensa? —preguntó, con su rostro prácticamente a dos milímetros del mío.

—En tus sueños, gatito —balbuceé rápidamente sonrojada, dando un paso hacia atrás e intentando soñar lo menos afectada posible. Chat soltó una risa socarrona.

—Lo anotaré a la lista, entonces.

Ah, la lista. Ese pequeño juego que teníamos desde hace años. Cuando me salvo del evillustrador, después de liberar a Nathaniel del control del Akuma, Chat me había pedido una recompensa por haberme protegido, aunque lo cierto es que yo lo había salvado a él. Cuando lo había visto inclinar su rostro hacia mí me había quedado claro qué quería. Lo aleje de inmediato, recriminándole que un caballero jamás le pedía algo a una dama, y el sólo se había reído y dicho que lo anotaría en su lista.

La situación se repitió después de salvarme del gamer, cuando me puso a salvo en un edificio. Después de purificar el akuma le había dicho a Ladybug que iría a buscar a Marinette, quien era yo misma, que había dejado en un techo y le preocupaba no lograra bajarme. Fue realmente difícil llegar antes que él al lugar, pero lo conseguí con unos buenos segundos antes que apareciera. Y de nueva cuenta, me pidió su recompensa por salvarme, obteniendo la misma respuesta, e iniciando algo así como una extraña amistad entre los dos, donde Chat parecía empecinado en pedirme recompensas por cualquier minúsculo favor, que iban desde ayudarme a mover de sitio la cama de mi habitación cuando él estaba ahí y yo quería redecorar, o servirme de modelo para un diseño en el que estuviera trabajando en ese momento.

Después de tantos años, esa lista ya debía ser interminable.

El silencio se cernió entre nosotros por un momento.

—Bueno, gracias Chat. Nos vemos otro día —dije, sabiendo perfectamente que vendría a mi habitación a molestarme más temprano que tarde. Suele hacerlo al menos una vez a la semana, y siempre se queda algunas horas platicando conmigo.

Otra de las cosas que nunca admitiré, es que me agradan esos momentos.

Ofreciendo un pequeño saludo y un asentimiento de su parte, me metí dentro de mi auto. Me observó girar la llave. Afortunadamente, no salió humo del capo. Al alejarme, me negué a arriesgarme a echar una mirada hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor, aunque falle en el intento. El seguía parado en el mismo lugar, y podía jurar que veía su sonrisa felina desde la distancia.

* * *

Mantuve la puerta abierta mientras el botones entraba a la habitación, con el carrito lleno de aperitivos y bebidas como para alimentar a un pequeño ejército, y sólo estábamos tres en la habitación. Negué con la cabeza, resignada a las excentricidades de Chloé, le agradecí al chico dándole propina por su trabajo y caminé hacia la habitación adjunta dejándome en el enorme y lujoso sofá de tres piezas frente a la cama, junto con Alya que parecía muy enfrascada cepillando su cabello frente al tocador, intentando darle una forma desenfadada y salvaje. Como siempre, Chloé se hallaba rodeada de ropa.

Rihanna resonaba en el aire, la firma musical de Chloé para alistarse para salir. Siempre que la escuchaba sabía que la preparación había comenzado. Dejando mi bebida en la mesa más cercana, llevé un puñado de palomitas a mi boca y la miré mientras se deslizaba dentro de una minifalda. La loca impresión en zigzag en blanco y negro se veía bien en su más que voluptuosa figura de metro setenta y siete. Sonreí, imaginándome usando eso. No era una imagen bonita. Yo medía un metro sesenta y cinco y pesaba sesenta kilos. Parecería una niña usando las ropas de su madre.

A veces me parecía tan inverosímil el hecho de que fuera amiga de Chloé que pensaría que despertaría en mi cama en cualquier momento, en un nuevo día de secundaria donde tendría que aguantar los maltratos y desplantes de la rubia mas mimada de París. Pero dado que eso no había pasado, supongo que me había hecho ya a la idea de que esto realmente había sucedido.

No podría especificar en qué momento sucedió nuestra amistad, son ese tipo de cosas que se van dando tan lentamente que no sabes cuándo es que hubo un cambio. Chloé fue insoportable los primeros años, y luego un día hubo una gran fiesta en su hotel, tanto que incluso la policía estuvo implicada por el ruido y la cantidad de gente que estaba allí. Al día siguiente Chloé no se había presentado a la escuela, ni durante una semana. Y después cuando regresó, lo hizo tan callada y retraída que todos pensamos que los ovnis la habían raptado y ahora sólo veíamos una cascara vacía.

A partir de ahí algo en ella comenzó a descongelarse. Dejo de insultar a la gente, de agredir a los alumnos y de jactarse de ser la hija del alcalde de Paris. Ni siquiera Sabrina o Adrien conseguían hacer que la rubia reaccionara.

 _"Hey",_ la llamé uno de esos días, decidida a que la situación no podía seguir así y prefería a la Chloé molesta a este fantasma mudo y de ojos perdidos, _"Alya y yo vamos a ir de compras hoy, ¿Quieres venir?"_

Jamás olvidare la expresión de su rostro cuando le pregunte. Fue como si deseara aferrarse a esa tabla de salvación, como si no pudiera creerse que aun después de tantos roces entre nosotros yo la consideraría para ir a algún lado. Su boca se había abierto para responder y sin embargo no hablaba, a mi me pareció un momento que quería disculparse por todo lo que me había hecho durante tantos años, pero luego sonrió levemente y asintió.

 _"Nada tonta, Marinette, ¿Quién mejor que yo para decirte lo que debes usar y lo que no para verte glamorosa?"_

No pude evitar reírme de su respuesta, la primera en días que había sido ligeramente mordaz. Y aun así, no me había sentido ofendida. Había algo en su tono que en vez de sentir el insulto, parecía una broma sarcástica.

Alya dice que la razón de su cambio es que comenzaba a madurar y comprender que la vida no era como su padre se lo había hecho ver. Yo creo que algo grave debió haberle pasado para que recibiera ese baldazo de agua fría.

El qué, ella nunca lo ha dicho. Tampoco había preguntado. Nos entendíamos bien, ambas amábamos la moda, fue como una revelación.

—¿A dónde vas esta noche? —pregunté.

—Chaton's.

Alya levantó la mirada hacia Chloé, escéptica.

—No es tu lugar de siempre.

—Blue Pegasus se ha llenado de idiotas —bufó.

—Pensé que eso era lo tuyo —repitió Alya, sonriendo con burla mal disimulada. No pude evitar reírme.

—El año pasado tal vez. Terminé con eso. Este año me interesa más… —movió la cabeza, examinándose en el espejo—… hombres. No más niños ricos de papi para mí —me lanzó una sonrisa vanidosa de nuevo, y yo me mordí la lengua de decir que ella era la personificación perfecta de niña de papi—. ¿Vienes?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Tengo clase mañana.

—Dah, aburrida, Marinette. Empieza a las nueve y media —agitó la cabeza con disgusto, su largo cabello rubio moviéndose al compás y casi brillando bajo las luces de la habitación—. Vamos. Mi clase es a las ocho.

—A la que probablemente faltarás.

Sonrió petulante.

—El profesor nunca pasa lista y me pasarán las notas.

Posiblemente un desafortunado estudiante que se quedaba con la lengua trabada cuando la gran hija del alcalde se acercaba. Seguramente le ofrecería su riñón si lo pidiera.

—¿Segura que no te nos unes? —preguntó Alya ahora mirándome.

Mi mano se congeló en la bolsa de palomitas.

—¿Tú también vas?

Eso sería raro. Alya pasaba la mayoría de las noches con Nino. Asintió. No fue hasta ese momento que noté el vestido de lentejuelas que traía puesto, y el maquillaje discreto de sus ojos y labios.

—Nino está estudiando para un gran examen que tiene mañana, así que ¿por qué no?

Chloé me lanzó una mirada de _te-lo-dije._

—Les dejaré la noche salvaje a ustedes dos.

—Oh por favor, estas a nada de convertirte en una solterona —apoyó Chloé—. Vive un poco. Diviértete.

—Está bien —Agité la cabeza—. Tendré mi emoción indirecta a través de ustedes dos.

—Oh, sé honesta. Es por Adrien —dijo Alya acusadoramente mientras aplicaba algún producto a su cabello. Agarró y estiró las hebras hasta que estuvieron en diferentes ángulos, creando un sensual look alrededor de su cara. Lucía como algún tipo de sirena conquistadora.

Me encogí de hombros. No era un secreto que mi corazón pertenecía a Adrien. Había estado enamorada de él desde la secundaria. Habíamos permanecido en la misma clase por años hasta que cada quien tomo su propio rumbo en la universidad, y ese último año no lo había visto más que una sola vez, cuando acompañe a Alya y a Nino al cine y él también había ido, aunque a los quince minutos se había marchado totalmente apenado alegando que le surgió un imprevisto con los negocios familiares.

 _"No es su culpa"_ comentó Nino esa vez, mirando hacia ningún punto en especifico casi con nostalgia, "C _uando no son las dos las portadas de las revistas, los viajes de negocios, las reuniones con clientes, la escuela de negocios, el régimen de su entrenador personal… mantener el legado de su padre hace que no le dé tiempo ni para respirar."_

Luego de eso no lo había vuelto a ver. Y hablar acerca de cómo su padre fue Hawk Moth y está en arresto domiciliario luego de ser descubierto, está totalmente fuera de cuestión. Es un tema tabú. Adrien no volvió a ser el mismo desde ese momento, siempre recluido en sus actividades y una expresión permanentemente vacía en sus hermosos ojos. Por mi parte, lo único que pude hacer es intentar darle mi apoyo y comprensión, aunque él jamás la pidió de ninguno de sus amigos. Aun así, estaríamos para él cuando estuviera listo para hablar de ello.

Un sonido familiar vino de la habitación. Voltee hacia el teléfono de Alya, que parecía rebotar de lo fuerte que vibraba sobre el mueble. Su rostro prácticamente destelló cuando vislumbró el nombre de quien llamaba antes de responder.

—¡Nino!

Sonreí ante el sonido de la voz de una de mis mejores amigas. Era tan evidente cuanto amaba a su novio, y él la amaba a ella, que a veces sentía un poco de envidia. Ellos eran tan naturales consigo mismos, todo fluía tan bien como si estuvieran diseñados para compenetrarse a la perfección. Yo siempre desee eso.

—¿¡En serio!? —gritó Alya, prácticamente saltando de la silla y corriendo hacia mí, rebotando en el sillón con emoción. Arquee una ceja mientras ella me miraba como si yo me hubiera ganado la lotería—. ¡No puedo creerlo, es genial! Ya era hora que se pusiera los pantalones e hiciera algo por él mismo.

El giro de la conversación me alertó, mi corazón retumbando dentro de mi pecho. ¿Será posible?

—¿Qué está pasando? —la sujeté de los hombros completamente nerviosa, su sonrisa pidiéndome que esperara y guardara silencio para no perderse ningún detalle. Un par de comentarios y exclamaciones más y ella finalmente termino la llamada. No había ni siquiera bajado el teléfono de su oreja cuando ya la estaba asaltando a preguntas—. ¡Alya por favor responde! ¿De quién hablaban?

—¡Pues de Adrien, amiga! —contesto jubilosa—. ¡Chloé escucha esto!

—¿Qué? —respondió vagamente, demasiado concentrada en lograr que sus ojos tuvieran un delineado perfecto.

—¡Alya solo dilo! —insistí.

Mi amiga se rió, entretenida a mi costa.

—Adrien le ha dicho a Nino que planea tomarse unas vacaciones, porque ya no soporta todo el estrés al que está sometido —ahogue una exclamación de sorpresa y Alya continuo hablando totalmente emocionada. Incluso Chloé se sorprendió tanto que su delineado se corrió prácticamente hasta su cuero cabelludo, mientras le preguntaba incrédula si aquello iba en serio. Ni siquiera parecía importarle el desastre de negro de su rostro—. ¿Y lo que es mejor? Nos ha invitado a las tres y a Nino a su casa en Versalles.

La emoción me recorrió y chillé de la emoción, saltando en el sillón mientras gritaba mi buena suerte.

—Bueno. Ahora es tu oportunidad, lentilla —se burló Chloé. Otra de las cosas que me sorprendieron de su cambio fue el hecho de que dejó de atosigar a Adrien y fingir que era suyo. Ahora su amistad era tal cual en la infancia, y realmente me alegraba por ambos. Incluso Chloé genuinamente me animaba a acercarme a Adrien—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Su pregunta fue como una muerte repentina para mí, que me hizo caer de sopetón en el sofá. Luego llegó el pánico. Había esperado por este momento, pero no me encontraba lista. ¿Cómo podría hacer que me notara? Parpadeé.

—No lo tengo — _El Plan_ era que se enamorara de mí. Ese era el sueño. Eso es lo que pasa en las novelas de romance. De alguna forma. De cualquier manera. Se suponía que pasaría eso. Nunca supe cómo sucedería. Solo que lo haría—. ¿Qué debería hacer? —las miré, indefensa—. ¿Conducir hasta su casa, tocar a la puerta y declararme?

Alya inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Um, voy a ir con un no. Demasiado psyco.

Chloé asintió y me miró como si estuviera loca por haber hecho la sugerencia.

—No hay el suficiente misterio. A los hombres les gusta un poco de persecución —Alya enarcó la ceja y Chloé fingió inocencia—. ¿Qué? Sé cómo jugar el juego. Cuando quiero que me persigan, lo hacen.

Eso era todo. No sabía cómo jugar el juego. Ni qué hacer para atraer a un chico. No coqueteaba. No salía. No iba con chicos al azar como otras chicas. Metí la cabeza entre mis manos. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Un poco de experiencia bajo mi cinturón para ayudarme con Adren, porque estaba muy segura de que era una mala besadora. Solo había besado a alguien una vez, como _realmente_ besar. Las otras veces que tuve un choque de labios con alguien fue con Chat Noir y obviamente por una razón poderosa, como cuando logre que saliera del hechizo de Cupido Negro, y ni siquiera me parece que debe contar porque él no me respondió, no hubo movimiento labial y apenas duro unos segundos ¿Qué tan patético era eso?

—No sé cómo jugar el juego —confesé—. ¿Cómo voy a atraer a Adrien? Ni siquiera he besado desde hace años —Levanté dos dedos y miré a mis dos amigas desesperadamente—. Y solo a dos chicos.

Chloé agitó la cabeza como si yo acabara de citar algún tipo de estadística mundial del hambre. Chasqueó los dedos, sonriendo brillantemente.

—¡Pero nada que no podamos arreglar! Todo lo que necesitas es un poco de experiencia.

Mis ojos se abrieron. Chloé había dicho eso de forma tan simple, y supongo que para ella lo era. No carecía de confianza ni de admiradores.

—Vas a salir con nosotras esta noche —anunció Alya, poniendo sus ojos en Chloé. Asintieron a la otra como llegando a un acuerdo sin palabras.

—Sí, lo harás. Y vas a besar a alguien —Chloé se levantó y me miró, sus manos se apoyaron en sus curvilíneas caderas—. Algún tipo guapo que sepa lo que hace.

—¿Qué? —parpadeé rápidamente—. No creo que besar a alguien al azar…

—Oh, no a cualquiera. Necesitas a un chico con una reputación bien ganada. Un buen besador. Alguien que, ya sabes… te enseñe el juego previo.

La miré inquieta.

—¿Quién?

—Bueno. Me han hablado mucho de él y pensaba buscarlo hoy, pero me apartaré por una buena causa. Puedes tenerlo.

—¿Tener a quién?

—El chico del bar de Chaton's. Dicen que es caliente a nivel _moja-tus-pantalones._

Alya asintió, sus ojos llenos de concordancia.

—También he escuchado a algunas chicas de mi clase de periodismo hablar de él. Dicen que es guapísimo aunque algo tímido. Pero las que han logrado salir con él afirman lo bueno que es en la cama.

—Entonces, ¿qué? Se supone que solo entre y me acerque a algún prostituto que atiende el bar y diga: "Oye, ¿te besarías conmigo, por favor?"

—No, tonta. Solo ponte disponible. Es un chico. El corresponderá —Chloé curvó las cejas.

—Alto —le lancé una almohada, riendo miserablemente—. No puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no simplemente sales con nosotras? —me engatusó Alya, siempre siendo la voz de la razón—. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. No hay presión.

—Pero —insistió Chloé, y levantó uno solo de sus delgados dedos—, si sacamos a este chico del bar y te gusta lo que ves, puedes decir hola. No hay nada malo en eso, ¿cierto?

Me encogí de hombros, desinteresada.

—Sí. Supongo —mirando a mis dos amigas, me sentí caer en su persuasión—. Bien. Iré. Pero no prometo salir con nadie.

Alya se levantó y aplaudió.

—¡Genial! Y solo promete mantener la mente abierta.

Asentí en acuerdo. No había estragos con eso. Al menos podría observar la forma en que todos interactuaban. Los bares son un gran mercado de carne. Tal vez podría aprender qué hacer y qué no. Observar las cosas a las que responden los chicos. Podrían no ser solo faldas cortas y enormes pechos. Esta noche solo necesitaba pretender que Chaton's era una gran cápsula de petri. Como los científicos antes de mí, observaría y aprendería. Y a lo mejor tener algo de diversión en el proceso. Después de todo, ¿quién dice que aprender tiene que ser aburrido?

* * *

Nos abríamos camino a través de la gran cantidad de grava. Chaton's era un local que atendía a lugareños y estudiantes universitarios por igual. Había dos entradas. Al ingresar por la parte trasera, pasamos junto a las personas en la cola de la barra de alimentos. El aroma a comida frita llenó mi nariz. Enlazando su brazo con el mío, Alya me condujo hasta una rampa de madera que daba a la sala principal. Una larga barra se extendía contra la pared izquierda. El lugar se hallaba lleno. No había suficientes mesas alrededor, por lo que al menos un centenar de personas se distribuían por la habitación, con sus bebidas en las manos, sus voces provocando un ruido ensordecedor que rivalizaba con la música que se reproducía a todo volumen por los altavoces.

Nos desplazamos en fila, tomadas de las manos, al tiempo que nos exprimíamos avanzando entre las personas. Terminé en el medio, debido a un deliberado movimiento realizado por Alya y Chloé, puedo decir. Algunos chicos intentaron hablarnos, cuando nos abríamos paso entre la multitud.

—¿Por qué no nos traes una jarra y vas escaneando a ya sabes quién? —animó Alya señalando a la barra—. Conseguiremos una mesa.

Estiré la cabeza para mirar alrededor.

—¿Cómo lograrán encontrar una mesa en este zoológico?

Chloé me dedicó una mirada insultada.

—Toma —Alya me metió un poco de dinero en la mano—. La primera jarra va por mí.

—Y la única. No necesitamos comprar nuestras bebidas —Chloé sacudió la cabeza como si las dos tuviéramos mucho que aprender y me hizo un gesto para que me dirigiera a la barra—. Adelante.

Vi como desaparecían en medio de la multitud, convencida ahora de que todo el punto de enviarme a la barra era que entrara en el radar del importante camarero que veníamos a buscar. Caminé entre la multitud, avanzando dificultosamente entre las personas hasta colocarme en la cola, detrás de un par de chicas risueñas.

—¿Es él? —le preguntó una rubia decolorada a su amiga—. Janice dijo que era ardiente, pero Dios mío… eso es quedarse corto.

Su amiga se abanicó.

—Si él perdió el tiempo con Janice, va a pensar que se ganó la lotería con nosotras.

¿Quién habla de sí misma de esa manera? No pude evitarlo. Se me escapó una risa. Me tapé la boca con una mano. La chica de cabello azulado con reflejos blancos me miró por encima de su hombro. Rápidamente dejé caer mi mano y traté de parecer inocente, inclinando el cuello como si estuviera impaciente por pedir mis bebidas y no las escuchara. La rubia le pegó en el brazo.

—Eres tan mala, Mandy.

Mandy volvió la atención a su amiga.

—Bueno, espero llegar a ser mala con él esta noche. Aquí hay dinero —agitó un billete, claramente tratando de ganarse la atención del camarero.

Negué con la cabeza, lamentando cada una de las veces que juzgué a Chloé por su falta de inhibición. En comparación con estas dos, ella era una niña exploradora. Era evidente que discutían sobre el camarero. Me recordé a mí misma que no me enrollaría con nadie esta noche… especialmente no con un camarero con asediado por un montón de chicas hambrientas de atención.

Gracias, pero no. Tenía estándares. No existía ninguna manera de que pudiera contemplar conectar un poco con alguien así. Incluso si me permitiera obtener algo de la experiencia que necesitaba para ganarme a Adrien… Y entonces lo vi. El aire se congeló en mis pulmones. Dio un paso delante de las dos chicas, apoyando los brazos sobre la barra. Oí su voz, grave y profunda, sobre el zumbido constante del bar.

—¿Qué quieren?

Me quedé boquiabierta, incapaz de parpadear. Tenía una vista sin obstáculos de él entre las chicas. La sangre se agolpó en mis oídos. Ese cabello pelirrojo, ahora corto pero alborotado. El cuerpo alto y musculoso, los ojos increíblemente azules y la piel tan pálida como la recordaba.

Nathaniel. A quien no veía desde la graduación del colegio Dupont. Estaba tan cambiado que me pareció increíble el cómo había embarnecido. Debía admitir que se veía bien.

—¿Qué tienes de bueno? —Mandy apoyó los codos en la barra, sin dudar en mostrarle algo de su escote. Él recitó las diversas cervezas de barril, como probablemente tuvo que hacer cientos de veces antes. Su mirada se deslizó a lo largo de la barra al hablar, evaluando a la multitud—. Hmm. ¿Cuál es tu favorita?

Sacudiendo la cabeza con hastío, volvió a mirarla.

—Volveré cuando te hayas decido —sus ojos viajaron de ellas a mí—. ¿Qué quieres tomar? —mi boca se abrió, sorprendida de que se dirigiera a mí, y de que las rechazara con tanta facilidad. Sólo así. Y nada menos que cuando coqueteaban con él. Sus ojos se abrieron con reconocimiento y sonrió, de una manera tan abierta que me sorprendí—. ¿Marinette? —asentí conmocionada, y su rostro pareció iluminarse aun mas de sorpresa—. ¡Pero qué grata coincidencia! Qué bueno verte.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Nathaniel se inclinó hacia mí y me abrazó enormemente, los músculos de sus brazos parecieron prensas alrededor de mi cuerpo. ¿Tanto había cambiado en sólo un año, o es que ya era así desde antes y jamás lo había mirado detenidamente? Estaba claro que el corte de pelo era muy favorecedor.

Mandy me lanzó una mirada fulminante y luego lo enfrentó. Le agitó su dinero en el rostro.

—Disculpa. Nosotras llegamos primero.

Mi amigo se tensó. Suspirando, volvió a mirarlas, su expresión era una mezcla de fastidio y aburrimiento.

—Entonces ordena ya.

Ella se echó su cabello oscuro por encima del hombro.

—Olvídalo. El servicio aquí apesta. Iremos a otro lugar.

Girándose, me empujaron al pasar. Ni siquiera las observó partir. Con su mirada fija en mí, se encogió de hombros y me dedicó una media sonrisa. Me acerqué a la barra, tratando de parecer confiada. Como si fuera a bares todo el tiempo. Apoyó las manos en el borde de esta, inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

—Ahora, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Marinette?

Su tono era decididamente más amistoso que el que usó al hablar con las otras chicas, y el calor invadió mi cara. Seguramente era sólo porque nos conocíamos, pero de inmediato las alarmas se encendieron en mi cabeza. Yo sabía que Nathaniel había estado enamorado de mí durante años, y ahora parecía tan evidente el cómo le atraía por la manera en la que me miraba, como si yo fuera la única persona en el lugar.

La realización de eso me hizo echar un paso atrás.

—Umm. Una jarra de Sam Adams.

—¿Identificación?

—Oh —busqué la identificación falsa que Chloé me dio el año pasado, en la única ocasión en que me arrastró a Blue Pegasus. Me detuve sin embargo a mitad del camino, consciente de que él sabía cuántos años tenía y sólo me estaba tomando el pelo.

—Lo siento —me disculpe—, supongo que sabes que sólo tengo dieciocho.

Nathaniel se rió y asintió. Sin dejar de sonreír, se apartó, y luego de un par de movimientos detrás de la barra dejó la jarra llena y una pila de vasos delante de mí.

—Gracias, si tienes un momento libre acércate a nuestra mesa, o llámame, aun tengo mi viejo numero —le entregué el dinero.

—Seguro, por ahora estoy atiborrado de trabajo pero en cuanto pueda iré —se movió a la caja registradora.

En el momento en que se fue, tome una decisión: no podría coquetear con él, jamás. Mi garganta se cerró, presa del pánico ante la perspectiva. Era un gran amigo, y no podría darle ilusiones cuando lo único que deseaba era experiencia antes de ir a por Adrien.

—De acuerdo—murmuré de nuevo cuando me entregó el cambio, dejando caer dinero en el bote de propinas.

Colocándome los vasos debajo de un brazo, sostuve la jarra con dos manos y me zambullí de nuevo en la multitud. Solo que no di dos pasos antes de que alguien tropezara conmigo. La jarra voló de mis manos, dando vueltas en medio de los cuerpos, derramando cerveza por todos lados. Las personas se quejaron, secando inútilmente sus atuendos empapados.

—¡Lo siento! —me disculpé, ante sus rostros ardientes, agradecida de que al menos me las arreglé de algún modo para permanecer seca. Inclinándome, recuperé la jarra de plástico del piso de madera, justo cuando mi teléfono empezaba a vibrar múltiples veces en una rápida sucesión. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y leí el mensaje.

 _Alya: Encontré una mesa. ¿Todavía en la barra? ¿Lo viste?_

Rodando los ojos, fijé la jarra vacía debajo de mi brazo y le contesté a Alya.

 _Yo: Sí… y sí. No vas a creer quién es._

Suspirando, me apretujé de nuevo hasta la parte delantera de la barra y dejé la jarra encima. Mi mirada lo buscó. Ahora les servía a los clientes un poco más al fondo de la barra, inclinando su cuerpo sobre el mostrador para escuchar mejor los pedidos. Esperé hasta que atrapó mi mirada. Me envío un asentimiento de reconocimiento y me hizo una seña de que esperara un momento. Asentí de regreso. Mi teléfono vibró en mi mano otra vez. Bajé la mirada.

 _Alya: Estás tardando mucho. Será mejor que estés ligando con él para que te tome tanto tiempo._

Resoplé y me encontraba en el proceso de contestarle cuando una risa ronca y conocida me llegó a los oídos. Sorprendida, me gire hacia la izquierda y casi se me cae el teléfono cuando vi quién estaba a mi lado.

—Eso fue rápido, princess.

Chat Noir. Chat Noir con una sudadera cubriendo su cabello y su traje, con unos pantalones deportivos anchos. Chat Noir parado al lado de mí, bebiendo un más que enorme tarro de cerveza, totalmente tranquilo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, porque no estás de civil? —casi chillé, sorprendida de verlo en un lugar público y así. Sería ridículo pensar que su yo normal no visitaba bares, discotecas y fiestas, pero verlo transformado en un lugar público y aun así ocultando su identidad, era como algo sumamente gracioso. Un bucle infinito de ocultar la identidad mientras ocultas tu identidad. No pude evitar reírme ante ello.

Como respuesta, Chat hizo un vago movimiento de hombros mientras se empinaba el resto de su bebida. El cómo podía soportar tanto alcohol y no parecer zombie borracho era otra de las muchas incógnitas respecto a él, dado que no podía hablar mucho de su vida personal conmigo para evitar que descubra quién es.

A veces realmente deseaba saber quién era.

—Voy a contarte un secreto princess, y tienes que jurar que nunca lo dirás —dijo enigmático, inclinándose hacia mi oído. Bueno, viéndolo ahora, si parecía ligeramente ebrio—. Mi vida es tan patética que si visito un simple bar como civil, tendré a la prensa encima de mí en un instante, asegurándose de no manchar mi perfecta imagen visitando algún lugar de mala muerte. Ser Chat Noir es tener la libertad de ir a donde quiera, pero ya sabes, aun así también soy famoso así que debo resguardar mi identidad de todos modos.

Vaya, aquello sí que era una revelación. Eso quería decir que Chat Noir en la realidad era una persona importante, quizá algún hijo de un empresario muy reconocido o un millonario de abolengo. Las posibilidades eran muy grandes, y la perspectiva de sus palabras de cierto modo me entristeció.

Tener que recurrir a una máscara para poder hacer algo que quieres. Algo así como lo que yo pretendía hacer, fingir que era una experimentada chica para ganar a Adrien.

—Eso es horrible, Chat —admití, y en un intento de reconfortarlo le apreté el hombro. Ignore a propósito la electricidad al contacto y la firmeza de sus músculos, y sonreí lánguidamente—. Pero al menos no tienes que estar aquí sólo bebiendo, acompáñame: vine con Alya y Chloé.

Soltó una risilla que dejaba a todas luces que estaba pensando algo claramente diferente a mi ofrecimiento, y apoyó las manos sobre la barra.

—¿Me estas proponiendo un cuarteto, princess? —dijo jocoso.

Mis mejillas casi explotaron del rubor.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Chat rió nuevamente, y su cuerpo se inclino en la barra, recargando el mentón en su brazo de manera ausente.

—Claro, eso sería imposible —dijo vagamente, y aun así lo escuche perfectamente—. Desde verte aquí ya es una sorpresa después de todo. Las chicas buenas e inocentes como tú son comidas vivas en sitios como estos.

Lo miré por un momento, asimilado sus palabras. Me humedecí los labios, alcanzando el fondo de mi interior, en donde residía alguna reserva de instintos femeninos. No sé cómo lograba siempre sacar todas mis facetas de temperamento.

—Tal vez no soy tan buena —aseguré.

Entonces se rió de nuevo esta vez más fuerte que antes, un profundo sonido que envió las ondas de un torbellino a través de mí, insegura de si su risa era algo bueno o malo.

—Tienes "niña buena" escrito completamente sobre ti. ¿Por qué crees que eres my princess?

Fruncí el ceño y sentí enrojecer de furia.

—Podrías sorprenderte —fingí.

—Sí —Asintió, su mirada vagando sobre mí, y repentinamente deseé haber vestido algo además de un suéter sin forma—. Podría.

* * *

.

* * *

¿Reviews? _Reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación PARCIAL** del libro Foreplay (Juego Previo) de la autora Sophie Jordan, por lo que es la misma trama del libro, y hay escenas que estarán calcadas tal cual y muchas otras escenas que serán escritas completamente por mi autoría para hacerla acorde a los personajes de la serie y la trama original que lleva, pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado.

Si alguien desea adaptar esta historia, utilicen el libro original tal cual vienen las escenas y no hay ningún problema. Pero en este fic, hay muchas escenas y diálogos de mi autoría por lo que no autorizo que la utilicen en ningún otro fandom o página. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Juego Previo**

 **Capitulo 2**

Obligué a mis labios a cerrarse para contenerme de seguir discutiendo con Chat Noir. El pensaba que yo era una chica buena porque así era como lucía. No lo haría cambiar de parecer con palabras. Esas eran el tipo de cosas que uno demostraba.

—Usa tus codos para poder pasar —me aconsejó Chat y le dio un golpecito a su codo.

En ese momento, Nathaniel vino hacia mí y repetí la orden que había derramado hace un momento. Él se alejó, llenó otra jarra y luego la colocó frente a mí. Busqué torpemente el dinero en el pequeño bolso sujeto con una correa a través de mi pecho, pero sorpresivamente Chat Noir se adelantó y colocó una mano enguantada encima de la mía, deteniendo mi movimiento.

—Considéralo un regalo por tu primera aventura en los bares —me guiñó un ojo, luego señaló la sala principal—. Sólo recuerda usar tus codos, _good princess._

Con esa línea de despedida, Chat Noir se movió por la barra y caminó hacia lo que parecía ser un salón privado dentro del bar, donde desapareció tras cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Permanecí ahí y lo miré por un instante, contemplando nuestro intercambio.

—Supongo que no me sorprende que seas amiga de Chat Noir.

Mi atención voló de inmediato hacia Nathaniel, que miraba por donde Chat se había ido.

—¿No? —pregunté, ligeramente sorprendida.

Nathaniel volvió la mirada hacia mí y e hizo un gesto vago con los hombros.

—Debo admitir que trabajaron muy bien juntos cuando yo estaba akumatizado. Supongo que nunca dejaron de hablarse desde ahí —ante mi falta de respuesta, continuó hablando—. Es una gran persona, lo considero un buen amigo. Después de que me salvaron, me visitó para preguntarme si estaba bien, y luego simplemente comenzamos a hablar y nos hicimos amigos.

—Vaya —dije sorprendida, luego pensé en el hecho de que Chat dijo que él pagaría mi nueva ronda de bebidas, pero nunca lo vi darle ningún billete a Nathaniel, no como todos los demás que pagábamos inmediatamente después de ordenar—. Lo siento, Chat dijo que el pagaría esto pero debió haber bromeado.

Volví a intentar tomar mi bolso, y esta vez fue Nathaniel quien me detuvo.

—No estaba bromeando, Marinette, en realidad Chat Noir es el dueño de este lugar.

—¿En serio?

—Algo así —volvió a mover los hombros, restándole importancia—. Lo correcto es que él puso todo el capital y yo lo administro bajo mi nombre, con eso de que no puede revelar su identidad secreta y eso. Solo tenemos ocho meses de apertura pero nos ha ido muy bien.

Esto sí que era impresionante. Siempre vi a Chat Noir como un gato desinteresado y bromista, no como una mente de negocios. Aunque después de su triste declaración acerca de su vida personal, me doy cuenta de lo realmente poco que lo conozco. Y eso me cierto modo me decepcionó. Quería saber más de él, entenderlo. Pero de nuevo, no era posible saber quién estaba detrás del antifaz.

—Realmente me alegro por ustedes —sonreí—. Ahora este será mi lugar favorito —Y realmente sabía que no mentía. No con la repentina y disparatada idea que tenía en mente—. Nos vemos Nath.

Él se despidió y me di media vuelta, maniobrando de nuevo a través de la multitud, siguiendo el consejo de Chat y utilizando mis codos. Me consiguió malas miradas, pero funcionó.

—¡Por aquí! —Alya hizo un gesto salvaje desde una mesa.

Dejándome caer en la silla, dejé la jarra en la mesa.

—Bueno —Chloé se acercó a mí de inmediato—. ¿Es ardiente?

Llené un vaso y tomé un profundo trago, repentinamente sintiendo como si necesitara la fortificación, incluso si no era fan de esas cosas. Tomando un respiro, decidí soltar la bomba.

—Es Nathaniel.

A ambas les costó al menos cinco segundos asimilar lo que había dicho.

—¿Estas de broma? ¿Hablas de Nathaniel, nuestro ex compañero del colegio? —inquirió Alya, con una expresión que variaba entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

Asentí.

—Y la verdad es que ha cambiado para bien.

Repentinamente, Chloé soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Bueno, esto tengo que comprobarlo yo misma. Es una lástima que ya te lo haya cedido Marinette, el tonto pelirrojo me parecía lindo cuando éramos niños.

Mi cabeza se disparó hacia ella, totalmente sorprendida de su revelación. Luego, recordé el asunto del juego previo.

—No voy a coquetear con él, Chloé. No puedo hacerlo. Aunque sea atractivo, no siento ningún tipo de atracción, y si realmente voy a hacer esta locura debe ser con alguien que mínimamente me guste.

Ella bufo, y Alya asintió de acuerdo. Honestamente, no me molestaba ser virgen. Lo que me molestaba era ser invisible para el sexo opuesto, o que me miraran y lo único que pudieran pensar era en _"Marinette, la chica buena e inocente"._

Tomé un sorbo de mi vaso y paseé la mirada por la habitación, evaluando a la multitud. Había chicas hermosas por todos lados: riendo, hablando, ondeando su cabello en el aire con movimientos suaves y sueltos. Nunca me había sentido tan apartada de mi lugar como lo hacía en ese minuto.

Cualquiera de esas chicas tenía una mejor oportunidad con Adrien que yo. Todo porque no temían perseguir lo que querían. Todo porque sabían cómo hablar, cómo actuar, cómo ser en torno a los chicos. Si ellas lo descubrieron, yo también podría. Mi mirada regresó rápidamente a mis amigas, la determinación corriendo a través de mí.

—Claro chica, estoy de acuerdo —anunció Alya, mirando por la habitación—. A quién deberíamos…

—No —extendí un dedo—. Si voy a hacer esto no será con algún chico inútil que probablemente no es mejor besando de lo que lo soy yo —centré mi mirada en cada una de mis amigas—. Como hablamos más temprano, quiero a alguien que sepa lo que hace —tomé una respiración profunda, una imagen llenando mi mente—. Me he encontrado con un amigo en la barra que no es Nathaniel, alguien que es muy apuesto y claramente sabe lo que hace, porque se lo coqueto que es. Voy a intentarlo con él. Tomaré cualquier consejo que me den.

—¿Es en serio?

Ambas parecían desconcertadas. Asentí y tomé otro trago, encogiéndome ante el amargo sabor.

—Sí. Juego previo. Quiero aprender.

* * *

Nada sucedió esa noche. Una cosa es decidir acercarse a un chico, y otra muy diferente es levantarse y hacerlo sin mirar atrás. Todas decidimos irnos a casa y regresar armadas con algún plan. O al menos un atuendo mejor.

En realidad pude levantarme a tiempo para mi clase en la mañana, gracias a Tikki y su increíble ayuda para despertarme temprano.

Caminé rápidamente por el campus, admirando las hojas cambiando de color y disfrutando de la frescura del aire en Paris mientras caminaba. Apenas había comenzado el otoño, y cada tono de rojo, café y beige ya se encontraba adornando el ambiente. La baja temperatura de anoche aún me hacía morderme las mejillas. Y puede que incluso hiciese más frío pronto.

Después de clases, guardé todo y espere pacientemente a ser la última en el aula, para evitar el desastre que se hacía en la puerta con la marabunta de estudiantes queriendo salir. Me dirigí hacia casa, pensando el cómo deseaba comer un bolillo relleno de crema de los especiales que hace papá. Cuando no me daba tiempo de tomar un latte en casa, pasaba a la cafetería del campus por él, pero no tuve tiempo hoy.

Al momento de entrar a la panadería, me moría por un choque de cafeína. Mis padres debieron haberlo adivinado porque lo primero que vi cuando entre fue el brazo extendido de mi padre, con un bote grande de latte hacia mí.

Salude a mis padres con un beso mientras ambos estaban atendiendo a la clientela, que en ese momento estaba solo un poco concurrida. Me detuve en los estantes para tomar mi tan ansiado panecillo cuando mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo.

Lo saqué y leí el mensaje de texto de Chloé. " _¿Hola, servicio a domicilio de la panadería Dupain-Cheng? ¡Tráigame a la suite 17 del Hotel Burgeois una docena de croissant de chocolate antes de que asesine a alguien!_ "

Aparentemente, ya se había levantado. Riéndome, me dispuse a contestar el mensaje cuando un saludo a mi lado de sacó de mi trance informático.

—Hola, Marinette —Las palabras besaron mi mejilla en una pequeña ráfaga de aliento. Me giré, y mi mirada chocó contra el blanco de mis deseos frustrados. _O al menos de la mayoría._ Mi corazón se infló dentro de mi pecho.

—Hola, Adrien.

¿Acaso mi voz sonaba así de chillona? Mi mirada lo recorrió, captándolo por completo de una vez. Su cabello rubio, arreglado con cuidado. Esos suaves ojos verdes, como el pasto recién cortado. Asintió hacia mi teléfono.

—¿Estás leyendo algo gracioso?

Guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

—Lo habitual, nuestra Chloé dando órdenes.

Adrien se rió con reconocimiento. Un sonido bajo, discreto y suave que me pareció de lo más lindo.

—Uno nunca termina de acostumbrarse a su encanto, supongo… ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien —asentí demasiado entusiasta, luego sentí como mi rostro se enrojecía de vergüenza. Con él siempre era así. Ligeramente incómodo. Al menos, yo era así. Él siempre se encontraba tranquilo, mientras que yo volvía a ser esa niñita de catorce años a la que él intimidaba, a pesar de que siempre era agradable conmigo. Se me quedó mirando durante un momento, antes de que yo añadiera—: Alya me contó lo que hablaste con Nino.

Resistí la urgencia de cerrar los ojos en un parpadeo largo y lleno de angustia. Aparentemente sólo podía hablarle en fragmentos cortados. O de hacer el ridículo. De cualquier modo, mi comentario puso un poco incomodo a Adrien, porque se tensó repentinamente y se frotó la cabeza con su mano.

—Sí. Supongo que me tarde un poco en delegar algunas cosas desde… ya sabes.

—No, ¡No! —me apresuré, ruborizada. Tenía que arreglar las cosas cuanto antes. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido de pronto, recordando a su padre y la razón por la que estaba tan atascado de responsabilidades en primer lugar—, Yo no me refería a eso… sino a la salida a Versalles. ¡Estoy muy agradecida por considerarme!

Casi suspire de alivio cuando el rostro de Adrien se relajó, y su sonrisa apareció en su rostro de nuevo.

—Claro, nunca es problema cuando se trata de mis amigos.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. _Amigos._ Las palabras se desinflaron dentro de mi garganta, y un nudo horrendo se instaló en ella.

—Hola Adrien, ya está listo lo que pediste hace una hora por teléfono —interrumpió mi madre, sonriendo jovialmente. Mi atención se desvió hacia ella del otro lado de la barra, agradecida de su ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Buenas tardes señora Cheng —saludó Adrien siempre formal, alcanzando su billetera y dejando una cuantiosa propina mientras tomaba la enorme bolsa de pan. Debía llevar al menos seis ahí dentro—. Muchas gracias por la molestia.

—No es ningún problema, puedes pedir lo que gustes —murmuré atropelladamente. Mi madre se rió y no supe si fue porque notó mi nerviosismo o porque siempre era tan risueña.

Acompañe a Adrien hacia la salida, deseando extender aquel momento lo más posible.

—Entonces —comencé cuando ya estábamos afuera, esperando no sonar demasiado obvia con mi siguiente pregunta, pero fallando horriblemente en el proceso—. ¿Hay alguien importante en tu vida y por eso es que pediste tiempo para ti?

 _Perfecto, modo ridícula activado._

Como respuesta, Adrien se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, sólo necesitaba un respiro. Y no es que este viendo a nadie de esa manera, tiene que ser… especial, para que suceda.

Asentí sin decir nada, con un puño apretando mi corazón. La esperanza me llenó por completo. Esa fe de que algún día levantaría la vista y me vería como ese alguien especial.

—Seguro… Lo entiendo.

—Suficiente de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Alguien al que deba supervisar, para cerciorarme de que te trate bien?

Mi rostro se enrojeció y miré hacia mi vaso, jugueteando con el borde de la tapa.

—No tienes que hacer eso.

No sabía si era algo bueno o malo —que tomara una postura protectora. Si sus motivos eran más egoístas que altruistas, sería bueno. Desafortunadamente, siempre me había cuidado de la misma forma en que cuidaba a Alya o Chloé, como una amiga más. Quería… no, necesitaba que me viera como una chica de carne y hueso… alguien a quien protegería porque me quería para sí mismo.

—Sí. Bueno, cuando conozcas a alguien, cerciórate de que te trate bien. Te lo mereces.

Su mirada se suavizó, pero no por las razones correctas. Al mirarme veía a la amiga de años, no a la chica que era.

—Seguro —carraspeé—. Supongo que le llevaré a Chloé lo que me pidió.

Con la garganta de pronto comprimida, di un paso hacia atrás asegurando mi bolso a mí alrededor. Adrien asintió y me dio un abrazo rápido, con cuidado de no derramar mi vaso.

—Fue bueno charlar contigo.

—Nos vemos, Adrien.

Mi brillante sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se giró. Lo observé moverse por la acera, luego subirse a la brillante limosina negra que siempre lo llevaba a todos lados. Me mantuve allí, bloqueando la entrada de la panadería hasta que ya no pude distinguir el auto. Hasta perderlo de vista.

Todas las emociones, toda la desesperación que sentí anoche, surgieron otra vez en mi interior. Regresaron con mucha más fuerza. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Si quería que me mirara de forma diferente entonces eso tenía que ser: diferente.

* * *

—Ahí está el tomate —Chloé sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo creer lo cambiado que está. Es caliente —Alya le dio un codazo alentador y agitó una de sus cejas finamente arqueadas—. Me hace considerar el lanzarme sobre él… ¿Dónde está tu hombre?

No hay marcha atrás. Estaba de pie a varios metros lejos de la barra, medio escondida detrás de mis amigas mientras espiaba el lugar sin ser detectada, esperando mirar a Chat Noir en alguna parte. Sus palabras no me perturbaban.

—Supongo que estará en el privado donde lo vi irse la otra vez, iré allá directamente. O quizá le pregunte a Nathaniel, es su amigo también.

—Buena idea —apoyó Alya—. Te ves bien esta noche. Mejor que la mayoría de estas pavas exageradas, que contonean las plumas de su cola alrededor de todos los especímenes. Tú tienes algo que ellas no.

—¿Si?

Miré hacia abajo. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba eran nuevos y totalmente apretados, quizá demasiado pero Chloé dijo que era el punto. Resaltar las curvas. Hubiera preferido usar algo más cómodo, pero sencillamente no tenía nada que fuera adecuado para coquetear.

La blusa también era nueva, de hecho una confección mía. Varios tonos de violeta y azul. De estilo muy bohemio y volátil. Alya juró que iba muy bien con mi cabello negro azulado. Era de cuello ancho y cada vez que tiraba de ella sobre un hombro, se deslizaba por el otro. Una vez más, el objetivo, de acuerdo con Chloé.

Alya asintió.

—Sí. Tú tienes… —hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra—… una frescura en ti.

Hice una mueca, sintiendo como si me hubiese dicho _"chica buena"._ Parecía no poder escapar de ese apodo. Respirando con fuerza, decidí que tenía que sobresalir de alguna manera sobre el resto, y estaba convencida de que mi frescura no iba a hacer el truco.

—Muy bien, voy allá —dije con más confianza de la que en realidad sentía.

Me acerque a la barra y saludé a Nathaniel en cuanto estuvo enfrente de mí. Le pregunté si había visto a Chat Noir, porque había quedado con él hoy. Quizá mentí un poco, pero soné tan natural que él no dudo ni un momento.

—Las veces ocasionales que pasa por aquí, siempre permanece en su privado —señaló hacia la derecha, la habitación donde lo vi desaparecer ayer—. En realidad fue raro haberlo visto ayer en la barra. Supongo que tenía la puerta abierta, te miró pasar de casualidad y se acercó a ti.

Esa nueva pieza de información removió algo en mí, pero rápidamente decidir quitarle importancia. Chat tenía un fanatismo por provocarme, no era ninguna sorpresa que se acercara.

Le agradecí a Nathaniel y me dirigí hacia la puerta. A primera instancia el privado parecía vacío, debido a la poca luz dentro que se podía colar debajo de la puerta, pero aun así me aventuré.

—No dar marcha atrás —repetí en mi mente, mi resolución seguía ahí, ardiendo caliente dentro de mí, impidiéndome girar y salir corriendo.

Toqué la puerta, y mi corazón se ralentizó un poco mientras esperé. No había terminado de contar diez segundos cuando la puerta se abrió y pude ver a Chat Noir justo frente a mí.

—Vaya, estoy sorprendido de que vinieras a buscarme por ti misma, princess ¿Cómo va todo?

Esta vez no estaba camuflado, aunque si noté la sudadera y el pantalón en el suelo a lo lejos, por lo que estaba exponiendo su traje negro en toda su perfección. Supongo que solo se camuflaba cuando realmente salía de su espacio privado y pasaba entre la gente.

Él lucía tan bien como siempre. Mejor. Un cuerpo hecho para el pecado y una cara que era demasiado masculina para ser bella.

—En realidad solo venía a preguntarte si querías unirte a nosotras en un juego de billar —dije vacilante, señalando hacia donde Chloé y Alya competían contra tres chicos alrededor de la mesa.

No me respondió de inmediato, en su lugar regresó al sillón para dejarse caer distraídamente. Miré cómo vertía cerveza desde la enorme botella hasta su aun más enorme vaso, admirando la flexión de sus bíceps. Su mirada se levantó hacia mí, de la forma en que noté que lo había hecho anoche. Mirando, evaluando. ¿Tal vez en busca de problemas? Los profundos ojos verdes pasaron sobre mí y miró hacia la puerta, antes de llevarlos de regreso. Él sonrió torcidamente.

—No creo que sea buena idea, princess, mi habilidades en billar llamarían demasiado la atención y no quiero quitarte brillo.

—Bueno, seguro. Como sea.

Tonta. Me sentía como una niña de trece años. Mi cara ardía. Me moví para salir hacia mis amigas cuando de pronto su mano enguantada alcanzo mi muñeca, sujetándome.

—Podrías quedarte conmigo aquí y charlar… si quieres.

Algo en su tono parecía vacilante, como si de pronto su coquetería se hubiera ido por el garete. Parecía necesitar realmente compañía, algo para no sentirse solo. Me conmovió, más de lo que esperaba.

—Sí —dejé salir por fin de mis labios.

Se enderezó y fue hacia mí. Sin decir nada más volvió a sentarse pero esta vez, me arrastró con él de la cintura para que cayera a su lado en el mullido sofá.

* * *

Chat Noir y yo estuvimos platicando al menos por una hora, y de no haber sido porque estábamos en el privado, probablemente todas las cabezas del bar habrían girado hacia nosotros por el modo en que yo me reía. No podía evitarlo, Chat era simplemente demasiado para permanecer seria por más de cinco minutos. Y luego estaban esas miradas de soslayo que me daba, contenidas, como si ocultaran un secreto. Enviaba escalofríos a través de mi vientre, y mi corazón se disparaba sin poder evitarlo.

—Tengo que ir al baño —dije luego de su última mirada escrutadora, prácticamente saltando fuera del sillón y fuera de la habitación hacia un lugar donde pudiera tranquilizar mis sentidos un poco.

Crucé hasta el estrecho pasillo que conducía a los baños. Eran de uso individual, y por lo general no había cola. Una vez dentro, puse el pequeño gancho en su lugar, cerrando la puerta. Girándome, vi mi reflejo. Traté de arreglar las hebras de color azul, considerando que tal vez era hora de un corte de pelo. De hacerme capas o algo así.

Momentos más tarde, terminé de lavarme las manos y abrí la gruesa puerta de roble, notando de inmediato a un chico que esperaba fuera. Al principio pensé que estaba en la fila para el baño de hombres, pero la forma en que su mirada se clavó en mí me hizo darme cuenta de que me esperaba.

—Hola —se apartó de la pared.

—Hola —murmuré, dando un paso hacia el estrecho y largo pasillo y deseando que la luz fuera mejor. El espacio en sombras hacía que se sintiera demasiado íntimo. Se puso en mi camino—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

El tipo le dio una descarada mirada a mi cuerpo antes de nivelar sus ojos con los míos.

—Te he visto pasar y me pareciste muy interesante —dijo con un tono de voz que quizá pretendía ser coqueto, pero a mí me hizo arrugar la nariz—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi mesa y nos conocemos un poco?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Tengo que levantarme temprano —Mañana seria sábado y mi excusa no era cierta, por supuesto, pero él no lo sabía.

—Au. Vamos —se acercó más. Mi espalda chocó contra la pared, haciendo sonar los marcos y las placas redondas que la decoraban. Levanté las manos frente a mí mientras él continuaba acercándose.

—Uh, ¿qué estás…?

Cerró la distancia, plantando sus labios sobre los míos. Me quedé inmóvil, en estado de shock. Su áspera lengua empujó entre mis labios y me atraganté. No sabía si estaba demasiado metido en el beso y no se daba cuenta de que yo no quería, o si no le importaba. O estaba demasiado borracho. En cualquier caso, sus labios se quedaron firmemente pegados a los míos, sucio y descuidado.

Apreté una mano entre nosotros. Doblando mis dedos en un puño, lo golpeé en el hombro con fuerza con mi mano libre. Él me abrazaba con tanta fuerza que no pude conseguir sacar mi otro brazo de entre nosotros.

Luego desapareció. Así sin más.

Me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano como si pudiera deshacerme del beso no deseado, y me aparté de la pared, centrándome en la escena delante de mí. El tipo estaba en el suelo, y una figura con ropa deportiva ancha estaba encima de él.

Me tomó unos segundos entender que era Chat Noir quien estaba aquí, ayudándome. Rescatándome una vez más. Seguramente había venido a buscarme cuando me tarde en regresar.

Me moví, mis pies acercándose a ellos. Mirando por encima de su hombro, me quedé sin aliento al ver la cara del tipo. Estaba sangrando, sobre todo por la boca. Me aferré al brazo de Chat Noir justo cuando se movía hacia atrás, listo para dar otro puñetazo.

—¡No! ¡Alto!

Él me miró con una expresión salvaje, nada parecida a su diversión habitual. Su mandíbula tensa. Un músculo palpitaba en su mejilla. No supe cuánto tiempo me observó con los ojos brillantes. Se sintió como una eternidad antes de que hablara, antes de sentir su voz, grave y profunda, pulsando a través de mí.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí. Hice un gesto con la cabeza hacia el muchacho en el suelo.

—Puedes dejar que se vaya.

El tipo en el suelo lloriqueaba ahora. No podía descifrar su discurso. Eran más sollozos que palabras. Los músculos firmemente agrupados de Chat Noir se aliviaron bajo mis dedos y me di cuenta de que todavía estaba aferrada a su bíceps. Sin embargo, no lo solté. No de inmediato. Bajé la mirada hacia su brazo, como si tuviera que ver por mí misma dónde conectaba nuestra carne.

Dejé caer mi mano. Él apartó la mirada y miró al muchacho de nuevo. Levantó la otra mano y señaló al final del estrecho pasillo.

—¡Fuera de aquí ahora mismo!

El chico asintió ferozmente. Hice una mueca. Dolía solo mirarlo. Él se puso de pie, murmurando. Estaba casi fuera de la sala cuando Chat Noir le gritó, indiferente a algunos clientes que miraban con curiosidad en nuestra dirección.

—¡No quiero volver a verte por aquí de nuevo!

A solas con mi salvador, inhalé. Mis pulmones de repente se sentían increíblemente apretados, demasiado pequeños para soportar el aire. Él me miró de frente.

—Gracias —dije de manera atropellada.

Asintiendo, elevo una de sus manos enguantadas hacia mi rostro. Sentí mi corazón retumbar en mis orejas justo en el momento en que Chat peino las hebras de mi cabello con sus dedos.

—Siempre que lo necesites, Marinette —dijo profundamente sin despegar sus ojos de mi rostro, y mi corazón retumbó el doble.

Me alejé un paso de él. La repentina realidad de que realmente no podía hacerlo. ¿Pedirle a Chat que me enseñara el juego previo? Él era mi mejor amigo, y no podía simplemente arriesgar nuestra amistad por un capricho como ese. No importa cuánto lo deseaba.

—Esto es una locura —ignorando su mirada confusa por lo que acababa de decirle sin darle explicaciones, retrocedí hacia la multitud—, Lo siento, me voy.

Me despedí y me volví, empujando mi camino a través de la contracción de cuerpos hasta que salí prácticamente huyendo. Levanté la cara hacia el aire fresco del otoño y contuve el aliento como si acabara de salir de una profunda piscina de hielo. Le envié un rápido mensaje a Alya diciéndole que me iba a casa, y no esperé a su respuesta para guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Caminando a través del estacionamiento, las suelas de mis botas crujían sobre la grava suelta cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro. Con un grito, me di la vuelta y mi puño voló instintivamente, arremetiendo. Mis nudillos esquivaron un hombro.

—Tranquila, gatita —Chat Noir se quedó allí, con una mano en el aire. Me tapé la boca con ambas manos. Mis palabras se escaparon, ahogadas.

—¡Oh! Lo siento.

—Nah, no lo sientas, debería de haberte llamado. Buenos reflejos —él continuó—. No deberías estar aquí sola por la noche. Hay tipos que se toman unas cuantas copas, ven a una chica bonita caminando sola… —Su voz se desvaneció, su implicación clara—. Voy a acompañarte hasta tu auto.

—Gracias —me volví en dirección a mi auto. Se puso a caminar a mi lado.

Deslicé una larga mirada en su dirección, plenamente consciente de su altura. Yo era diminuta a comparación, la cima de mi cabeza apenas le llegaba al pecho. Era consciente de su brazo, tan cerca del mío mientras caminábamos.

—Lo siento, princess —dijo Chat Noir cuando nos detuvimos junto a mi auto. El tono ronco de su voz continuó—: Ser maltratada fuera del baño podría haber disuadido a algunas chicas de volver de nuevo.

—Yo no soy la mayoría de las chicas. Sé cuidarme sola —él no tenía ni idea. Podía parecer ingenua e inocente pero era fuerte, ser Ladybug me obligaba a ser fuerte. Costaba mucho asustarme. Busqué mis llaves—. Puedo verme como una chica de universidad y no como una de las chicas sexys que trepan a través de la barra cada noche, pero…

Su voz se redujo hasta ser suave y profunda, sin ningún indicio del mal genio que estaba sintiendo yo.

—Tienes razón. Tú nunca serás como las otras chicas —mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del duro acero de mis llaves. Desbloqueando la puerta y abriéndola, levanté la mirada, pero luego me perdí en sus ojos que hicieron que todo dentro de mí se sintiera caliente y débil a la vez. Añadió—. Y eso no es algo malo. Confía en mí.

De repente, mis rodillas se sentían todas temblorosas, y sabía que tenía que sentarme.

Podría haberme reído, excepto que no había ligereza en su expresión. Sus ojos se clavaron en mi cara. Sus dedos se aferraron a mi brazo, dejando una huella ardiente a través de la manga. Entonces esos ojos cayeron a mis labios. _Oh Dios._ Él va a besarme.

Se acercó a mí. Mi corazón estalló como un tambor en mi pecho. Chat Noir inclinó la cabeza y luego todo el pensamiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer huyó. No hubo ningún pensamiento. Ninguna lógica calculada. Sólo la pura sensación. La sangre rugía en mis oídos mientras cerraba el último trozo de espacio que quedaba entre nosotros.

No fue rápido. No como en las películas. Observé su rostro acercarse. Su mirada se movió de mi boca a mis ojos varias veces, estudiándome, observando mi reacción. Su mano tocó mi cara, sosteniendo mi mejilla, el roce frío de su palma enguantada en mi cara se sentía muy íntimo. Esto hizo el momento tan real, tan poderoso.

Salté un poco cuando su boca finalmente se estableció sobre la mía en un único toque. Como si el contacto trajera una descarga eléctrica o algo así. Se echó hacia atrás y me miró. Por un momento, pensé que todo había terminado después de sólo ese roce de labios. Luego, su boca se apretó sobre la mía de nuevo y no había nada tentativo al respecto.

Su beso fue confiado, exigente. Pura delicia. Sin soltar mi cara con una mano, la otra se trasladó a la parte baja de mi espalda, acercándome. Sus labios probaron los míos, inclinándose primero a un lado y luego al otro. Como si quisiera probar todas las direcciones posibles. Su lengua trazó la comisura de mis labios y me estremecí, dejándolo entrar en mi boca. Mis manos agarraron sus hombros, mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del spandex negro, disfrutando de la cálida solidez de él debajo de la tela.

Entonces todo había terminado. Demasiado pronto. Me tambaleé, perdiendo el equilibrio. Me agarré de la puerta abierta del auto con una mano, parpadeando como si me hubiera despertado de una especie de sueño. Levanté mi mano hasta mis labios, rozándolos, sintiéndolos, todavía calientes por sus labios.

—Lo siento, no debí haberlo hecho sin tu permiso —dijo Chat Noir atropelladamente, sus ojos abiertos y sorprendidos hacia mí.

Me centré en él, observando con asombro mientras él se volvía y me dejaba de pie al lado de mi vehículo.

* * *

Después de sobrevivir a mi examen de estadística, caminé por el patio hacia la cafetería. No había dormido muy bien durante las tres últimas noches. No desde que Chat Noir me besó el viernes. Desde que realmente hubo un contacto, no como en ocasiones anteriores y yo bajo la máscara de Ladybug.

Entré en la cafeteria, contenta de escapar del frío. Tendría que ponerme mi pesado abrigo y mis guantes pronto. Caminando a través del piso de madera, inhalé el aroma de café. La cola era más corta que hace dos horas y me quedé detrás de una chica que estaba hablando en voz alta por teléfono.

—Realmente tenemos que dejar de chocar de esta manera —perdida en mis precipitados pensamientos, salté un poco por la voz cerca de mi oído—. Lo siento. No fue mi intención asustarte.

—No, no hay problema —presione una mano contra mi corazón acelerado al ver a Adrien de nuevo en tan pocos días seguidos. Nerviosa a su alrededor como siempre, coloqué mi cabello detrás de mí oreja, justo en el momento en que el cajero nos llamó como los siguientes en la fila—. Un latte mediano, por favor —le dije a la cajera, sonriendo.

Adrien siguió rápidamente con su orden y le tendió una tarjeta de crédito antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de sacar mi billetera de mi bolso.

—Guarda tu dinero. Tú trabajas duro por ello.

Mi cara se calentó, el calor se arrastró hasta llegar a mis oídos. No me avergonzada de trabajar o de tener una beca completa en la universidad. Estaba preparada para eso. Lo sabía. Era solo el recordatorio de lo diferente que era de él lo que me molestó. Nosotros veníamos de dos mundos totalmente opuestos.

Nos instalamos en dos sillas frente a la acera. La gran ventana de vidrio estaba decorada con hojas de otoño. Dejé mi latte en la mesa frente a mí. Él me sonrió, recostándose en su silla y poniendo un tobillo sobre su rodilla como sí se acomodara para una larga charla.

Mi corazón latió más rápido. Lo que fuera que él tuviera que decir, claramente no tenía prisa, y ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez sólo quería… pasar el rato.

—Me alegro de haberte encontrado —continuó, su familiar sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su lugar cuando la mirada pensativa se desvaneció—. Me preguntaba si querrías que viajáramos en mi auto para las vacaciones con los chicos en mi casa en Versalles, o si te irías en el auto de Chloé.

—No, puedo ir contigo si quieres —afirme quizá demasiado pronto y con demasiado entusiasmo. Mi corazón latiendo con entusiasmo con esta repentina oportunidad.

—Genial.

—Por supuesto —concordé.

Adrien me dio una significativa mirada, profunda y espontanea. No supe cómo interpretarla. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el repentino sonido de su teléfono rompió el contacto y yo casi salte de mi asiento. Le echó una mirada a su teléfono y suspiró. Una mezcla de molestia y decepción que aceleró mi corazón.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo con pesar, y el hecho de que pareciera que prefería quedarse y hablar conmigo me hizo ruborizar, enviando más olas cálidas a mi corazón—. Reunión con la junta de accionistas.

Asentí, sonriendo.

—Está bien, suerte Adrien.

De pie, se colgó la mochila al hombro. Agitó su teléfono a la ligera en el aire.

—Hasta pronto, Marinette.

Lo vi zigzaguear entre las mesas y salir de la cafetería. Pasó por la ventana que había a mi derecha y me saludó a través del vidrio. Sí. Hablaríamos pronto. Lo volvería a ver. Un par de roces más como este y podría empezar a pensar en mí como algo más que una amiga. Él me vería. Finalmente.

* * *

Entrar a casa luego de haber estado absolutamente todo el día en la universidad era una de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo. El reloj marcaba las nueve y media de la noche, y Mamá me saludó desde la cocina mientras Manon corría junto a ella y se lanzaba hacia mí.

Me agarré de ella con un jadeo, levantándola del suelo.

—¡Te extrañé!

—Hola, Manon —jadeé—. ¡También te extrañé!

—¿Te gustan mi disfraz? —se bajo para modelar y girar en su traje—. ¡Soy una vaquera!

—¡Impresionante! Es como el mejor disfraz que he visto nunca. Ni siquiera te reconocí hasta que oí tu voz.

Dejé caer mi bolso cerca de la puerta bajo el peso de la niña retorciéndose y reajusté mi agarre sobre ella. Los años la habían hecho crecer hasta convertirse en una bonita niña de diez años, pero aun se comportaba como si fuera la misma pequeña que he cuidado desde los cinco, lo cual me enternecía.

Mamá hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara a la barra de la cocina.

—Vamos. Hice espaguetis y tengo pan de ajo en el horno —bostezó, su rostro viéndose repentinamente agotado—. Esto es todo para mí hoy, tu padre se acostó hace diez minutos y yo también debo ir a la cama antes de que me quede aquí dormida de pie.

Me reí y la bese en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

Manon agitó su mano vigorosamente despidiéndose de mi mamá, y luego comenzó a rebotar contra mí. Me tambaleé, cuadrando los pies en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Tengo hambre, Marinette!

—Comeremos enseguida, solo déjame subir a cambiar mis zapatos por algo cómodo ¿De acuerdo?

Manon asintió y corrió a sentarme en la mesa. Sus pies balanceándose desde la silla. Me reí mientras tomaba un contenedor con las galletas que había horneado para Tikki esa mañana, y me apresuré a mi habitación. Abrí mi bolsa donde siempre estaba mi Kwami y ella se precipitó hacia mí.

—Nunca deja de sorprenderme la energía de Manon —dijo alegremente, sus enormes ojos azules mirándome—, creo que me maree mientras la cargabas y ella se movía como si deseara que la llevaras a caballo.

Me reí de acuerdo y acaricie su cabeza.

—Y por ser tan paciente, te hice de tus galletas favoritas —le ofrecí el paquete de mis manos, rápidamente tomando una entre sus pequeños brazos.

—¡Gracias Marinette! —me dio un beso en la mejilla y voló hacia su cama en el cajón de mi escritorio, mordiendo su cena con gusto.

Me quité mis zapatos, reemplazándolos por sandalias.

—Estaré abajo, que descanses Tikki.

Apenas termine de decir eso, cuando escuche un golpeteo en la ventana de mi habitación. Me quedé congelada en mi sitio, sabiendo claramente quien era, dado que nadie más tocaría en mi balcón en la noche. Dude un momento en ir y luego escuche el repiqueteo de nuevo. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras me levantaba a abrir, aun un poco indecisa.

Abrí la escotilla y como por arte de magia, el rostro de Chat Noir se asomó desde el balcón.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó apuntando hacia mi habitación.

No lo había visto desde que nos besamos afuera de Chaton's, tampoco había venido a mi casa a pasar el rato conmigo el fin de semana como a veces lo hacía. El que estuviera aquí el lunes cuando yo pensé que tendría que ir a Chaton's más temprano que tarde a perseguirlo me tomó por la guardia baja.

Di una mirada de reojo hacia Tikki, comprobando que se había escondido en su cajón. Luego asentí en dirección a Chat Noir.

Fui plenamente consciente de la alta figura de Chat Noir cuando entro por completo, su cuerpo envuelto en traje negro resaltando en el centro de la habitación color rosa con azul. Me miró intensamente como saludo y justó cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

—¡Chat Noir! —chilló Manon, corriendo hacia él con los brazos extendidos. El la recibió sin vacilar, y algo extraño se agitó en mi pecho al verlo así.

—Subí a ver porque Marinette tardaba tanto en bajar —se quejó Manon a Chat—. ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí!

—Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Iban a tener una fiesta sin invitar a este gato callejero?

Chat Noit fingió un puchero, como si la idea fuera absolutamente despreciable. Aunque no era común, si había coincidido que él venía a visitarme cuando yo estaba cuidando a Manon, y se habían tomado cariño mutuamente.

—En realidad vamos a comer fideos con albóndigas. Las mejores albóndigas —dudé un segundo, y luego simplemente lo dije—. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

—Las mejores ¿eh? —Chat se rió y se movió hacia mí—. Imposible negarse a una oferta como esa.

Rápidamente me moví hacia la planta baja, hacia los cuencos que esperaban junto a las ollas de fideos y salsa. Ya en la cocina, cogí un tercer cuenco del interior del gabinete mientras escuchaba a Manon sentarme de nuevo a pocos metros. Girando, salté con un pequeño grito al encontrar a Chat Noir directamente detrás de mí.

Levantó las manos, las palmas hacia fuera.

—Sólo quería ver si podía ayudar.

Asentí, odiando la forma en que mi cara ardía.

—Sí. Gracias. Eh, ¿podrías servir el agua? Hay leche en la nevera para Manon.

Abrió un armario —el correcto; claramente había pasado mucho tiempo aquí en sus visitas a platicar conmigo— y seleccionó tres vasos. Sonreí, notando que tomó un vaso de princesas con tapa deslizante para Manon. Sirvió la leche mientras yo servía los fideos en cada tazón. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como puso los vasos sobre la mesa. Sin que se lo dijera, abrió el horno y sacó el pan de ajo de olor celestial del interior.

Con manos temblorosas, traté de concentrarme en servir la espesa salsa roja sobre los fideos, pero era muy consciente de cada uno de los movimientos de Chat Noir. El débil sonido aserrado del cuchillo mientras cortaba el pan en rodajas. Era un extraño momento doméstico.

—¡Quiero tres albóndigas! —anunció Manon.

—¿Sí? —dijo Chat Noir mientras llevaba el pan a la mesa—. Me voy a comer catorce.

Manon se rió.

—¡No puedes comer catorce!

Mis labios se curvaron mientras vertía una pequeña cucharada de salsa sobre los fideos de Manon. Sólo lo suficiente para cubrirlos. Puse los cuencos delante de ella, y volví a por el mío y el de Chat Noir.

—Lo siento —dije, mirándolo a los ojos mientras me sentaba—. No pude encajar catorce en tu cuenco.

—Siempre se puede repetir, si los fideos están dispuestos.

Mi pulso se disparó cuando dijo esto porque durante el más simple segundo miró a mi boca, y fue como si no estuviera hablando de comida. Manon me proporcionó una bienvenida distracción, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un ataque de risa. Algo dentro de mi estomago dio un vuelco.

—Mamá dice que comer demasiado da dolor de barriga.

—¿Qué? ¿Esta barriga? —Chat Noir se hundió en su silla y, mirando hacia Manon, palmeó su vientre—. De ninguna _miaunera_. Está hecha de acero. Tendrías que haber visto lo que comí para el desayuno. Mis panqueques se apilaban… —sostuvo su mano a sesenta centímetros de la mesa— así de alto.

Manon golpeó una mano sobre su boca, ahogando un jadeo.

—Los tiburones comen neumáticos —ofreció en voz alta y no del todo en el tema—. Mamá leyó eso en mi libro de tiburones. Encontraron un neumático en el vientre de un tiburón blanco.

—Podría comerme un neumático envuelto en pescado —respondió Chat con absoluta seriedad lanzando una albóndiga entera dentro su boca y masticando.

Más risas estallaron ante esta declaración. Sonriendo, giré mis espaguetis alrededor del tenedor.

Quizá no debería pensarlo pero esto, Chat Noir y yo sentados en la mesa con una niña pequeña cenando un día cualquiera… simplemente se sentía bien. Como algo correcto.

Algo de lo que si me descuido, podría acostumbrarme.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de este capítulo. 1:** La mayoría de las autoras refieren que el traje de Chat Noir es de material tipo cuero. Yo lo describí como de Spandex, ya que es una tela altamente resistente, cómoda y elástica, sin duda idónea para el traje de un súper héroe. **2:** No estoy segura de la edad de Manon en la serie, pero por fines estratégicos para futuras escenas del fic, la deje en la edad que describí arriba.

 **Pista sobre el siguiente capitulo:** Marinette finalmente le pide a Chat Noir que le ayude con sus lecciones de juego previo, y tienen una interesante y caliente primera sesión. La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de reviews recibidos por capitulo ¡Así que depende de ustedes!

 **Agradecimientos a** Dessire, estirden, Earline Nathaly, Charlie'Rocker, Badass v, mafer el panda, mimichanMC, LadyJulianneReader, KarenUrquiiola, tsubasa23, Ana, KANTARIA, MariJo, Marisol y YolotzinTaisho por sus reviews en el primer capítulo de esta aventura. Este capítulo está **dedicado** a LadyJulianneReader, para que se quede tranquila y con la seguridad de que esta historia va a terminarse pase lo que pase.

Besos, Higushi.

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación PARCIAL** del libro Foreplay (Juego Previo) de la autora Sophie Jordan, por lo que es la misma trama del libro, y hay escenas que estarán calcadas tal cual y muchas otras escenas que serán escritas completamente por mi autoría para hacerla acorde a los personajes de la serie y la trama original que lleva, pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado.

Si alguien desea adaptar esta historia, utilicen el libro original tal cual vienen las escenas y no hay ningún problema. Pero en este fic, hay muchas escenas y diálogos de mi autoría por lo que no autorizo que la utilicen en ningún otro fandom o página. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Juego Previo**

 **Capitulo 3**

Manon se proclamó llena después de tres bocados de su cena, pero la convencí para que comiera un poco más sobornándola con el señuelo del pan. Todo el tiempo, traté de ignorar la atenta mirada de Chat Noir, con la esperanza de parecer tranquila mientras limpiaba la salsa de la barbilla de la niña. Bajando la servilleta, eché un vistazo a él, sólo para encontrarlo mirándome.

El calor picaba en mi cara y aparté la mirada rápidamente.

—Muy bien —instruí—. Vamos a lavarnos, ponerte tu pijama y prepararte para ir a la cama. Prometo leerte si no te detienes —aplaudí una vez—. Vamos.

—Dos historias —engatusó Manon.

—Hum —fingí pensarlo mucho—. Está bien.

—¡Yay! —vitoreó y bajó de su asiento, corriendo fuera de la cocina rumbo al baño.

Girando, enfrenté a Chat Noir. Me miraba con atención, relajado en su silla, con un brazo reclinado a lo largo de la superficie de la mesa.

—Eres buena con ella.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo de ti.

Chat Noir meneó la cabeza.

—Me habría encantado tener un hermano o hermana. Mayor, menor —divagó, levantando los hombros en un gesto vago—, solo un poco de compañía.

—Yo también —murmuré, repentinamente consciente de lo que me había dicho. Al parecer, además de ser de una familia adinerada, también fue ignorado o simplemente creció solo. Me recordó fugazmente a Adrien, y desee no haber hecho esa comparación entre ambos. No se parecían en nada.

Una hora después de eso, Chat se fue. Ninguno de los dos habló sobre el beso.

* * *

—¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? —me quedé observando mi reflejo en el espejo. Los mechones azulados que antaño solían llegarme a media espalda en dos coletas, ahora se alborotaban por toda mi cabeza y hombros, libre.

Pensé que iba a ser un miércoles cualquiera luego de clases, conmigo trabajando en mis diseños en la comodidad de mi habitación y con la única compañía de Tikki. Pero no, porque apenas había dado dos pasos fuera del campus cuando fui repentinamente arrastrada por mis mejores amigas a la suite de Chloé, donde un séquito de estilistas nos esperaba en medio de un salón de belleza montado prácticamente en medio de la sala. Casi había deseado transformarme y utilizar mi yoyo para saltar por la ventana, pero me contuve.

Chloé se sentó a mi lado, hojas de papel de aluminio cubrían la parte superior de su cabeza en lo que iban a ser despampanantes luces que resaltarían aun mas su cabello rubio. Tomó un sorbo de su café helado mientras esperábamos que uno de los estilistas volviera y quitara el papel de aluminio.

Chloé se encontró con mi mirada pensativa en el espejo.

—Esto va a sellar el trato.

—¿Cómo es eso? —le pregunté.

—Bueno —comenzó Alya, que miraba entretenida como una chica le aplicaba un precioso barniz rojo metálico a sus uñas—. Tu chico misterioso te besó, según nos dijiste…

—Si—añadí, volteando la página de una revista en la que no estaba muy interesada. Ni por un segundo pensaba decirles que se trataba de Chat Noir, simplemente hablaba de él como mi amigo, pese a las protestas de Alya y Chloé por saber—. Y no nos olvidemos de que él me dejó la otra noche sin siquiera un adiós. Así que dejando el beso a un lado, no diría que estoy cerca de cerrar el trato con él.

Chloé hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

—Si te besó es que está interesado en ti, y punto. Más importante aún, Adrien por fin está empezando a entrar en razón.

—Nunca dije que Adrien estuviera…

—No te habría preguntando si querrías irte con él al viaje si no estuviera posiblemente, incluso un poquitito… —Alya levanto su mano ya lista, dejando un diminuto espacio entre sus dedos para darle más énfasis a lo que estaba diciendo—, interesado en _ti_ y _él_.

—Hmm —dije no muy convencida.

Chloé bufó en respuesta y yo sonreí, secretamente agradecida por el optimismo que ambas ponían en mí y _mi-aun-no-pero-pronto-relación._

* * *

Esa misma noche y de vuelta en Chaton's, llegué en el auto de Chloé y ella rápidamente encontró un lugar cerca de las mesas de billar, una posición privilegiada con una vista directa de la barra. Si te inclinabas un poco podías tener leve vistazo hacia el privado donde solía estar Chat Noir.

Sin embargo la puerta estaba abierta esta vez, por lo que estaba segura que Chat no estaba ahí. En mi mente ya había analizado si había quedado con él de patrullar hoy, pero no recordé ninguna conversación que hubiera tenido con él siendo yo Ladybug y que sugiriera que vigilaríamos la ciudad hoy.

No. Nada. Supongo que si no estaba ahí era por algo que tenía que ver con su vida personal. El recuerdo de los ojos tristes de Chat Noir mientras me contaba acerca de su vida vacía envió súbitamente mi ánimo hacia abajo.

Alya no nos acompañaba hoy, dado que tenía una cita con Nino. En su lugar, Juleka Alix y Rose venían. No les conté los detalles del porqué exactamente habíamos venido, y Chloé solo dijo que había un chico que frecuentaba el bar y que a mí me gustaba. Mylene tampoco vino, dado que estaba viendo una película con Iván.

—No lo veo —exclamé por encima de la música.

—¿Cómo es tu hombre? —Rose se sonrojó con anticipación, emocionada por lo que ella creía un hermoso comienzo para una historia de amor.

No me molesté en señalar que no era mi hombre. En este momento había varias chicas alineadas frente a Nathaniel para pedir bebidas y pude notar la intensa mirada que daba Chloé en esa dirección, molesta. Me había dado cuenta de eso antes. Que la mayoría de las chicas que iban a pedirle a él lo hacían con un tono demasiado coqueto. Y, sin embargo, él parecía muy serio. Vertiendo las bebidas y tomando el dinero con una eficacia cómoda, sin hablarle por mucho tiempo a nadie.

—Bueno. ¿Cómo vas a hacer esto? —dijo Alix, mirando a su alrededor como si investigara un punto de entrada.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Supongo que esperar a que llegue.

—Eso podría tomar un tiempo —razonó Juleka aburridamente—. Este lugar está atestado.

—¿Qué sugieren, entonces? —intervino Chloé con un bufido.

Lo que parecía una botella se rompió y volví la cabeza ante el sonido de algunas chicas quejándose, seguramente el líquido ensuciando sus vestidos.

—Hola chicas —Luka se acercó a nuestra mesa con su guitarra en mano. Todas nos giramos a saludarlo, conscientes de que él tocaba en el bar algunos días a la semana. Seguramente nos vio en cuanto llegó y aprovechando que su hermana Juleka estaba con nosotras, se acercó a saludar—. ¿Qué hacen mirando a todos lados?

—Estamos aquí para ver a la conquista de Marinette —ofreció Rose voluntariamente.

—¿En serio? —se animó, una sonrisa ligeramente burlona—. ¿Quién es el afortunado, Ma-Ma-Marinette?

Me sonrojé ligeramente por el apodo que aun seguía utilizando en mí a pesar de haber pasado varios años desde que nos conocimos.

—Su identidad es todo un misterio, dado que Marinette no quiere decir su nombre —se quejó Chloé, e hizo un gesto con la mano como si no fuera nada—. Pero totalmente le encanta ese chico, te lo aseguro.

Iba a quejarme acerca de lo exagerada que estaba siendo, cuando Luka me interrumpió preguntando.

—¿Sí? —él miró a su alrededor como si así fuera a saber la respuesta—. ¿Está por aquí?

—Al parecer aun no llega—negó Alix, ansiosa por pasar directamente a la acción y mirar—. Lo único que hemos logrado sacarle a nuestra amiga es el hecho de que el chico es alto y rubio. Y totalmente desea llegar a _Home_ con él.

—¡Alix! —regañé.

—Sí —concordó Juleka mirándome con diversión ante mi rostro sonrojado—. Seguro que es guapísimo.

Chloé se encogió de hombros.

—Mientras lo que tiene el chico al sur sea grande, que es lo único que le debe interesar a nuestra Marinette debo agregar, bien podríamos ponerle una almohada en la cabeza para ocultar su rostro.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y yo ahogue una exclamación de queja, totalmente ruborizada. _Genial día para reírse a costa de Marinette. Vaya amigas._

—A esperar entonces —dijo Luka, y de repente su mirada se movió justo atrás de mi hombro. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de reconocimiento—. Oh miren, Chat Noir. No lo había visto.

Un calor mortificante se disparó hasta mis mejillas. Lo sentí detrás de mí. Me sentía demasiado horrorizada para mirar pero aun así lo hice, lentamente, justo para ver la intensa mirada de Chat Noir sobre mí algunos pasos atrás. Esta vez sí usaba sudadera y pantalones holgados, por lo que era comprensible que Luka no lo hubiera notado hasta el último momento.

 _Oh dios él escuchó, escuchó ¡Escuchó! Mátenme ahora y entiérrenme muy hondo._

—Hola chicos. Es bueno verlos por aquí —dijo Chat como saludo acercándose a nosotros pero manteniendo la mirada fija en mí. Todos correspondieron su saludo, y yo solo pude apretar la boca con nerviosismo—. ¿Celebrando algo?

—Solo buscando al futuro novio de Marinette —dijo Rose de inmediato antes de que pudiera darle cualquier otra excusa, y chillé en respuesta.

—¡No es cierto! Solo… —mi voz bajó una octava. Conocía los sentidos desarrollados de Chat Noir, sabía que nos había escuchado, solo nos estaba probando. Fallé miserablemente—. Estaba buscando a alguien.

Las cejas de Chat Noir se arquearon y me evaluó con un nuevo interés. Me hundí aun mas en mi taburete, sintiéndome como la idiota más grande del mundo. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle el asunto del juego previo en primer lugar, y ahora se enteró por otras personas de algo que probablemente malentendió y me hacía ver como una total interesada en utilizar y tirar a un chico cualquiera.

—¡Creo que lo he visto! —dije de manera atropellada y prácticamente huí.

* * *

Dentro del baño, me tomó al menos tres minutos de mirarme al espejo y arrojar agua en mi rostro para decidirme en salir, rogándole al cielo que Chat Noir ya no estuviera parado charlando con mis amigos.

Apenas abrí la puerta un cuerpo chocó conmigo, y perdí el agarre que tenía sobre la manija. En su lugar, sentí un agarre en mi muñeca.

Alcé la vista y Chat Noir me miraba. El sofocante peso estaba de vuelta en mi pecho, apretándolo fuertemente, reteniendo mi aliento. Mi cara ardía, quemaba, el encuentro aún seguía fresco. Era así de embarazoso.

—Hola —dije torpemente.

Sin decir palabra, me llevo de la muñeca hacia su espacio privado, cerrando rápidamente la puerta detrás de nosotros al entrar, dejándonos en absoluta privacidad. Sus dedos dejaron una huella ardiente en mi piel cuando me soltó. Podía sentir la forma de cada uno a mí alrededor. Sus ojos intensos fijos en mí.

—¿Así que estabas en la caza de un chico alto rubio y seguramente guapo? Si que apuntas alto, princess —inclinó la cabeza con aparente inocencia, pero las líneas tensas de su mandíbula reflejaban su molestia.

Mi estómago tocó fondo.

—Bueno sí, podría decirse eso pero…

Chat Noir se inclinó un poco más hacia mí, la punta de su nariz rozando la mía. Sus ojos neón imposiblemente brillantes. Una sonrisa tensa. El reconocimiento de que esta conversación no le gustaba del todo _. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Era Chat Noir, el gato coqueto que me sonreía descaradamente y hacía comentarios subidos de tono._

—¿Entonces quieres algo desenfrenado y sin compromiso? —Chat se echó a reír bruscamente, pero no había ligereza en el sonido. Era un sonido duro y cortante, casi escupiendo las palabras—. Es un poco divertido, sabes —ondeó una mano señalando a mi dirección—. Una chica _buena_ como tú, la chica que cualquier tipo decente desearía presentar a sus padres como algo serio, buscando un hombre cualquiera para pasar el rato.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire. Sentí mi frente arrugarse y el entendimiento del resto de esa frase. _Buscando un hombre cualquiera, en vez de a mí._ Lo entendí: estaba molesto, herido de pensar que yo no era lo que había creído. _Una chica buena._ Celoso del hecho de que quisiera tener relaciones con un hombre sin compromiso. ¿Celoso de no ser él?

Cualquiera que fuese la razón, un interruptor se había encendido en mi interior. Mis labios se estremecieron con el recuerdo de su beso, y admití que ya no era lo único que necesitaba. _Quería_ aprender con Chat Noir. Era ahora o nunca.

—Te estaba buscando a ti —solté directamente de una.

Las cejas de Chat se dispararon hacia arriba, ciertamente sorprendido por la repentina revelación. Su molestia repentinamente olvidada.

—¿Qué?

—Yo… —deteniéndome, reuní mi aliento y coraje y me lancé de cabeza—. Hay un chico que me ha gustado desde siempre y creo que está claro que yo no soy experimentada, pero pensé que ayudaría si podía ganar algo de experiencia de alguien que supiera lo que está haciendo. Ya sabes. Toda la acción chico-chica —solté mis dedos e hice un gesto entre él y yo. Él continuó mirándome, sin hacer nada para aliviar mi vergüenza. Seguí hablando—. Tú eres mi amigo más cercano y confío en ti. Si debía aprender tenía que ser con alguien que me sintiera cómoda y pudiera guiarme. Alguien que también me pareciera atractivo. Solo pude pensar en ti.

Ya está. Lo había dicho. Y sonó casi tan mal como pensé que lo haría. Encontré su mirada de frente, con la esperanza de que el hecho de que estuviera temblando por dentro no se mostrara en el exterior.

Finalmente, habló.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que me estabas buscando para tener sexo salvaje y furibundo?

—¿Q… qué? ¡No! —balbuceé—. No hablaba de llegar hasta _ahí,_ solo un poco de lecciones… de juego _previo_ —Inhalé otra vez, luchando para recuperar la compostura. Había dicho suficiente—. Solo… olvídalo.

Girándome, me moví para salir, pero su mano se envolvió alrededor de la mía, expulsando cada pensamiento de mi cabeza.

—No.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Seria un idiota si desaprovechara esta oportunidad, cuando es lo único en lo que he pensado desde hace tiempo —Chat Noir dio un paso decidido hacia mí, el calor de su cuerpo alcanzándome—. Si eso es lo que quieres, si eso es lo único que puedo tener de ti, entonces eso es lo que te voy a dar.

Ni siquiera había terminado de asimilar lo que dijo, cuando tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Vi el destello de sus ojos verdes neón antes de que su cabeza descendiera, y todo lo demás se perdió excepto esto. Él. Sus labios sobre los míos. Abrasadoramente calientes.

Era solo la increíble boca de Chat Noir, sus manos agarrando mi cara, mi cabeza. Su lengua acarició mi labio inferior. Di un grito ahogado y se aprovechó, arrastrándola hacia adentro, y me llenó con su sabor. Me incliné hacia delante, derritiéndome contra él. Su dura longitud contra mí me hizo sentir mareada, sin huesos. La sensación me abrumó. No había duda de su poder, de su fuerza. Irradiaba de él en oleadas, y tan embriagador como era todo esto —todo de _él_ —, también me asustó un poco.

Besar a Chat Noir era como una de esas atracciones del parque de diversiones en donde caes del cielo y luego te echan hacia atrás un segundo antes de golpear contra el suelo.

Rompí el beso para buscar aire, jadeando.

—Espera, por favor —mi voz tembló al mirar hacia la puerta cerrada, evaluando la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera entrar. Sabía que era bastante improbable, pero aun así.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Chat Noir era firme, con sus manos todavía ahuecando mi cara, cada uno de sus largos dedos con garras era una ardiente marca.

Luché contra las oscuras ansias que me instaban a tirarme devuelta hacia él y seguir besándolo. Tragué un respiro, ordenándome pensar en esto e ignorar a la pequeña voz en mi cabeza instándome a saltar sobre sus huesos.

Evitando su mirada, inspeccioné la sala como si pudiera encontrar una solución en el gran espacio. La actividad en el bar era un zumbido amortiguado bajo y estable.

Chat Noir debió de haber leído algunas de mis ansiedades. Subí mi mirada mientras él bajaba la cabeza. Me besó, capturando mi labio inferior con sus dientes. Mi vientre dio otro salto. Sus dientes liberaron mi labio y lamió la sensible carne.

Gemí. Sus labios se movieron contra mi boca, hablando.

—Puedo solucionar eso.

Y luego, sus fuertes brazos me rodearon, levantándome del suelo en un segundo. Se giró hacia la puerta trasera privada de la sala, la que sabía que conducía a la salida. En un segundo habíamos salido, y el corría ágilmente a través de los tejados conmigo en sus brazos.

—¿A dónde vamos? —grité a través del viento.

No me contestó. Y sin embargo, sabía que me había escuchado. Sus dedos se apretaron ligeramente alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Visualice mi casa en menos de un minuto, y mis latidos se dispararon en mi pecho. Chat nos traía a mi habitación para que estuviera cómoda y tuviéramos aun más privacidad. _Esto realmente estaba pasando._

* * *

Chat Noir aterrizó en mi balcón en un movimiento limpio y certero, haciendo tan poco ruido que dudaba que alguien le hubiera escuchado aunque estuvieran dentro de mi habitación.

Suavemente dejo que me parara sobre mis pies, pero tomó mi mano firmemente mientras abría la puerta de la escotilla, la misma que yo rara vez cerraba con seguro, dado que era imposible llegar a mi balcón a menos que fuera desde mi propia habitación, o siendo un ágil superhéroe corriendo por los tejados.

Tiró suavemente de mi mano mientras él entraba primero a mi habitación y luego me ayudó a mí a entrar, sosteniéndome suavemente de la cintura para ayudarme. Me aferre a sus brazos nerviosa mientras me sostenía y luego se movió para cerrar la escotilla.

El latido de mi corazón se aceleró. La sangre corrió a mis oídos por su proximidad. Por nuestra repentina soledad. Había dejado la tenue luz de la lámpara de mi escritorio prendida antes de salir, y eso solo hacia el momento más intimo, las atractivas líneas del rostro de Chat Noir resaltando en la semi oscuridad.

Fui hacia mi escritorio y deposité mi bolso con Tikki seguramente dormida dentro del cajón, a lado de su cama improvisada. Me aseguré de cubrir con mi cuerpo hacia dentro del cajón, para evitar cualquier sospecha de mi comportamiento a Chat Noir. No me detuve a abrir la bolsita y comprobar si Tikki estaba realmente dormida o no, en su lugar simplemente cerré el cajón.

Luego me di la vuelta y capté a Chat Noir mirándome, capturando la manera en la que me miraba de vuelta con atención, brillando de esa extraña manera, como iluminándose desde el interior.

—¿Estas completamente segura? —preguntó Chat suavemente cuando me acerqué a él de nuevo, sus manos sobre mi rostro acariciado mis mejillas tan suavemente que parecía el aleteo de una mariposa.

El cómo podía derretirme con un simple gesto era algo que escapaba a mi entendimiento.

—Sí —aseguré, y no hubo duda en mi respuesta esta vez.

Chat Noir tragó espeso y asintió de vuelta, moviéndose hacia mí como una especie de gato salvaje. Sin esfuerzo y con gracia. Se acercó hasta rozar su pecho con el mío, no rápido, pero con pasos sencillos.

El aire me abandonó, pero no podía recuperarlo. Fijé mi mirada en su pecho, de repente demasiado agobiada por los nervios como para levantar la mirada a su cara, y planteó un problema completamente nuevo para mí. Por qué solo podía pensar en lo fuerte que se veía. Solo podía mirar boquiabierta la poca piel dorada que se asomaba expuesta del traje negro.

Luego sus manos estaban en mi cara, sus palmas ahuecando mis mejillas, sus dedos enterrándose en mi pelo. Mi cuero cabelludo apretado y hormigueando. Me obligó a levantar la cara.

Y me besó de nuevo, su lengua adentrándose en mi boca, sus manos se zambulleron a través de mi cabello y sostuvieron mi cabeza, inclinándome hacia la caliente presión de sus labios sin ninguna oportunidad de hablar. Como si pudiera formar palabras coherentes.

Solo un pensamiento me golpeó. _¿Es tan obvio que soy virgen?_ Sin embargo, todo se hizo rápidamente irrelevante. Su boca me consumía, borrando todo lo demás.

La lengua de Chat Noir me exploró, hasta que tuve más confianza. Toqué su lengua con la punta de la mía. Hizo un bajo gruñido de aprobación y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. En un solo movimiento, Chat me levantó de mis pies lo suficiente para poder caminar a través de mi habitación. Las puntas de mis botas rozaban el suelo. Di un pequeño chillido. Mis manos se aferraron a él, mis brazos se envolvieron con fuerza, como cuerdas, alrededor de sus hombros, que se tensaron.

Cuando se detuvo en la orilla de mi cama, sus brazos se aflojaron a mí alrededor. Me deslizó suavemente a lo largo de él hasta dejarme parada al lado del colchón.

De repente, el cálido roce de su mano enguantada contra mi mejilla desapareció. Chat Noir retrocedió y se acostó en la cama justo frente a mí. Me tragué un gemido de desilusión y alargué la mano para alcanzarlo y tirarlo de él de vuelta por la parte superior de su traje, pero negó con la cabeza.

Sus ojos brillaban en la débil luz de la lámpara. Apoyó los codos en la cama, luciendo casual.

—Quítate la ropa, _princess_ —la solicitud de Chat era todo menos casual y sin embargo, lo pronunció como si me estuviera preguntando si le podía decir qué hora era.

Un extraño sonido estrangulador salió de mi garganta. Luché contra él, empujándolo hacia atrás, y traté de sonar casi normal.

—¿Qué?

Chat Noir inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándome.

—Tú querías aprender sobre el juego previo. ¿Cierto? Pues venga, aquí estoy para ti —Mi cara se calentó por el recordatorio. Me temblaban las manos. Me mojé los labios y mi estómago se apretó por la forma en que sus ojos siguieron el pequeño movimiento. No se perdió nada—. ¿Vas a confiar en mí, princess?

Era mi turno de mirarlo, acostado tan deliciosamente sobre la cama, luciendo tan fácilmente caliente. Como si aceptar propuestas indecorosas de una de tus mejores amigas era algo que hacía todo el tiempo. No pensé que ese fuera el caso dado que cuando estaba transformado nunca lo había visto cercano con otra ciudadana de Paris que no fuera yo, pero el monstruo verde de los celos todavía se encontraba dentro de mí. No quería tener en cuenta si había hecho esto antes.

—¿Debería, gatito? —levanté la barbilla en un intento de lucir más valiente de lo que me sentía.

Lo cierto es que confiaba plenamente en Chat Noir, mis dos identidades. Había arriesgado su vida innumerables veces por salvar a la gente de Paris. Era el tipo de hombre que ayudaba a una mujer varada en la calle aunque eso no fuera parte de sus responsabilidades como héroe. Sabía que era bueno con los niños.

Podía ser un gato mañoso, si, pero tenía escrúpulos. _Y real, realmente lo deseaba._

—Mantendré mis garras para mi mismo a menos que te sientas cómoda con cada toque —explicó Chat—. Quítate la ropa… luciendo sexy mientras lo haces —una esquina de su boca se levantó—. Un poco de ronroneo seria excitante, también.

Ignoré sus indirectas sobre gatos y me mordí el labio, tratando de decidir. La lógica y el pulso caliente del deseo en mis venas me animaron sucesivamente. Sí. _Solo hazlo._

—¿Te gustaría que me desvistiera yo también? —ofreció.

Chat alcanzó el cascabel de su cuello con su mano derecha, y yo contuve la respiración recordando todas las veces que desee ridículamente bajarlo. De un tirón suave hacia abajo hasta llegar al cinturón de su cola, desabrochó la parte superior de su traje y en un simple movimiento se la quitó, sólo dejando los guantes en su posición, donde sabía estaba el anillo de su transformación en su mano derecha.

 _Santa sensualidad._ Mi mirada devoró a Chat Noir con un espantoso entusiasmo. Piel dorada, espalda ancha, cintura estrecha, abdominales marcados. Mi boca babeó y se secó al mismo tiempo.

Una de las esquinas de su boca se levantó, curvándose ligeramente.

—No muerdo princess. A menos que, ya sabes, me lo pidas. Puedes lamerme todo lo que quieras —Chat hizo una breve pausa, y añadió jocoso—. Donde quieras.

Dudé que alguna vez pudiera terminar de mirarlo. Arrastré mi mirada desde ese delicioso pecho de regreso a su cara. Su voz sonaba diferente, más áspera y profunda, un retumbo bajo que causó una reacción física en mi piel. Sus ojos también lucían diferentes. El verde neón de sus ojos detrás del antifaz era humeante, como el cataclismo consumiéndose. Chat Noir me observaba con una profunda intensidad que hacía temblar mis manos mientras yo alcanzaba el dobladillo de mi suéter.

 _Puedo hacer esto._

Pasé el suéter por encima de mi cabeza rápidamente, antes de perder el valor. Una rápida mirada hacia abajo confirmó que usaba el sostén de satín rosado que rodeaba mis pequeños senos altos. Su mirada se movió lentamente sobre mí, evaluando, y me sentí desnuda a pesar de que aún usaba el sostén. En mayo habría chicas bronceándose en el patio usando bikinis con menos tela que esta.

—Lindo —dijo suavemente.

Se movió hasta el borde de la cama y estiró un brazo para llegar a mí. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de mi cintura y tiró de mí, esa media sonrisa seguía allí, acariciando sus labios.

Esa piel que ahora sabía cómo lucía debajo de su traje atrajo mis ojos de nuevo. No podía dejar de absorberlo. Lucía comestible. Debería andar así todo el tiempo. _Tacha eso._ Chat Noir causaría un disturbio por todo París si algún día salía así.

Su cuerpo irradiaba calidez mientras me quedaba parada entre sus piernas separadas, cerniéndome cerca, mirando hacia él, mis dedos picando por tocar la curva desnuda de sus hombros y sentir toda esa solidez, esa calidez.

—Sigue, princess —su voz suave pero ligeramente demandante se deslizó como terciopelo sobre mi piel, mientras sus pulgares hacían círculos cadenciosos en mi cintura, apretando mi bajo vientre con anticipación que lo que esos dedos podrían hacer en otras partes de mi cuerpo y con ese mismo rítmico movimiento—. Tan lindo como luce el rosado contra tu piel, quiero que te lo quites.

De acuerdo, entonces no me dejaba escapar, pero la idea de quitar el sujetador envió una onda de pánico a través de mí. ¡Chat Noir se encontraba al nivel de mi pecho! No estaba segura de que pudiera manejarlo tan de cerca y tan íntimamente.

Quería experiencia, pero ¿no era esto nadar a lo profundo? ¿Podíamos empezar en la piscina de niños?

—¿Esto es lo que haces con las otras chicas con las que no vas a acostarte? —apenas reconocía mi voz. Sonaba tan pequeña y jadeante.

—Esto es lo que hago contigo, y es lo único en lo que quiero pensar —sus manos enguantadas seguían en mi cintura, huellas ardientes en mi piel justo por encima de la pretina de mis pantalones—. Relájate.

Tal vez fue el desafío en su baja voz rasposa, o simplemente la verdad en sus palabras. Pensaba demasiado. Coloqué mi mano detrás y deshice el broche, preguntándome cómo en menos de diez días había ido de chica bromeando con su mejor amigo a sola con un Chat Noir semidesnudo.

Sostuve las copas de mi sostén contra mi pecho, evitando que cayera. _Esto no tiene nada que ver con pensar. Es solo instinto._

Me estudió, mirando desde mi rostro hasta mis brazos presionados fuertemente enfrente de mí, salvándome de la exhibición total.

Chat Noir levantó una mano. Mirándome con decisión, soltó un tirante; sus dedos rozaron mi piel, suave como un susurro. El fino tirante de satín cayó de mi hombro derecho sin hacer sonido alguno. Un escalofrío me recorrió. Se me puso piel de gallina por todo el cuerpo y todo dentro de mí se tensó.

Era solo una pequeña cosa. Un tirante que no proporcionaba ninguna protección real, pero era como una barrera caída. Se movió al otro tirante. Otra caricia silenciosa de sus dedos contra la curva de mi hombro. Más escalofríos. Eran solo mis brazos ahora, aferrándose sobre mí, sosteniendo las copas rosadas en su lugar. Continuó mirando mi rostro mientras ponía ambas manos en mis muñecas, encerrándolas en sus seguros y largos dedos.

Lentamente, con firmeza, las apartó de mi pecho. El sostén cayó. A pesar de la calidez que sentía —de lo cálida que Chat Noir me hacía sentir— una ráfaga fría se deslizó sobre mí y temblé. Mis pezones reaccionaron, las puntas endureciéndose. O tal vez era solo Chat. Su mirada me recorrió, esos ojos de brillante verde iluminaban imposiblemente el cuarto sombrío.

Era lo más expuesta que había estado alguna vez. Ni siquiera me quitaba la ropa delante de otras chicas. Había sido la chica que se iba a las casillas de los baños en los vestidores o se vestía apurada de espaldas a las demás. Esto era grande, inmenso, un evento nunca antes visto.

Las manos de Chat Noir subieron alrededor de mis costillas. No eran mis senos, pero bien pudo haber tocado allí. Aun así salté. Sus pulgares se quedaron por debajo de la parte inferior de mis pechos. Muy cerca pero sin tocar.

Me atrajo, haciéndome descender sobre la cama. El colchón encontró mi espalda. Se colocó contra mí, un musculoso brazo sobre mi cabeza, una de sus piernas por encima de mi cadera, sujetándome. Aspiré un aliento torturado y lo contuve. Era demasiado. Muy pronto.

—Eres hermosa, Marinette. Toda duraznos y crema —su mano tocó mi estómago. La piel sensible de allí se estremeció bajo su cálida palma. Me dolían los pulmones, conteniendo la respiración, pero no podía hacerlos funcionar.

Llevé mis manos inconscientemente a mi pecho. Fue rápido en reaccionar, sosteniendo mis manos. Con una respiración acelerada, las mantuve tiesas a mis lados, queriendo ser valiente.

El calor se arrastró por mi cuello, encendiéndose en mi rostro. Chat acercó más su rostro al mío, sus labios acariciando mi oreja con un cálido aliento. Inclinándose, buscando ese contacto.

—Necesitas relajarte. Se supone que debes disfrutar esto. Rígida y asustada no es exactamente excitante.

—¿Entonces no te estoy excitando? —solté, sintiendo como que de alguna forma fallé. Estaba aquí para explorar, para aprender, y estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

—Oh, estoy excitado. No te preocupes por eso. —Su mano tomó mi cabello, alejándolo de mi cuello—. Solo hablo en términos generales. Si vas a provocar a otra persona… tal vez él quisiera que fueras más receptiva.

Mientras hablaba, su boca se colocó en mi mejilla, justo por debajo de mi oreja. _Otra persona._ Las palabras sonaban dentro de mi cabeza como canicas sueltas. No podía pensar en nadie más ahora mismo. No podía imaginar a nadie, solo a Chat Noir y la manera en que su boca se sentía en mi piel. La manera en que su palma reposaba en mi estómago, sus dedos separados, las puntas curvadas tan ligeramente, acariciando suavemente mi temblorosa piel.

En este momento, podía olvidar todos mis temores. Incluso podía olvidar el hecho de que me encontraba expuesta y vulnerable en una forma en que no había estado nunca antes. De una forma en que debía _permitirme_ estar con alguien.

Me retorcí en la cama, muriendo por dentro, esperando su próximo movimiento, esperando que me tocara. Esperaba tanto que lo hiciera como que no. Su boca por encima de mi oreja, su respiración ventilando con vehemencia contra los pliegues sensibles de mi oído. Me hizo ansiar más.

—Quiere que estés tan caliente por esto como lo está él.

De nuevo se refería a mi supuesto amante futuro, el chico por el que hacía esto. La insinuación de Adrien en este momento, de hecho me molestó. Él no estaba aquí. Chat Noir sí. No quería pensar en Adrien ahora mismo. Solo quería sentir. Giré mi rostro para mirarlo directamente, nuestros labios sin tocarse exactamente.

—¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo? ¿Calentándome? —No sabía de dónde salió la pregunta. Sonaba más ronca y seductora en mi voz.

—Dímelo tu, princess. ¿Lo estoy haciendo?

Tragué saliva y comencé a decirle que sí, que ya había tenido éxito hace mucho en ese aspecto, pero en ese momento mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y me arqueé en la cama con un grito de placer inesperado que me atravesó. Chat Noir hizo un profundo sonido de aprobación, y luego me tocó.

Era una sensación sorprendente tras otra. Su boca en mi oreja. Su mano tocando mi seno. Jadeé ante eso, ante toda la intensidad de la tela sorprendentemente suave de los guantes acariciando mi carne. Mi cabeza giró en la cama y agarré sus hombros, olvidando mi timidez. Curvé mis dedos alrededor del sólido músculo, mis uñas aferradas a la piel sensible. El tocarlo era una cosa excitante, sentir su fuerza, los músculos que se contraían ante el toque de mis dedos.

Y entonces encontró mi pezón. Gemí mientras Chat Noir trazaba la punta con su lengua, provocándome. Me estremecí en la cama, el dolor apretándose entre mis piernas. Me retorcí, buscando una manera de calmar la sensación extrema de calor. Su boca encontró la mía en una desesperada fusión de labios y lenguas. Le devolví el beso, mi inseguridad anterior desaparecida.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos y su boca fue a por mí seno, reclamándolo con su toque provocador. Chat me tomó en su boca, envolviéndome en un cálido y húmedo calor. Me ahogué, los sonidos no eran exactamente oraciones, sino algo cercano a palabras.

De repente, mi teléfono sonó. Me puse rígida. Él continúo como si no lo escuchara. Su boca continuó devorándome como si fuera algún placer extraño. Como si fuéramos las únicas dos personas en el universo y ningún teléfono sonando en mi bolsillo.

El tono de llamada pronto se apagó, y rápidamente olvidé incluso preguntarme quién llamaba. Aunque era una suposición fácil. Y luego un mensaje de texto vibró en mi bolsillo contra el peso de su cadera. Lo ignoramos. Incluso la segunda vez. Y la tercera. A la cuarta vez, Chat Noir se levantó con un gruñido.

—No se van a detener.

Sentándose, Chat deslizó su mano en mi bolsillo para buscar mi teléfono. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla mientras su mano yacía allí, tan cerca de la cima de mis muslos. Incluso después de toda la intimidad de los últimos minutos, eso se sentía más allá de lo íntimo. Sacó mi teléfono. En vez de dármelo como esperaba, comenzó a escribir.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Chat Noir terminó de escribir y lo lanzó en la cama por encima de mi cabeza. Volvió a descender sobre mí. Jadeé ante la sensación de su torso desnudo contra mi piel, presionando mis pezones, húmedos por su boca. Las palabras temblaron en mis labios.

—¿Qué les dijiste?

El aliento de Chat Noir acarició mis labios.

—Le dije a Alya que estabas bien —asentí aliviada. Bien, Chat no había sido imprudente esta vez—. Y que pasarás la noche conmigo.

 _Bueno, ahí van las esperanzas._

Sus palabras dispararon una emoción caliente que bajó por mi columna. Una sensación que sólo aumentó cuando sus labios sofocaron los míos. Situó su cuerpo entre mis muslos y me maravilló la forma en que encajaba allí, tan natural, tan correcto. Sus manos alcanzaron la pretina de mis pantalones. Deslizó sus dedos dentro, los dorsos deslizándose en mi ropa interior y contra mi ombligo.

Por mucho que el toque envió una sacudida de chisporroteante conciencia a través de mí, también creció un escalofrío de pánico en mi interior. Gimiendo contra su boca, mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca y tiraron. Chat obedeció, deslizando su mano fuera de mi ropa interior, e instantáneamente me invadió una sensación de calma.

Quiso decir lo que había dicho antes. No haría nada que yo no quisiera. Este conocimiento me dio una mayor sensación de poder. Podía hacer cualquier cosa. Besarlo. Tocarlo. Explorarlo como deseaba, sin miedo a que pudiera exigirme más de lo que quería dar.

La última de mis reservas se desvaneció. Pasé mis manos por su cabello permanentemente alborotado. Era como seda de color oro contra mis palmas. Sentí la forma de su cráneo, la delicada piel de su nuca. Profundicé nuestro beso, empujando mis labios más duro contra él, saboreándolo con mi lengua. Gimió en aprobación.

—Me gustan tus manos sobre mí.

Y a mí me gustaba sentirlo, también, deleitándome con la libertad de hacerlo, sintiendo toda esa piel lisa sobre los duros músculos y los tendones. Mis palmas patinaron sobre sus anchos hombros, bajando y subiendo por la pendiente de su espalda, amando la textura aterciopelada de su piel. Los modelos de ropa interior seguramente matarían por verse así, por tener una piel así.

—Eres dulce, princess —Chat se apretó contra mis labios, su mandíbula flexionada bajo mis dedos.

Deslizó sus manos debajo de mí, agarrando mi trasero y restregándose contra mí. Sentí su erección. Su dureza, su forma excitada. La necesidad se apretó profundamente dentro de mí. Chat Noir comenzó un lento balanceo y yo liberé mis labios, respirando entrecortadamente. Su aliento llenó mi oreja, tan áspero como el mío.

Sacó una mano y la colocó entre nosotros, frotando entre mis piernas sobre el pantalón. Grité, deslizando mis caderas hacia arriba contra la presión de sus hábiles golpes. Deslizó sus dedos, aumentando la presión con cada deslizamiento. Afincó la base de su palma, empujándola en algún lugar mágico. Comencé a temblar. Agarrando sus brazos, sacudí las caderas contra él.

—Oh, Dios.

Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio para evitar ser muy ruidosa. Lo sentía, estaba haciéndome venir. Solo así. Tan fácilmente. Con mis vaqueros aún puestos.

—Déjate ir, Marinette. Está bien —dijo Chat Noir con voz rasposa—. Quiero escucharte.

Solté mi labio y dejé escapar el sonido, arqueándome debajo de él, empujando mis caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Ni siquiera soné como yo. Era alguna criatura gobernada por el deseo y las sensaciones salvajes. Cerré los ojos ante el insoportable dolor que se construía en mi interior. Mi letanía interna brotó de mis labios.

Una baja y áspera risita salió de él, rozando mi cuello desnudo. Su cabeza se inclinó y su boca se cerró sobre un pezón. Puntos brillantes explotaron detrás de mis párpados. Gruñí, mis uñas clavadas en sus hombros. Me sacudí en sus brazos, recorrida por temblores. Y luego simplemente me quedé floja, mi cuerpo sin huesos.

Chat Noir se acurrucó a mí alrededor, abrazándome por detrás con su cuerpo más grande. Su erección aún seguía ahí, pinchando mi trasero, recordándome que él no había alcanzado su propia liberación. Cuando las deliciosas sensaciones desaparecieron de mi cuerpo me mantuve inmóvil por un momento, pensando, preguntándome qué decir.

¿Qué dice alguien después de su primer orgasmo? _¿Puedo tener otro, por favor?_ Volví mi cara hacia la cama, amortiguando el resoplido de mi propia broma. Él se levantó, y yo me quedé quieta en la cama, jugueteando nerviosamente con un mechón de mi cabello, debatiendo cómo debería manejar este momento. Hubo un suave chasquido y la habitación se sumió en una oscuridad palpitante. Oí un crujido y luego sentí una manta suave sobre mí.

Él regresó, deslizándose debajo de la manta, su fuerte brazo envolviéndose alrededor de mi cintura, tirándome contra su pecho. Los minutos pasaban mientras esperaba que ocurriera algo.

Su erección aún seguía allí detrás de mí, distrayendo y emocionando, devolviendo de nuevo a la vida al apretado dolor entre mis piernas. Apreté los muslos, presionándolos firmemente en un esfuerzo por calmar los latidos casi dolorosos que sentía allí.

Nada. Ni una palabra. Ni un movimiento. Su erección se volvió menos insistente y finalmente su pecho se pasó a moverse con un ritmo constante contra mi espalda. Increíble. Chat Noir realmente se había dormido. Me mantuve quieta y silenciosa en sus brazos.

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de que la oscuridad me envolviera.

* * *

Me desperté al día siguiente con el ruido de mi alarma avisándome que debía ir a la escuela. Parpadee confundida, mis piernas enredadas entre las sabanas, mirando el techo de mi habitación y tratando que las diminutas volutas de polvo del aire me dieran la respuesta de porque mi cuerpo se sentía como si de pronto hubiera derrotado a 10 akumas en un solo día.

Fruncí el ceño, y luego simplemente debí haber puesto la cara más idiota y sonrojada, porque lo único que pude hacer fue poner la almohada sobre mi cabeza y gritar. _ohDios, Chat Noir._ Mi cara ardió, y varias otras partes de mi cuerpo, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior me inundaban. Me tensé al instante, todos mis sentidos alerta, elevándose, escuchando, sintiendo mí entorno.

Fue una experiencia totalmente ajena. Aspiré y atrapé el aroma almizclado de la cama de cedro, y algo más. Algo ya familiar. Era Chat Noir. Conocía su olor. El jabón, el almizcle y la sal de su piel. Nunca había conocido el olor de otra persona antes.

Giré la cabeza hacia el espacio vacío y contuve un suspiro de decepción. No podía culpar a Chat, sabía perfectamente que su transformación no podría durar toda la noche, aun si no había utilizado _cataclismo,_ pero eso no evitó sentir la tirantez de que habría sido interesante despertar y verlo ahí a mi lado.

Si es que no moría de combustión espontanea si algún día llegara a verlo completamente desnudo bajo la intensa luz de la mañana, claro.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** La expresión que usó Alix, _Llegar a Home,_ se refiere que Marinnete quiere tener sexo con Chat Noir. **2.** Al principio escribí que Luka sería el amor no correspondido de Marinette, pero luego lo modifiqué al canon original y mantuve que era Adrien, aunque eso supondrá que tengo que modificar muchas cosas en esta adaptación para que concuerde con el hecho de que Chat Noir es Adrien. **3.** Que Chat Noir haya creído al principio que los amigos de Marinette hablaban de otro rubio y no de él, solo es un simpático guiño al hecho de que ambos son unos ciegos totales y no pueden adivinar sus identidades secretas. **4.** La expresión que usa Chat Noir, _Sexo salvaje y furibundo,_ se refiere a tener un encuentro carnal duro, fuerte, rápido y salvaje, y es algo que yo digo en broma siempre que hablo de sexo con mis amigas por lo que me pareció gracioso incluirlo. **5.** A mi criterio, el traje de Chat Noir no es completo como el de Ladybug, si no que puede quitarse por partes. Lo demuestro en la escena en la que nuestro querido gato se puede quitar la parte superior de su traje sin quitarse los guantes o el pantalón.

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** Chat Noir le pide a Marinette que hable acerca de quién es la persona de la que está enamorada. También, hay una segunda sesión de juego previo, y esta vez Marinette si permite que Chat Noir la desnude completamente. La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de reviews recibidos por capitulo ¡Así que depende de ustedes!

 **Agradecimientos** a Romina Juarez, Guest, leslaut, I'm Kira Kurosawa, reika, tsubasa23, Rebeca, Marisol, Kathe67, Charlie'Rocker, V, Lu, Adrinette Love, Emely-nya, fernandapaz2002, angel-demoniaca, 17041, taniia-albarn, RainAndWind, Chrushbut, MariJo por sus reviews en el segundo capítulo de esta aventura. Este capítulo está **dedicado** a alguien que me dejo un review anónimo y me conmovió que dijo que así como esta es que deberían ser todas las adaptaciones y no las típicas "Copia y pega pero cambiándole los nombres", ojala me digas tu nombre en este capítulo.

Besos, Higushi.

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación PARCIAL** del libro Foreplay (Juego Previo) de la autora Sophie Jordan, por lo que es la misma trama del libro, y hay escenas que estarán calcadas tal cual y muchas otras escenas que serán escritas completamente por mi autoría para hacerla acorde a los personajes de la serie y la trama original que lleva, pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado.

Si alguien desea adaptar esta historia, utilicen el libro original tal cual vienen las escenas y no hay ningún problema. Pero en este fic, hay muchas escenas y diálogos de mi autoría por lo que no autorizo que la utilicen en ningún otro fandom o página. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

 **He lanzado un concurso especial para los lectores, lean las notas al final del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Juego Previo**

 **Capitulo 4**

Las clases fueron un borrón ese día. Como una película emitida en un idioma incomprensible totalmente ajena a mí. Mi cuerpo estuvo presente toda la mañana, pero mi mente simplemente se había ido de paseo muy lejos. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Chat Noir.

Chat Noir y sus dedos mágicos sobre mí. Chat Noir y su deliciosa boca tomando mis pechos. Chat Noir y su voz ronca diciendo mi nombre mientras yo estoy al borde de un orgasmo.

¿Y ahora, qué? No sabía la respuesta.

Un súbito ruido me sobresaltó. Miré hacia la puerta, sorprendida de ver a mis compañeros de la última clase del día con sus mochilas en mano y obviamente listos para irse a casa.

 _Genial_ , prácticamente pase toda la jornada escolar pensando en Chat Noir, y un montón de cosas sucias sucediendo entre nosotros. Suspiré, evitando a toda costa estrellar mi cabeza contra la mesa.

Sentí la vibración de mi teléfono en el bolsillo, y contuve un gemido sabiendo quién era. De nuevo. Desbloquee la pantalla del teléfono para leer, aunque realmente no necesitaba ver el mensaje para saber qué decía. Casi podía escuchar a Alya a un lado de mí.

" _Chica, ¡Apresúrate a llegar que ya estoy con Chloé!"_

Agreguen conseguir nuevas amigas que no sean tan cotillas a los pendientes de mi día. Ni siquiera había pasado un día y ya las tenía sobre mí intentando averiguar todo.

* * *

Al instante en que entre a la suite de Chloé, una mancha morena de espeso cabello prácticamente me asaltó. Ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa mientras era prácticamente arrastrada desde el brazo al sofá, y aun no terminaba de entender que me había atacado cuando ya tenía a Alya frente a mí, su esbelto cuerpo de metro setenta y nueve inclinado de manera amenazante.

 _¿Oh, en serio?_ Las amigas de hoy en día ya ni siquiera dan las buenas tardes. _Triste decepción._ Agreguen al recordatorio de conseguirme nuevas amigas no tan cotillas, que estas también sean más bajas que yo. Alya se ve bastante intimidante cuando entra en modo policía malo.

—Muy bien jovencita —amenazó Alya como saludo, sus brazos en jarras a la altura de sus redondeadas caderas—. Es mejor que empieces a hablar.

Me fui por la salida más fácil: fingir demencia y sonreír como si aun no supiera cómo se hacen los bebés.

—¿De qué hablas, Alya?

Otra mancha rubia prácticamente voló hacia mí, la larga coleta alta de Chloé haciendo aspavientos dramáticos mientras me señalaba con el dedo.

—Es mejor que empieces a hablar, Dupain, porque sé dónde vives.

Rodeé los ojos. Aparentemente no iba a tener ninguna tregua. No es que esperara que pudiera mantener algo de la increíble noche pasada para mí, de cualquier manera. Alya negó con la cabeza, y había un toque de temor en el movimiento.

—Nunca pensé que te vería venir a través de la puerta después de enrollarte con alguien que ni siquiera es tu novio. Quiero decir, hemos visto a Chloé haciendo un montón de paseos de la vergüenza, ¿Pero tú? Nuh-uh.

Agité una mano.

—Por favor.

Los ojos de Chloé brillaban intensamente con aprobación.

—Siento que tenemos que ir a comer panqueques o algo para celebrar.

Alya me miró de arriba abajo como si estuviera buscando signos de lesión.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Bien —asentí.

—Bueno. Diablos —exigió Chloé—. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo estuvo _él_?

—Fue… —mi voz se desvaneció, incómoda de repente de compartir, y eso me dejó un poco confundida. Sentí algo ayer con Chat: como un pulso, una conexión. El conflicto era que no se suponía que fuera algo especial a ese punto que me tenía la cabeza hecha un lio. De acuerdo, cubrí las bases uno dos y tres en mi experiencia libre de bases. Eso fue especial. Cierto. Pero Chat Noir… _nosotros_ … Mis amigas me miraban, expectantes—. Fue agradable. Él estuvo… estuvo agradable.

Chloé se estremeció.

—¿Agradable? ¿Así de malo? —chasqueó la lengua—. Lo siento.

Parpadeé.

—¿Qué? No. No. Estuvo más que fantástico. Él… —fracasé de nuevo.

Alya me estudió cuidadosamente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Se inclinó hacia delante, su voz decayendo a un susurro.

—Ohhh. ¿Lo hicieron? —sus dedos hicieron un pequeño y divertido baile que terminó con ellos entrelazándose.

—¡No! —le tiré la almohada de regreso.

La atrapó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, danos algo entonces.

—Basta decir que delante de ustedes se sienta una mujer mucho más experimentada.

Chloé dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, su clásico aspaviento molesto cuando las cosas no se hacían a su gusto, o no se enteraba de algo que realmente quería saber.

—Alya, la egoísta de Marinette no vas a darnos nada jugoso —persistió su intensa mirada azul en mi—, ¿Puedes al menos decirnos si vas a verlo de nuevo, o te sientes adecuadamente experimentada ahora para saltar sobre Adrien?

Fue como si su pregunta desencadenara mi necesidad de correr.

—Um. No estoy segura —incluso yo detecté la incertidumbre en mi voz—. ¿Debería? —susurré.

Ambas se miraron entre sí en un mudo intercambio de palabras.

—Solo si tú quieres —aconsejó Alya finalmente luego de una pausa.

Me mordí el labio, la agitación hirviendo en mi estómago. Yo era una contradicción andante. Lo que habíamos hecho Chat Noir y yo me había gustado muchísimo, y pensaba demasiado en querer repetirlo. Por otra parte no quería que él se sintiera menospreciado, pero tampoco me gustaba la idea de que no le importara que hubiera desaparecido de mi cama. _Agh._ Esto era confuso como el infierno. Sacudiendo la cabeza, intenté zanjar el tema.

—Lo descubriré luego, supongo —sentencié suavemente. Me levante del sofá dispuesta a dar por terminada la conversación e irme a casa—. Por ahora, tengo que ir a cuidar a unos niños.

* * *

Era casi las once de la noche cuando la señora Collins llegó y me pagó la noche por cuidar a sus gemelos, unos adorables niños de seis años de cabello castaño y mejillas regordetas que nunca podía cansarme de apretar. Esta vez yo había ido a su casa a cuidarlos, a diferencia de Manon que la señora Chamack prefería dejarla en mi casa. Me gustaba ese cambio.

Al conducir por las calles de Paris a esta hora, no pude evitar pensar en Chat Noir. Sobre todo mientras pasaba por el punto en el que mi coche se había ahogado y muerto y él me había ayudado.

Mi teléfono sonó, el cual estaba en mi porta vasos. Una rápida mirada reveló que era Chloé. Contesté por altavoz, manteniendo las manos cuidadosamente en el volante. Inmediatamente, el fuerte ruido de las voces y la música a todo volumen me saludó.

—¿¡Hola!? —casi grité.

—¿¡Has terminado ya!? —su voz llegó de nuevo fuerte, con un tono exasperado y ligeramente arrastrado—. Trabajas demasiado, chica.

Esto viniendo de la chica que nunca tuvo que trabajar. Rodé los ojos.

—Sí. Estoy de camino a casa.

—¡Encontrémonos! Estoy en Chaton's y hay una fiesta ¡Fa-bu-lo-sa! _Quien-tú-sabes_ seguro está aquí. Con un poco de suerte podría mostrarte su _basilisco._

Mi pecho se apretó con burla cantarina. Obvie su mal chiste acerca de Chat Noir comparándolo con Voldemort _._ Una Chloé borracha era una fuente inagotable de eufemismos y sarcasmo.

—Estoy cansada, Chloé. Y mañana es viernes, aun hay clases.

—¡Poco convincente! —se quejó de vuelta—, Oh ¡Hola!

Hubo una interferencia momentánea, seguramente Chloé bajo su teléfono y estaba saludando a alguien. Esperé paciente a que terminara de charlar con quien fuera que la había abordado, pensando en quien habría arrastrado con ella a la fiesta.

Alix, seguramente. Chloé siempre decía que Alix y ella eran las únicas que aun no eran un caso perdido de antisocialidad, dado que las demás preferíamos la tranquilidad de estar en casa a la música estridente. Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambiaran.

—¿Sigues ahí? ¡Tierra llamando a Marinette!

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Sí. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ya, como te iba diciendo, ¿No quieres buscar a tu hombre e ir a por otra ronda con él? ¡Oh! Y deberías ver a las perras poniéndose en evidencia para conseguir la atención del estúpido tomate en este momento. ¡Es t-a-a-a-n patético! —se rió, y sabía lo suficiente de Chloé para darme cuenta incluso a la distancia de que no sólo estaba seriamente bebida, también furiosa. Celosa por Nathaniel, más bien—. ¡Tienes que estar aquí!

Negué con la cabeza, incluso consciente de que no podía verme.

—Paso esta vez. Pero sé buena —dije—. Voy a colgar ahora.

Chloé comenzó a hacer sonidos estridentes de abucheos. Sonriendo, colgué. Todavía sonreía cuando doblé en la esquina de mi casa, y mi expresión vaciló cuando finalmente estacione el auto en la acera de la panadería y mire hacia arriba a donde podía ver mi balcón.

Siempre dejaba la luz del balcón encendida cuando salía de casa, y por un momento mi mente me traicionó pensando que Chat Noir podría estar esperándome a que yo llegara.

Ridículo, totalmente. Chat debía tener mejores cosas que hacer que esperar a su amiga la inexperta. Quizá estaba en el bar, disfrutando de la música estridente como Chloé. Quizá estaba en su privado, con su traje ajustado y una chica bonita de largas piernas en su regazo mirándolo como si fuera a comérselo.

Sacudí la cabeza con nauseas alejando el rumbo de mis pensamientos. No tenía que estar divagando acerca de Chat Noir y otras chicas. Ni siquiera tendría que estar pensando en Chat Noir en primer lugar.

 _Excepto que lo haces, todo el tiempo,_ me respondió una voz burlona en mi cabeza que sospechosamente se parecía a la de mi amigo el gato roñoso. Conciencia irónica.

Algo debía estar seriamente mal conmigo, porque siempre tiendo a hacer películas en mi cabeza respecto a los chicos que me gustan. Lo hice y aun lo hago con Adrien desde la pubertad, y ahora también con Chat Noir.

Suspiré y decidí que ya era demasiado drama mental por hoy. Con renovadas fuerzas baje del auto e introduce la llave de la puerta de mi casa. La oscuridad y el silencio de la sala me saludaron, mis padres profundamente dormidos para esta hora. Realmente tienen el sueño pesado, y el cansancio del día siempre los hace dormir profundamente.

Aun así trate de no hacer ruido y subí a mi habitación a pasos lentos, apenas escuchando un suave murmullo de mis zapatos deportivos a cada escalón que subía.

Lo primero que hice cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí, fue sacar suavemente a Tikki de mi bolsillo. Sus lindos parpados aletearon un momento, sus ojos apenas unas rendijas mientras me miraba adormilada. Cuando vio que habíamos llegado a casa y la deje en su cama en el cajón de mi escritorio, me dedicó una tierna sonrisa y luego se volvió a su costado para seguir durmiendo.

Sonreí deseándole buenas noches en un susurro, y luego me dirigí al baño a alistarme para dormir.

* * *

Estaba caminando a mi cama de vuelta luego de ponerme mi pijama y lavarme los dientes, cuando un suave golpeteo me dejo congelada en mi sitio. Mis ojos volaron rápidamente hacia la ventana, y mi boca casi va al suelo de la impresión cuando vi la silueta casi difuminada a través del cristal.

Chat Noir.

Ni siquiera lo pensé. Mis pies solo se movieron a abrirle a Chat y luego retrocedí para dejarle espacio a que entrara. El aire se puso pesado en cuanto se deslizó completamente en mi cuarto, casi podía sentir la energía pulsante de mi cuerpo que llamaba a que me acercara a él. A que volviera a tocarlo.

Me miró atentamente y mis mejillas se calentaron aún más, recordando que él sabía exactamente cómo me veía bajo mi ropa. Bueno, al menos cómo lucía en la mitad superior.

Tal vez era tonto pensarlo, pero me sentía fuera de lugar en mi enorme pijama de franela color verde agua. Yo llevaba el cabello hacia atrás gracias a una diadema rosa. Mi cara estaba libre de maquillaje. Estaba muy lejos de las chicas que solían frecuentar el bar y se congelaban el trasero con sus diminutos vestidos.

—Hola —le dije en voz baja. Su mirada me recorrió y me recordó la forma en que me veía—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Siendo sinceros, eso fue rudo de mi parte. Un incómodo silencio cayó entre nosotros, que solo fue más evidente porque no había tanto ruido rodeándonos. Pero allí estábamos, sin decir nada. Moví los pies.

—¿No debería estar aquí? —me preguntó Chat Noir de vuelta.

Al instante me arrepentí de mi saludo poco cordial ante el tono de voz de su pregunta. Se veía ligeramente confundido, y quizá un poco dolido.

Verlo era una especie de deseo profundo y obligatorio que tenía que alimentar. Lo único que había querido en todo el día era esto, y cuando lo conseguía reaccionaba de forma inadecuada. _Excelente trabajo, Marinette._

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, el spandex de su traje se tensó contra sus bíceps. Algo se agitó dentro de mí mientras recordaba cómo se sentían de apretados esos músculos bajo mis dedos.

Me crucé de brazos. Sobre todo porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer con ellos y casi picaban por tocarle. ¿Debería decirle que lo de ayer sólo fue cosa de una sola sesión de juego previo? Chat Noir me había besado y dicho esas cosas que me hicieron sentir especial, no como una chica que no está acostumbrada a los besos y a los chicos calientes con sonrisas sexy.

Lo hizo natural… estar con un chico. Estar con él. Me hizo sentir hermosa.

—Lo siento, es solo que has vuelto —comencé intentando mejorar las cosas—, después de lo de ayer quiero decir.

Chat Noir me miró como si nunca volver y hacer como que esto no pasó simplemente jamás hubiera pasado por su mente.

—Por supuesto que lo hice, Marinette —dijo con obviedad y ni una pizca de broma. No como normalmente lo hacía—. Diablos, esto es algo que difícilmente podría dejar pasar. Ayer debería de haber dicho adiós, pero no tenía mucho tiempo cuando desperté. Eso fue grosero.

Asentí con reconocimiento. Seguramente su miraculous debió haberle avisado cuando ya le faltaba sólo una mancha en su anillo, y la prioridad siempre era proteger la identidad. No le dije que sabía esto, por supuesto. Y no necesitaba más explicaciones.

—Está bien, no estoy familiarizada con las reglas que van con estar con alguien —repentinamente incómoda bajo su mirada intensa y decidida a ir por la honestidad, sin importar que tan patética me hiciera sonar, seguí hablando—. Entiendo que no podías quedarte conmigo y de todos modos yo sólo te pedí ayuda para aprender un poco de juego previo.

Chat continuó estudiándome. Su boca se relajó un poco. Parecía más desconcertado que cualquier otra cosa mientras estaba allí mirándome como si fuera algún tipo especie extraña. Dando la vuelta, me alejé. No camine ni dos pasos antes de que su mano se posara en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta.

—Me gusta que no sepas cuáles son las reglas cuando se trata de estar con alguien.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —se detuvo, y se pasó una mano por su cabello. Mis palmas se estremecieron, recordando lo suave que se sentía su cabello rubio y alborotado contra mis palmas—. Me gustó mucho estar contigo.

No me moví. No hablé mientras su admisión se hundía y hacía que mi rostro se calentara.

—Oh —finalmente logré sacar el nudo de mi garganta.

No podía dejar de preguntarme qué habría pasado si Chat Noir hubiera estado allí cuando se despertara. ¿Qué habría dicho? ¿Qué habríamos hecho? ¿Lo habríamos retomado desde donde lo dejamos antes de que nos quedáramos dormidos? Chat alargó la mano hacia mi manga y acarició la parte inferior de mi pijama.

—Me gusta esto. Te queda bien.

—¿En serio? —reí con nerviosismo—. Ahora sé que estás mintiendo.

—No —Chat Noir me agarró de la muñeca y me dio un pequeño tirón, atrayéndome inexorablemente hacia él poco a poco, y fue como la otra noche otra vez. Su presencia era abrumadora, el calor que emanaba de él. Estaba bajo su hechizo. Tal vez nunca había dejado de estarlo. Había estado fascinada desde nuestro primer beso real afuera del bar, y especialmente desde ayer. Tal vez yo tenía la esperanza de repetir la experiencia—. Nunca voy a mentirte, princess.

Esa expresión suave voló a través de mí como una explosión sónica. Loco, pero oí más que su voto, para ser honesta. Las palabras estaban llenas de expectativas de que habría un él y yo, un _nosotros_. En verdad íbamos a hacer _esto_. Lo que sea _esto_ fuera.

El aire salió de mis pulmones. No podía pensar en una sola cosa que decir.

—Es bueno saberlo, gatito —hice una pausa, luego añadí—: ¿Así que tú solo viniste hasta aquí para pedirme disculpas por irte ayer o hay algo más?

—Pensé que podrías haber querido continuar donde lo dejamos —deslizó la mano enguantada sobre mi rostro en una caricia, las garras apenas tocando mi mejilla y enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo—. Aprender unos cuantos consejos, tal vez.

Allí estaba. El elefante en la habitación. Pretendiendo que no estaba allí. ¿Por qué no estirar esto un poco más? Sólo mejoraría mi forma de besar y todas las otras cosas, ¿no? Los juegos previos. Era eso lo que yo buscaba. Además, faltaban semanas hasta las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias y el tiempo ininterrumpido con Adrien.

A pesar de que una voz susurró en mi cabeza que esto podría complicarse, la ignoré. Quería más. Simple y llanamente.

—Bueno, ¿Qué queda por aprender? —le pregunté, sobre todo porque no quería parecer un perrito ansioso y desesperado por placer. Incluso si eso es lo que era.

Chat Noir se echó a reír. El sonido era bajo y profundo, y se arremolinó en mi vientre como sidra caliente.

—Hay mucho aún por aprender. Esa pregunta solo muestra lo mucho que aún no sabes, _good princess_ —se quedó en silencio y me examinó de nuevo—. ¿Supongo que la cuestión es hasta qué punto estás dispuesta a ir conmigo? —su boca se curvó en una sonrisa lenta—. Todavía no estás lista para eso, ¿verdad?

Parpadeé.

—Yo n-no puedo. No es que…

Se rió en voz baja.

—No estés tan asustada. Sólo lo comprobaba.

Mi cara se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. La madera del piso crujió apenas lo perceptible mientras él se acercaba más, enjaulándome parcialmente contra el borde de mi cama.

Chat Noir sonrió y me derritió allí. Se inclinó hacia adelante, un brazo todavía envolviéndome.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Estoy bien.

Enfrenté a Chat Noir, suavizando las manos sobre mis muslos, la suave tela del pijama de algún modo normalizándome. Levantando la barbilla, me preparé para su primer movimiento.

—Cuéntame sobre el chico del que estás enamorada —me tomó la mano, la textura de sus guantes curvándose en mi palma.

Tragué saliva mientras Chat me dejaba sentada sobre la cama.

—Nos conocemos desde la secundaria.

Apartó mis piernas y se arrodilló entre mis muslos. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mis rodillas. Lo observé, sin aliento. Temblando de adentro hacia afuera. Su agarre me quemaba a través de la mezclilla. Arqueó una ceja.

—¿El mismo galán del que me contaste hace años?

Tomé una bocanada de aire y asentí. Le había hablando de Adrien hace años cuando hablamos en mi balcón, y él me contó que estaba enamorado de Ladybug. Yo nunca mencioné el nombre de quién estaba enamorada, y él tampoco preguntó. No habíamos tocado ese tema de nuevo, hasta ahora. Había sido a partir de ese día que nos habíamos acercado aun más.

A la fecha, cuando yo hablaba con Chat Noir y estaba transformada en Ladybug, él seguía coqueteando escandalosamente conmigo pero había notado un cambio. Imperceptible, quizá, pero ahí estaba. No podría definir si dejó de amarme como súper heroína, pero ahora me miraba de una manera extraña cuando creía que no lo veía. Intensa. Arrolladora. Nunca podía identificar qué se traía con eso.

Curioso que ahora a quien miraba con deseo era a mi yo verdadero. A Marinette.

Las manos de Chat rozaron la parte superior de mis muslos y se deslizaron bajo mi blusa para establecerse en la cinturilla de mi pantalón.

—Continúa.

—El siempre me ha hecho sentir como parte de sus amigos más cercanos a pesar de que nos hemos distanciado por la universidad.

Esas manos cálidas mantuvieron su movimiento, avanzando por debajo de mi blusa y pasando sobre mi vientre. Su atención centrada allí. Me quedé inmóvil, tragando mis palabras. Levantó la mirada.

—Uh-huh. ¿Cómo es que se llama?

Aspirando hondo, continué.

—No puedo decirte eso. Sólo puedo contarte que su vida está llena de cenas elegantes y viajes… ¿sabes? Ese tipo de cosas. Yo siempre he querido ir a Disney World pero nunca he salido de París.

 _Dios._ Ahora estaba balbuceando. ¿Realmente estaba hablando de Disney World? Levantó mi blusa, tirando de ella por encima de mi cabeza en un movimiento rápido. Cayó al suelo. Me senté en mi sujetador delante de él. Bajé la mirada, verificando el color. Blanco con un lazo amarillo situado entre mis pechos.

Me estremecí. Claro, había estado prácticamente desnuda antes con él, pero esto se sentía diferente. Era todavía muy nueva en esto. Tan nueva, que no podía parar de temblar como la gran virgen que era. O tal vez era la forma en que me miraba. Como si fuera la última mujer sobre la tierra.

—¿Qué decías? ¿Disney?

—Es buena gente —retomé el tema de Adrien. Mi voz ni siquiera sonaba como la mía. Era más como un graznido ahogado.

Puso la palma de su mano justo debajo de mi sujetador, extendiendo los dedos, casi cubriendo mi estómago completamente, las puntas de sus dedos rozando mis costillas.

—Suena como un aburrido santo, princess —Chat Noir inclinó la cabeza, evaluando, mirándome, consumiéndome con sus ojos.

—Espero que no.

Porque un santo nunca me miraría de la manera en la que Chat Noir lo hacía en este momento, y yo quería eso. _Necesitaba_ eso. Su otra mano se deslizó en torno a mi espalda. Trazó mi espina dorsal, acariciando cada protuberancia de las vértebras. Me hizo sentir femenina, pequeña y delicada. Como algo que debe ser adorado.

De repente Chat movió ambas manos para agarrar mi torso. Estaba completamente descubierta en el momento en el que me alzó en el aire y me dejó caer sobre la cama. Aterricé sobre mi espalda con un pequeño grito. Gracias a Dios que no quería que siguiera hablando de Adrien. No podría hablar coherentemente. Ya no más. Ni siquiera hace cinco minutos.

Levantándose, me quitó mis sandalias y las tiró fuera. Se acomodó sobre mí, apoyando sus codos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Su rostro estaba tan cerca. Sentí su mandíbula cuadrada, deleitándome en su piel libre de vello facial. Se mantuvo quieto y me dejó seguir explorando su rostro, trazando el arco de sus cejas por encima del puente de su perfecta nariz, los labios bien tallados. Se movieron en contra de mis dedos mientras hablaba.

—Siempre y cuando lo mires de la manera en la que me miras a mí, él será tuyo.

Se acomodó más profundamente entre mis muslos. Una mano se deslizó entre mi espalda y el colchón. Con un movimiento, desabrochó el sujetador y lo liberó. Chat Noir bajó la cabeza. Me estremecí cuando presionó un beso en la punta de mi seno. _Ohhh_. Luego el otro. Pasé los dedos por su cabeza.

Su boca se cerró sobre mi pezón, tirando de mí en el calor húmedo de su boca. Di un grito ahogado y me empujé contra él. Arañé su traje retorciendo la tela, con ganas de sentirlo piel con piel. Se sentó, alcanzó el cascabel del cierre y se sacó la parte superior por los brazos, luego volvió a bajar sobre mí. Chat Noir y yo esta vez estábamos pecho con pecho. Su dureza con mi suavidad. Su boca encontró la mía con avidez. No fue dulce, suave ni lento. Me besó profundo y duro. Le devolví el beso, pasando mi lengua a lo largo de la suya, lamiendo sus dientes.

Chat me mordió el labio, tirando de él con los dientes. Gemí, levantándome por él. Me evadió y gruñí, persiguiendo su boca hasta que me dejó tenerlo de nuevo con una satisfactoria colisión de labios y lengua. Mis manos recorrieron sus hombros, deslizándose por su espalda lisa. La piel expandiéndose y ondulándose bajo mis manos.

Retrocedió y me miró, sus ojos detrás del antifaz tan profundos y penetrantes que casi brillaban de color neón. Su aliento se estrelló en el aire mientras su mirada vagaba por encima de mí.

—Chat Noir —susurré, y mi voz sonó casi como una súplica.

—Quiero verte. Todo de ti.

—Yo… —mi voz se quebró, insegura.

—Puedes confiar en mí —asentí, creyendo en eso. Él no era el problema. El problema era yo. Mi temor. Se movió rápidamente, deslizándose a lo largo de mí. Sus manos fueron a la cintura de mis pantalones de pijama, sus dedos trabajando expertamente deslizándolo con facilidad—. _Miau_ , pero qué tenemos aquí.

Bajé la mirada, le hice una mueca a las bragas de algodón blanco con pequeños gatitos amarillos. No exactamente el material de diosa del sexo. Hice un sonido ahogado en mi garganta, parte risa, parte gemido.

—Realmente tengo que comprar algo de ropa interior más sexy.

—Ni hablar, princess. Estos son _purrfectamente_ calientes. Y prometo que hacen la mejor impresión —presionó un lento y saboreado beso con la boca abierta justo por encima del borde de mi ropa interior, debajo de mi ombligo. Mis nervios chasquearon como si hubieran sido saltados con electricidad. Su mano se desvió más abajo, tocando entre mis piernas, y ahora jadeaba. Pequeños gemidos embarazosos que no podía parar—. Deja que te toque, Marinette.

El sonido áspero de su voz era probablemente la cosa más sexy que había oído. Chat Noir podría haberme pedido cualquier cosa en ese momento, con esa voz y con su mano entre mis piernas, y habría estado de acuerdo.

Asentí. La mano izquierda de Chat Noir, la que no tenía el anillo de su transformación, voló a su boca, y usó sus dientes para quitarse el guante.

 _Oh, dios._

Luego su mano estaba dentro de mi ropa interior antes de que yo siquiera parpadeara. Sus dedos se movieron con habilidad a través de mí, separándome. Chat Noir hizo un gruñido casi animal cuando deslizó un dedo dentro de mí. Me enderecé, arqueándome en la cama con un grito agudo. Escalofríos me atormentaron. Empujó en ese lugar, el que había encontrado antes, con la base de su palma.

—Tan mojada.

Apenas oí el susurro de Chat mientras me sostenía firmemente en sus duros hombros. Enterró la boca en el hueco de mi cuello y me dio un beso allí mientras sacaba y enterraba su dedo, dentro y fuera de mí una y otra vez. Más profundo. Más íntimo, estirándome.

Grité, cerrándome a su alrededor con músculos que no sabía que poseía. Mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros, aferrándome a él como una boya en el mar mientras las olas se arremolinaban sobre mí.

Nos quedamos así por un momento interminable. Un inmenso letargo se apoderó de mí. Sus manos se deslizaron fuera de mis bragas y me tiró contra su costado, sosteniéndome. Tan saciada como me sentía, estaba alerta y despierta, aún no dispuesta a conciliar el sueño. Me acurruqué más cerca de él, contenta por este momento en el que estaba bien tocarlo y dejar que me tocara.

* * *

—Nathaniel me contó que tu eres el dueño de Chaton's —el silencio siguió a mi comentario y lancé una mirada a su rostro.

Me miró de vuelta, examinándome.

Supongo que no era el mejor inicio de conversación post orgasmo, pero realmente fue lo único en lo que pensé. Chat Noir y yo habíamos estado acostados en mi cama por al menos quince minutos, en silencio. Simplemente pensé en iniciar una conversación.

Me gustaba imaginarlo viviendo en una casa cerca de la de los Collins. Grande, bien iluminada, hermoso jardín y muebles rústicos pero encantadores. Con sus padres, imaginé. Alguna casa antigua y pintoresca. Tal vez su madre llevaba un delantal mientras le daba pan junto a su cena. Algún tipo de escenario idílico.

Sabía que estaba un poco alejada de la realidad, pero me consolaba pensando que realmente su situación familiar no era tan mala. Quizá solo un poco disfuncional.

—Sí —respondió Chat Noir después de una pausa un poco prolongada, sus manos trazaron un modelo delicioso en mi brazo—. Es un buen escape a mi realidad sin el antifaz.

—Eso debe ser duro.

Lo suponía. ¿Así que por eso tenía el bar? Para escapar de su situación familiar. Quería sonsacarle más información, pero de repente él lucía tan inaccesible. Tan inalcanzable. Al parecer había tocado un tema del que no le gustaba hablar. Aunque yo había crecido en un hogar lleno de amor y comprensión, sabía que no todos habían tenido la misma suerte.

Aun así, quería decir algo. Ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. Me incorporé sobre un codo para mirarlo, abrazando la manta contra mi pecho mientras pasaba una mano sobre su pecho en un pequeño movimiento circular.

—No me mires como si mi vida fuera algo noble —interrumpió Chat en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos verdes repentinamente helados—. Mi madre está en coma por mi culpa. Mi padre está encerrado y enfermo gracias a mí. Así fue como les pagué su crianza y su cariño —esta vez sentí mi boca caer abierta. Escuché mi jadeo. Mi mano se congeló en su pecho—. Lamento arruinar tu linda imaginación, pero ahora ya sabes qué tipo de persona soy.

Hizo un sonido en la parte posterior de la garganta. Mitad gruñido, mitad resoplido de… algo. _¿Tal vez enfado?_ ¿Celos?Conmigo o él mismo, no estaba segura. Negué con la cabeza.

—Yo…

—No deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo —se levantó bruscamente y agarró las prendas de su traje que se había quitado anteriormente. Vistiéndose, continuó con voz dura—: Esto fue muy divertido, pero creo que has tenido suficientes juegos previos. Estas más que lista para tu chico de vida perfecta.

Lo observé, su cuerpo delgado abandonando el círculo de luz emitido por mi lámpara, hasta que se quedó en la sombra cerca de mi ventana. Una parte de mí quería llamarlo y asegurarle que se había equivocado. ¿Pero equivocado en qué? ¿Que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo con él? ¿Que esta noche no fue suficiente de alguna manera? ¿El hecho de que en realidad no podía haber hecho lo que dijo y dañado a su padre? No sabía casi nada de él. No podía decir nada de eso.

Dejé que mis instintos se sobrepusieran. En silencio, vi a Chat Noir salir de mi habitación por la escotilla y cerrar el cristal tras de sí. Abrazando la manta, me levanté y cerré con llave.

* * *

—Espera. ¿Dijo que encerró a su padre? ¿Como la cárcel, o como un asilo? —demandó Alya sobre un montón de crepas con fresas en nuestra tienda favorita a unas cuadras de su casa. Su tenedor cortó un trozo y luego lo arremolinó con el jarabe. Tiró del reluciente desayuno de su tenedor y masticó, mirándome como si se concentrara en algo complicado.

Chloé se encogió de hombros y bebió de su café, ajustando cuidadosamente sus lentes con estampado de leopardo sobre el puente de su nariz. No hacía falta preguntarle para saber que no había ido a sus clases de ese día.

—¿Cómo puedes comer todo eso y no estar como ballena? —demandó Chloé. Apenas tocó el tazón de avena que había frente a ella, el cual la obligué ordenar, insistiendo en que se sentiría mejor con algo de comida en el estómago.

—Puedo comer así porque corro cinco días a la semana y no me emborracho —respondió Alya, cortando un trozo de crepa en forma de triángulo de su monte de comida con el tamaño perfecto de un bocado—. Ahora, Marinette. De regreso a tu chico misterioso. ¿Le preguntaste a qué se refería con eso?

Jugueteé con mis papitas fritas, tentándolas.

—No. Tenía prisa por irse después de esa aceptación.

—No bromees —Chloé suspiró—. Los ardientes siempre son unos sociópatas, o al menos están dañados.

—Ignórala. Está de malas porque tiene resaca. Nino es ardiente y no está dañado —agitó la cabeza y se estiró para coger su jugo—. Escucha, dudo que lo dijera en un sentido tan literal y psicótico. Tal vez su madre y él tuvieron algún tipo de accidente y por eso ella está en coma. Y su padre se lastimó en el trabajo, trabajando largas horas para mantener a la familia, y él se culpa. Ya sabes, algo como eso.

Alya tomó un sorbo de su jugo y pareció considerarlo. Igual que yo. En todos estos años pudo haberme herido muchas veces tanto como Marinette como Ladybug. Diablos, que era Chat Noir, mi compañero súper héroe de París. El maestro Fu jamás le habría dado un miraculous si no fuera una buena persona.

—Averiguaré a qué se refería.

A la luz del día, mi instinto de conservación había disminuido. Ahora me embargaba la curiosidad. ¿Qué le pasó realmente al padre de Chat Noir?

Chloé murmuró algo en su taza de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —demandé.

Levantó su cara hacia mí sobre por encima del borde.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen. La curiosidad mató al gato.

Interesante elección de palabras. Casi me reía de no ser porque era un mal chiste.

* * *

Pasó todo el fin de semana sin señales de Chat Noir por mi casa. Sabía que estaba bien porque el domingo patrulló la ciudad conmigo. Me había saludado de manera amable aunque un poco distante, y como Ladybug no me atreví a preguntar qué le pasaba porque sabía que tenía que ver conmigo siendo Marinette. No quería mezclar lo que me sucedía en ambas vidas.

Había decidido buscar a Chat Noir en Chaton's y llegar al fondo de su confesión, pero me tomó varios días llegar a ello. En parte por mi voluntad vacilante y en parte porque estaba ocupada. Entre escribir un ensayo acerca de las tendencias de moda en la época victoriana, los patrullajes ocasionales, el drama juvenil de mis mejores amigas, mi esporádico trabajo de niñera y confeccionar una falda plisada para mi clase de corte y confección, era un milagro que tuviera tiempo para pensar en Chat Noir.

Obviamente lo hacía. Para pensar en él, yo siempre parecía tener tiempo.

El miércoles finalmente me decidí y fui a Chaton's cuando el reloj apenas marcaba las ocho de la noche. Cerca de la entrada del bar, el tentador aroma de las alas de pollo me asaltó. Aparentemente era noche de alas a dos euros.

El lugar estaba lleno de chicos rechonchos de rugby. Algunas chicas se sentaban en mesas llenas con canastas de alas. Me acerqué a la barra de las bebidas y fue como la última vez que estuve ahí, todo otra vez, cuando todo el mundo se había dirigido al exterior después de la última llamada y el espacio se sintió grande y cavernoso.

No había señales de Chat Noir y la puerta de su privado estaba abierta, pero reconocí a Nathaniel. Él también me reconoció, y se acercó a mí con una amistosa sonrisa que correspondí.

—¿Está Chat Noir por aquí?

—Hoy no, pero yo estoy pasándola en grande —encogió un hombro y señaló una canasta llena de huesos de alas de pollo cerca de su codo—. Por cierto, la otra vez Chat Noir me dijo que tú podías tener toda la comida y alcohol que quieras.

—¿En serio?

Sus ojos destellaron hacia mí con una luz conocedora.

—Deben ser realmente muy buenos amigos.

Sonrió, y por un momento me pareció que pensaba que Chat Noir yo éramos más que amigos. Con mejillas sobre calentadas, negué.

—Gracias Nath. Lo aprecio, pero no tengo hambre.

—De acuerdo, ¿Algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar?

 _Un manual para entender a Chat Noir, por favor._

—Si lo ves… —titubeé—. ¿Podrías decirle que vine a buscarlo?

Asintió y su mirada parecía gritarme que sabía más de lo que decía. Tuve que pelear con el impulso de inquietarme.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte si se pierde un poco, Marinette. Es un súper héroe después de todo. En realidad creo que él puede estar interesado en ti.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir? —balbuceé.

—En las pocas ocasiones que llegan a reconocerlo aquí, todas se le lanzan encima, pero él suele apartarlas educadamente. Dice que este es su lugar sagrado, y si quiere acostarse con alguien simplemente sería con mujeres fuera de aquí y sólo por una noche. Tú eres la primera a la que ha dejado entrar a su privado.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo —me excusé.

—Lo tiene. Eres el tipo de chica formal que un chico toma en serio. Que es por lo que supongo que Chat Noir nunca se involucró con tu tipo antes. Es un hombre soltero, y como tal simplemente hace lo que todos hacemos ocasionalmente, aunque no creo que sea de los que van casa por casa asaltando la cama de las chicas. Igual es un buen tipo, al menos es decente —se encogió de hombros.

Mis manos se apretaron en puños. Una familiar sensación agria rodó a través de mí.

—Gracias por la información —dije simplemente.

—Con gusto —sus ojos azules, tan diferentes a los de Chat Noir, se fijaron en mí—. Él merece a alguien como tú. De lo contrario no estaría perdiendo su tiempo contigo.

—Estás haciendo demasiadas suposiciones, Nath. No es así entre nosotros.

Se rió un poco, negando con la cabeza como si hubiera dicho algo increíblemente gracioso.

—Sigue diciéndote eso —miró a su costado a un chico llamándolo para servirle una bebida, y asintió en respuesta—. Nos vemos.

Ahogue una despedida en respuesta, mirándolo darse la vuelta y atender al chico de la barra. No me quedé más tiempo. Me dirigí de regreso a la entrada, con la firme intención de subirme a mi auto e irme a casa.

* * *

Rondé por las calles por un momento, sin poder soltar el hecho de que Chat Noir quizá no quería verme. Era simplemente demasiado raro no haberlo visto en Chaton's, o que no haya ido a verme.

Apreté las manos sobre el volante y calculé que debía faltar unas pocas cuadras para llegar a casa, pero sabía que no tenía ningún sentido verificarlo porque estaba seguro que Chat no estaría esperándome.

 _Oh, ¿Qué demonios?_

No dejaría que pasara otro día sin hablar con Chat Noir. Sin resolver la duda que me carcomía por dentro. Ya basta de eso.

Con una nueva resolución y el cejo fruncido, di un volantazo decidido y estacioné mi auto en la acera. No iba a esperar a llegar a casa, no cuando sabía que podría levantar sospechas en mis padres el verme llegar, subir a mi habitación y luego desaparecer simplemente. Ya no tenía akumas para excusarme por desaparecer, pero aun tenía un miraculous para escapar.

Prácticamente patee la puerta y salí, asegurándome de cerrar con seguro. Caminé a grandes zancadas hacia el callejón cercano. Estaba poco iluminado y solitario, pero no me importó. Sabía que estaba en una calle segura y tranquila, y me había transformado detrás de callejones más veces que en cualquier otra parte de París.

 _Podía hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo._

Abrí mi bolso, la pequeña figura moteada de Tikki volando hacia mi rostro con expresión de duda. Estaba decidida a no dar explicaciones esta vez. Y mi expresión sin duda reflejaba mi determinación, porque Tikki se mantuvo en silencio mientras yo tomaba mi resolución.

Siempre había sido cautelosa y metódica, jamás utilizando mis poderes para algo que no fuera el bien de la ciudad. Chat Noir lo utilizaba prácticamente a diario por motivos personales y hasta donde yo sabía nunca tuvo un problema por ello con su Kwami o con el maestro Fu por ser irresponsable.

Pues bien, yo tampoco lo tendría.

—Tikki —la llame firmemente—. ¡Puntos Fuera!

Iba a encontrar a ese gato callejero, y lo obligaría a resolver las cosas conmigo. Le gustara o no.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** Aclarado el punto de la doble identidad, de momento. Chat aun no sabe acerca de que él es el amor de Marinette, interesante revoltijo. Lo descubrirán a su debido momento, y les aseguro a ustedes como lectores que esos capítulos las tendrá queriéndose dar golpes contra la pared. **2.** El tema de lo que pasó con Emilie y Gabriel Agreste después de que se desenmascarara a Hawk Moth, se irá resolviendo poco a poco conforme avancen los capítulos. **3.** La ultimas dos escenas de este capitulo fue un completo disparate escrito por mí, para darle un giro diferente al libro. **4.** Respondiendo a un review de **Lu** , mi libro favorito de la saga de Sophie Jordan también es la de Georgia y Logan, y realmente si considere adaptar ese libro en vez de este, pero luego cambie de idea porque odie totalmente la personalidad sumisa de Georgia y sentí que **Juego Previo** les quedaba mejor al Marichat. **5.** La frase de Chloé mencionando a la saga de Harry Potter fue un homenaje de mi parte ya que adoro completamente el Dramione, el Thuna y el Blinny. Tengo one shots de estas parejas en mi perfil si desean leerlos. Fueron escritos hace miles de años pero aun así creo que están decentes. **6.** Aunque si hay Disneyland en Paris, hasta donde sé solo hay un DisneyWorld y eso esta en Orlando, Florida EEUU. He ahí la diferencia de lo que menciona Marinette a Chat Noir. Si estoy errada favor de aclararmelo.

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** Habrá un momento Ladrien y otro más extenso de Adrinette. Marinette resolverá las cosas con Chat Noir, y como reconciliación será ella quien lo haga llegar al orgasmo a él. ¿Alguien más aparte de mí encuentra absolutamente encantador las pistas que dejo de una posible relación entre Nathaniel y Chloé? Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo tendrán un gran avance de estos dos. La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de reviews recibidos por capitulo ¡Así que depende de ustedes! Este capítulo se demoró más que el resto debido a que la cantidad de reviews no fue tanta como en el anterior.

 _ **¡** **Atención** **!**_

 _ **¡Concurso Especial!**_

Respondiendo a un review de **Chrushbut** **,** por el momento no tengo contemplada ninguna escena LadyNoir, pero si se da la oportunidad de incluirla y quede bien con la trama sin duda lo haré. Por lo que lanzo la siguiente **convocatoria** a quien desee (no obligatorio): Acepto ideas de posibles escenas, entre mejor detallada esté acerca de cómo podría desarrollarse y porqué, tendrá mas oportunidad de ganar. Escríbanmelas en los reviews **¡Y la que más me guste será incluida en un capitulo!** Además, al lector o lectora que dio la idea, tendrá un **adelanto exclusivo** de su elección. **Ejemplo:** "Me gustaría un adelanto del momento en que Marinette y Adrien descubren la identidad del otro" Y yo les enviaré via PM dicho adelanto, en una extensión que puede ir de 500 a 2000 palabras dependiendo mi inspiración xd. Pueden decirme todas las ideas que gusten, pero cada idea debe ir en un solo review, por separado, que luego se me traspapelan y me pierdo.

 **Agradecimientos** a Emely-nya, Kathe67, RainAndWind, Rebeca, Loba, Lady Thiana, 17041, Adrinette Love, Charlie'Rocker, Sakurita24, Aqua, reika kagene, fernandapaz2002, Guest, Dessire, Chrushbut, Marisol, Alinita28, Lu, I'm Kira Kurosawa, mafer el panda, por sus reviews en el tercer capítulo de esta aventura. Este capítulo está **dedicado** a **Rebeca,** que tuve que utilizar un traductor para entender sus reviews en portugues XD fue épico y muy entretenido, ¡Mil gracias!

Besos, Higushi.

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación PARCIAL** del libro Foreplay (Juego Previo) de la autora Sophie Jordan, por lo que es la misma trama del libro, y hay escenas que estarán calcadas tal cual y muchas otras escenas que serán escritas completamente por mi autoría para hacerla acorde a los personajes de la serie y la trama original que lleva, pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado.

Si alguien desea adaptar esta historia, utilicen el libro original tal cual vienen las escenas y no hay ningún problema. Pero en este fic, hay muchas escenas y diálogos de mi autoría por lo que no autorizo que la utilicen en ningún otro fandom o página. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

Capitulo extra largo de mas de once mil palabras a petición de ustedes. Disfruten.

* * *

 **Juego Previo**

 **Capitulo 5**

Usualmente, un turista promedio en París se tomaría al menos una semana en recorrer toda la ciudad. Conocer sus laberintos, sus puestos ambulantes, maravillarse con la arquitectura y comprender porque la ciudad es simplemente mágica.

Yo siendo Ladybug, lo hice en menos de una hora y media. Cuando me detuve en una acera luego de prácticamente haber volado por toda la ciudad, me tomó al menos cinco minutos regular mi respiración desbocada. Usualmente cuando patrullaba me tomaba mi tiempo para mirar todos los recovecos de la ciudad, pero esta vez simplemente tenía demasiada prisa por encontrar a Chat Noir como para perder minutos valiosos en algo tan fundamental como descansar y respirar.

Suspiré con derrota, apretando el localizador de mariquita en mi mano, mirándolo como si este tuviera todas las respuestas del universo. Había intentando contactar a Chat Noir por nuestra línea telefónica de seguridad, e incluso miré en el GPS por si acaso podría mirarlo en algún punto de la ciudad, pero no había tenido resultado. Eso solo quería decir una cosa: mi compañero gatuno no estaba transformado en este momento.

Con el conocimiento de que Chat utilizaba su alter ego prácticamente a diario, aquello era un suceso demasiado raro _per se._

Equilibre mi peso de una pierna a otra, resignada a dar por terminaba mi cruzada y simplemente volver a mi auto para ir a casa. Miré hacia los edificios cercanos, consciente del hecho de que me encontraba en una zona de clase alta, específicamente en un bloque de departamentos de lujo.

Había estado en más de la mitad de las casas de Paris durante mis años acabando con Akumas, y conocía perfectamente cualquier calle y sitio de la ciudad. No era ninguna sorpresa para mí el ver el lujo y la ostentación de la arquitectura de los departamentos. Lo que si me descolocó por completo fue la realización de que no era simplemente una zona bonita que podía pasar por alto.

No. Era el edificio donde se había mudado Adrien después de que todo el mundo se enteró que Gabriel Agreste era Hawk Moth. El recuerdo del triste desenlace de su vida me hizo apretar los labios con tristeza.

Adrien no se merecía haber pasado por eso. Antes, yo había admirado a Gabriel Agreste sobre todas las personas. Quería ser como él. Deseaba desesperadamente seguir sus pasos. Mi sueño había sido ser aunque fuera la mitad de buena diseñadora como él lo había sido. La realidad fue absolutamente diferente.

El juicio de Hawk Moth fue a puertas cerradas y tratado con la más estricta seguridad y confidencialidad pese a que todo el mundo estaba prácticamente congelado esperando noticias de su caso. Adrien estaba bajo protección de testigos y encerrado sólo en su mansión lejos del ojo público. Esa había sido una orden expresa de Chat Noir, quien sorprendentemente no había menguado en el hecho de que Adrien no merecía presenciar la caída tan vergonzosa y patética de su padre.

En su lugar, Chat había dado un paso al frente como su protector. Incluso el mismo Adrien en la única rueda de prensa que dio, dijo que le otorgaba a Chat todo el derecho abogar por él y decidir su futuro en el juzgado.

Yo nunca imagine que Adrien y Chat Noir pudieran ser tan cercanos como para que Adrien le confiara a Chat su libertad, pero estuve de acuerdo sin dudar en que las cosas fueran de esa manera. No había nadie mejor en todo París que pudiera ver por Adrien que Chat Noir.

En cuanto al caso de Gabriel, la legión de abogados de su firma de moda en conjunto con los testimonios de Chat Noir consiguieron que su pena fue reducida al máximo, dado que realmente no hubo ninguna víctima mortal de los ataques de Akumas, luego de que yo los purificara y arreglara todos los destrozos de la ciudad con cada ataque.

El veredicto había sido enfermedad mental de parte de Gabriel, como consecuencia de la caída en coma de su esposa a causa de una extraña enfermedad, que la tenía en una habitación especial en el sótano de su mansión y conectada a muchísimos aparatos para evitar su muerte segura.

El porqué Chat Noir se empeño tanto en disminuir la pena de Gabriel Agreste era algo que escapaba totalmente de mi entendimiento. Chat habló conmigo antes del juicio y me pidió expresamente que tratáramos de ayudar a Gabriel. Entendí lo que quería decir. Estaba consciente de que Gabriel había perdido la razón intentando recuperar a su esposa, aunque de ninguna manera lo justificaba por actuar como lo hizo.

Tenía mis dudas de ayudar a Gabriel Agreste, pero finalmente lo hice después de que Adrien habló conmigo una noche que fui a verlo a su mansión para comprobar acerca de cómo estaba. Prácticamente me suplicó que ayudara a su padre. No tuve el corazón para negarme a él.

El castigo se dictaminó y debo admitir que fue benevolente. Adrien por supuesto fue declarado inocente de cualquier sospecha, ni siquiera se le dedicó más de dos minutos a ese tema ya que el mismo Gabriel se apresuró a añadir que su hijo nunca estuvo enterado de nada de lo que hacía. Gabriel Agreste en cambio estaba condenado a pasar toda su vida encerrado en su mansión, sin posibilidad de salir a la calle y con un localizador en su pierna izquierda.

La mansión estaba custodiada por al menos veinte policías las veinticuatro horas del día, y la única persona que podía visitarlo era su propio hijo. Ahora, yo admiraba a Adrien por sobre cualquier otra persona.

No solo había afrontado la caída en desgracia de su padre, saber la verdad de lo que había pasado con su madre, incluso la traición de los empleados de confianza con quienes se había prácticamente criado. También había tomado el mando de la corporación Agreste.

Adrien aun estaba lidiando con los accionistas, proveedores, diseñadores, incluso los modelos exclusivos de la firma. Todo para evitar que tanto por lo que su padre había trabajado toda su vida se fuera abajo. Parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando para él, aunque era un proceso lento y tibio.

Hubo dos cómplices junto con Gabriel, el guardaespaldas de Adrien y su asistente personal Natalie. Ambos debían pagar una suma de dinero absurdamente alta si querían estar en libertad condicional y no pisar la cárcel por varios años bajo el cargo de complicidad. Adrien también se encargó de ellos, pese a que no tenía porque tomar esa responsabilidad con personas que no eran sus familiares.

Me moví un poco, dubitativa de si debería pasar a saludar a Adrien. Él se mudó en cuanto su padre fue puesto en seguridad máxima en su mansión. Yo había estado solo una vez en su piso, cuando Nino, Chloé, Alya y yo lo ayudamos a desempacar. Recordaba perfectamente que estaba en el último piso, siendo toda esa planta exclusivamente para él.

Supongo que todo era para darle la mayor privacidad posible de los periodistas que aun querían conseguir alguna noticia amarillista de él. Si antes Adrien era famoso como hijo de Gabriel Agreste, ahora con su nuevo estatus de hijo del que fue Hawk Moth el acoso mediático sobre él debía ser prácticamente insoportable.

 _Quizá solo para saber si está bien,_ me dije. Nunca estaba de más pasar a saludar y ver si necesitaba algo. Debía ser muy duro no poder contar con ningún familiar en tu vida.

Estire mi yoyo en un certero movimiento, tensándolo cuando se enredo en el balcón del último piso. Afloje la cuerda y permití que se enredara de nuevo sobre mi yoyo, lo que me balanceó hacia arriba en un único movimiento. La sensación del viento en mi cara siempre era algo que me agradaba y tranquilizaba a la vez.

Aterricé con mis pies en el piso de mármol del balcón en un único movimiento, las puertas dobles de cristal del enorme ventanal estaban abiertas de par en par, las cortinas cerradas de seda blanca balanceándose tímidamente por el leve viento fresco de la noche. Aunque no podía ver con claridad dentro del departamento, note que solo había una tenue luz prendida al fondo.

Dudé de nuevo y me quedé plantada en mi sitio. Aunque no era especialmente tarde, quizá poco más de las diez de la noche, Adrien podría ya estar dormido. Era imposible que alguien se metiera a robar dado que estaba en el piso diez, pero seriamente dudaba que Adrien estuviera fuera de casa y dejara todo abierto con tal tranquilidad.

Negué con la cabeza, regañándome mentalmente por considerar esta idea tan ridícula de venir a verlo. Me di la vuelta y apreté mi yoyo en mi mano dispuesta a bajar e irme de inmediato, cuando un ruido sordo del interior me detuvo. Girándome de nuevo, ahogue una exclamación de sorpresa cuando vi a Adrien de pie frente a mí.

 _Oh dios. ¿Qué le pasó?_

—¿Ladybug…? —preguntó de manera confusa.

Su voz se escuchó más como un lamento ronco en vez de su usual tono de voz calmado y suave. Me miró, una pregunta de qué hacía ahí formándose en sus labios. Cuando su mirada se enfocó en mi cara, dudó, claramente reconociendo a la súper heroína del antifaz rojo con motas negras.

Siendo completamente honesta, Adrien era absolutamente guapo en cualquier momento del día. Hoy sin embargo, no había otra palabra más para describirlo como que se veía _jodido_. A falta de otra palabra mejor y sin ánimos de ofenderlo, claro.

Estaba recargado en el marco del ventanal enfundado en un pijama amplio de seda de color negro y manga larga. Su pelo parecía había haber librado una batalla con un pájaro salvaje, siendo este ultimo el que ganó la contienda. Sus ojos usualmente brillantes estaban apagados y tenía unas ojeras tan grandes que incluso desde mi posición podía notarlo.

—Hola —le dediqué un ligero asentimiento, actuando, esperanzada, como si tuviera todo el derecho de andar en su balcón a esa hora y sin ninguna excusa aparente—. Sólo pasaba por aquí y quise saludar. Espero no importunar.

—No —respondió de vuelta, aun pareciendo inseguro.

No era la bienvenida más amena. Usualmente Adrien era amable conmigo como Ladybug. Este repentino cambio era un poco extraño. Supongo que su estado de ánimo no era el mejor.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Solo creo que estoy muriendo, pero trato de no tomarle importancia —graznó, su brazo voló sobre su cara, escondiendo todo menos sus labios. Labios que parecían cenizos y carentes de color—. Por favor retírate Ladybug... No quiero contagiarte.

Ignoré su petición, repentinamente alarmada.

—¿Qué está mal? Puedo ayudarte. ¿Qué medicamento te has tomado?

Adrien negó suavemente con la cabeza. Un movimiento apenas perceptible que pareció tomarle mucho esfuerzo. En silencio se movió con pesadez de regreso a su habitación y yo lo seguí sin dudar. La visión de la cama, las sábanas todas arrugadas a su alrededor, me confirmó que debió haber pasado prácticamente todo el día acostado intentando recuperarse.

Prácticamente se dejo caer en su enorme cama, los brazos de nuevo sobre su cabeza para ocultar su rostro.

—No estoy tomando nada. Ni siquiera creo poder llegar a la planta baja por mi cuenta.

—¿Has vomitado? ¿Fiebre? —le pregunté en un tono serio. Estaba genuinamente preocupada.

—Sí, ambos… creo que se ha reducido desde hace dos horas.

Sin responder, me moví fuera de su habitación hasta llegar a la enorme cocina integral y abrí el refrigerador. Miré dentro. Sacando un litro de Gatorade, serví medio vaso y agregué dos hielos.

Caminando de regreso a su lado, me senté en la orilla de la cama. Adrien me miró por debajo de un brazo y pude notar que el blanco de sus ojos estaba enrojecido. Su iris se veía claramente en el relieve.

—Aquí. Toma un trago. No quieres deshidratarte —le acerqué el vaso a los labios.

Negó con la cabeza y lo alejó.

—No puedo contener nada.

—Tal vez te intoxicaste.

—Comí lo mismo que alguien más anoche. Ella no está enferma.

 _Ella._ Esa sola palabra me sacudió e hizo que me diera un muy desagradable vuelco el estómago, como si hubieran vertido ácido directamente en mí. Lo cual estaba mal. No tenía derecho sobre él aunque deseara ser su todo. Puse el vaso en su mesilla de noche y toqué su frente, haciendo una mueca ante el calor de su piel.

—También tienes mucha fiebre.

—En serio me gustaría que no estuvieras aquí conmigo —susurró—. Te vas a enfermar.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nunca me pongo enferma. Tengo constitución de hierro —le fruncí el ceño y una repentina alerta en mis pendientes me hizo levantarme de la cama de un salto.

No me sentía bien dejándolo así, pero sabía que mi transformación no duraría mucho. No estaba acostumbrada a mantener mucho tiempo mi transformación, no como Chat Noir que lo hacía a diario. Adren abrió un poco los ojos.

—Estoy bien. Estaré bien. Puedes irte. No tienes que cuidarme. He estado haciéndolo sólo desde siempre —sus parpados se cerraron sobre esos brillantes ojos.

Me senté ahí por un momento, mirándolo. Pasé una mano por su frente. Aún se sentía demasiado caliente. No era totalmente ajena a cuidar gente enferma. Había cuidado niños durante años, después de todo. Había visto lo que podría pasar cuando la gente no se atiende a tiempo. Sí, Adrien era joven y fuerte, pero uno nunca sabe.

—Debo irme, pero le avisaré a uno de tus amigos para que te traiga medicina. Dejare la puerta de la entrada abierta para que no te levantes —dudé un poco, y luego añadí—. No tardará en llegar.

No me respondió, pero sabía que me escuchó porque negó con la cabeza claramente en desacuerdo de traer a alguien a auxiliarlo.

Levantándome, salí de la habitación y cruce hacia la puerta, desbloqueándola como le indique anteriormente. Escuche un segundo pitido de mis pendientes y me apresuré de vuelta a su habitación. La atravesé y llegué al balcón justo en el instante en que escuché el tercer pitido. Un segundo después estaba debajo de nuevo. Cuarto pitido, y mi corazón se aceleró ante la posibilidad de ser descubierta.

Me escondí rápidamente detrás de la pared justo a tiempo para escuchar cómo desaparecía la última mota de mis pendientes, desapareciendo también mi transformación. Tikki flotó hacia mí y la sostuve en mis manos, agradeciéndole quedamente por aguantar. La escondí en mi bolso y le prometí doble ración de galletas.

Prácticamente corrí a la farmacia que estaba a tres cuadras. Agarrando una canasta de mano, la llené con un termómetro, Pedialyte, Sprite y más Gatorade. Arrojé un Tylenol con la esperanza de que también pudiera contener algo de eso, y añadí galletas saladas, gelatina, galletas dulces para Tikki y un par de latas de sopa de fideos de pollo para cuando Adrien se sintiera un poco mejor. Un empleado me ayudó a encontrar paquetes herméticos para la cabeza que podías meter a congelar en el refrigerador.

Diez minutos después caminaba de regreso al edificio, escuchando apenas imperceptiblemente el sonido de los mordiscos de Tikki en mi bolso mientras comía sus galletas. Subí a través del elevador hasta el último piso, y comprobé que Tikki ya estaba descansando en silencio antes de abrir la puerta del departamento de Adrien. Cuando llegué a su habitación de nuevo fue para encontrar la cama vacía. Luego lo escuché en el baño.

—¿Estás bien?

Algunos minutos pasaron antes de que saliera, secando su boca con una toalla pequeña. Sus ojos verdes me escanearon, deteniéndose a observar donde las bolsas blancas de plástico colgaban de mis dedos. Tiró la toalla de regreso al baño en un fuerte movimiento. No parecía especialmente sorprendido de verme, lo cual era bueno para evitar tener que darle grandes explicaciones.

Aún enfermo, lucía guapo. Parpadeé rápidamente, alejando la observación totalmente inapropiada. Ahora no era el momento para embobarme con él. Adrien tomó varios pasos arrastrándose hacia la cama.

—No tenías que haberte molestado en venir, Marinette. Lo agradezco, en serio, pero no es necesario —no era una pregunta.

—No digas eso, Adrien. Somos amigos —dije la palabra con un poco de tristeza, pero afortunadamente no lo notó—. Estoy contenta de ayudarte si lo necesitas… en realidad Ladybug fue a buscarme a mi casa a explicarme cómo estabas y me trajo. Solo fui por algunas cosas que podrías necesitar —me excusé, reconociendo que sonaba bastante convincente.

Por suerte tampoco hizo preguntas al respecto.

Fui a la cocina y aparté las cosas frías, poniendo los dos pequeños paquetes de hielo para su cabeza dentro del congelador. Abriendo el paquete del termómetro, leí las instrucciones y regrese a su habitación para usarlo en Adrien. Sentándome en el borde de la cama, presioné el botón y deslicé el rodillo por su frente. Alejando la mano, leí.

—Treinta y nueve con once. Deberíamos darte algo de Tylenol.

Señaló su vaso vacío.

—Lo siento, no puedo contener nada.

Asentí.

—De acuerdo —levantándome, busqué una toalla en el baño y la puse bajo el agua fría.

Eso podría funcionar hasta que los paquetes de hielo estuvieran lo bastante fríos. Sentándome en la cama de nuevo, puse la toalla en su frente. Alejándome, jadeé cuando Adrien me agarró la mano.

Sus ojos me miraron con duda.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Me encogí de hombros, incómodamente. Adrien negó con la cabeza una vez como si no fuera lo bastante bueno. Sus dedos se desplazaron por mi mano a mis antebrazos, las puntas de sus dedos enviando pequeñas chispas de calor por mi brazo. Debería lucir ridículo con una toallita azul cubriendo su cara, pero no lo hacía. Lucía demasiado vulnerable justo entonces.

—Porque necesitas a alguien —respondí suavemente.

Esta era la simple verdad, pero las palabras colgaron entre nosotros, y me di cuenta de que sonaron como mucho más de lo que pretendía. Sus dedos se deslizaron de mi muñeca y exhaló un suspiro pesado, como si de repente recordara que estaba enfermo y no pudiera lidiar con todo. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

Casi instantáneamente, Adrien se durmió. Su pecho caía en lentas y uniformes respiraciones, y yo me embebí de su rostro ahora pacifico.

* * *

—Sí mamá, siento avisar con tan poca antelación, pero no puedo dejar a Chloé sola. Su padre no está y está demasiado enferma. Ya sabes que no le gusta gente extraña en su habitación —me detuve y escuché mientras mi mamá se compadecía y me aseguraba que estaba bien el que me quedara con mi amiga—. Gracias por entender. Te veré mañana.

Colgué mi teléfono, sintiéndome un poco mal por esperar hasta el último minuto para hacer la llamada y además utilizar el nombre de Chloé como excusa, pero me había tomado casi una hora decidir que no podía dejar a Adrien sólo. De cualquier manera, me había decidido a ocupar el papel de enfermera, aunque él no lo había pedido. Aunque él no quería esto de mí.

—¿Supongo que soy Chloé?

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con la mirada levemente entretenida de Adrien.

—Estás despierto.

Se apoyó en el colchón y se irguió en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra las almohadas apiladas en la cabecera.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

—Poco más de una hora.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Me siento un poco mejor. Quizá pueda tomar ese trago ahora —miró hacia su izquierda y, al ver que el vaso vacío ya no estaba (ya lo había lavado), sacó las piernas de la cama.

—No. No te levantes —Me apresuré a la cocina, serví un vaso pequeño de Gatorade y saqué dos pastillas de Tylenol.

Cuando regresé tomó las pastillas y las colocó en su lengua, y las tomó con un cuidadoso trago.

—Gracias —colocó el vaso en la mesita de noche—. De verdad no tienes que hacer esto por mí.

—Demasiado tarde. Además —señalé hacia la puerta—. En tu mesa del comedor están esparcidos mis libros y creo que voy a adelantar un proyecto que tengo que entregar en dos semanas —había aprovechado después de que se durmiera para ir por mi coche y dejarlo en el estacionamiento del edificio, sacando algunos de los libros que tenía en mi cajuela para leer.

Asintiendo, se puso de pie, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia mí. Levanté una mano como para estabilizarlo. Esto parecía más un sueño que la realidad, y no pude evitar pensar en el hecho de que salí a buscar a Chat Noir y termine cuidando a Adrien enfermo.

Pese a toda mi preocupación por Adrien, no había podido dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Chat Noir aun no hablaba conmigo, y que hoy sin duda ya no lo haría. Incluso me pregunte el qué pensaría si fuera hoy a buscarme en el transcurso de la madrugada y se diera cuenta de que no estoy en mi habitación.

¿Pensaría mal de mí? ¿Llegaría a la conclusión de que pase la noche con otro? ¿Me creería si le digo que cuide a Chloé aunque fuera mentira? Me humedecí los labios resecos.

—¿Qué haces? Deberías quedarte en cama —sobre tu espalda. Débil y enfermo, y no poniéndome nerviosa con tu cercanía.

Su boca se levantó en una media sonrisa conciliadora.

—Voy a tomar una ducha. Estaré bien, Marinette —me sonrojé. Tendía a ser maternal. Alya siempre lo decía.

Observé mientras se movía hacia el baño. Sus pasos eran mucho menos fluidos y seguros de lo normal. En la puerta del baño, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.

—Puedes traer tus libros aquí. Si quieres —miró al amplio escritorio que estaba en su habitación, cuya silla reclinable amplia y cómoda había deseado tener en mi propio cuarto desde que la vi—. No es necesario que estés incomoda en el comedor.

Asentí, mi corazón dando un pequeño salto loco. Se giró de nuevo y se encerró en el baño. El sonido de la ducha pronto salió a través de la puerta.

* * *

Mi corazón aún se sentía tontamente encendido cuando conseguí sábanas frescas de un estante cerca de su cama. Quité las sábanas viejas y luego las reemplacé con las nuevas. Estaba acomodando las almohadas cuando Adrien salió de la ducha quince minutos después. Se detuvo, frotando una toalla sobre su cabeza. Levanté la cara hacia él y le dediqué una sonrisa. Lucía confundido.

—¿Cambiaste las sabanas?

—Estás enfermo… Pensé que podrías querer sábanas frescas.

Me miró solemnemente. Como si estuviese tratando de entenderme. Ese hecho me puso nerviosa. No quería que se diera cuenta de la verdad que prácticamente estaba pintada en mi frente. Que estaba enamorada de él, de la idea de Adrien Agreste. Y yo quería eso. Corrección: _él_. Lo quería a él.

—Gracias —dijo Adrien de nuevo—. Por hacer esto. Por estar aquí.

—¿Quieres intentar comer algo? Tengo sopa de pollo y fideos. Gelatina. Galletas.

—Puede que esté preparado para un poco de gelatina.

Asentí y fui rápidamente a la cocina. Tomé una de las pequeñas copas del refrigerador y se la pasé. Adrien me siguió, abrió los armarios y agarró una cuchara. Apoyándose contra la encimera de la cocina, me estudió.

—¿Ya comiste? —preguntó mientras le quitaba la tapa de aluminio al vaso de gelatina.

—Almorcé tarde y merendé algunas galletas mientras dormías. Estoy bien.

—Puedes pedir a domicilio lo que gustes. Mi cartera está en mi habitación.

Negué.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Adrien se metió en la boca una pequeña cucharada de gelatina de fresa. Los músculos de su mandíbula se movieron ligeramente mientras él la removía, saboreándola lentamente. Cuando terminó, se empujó para alejarse de la encimera y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban mis libros. Los tomó todos y luego caminó de nuevo hacia su cuarto mientras yo lo seguía.

Después de dejar todas mis cosas en su escritorio, se dirigió de nuevo al baño. Escuché el grifo y adiviné que se estaba lavando los dientes. Cinco minutos después salió y avanzó directamente hacia la cama.

—Ya es tarde para que leas, ¿No crees? Deberías descansar —opinó mientras se subía de nuevo a la cama. Yo asentí. La verdad es que estaba un poco cansada luego de tanto correr por los tejados, y hacerla de enfermera—. Yo aún estoy exhausto, así que volveré a dormir —levantó la cabeza—. ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

¿Adrien quería que me quedara? Casi sonaba como si así fuera. Sostuvo mi mirada hasta que asentí en respuesta, y sonrió dejando caer su cabeza de vuelta en la almohada.

—Si quieres dormir, tengo una habitación de invitados con un sofá-cama —titubeó, y luego agregó rápidamente—. A mí no me molesta si deseas acostarte aquí conmigo, la cama es muy grande. Y muy cómoda… De hecho creo que preferiría que estuvieras aquí conmigo… no me sentiría bien si estuvieras allá incomoda.

Me mantuve inmóvil, insegura. Completamente sonrojada por sus palabras y casi al borde de un colapso emocional por la implicación de su pedido. Miré de él al escritorio con mis cosas. Quizá no lo dijo como algo intimo, pero quería que me acostara en su cama. Con él. Eso debía significar algo más que amistad ¿No?

—Yo… creo que descansaré un poco. Sí, eso.

Sin embargo permanecí inmóvil, mirándolo fijamente. Adrien me estudió un momento, y luego simplemente levantó un poco las sabanas a su lado, un mudo gesto de invitación.

Gradualmente, me decidí y caminé hacia la cama. Quitándome los zapatos, me subí a su lado. Me acerqué a Adrien. Su cuerpo irradiaba calor en la cama. Me relajé, cada vez más cerca, enterrando la punta de mi nariz contra su espalda, saboreando el limpio olor de su piel, fresco por la ducha. Su voz retumbó desde su espalda hacia mí.

—Tu nariz está fría.

Sonreí contra su piel.

—¿Qué tal mis pies? —los encajé juguetonamente entre la parte de atrás de sus rodillas.

Adrien siseó en respuesta.

—Ponte calcetines, Marinette.

Me reí suavemente.

—Tienes fiebre. Quizás esto ayude.

Rodando sobre su costado, Adrien me encaró. Sus ojos brillantes me quemaron, probablemente haciendo que mi temperatura también ardiera. Su mano encontró mi brazo, sus dedos acariciando de arriba abajo sin prisa. No sabía si era el efecto de los medicamentos o porque realmente él quisiera hacerlo, pero parecía que estaba seduciéndome.

Probablemente no se diera cuenta. Eso era simplemente lo que hacía. Quién era. Y cómo me afectaba.

—Me gusta el sonido de tu risa —sus ojos se cerraron, su voz cada vez más somnolienta—. Es genuino y real. Muchas chicas tienes risas falsas. Tú no.

—También me gusta tu risa —susurré sintiéndome acogida, cómoda envuelta en el capullo de su cama.

—¿Si? —posé mi palma sobre su pecho, disfrutando de la sensación de su pecho firme. Adrien suspiró, como si mi mano fría encima de su ropa le ofreciera algo de alivio—. Yo me río más cuando hablo contigo que en cualquier otro momento del día —dijo calladamente, sus labios apenas formando palabras.

¿Lo hacía? Fruncí el ceño. Adrien siempre había sido tranquilo, mesurado. En la adolescencia había sonreído mucho mientras estábamos en el colegio, pero pocas veces se había reído como tal, menos aun escucharle una carcajada estridente. Todo eso se había acabado cuando su padre fue descubierto como Hawk Moth.

Lo abracé intentando transmitirle mi cariño. Y Adrien me abrazó de vuelta, metiendo mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla. Sus brazos me rodearon y me mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo. Casi como si fuera algún tipo de cuerda de salvación.

Había algo que no se sentía del todo correcto en esto. Adoraba la sensación de ser abrazada por Adrien, de sentirlo tan cerca de mí, su corazón vibrando a través de mí. Sentí el momento en que su fiebre disminuyó alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Confiada en que estaba recuperándose, finalmente me relajé y me permití divagar en mis pensamientos.

Había ignorado mi conciencia desde que abracé a Adrien, pero ahora simplemente no podía evitar pensar en ello. Había algo latente en mi pecho que no dejaba de hacerme sentir un poco incomoda. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto al estar así con Adrien? Él sólo era mi amigo, aunque yo quisiera ser algo más. Pero no tenía por qué tener estas libertades con él cuando no había nada definido entre nosotros.

 _¿Pero si está bien permitir que Chat Noir me toque desnuda?,_ la realización de eso me cayó como una bofetada, y me liberé del abrazo de Adrien.

 _¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?_ Había permitido que Chat Noir, mi mejor amigo, me tocara como ningún hombre lo había hecho antes, y no había tenido ningún problema aceptando eso porque al fin y al cabo se suponía que era para aprender un poco de juego previo y después hacerlo con Adrien.

Pero ahora que realmente estaba logrando algo con el amor de mi vida, entraba en duda y no podía decidir si esta situación era buena o no. _Definitivamente algo estaba mal en mi cabeza._ Pensé en ello todo el rato mientras me levantaba de la cama e iba a por mis cosas en el escritorio. Lo mejor sería irme a casa.

* * *

Los adornos de Halloween estaban en plena evidencia en la panadería mientras tomaba un croissant de los estantes y lo metía a una bolsa café de papel. Le había mandado un mensaje a Chloé en la madrugada para explicarle rápidamente que la utilicé de excusa para cuidar a un enfermo Adrien, y ella me había respondido un par de horas después de que fuera corriendo a contarle el chisme apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Había llegado a mi casa a eso de las tres de la mañana, y pude dormitar un poco antes de que sonara la alarma que anunciaba las clases del jueves. Ese día había pasado sin siquiera darme cuenta, ocupada con las clases, cuidar a Manon, adelantar mi proyecto e intentar recuperar las horas de sueño que venía arrastrando. No fue hasta el siguiente día que me animé a ir a ver a Chloé.

Aproveché que no tenía la primera clase del día para ir a ver a Chloé. Probablemente me perdería la segunda clase en consecuencia, pero no me importó esta vez. Sentía que de alguna manera le debía a mi amiga el desayuno por su incondicional apoyo. Estábamos a veintiséis de octubre, y sabía que Chloé jamás llegaba temprano a sus clases un viernes. O no iba en absoluto.

Le escribí a Chloé que ya iba llegando a su suite con sus sagrados alimentos para comenzar bien el día y sostuve el café y su desayuno con mi otra mano mientras andaba por el pasillo a su suite.

Me detuve un segundo a admirar alrededor las tiras de aerosol de color naranja y negro. La asesora de interiores del hotel sin duda había hecho un gran trabajo decorando para la fiesta de disfraces que se organizaría el domingo en honor al día de brujas.

Estaba a una puerta de la suite de Chloé cuando de pronto salió un hombre pelirrojo de su cuarto. Sosteniendo los zapatos en la mano, cerró la puerta con cuidado, como si no quisiera hacer ni un sonido. Cuando se volvió, quedamos frente a frente. Parpadeé absolutamente sorprendida ante él. El tiempo de pronto congelado.

—¿¡Nathaniel!?

—Eh, tú. Hola Mari —saludó despreocupadamente, pasando una mano a través de su ingeniosamente despeinado cabello rojo. La acción solo hizo que se pusiera de punta salvajemente—. Qué sorpresa verte aquí tan temprano.

—¿A mí? —Mi mirada pasó de él hacia la puerta de Chloé—. ¡Podría decirte a ti lo mismo! Esto es demasiado increíble para creérmelo.

Sonrió simpáticamente, inclinándose para ponerse los zapatos.

—Pues, sorpresa. Pero no es la primera vez.

Me tomó casi treinta segundos darme cuenta de la situación, y cuando lo hice, me sonrojé. Eso explicaba muchas cosas respecto a Chloé y su actitud celosa con las chicas que perseguían a Nathaniel.

—¡Vaya! —exclamé, genuinamente impresionada—. Pues, que bien. Chloé es en realidad una gran persona cuando te tomas la molestia de conocerla.

Se rió de nueva cuenta, como si recordara algo particularmente curioso que refutara lo que acababa de decir.

—Los años realmente la hicieron cambiar para bien, porque la rubia realmente lo necesitaba —Nathaniel se encogió de hombros. Ignorando el hecho de que acababa de hablar mal de la chica con quien se acostaba y además una de mis mejores amigas, lo hacía con una sonrisa socarrona. Me miró con interés—. Supongo que tú fuiste la razón por la que me corrió de su habitación. Iré a buscar mi auto.

Sonreí.

—Sí, soy culpable. Lo siento por eso —reajustando la bolsa en mi mano, caminé hacia la habitación de mi mejor amiga mientras él se despedía de mí—. Nos vemos, Nath.

Chloé tenía mucho que explicar.

* * *

La plática con Chloé había sido bastante interesante, sobre todo por el hecho de que mi amiga negó totalmente tener algún tipo de relación con Nathaniel, y alegó que desde que lo reencontramos en Chaton's cuando él servía bebidas, lo único que había hecho era utilizar su cuerpo ocasionalmente para bajar su calentura.

Por la manera en la que se sonrojó, yo juré que en realidad había algo más pero ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Ya era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera. Le pregunté si Alya estaba enterada de la situación y lo negó fervientemente, casi pidiendo que no dijera palabra alguna.

Supongo que hay cosas que no puedes contarle ni a tus mejores amigas. Recordando mi _situación-nosituación_ con Chat Noir, concordé con ella.

Luego Chloé me hizo cambiar de tema respecto a que paso exactamente con Adrien el día anterior, y yo sólo pude balbucear explicaciones: Había ayudado a Adrien porque estaba enfermo y era su amiga, nada más. Ni siquiera pasó algo realmente digno de mencionar, y tampoco le comente el hecho de que simplemente huí luego de pensar en Chat Noir y compararlos.

Era demasiado complicado como para ponerme a analizarlo.

Prácticamente salí corriendo a la universidad después de eso, y llegue justo cuando ya comenzaba la tercera clase del día. No le di importancia. Mis calificaciones eran más que impecables, y por una clase que me perdía en un día relajado realmente no pasaría nada.

Cuando llegue a mi casa después de clases me sentía bastante cansada, pero también estaba tranquila por haber ayudado a Adrien el miércoles. Seguro que el día de hoy ya estaba totalmente recuperado. Ya debió haber reanudado sus actividades diarias.

Apenas toqué la almohada con mi cabeza, prácticamente entre en coma en los brazos de morfeo. No desperté hasta un buen par de horas después.

Me asomé a ver la hora en mi teléfono y comprobé que eran las siete de la tarde. Aun había luz afuera, así que me levante ya más animada por la sienta bien merecida que había tomado. Decidí aprovechar el tiempo y saqué los adornos de Hallowen que tenia guardados en el fondo de mi armario. Me gustaba adornar la casa de acuerdo a la época del año, así que era un excelente momento para desempolvar los adornos.

Arrastré una escalera al balcón y me subí para poder colocar algunas figuras en el techo. Estaba terminando de colgar unos murciélagos brillantes cuando escuche un ruido a mi espalda.

—Hey, princess.

El repentino llamado justo a mi lado me hizo saltar del susto. Trastabillé sorprendida y perdí el equilibrio. De no ser porque me atraparon habría caído vergonzosamente al piso.

Miré hacia mi salvador, y mi corazón casi explotó en mi pecho cuando miré a Chat Noir. Me sostenía contra su pecho de modo nupcial, mientras sonreía de manera socarrona. Se veía tan normal y relajado conmigo, como si jamás nos hubiéramos peleado o como si no hubiera desaparecido por una semana sin venir a verme.

La comprensión de que Chat Noir probablemente no sabía nada de mi encuentro con Adrien relajó mi tensión. Él llevaba una de esas pequeñas bolsas de regalo de asa larga que colgaba de su cuello. La señalé.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un regalo para ti, por supuesto.

Me dejó de pie en el piso, y yo escudriñe la bolsa con duda.

—¿Porqué?

Chat me tendió la bolsa.

—El otro día que estuve aquí fui grosero y no lo merecías. No quise decir nada de lo que dije —se resolvió su cabello con la mano enguantada—. Vine a pedirte perdón... y a agradecerte.

Lo miré otro tanto en silencio y fruncí el ceño sin disimular mi molestia. Y mi duda.

—¿Y te tomó una semana venir a decir eso, condenado gato callejero? —lo escudriñe de nuevo, dispuesta a no ceder esta vez. Estaba dolida por su ausencia y no iba a perdonarlo de buenas a primeras—. Y ademas, ¿Gracias, porqué?

Chat Noir suspiró, y me pareció verlo sinceramente culpable. No pude evitarlo, pero su rostro demasiado sexy bajó mi guardia de inmediato. _Maldición,_ que debía tener más resistencia, no ser esta masa fácilmente moldeable ante él.

—Por ser tú, simplemente —dudó en seguir hablando y se veía un poco indeciso, pero finalmente lo hizo—. Hubiera venido antes, en serio. Pero… estaba un poco enfermo y realmente no me sentía bien.

 _Igual que Adrien._ Asentí creyendo sus palabras. Si Chat se puso incluso la mitad de mal de como Adrien se veía, no dudaba que en serio no podía salir de su casa. Podía entender eso. El pensamiento fugaz de que realmente me hubiera gustado cuidar de Chat Noir para que se sintiera mejor me puso bastante incómoda.

Esos pensamientos estaban totalmente fuera de lugar. Yo debería estar bailando de felicidad por haber tenido la oportunidad de ser la enfermera personal de Adrien, no pensando en que Chat Noir me necesitó y debí haberlo ayudado.

Simplemente sonreí y patee mis cavilaciones muy al fondo de mi mente.

—De acuerdo, supongo que puedo creerte.

Acepté la bolsa y le dejé pasar a mi habitación.

Chat Noir se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio mientras yo iba rápidamente a la planta baja a por unas magdalenas para merendar. Tomé dos especialmente grandes de la panadería que en esos momentos estaba tranquila, mis padres aprovechando para hornear pan extra en la cocina industrial. Les grité un rápido saludo y subí de vuelta a mi habitación, encontrando a Chat en el mismo lugar donde lo dejé.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con seguro, por si acaso mis padres llegaban a subir. Aunque siempre llamaban antes de entrar, y aun así yo podía escucharlos desde que estaban en la cima de la escalera.

Dejé el plato en el escritorio para que Chat tomara su magdalena, luego me hundí en mi cama mientras masticaba la mía.

—No pensé que te vería de nuevo, realmente —comencé mientras me concentraba en mi bocado. No podía mirar su cara para juzgar propiamente cuáles eran sus pensamientos.

—Después de lo que dije esa noche, no me sorprende que pensaras eso.

Alce la vista, encontrando su mirada fija en mí. _Era ahora o nunca._

—¿Entonces realmente era cierto a lo que te referías respecto a tus padres? ¿Así que tú… los lastimaste? ¿Deliberadamente?

Sus labios se torcieron en una dura sonrisa.

—Tal vez no lo hice directamente, pero si fui la causa de ello —respondió Chat Noir de manera escueta, y su breve explicación me tranquilizó. Al menos no pretendía no entender a lo que me refería—. Sé que quieres que lo haga sonar menos _malo_. Quieres que te diga que soy algo más. Algo que no está roto. ¿Es eso, princess? —meneó la cabeza, y le dio una gran mordida a su magdalena, dejándola casi a la mitad. Espere a que tragara—. No voy a mentirte y convencerte de que soy alguien bueno y brillante como tu chico de vida ideal.

—No es lo que estoy haciendo.

—Sí, es lo que estás haciendo. Puedo verlo en la forma en que me estás mirando.

Mis manos se apretaron en dos puños a mis costados.

—Sólo quiero saber la verdad.

—¿Eso qué importa? —rebatió Chat—. Eres mi mejor amiga, si… pero también tengo una identidad que proteger y no puedes indagar sobre este tema porque sabrías demasiado. Lo que hacemos juntos no necesita ser complicado, princess. No a menos que realmente quieras algo más.

Parpadeé cuando sus palabras cayeron sobre mí.

—Supongo que tienes razón —razoné quedamente.

Chat Noir me respondió con una sonrisa segura.

—Siempre la tengo, princess.

Escéptica, negué con la cabeza. Le tendí mi magdalena casi completa, repentinamente sin hambre.

—¿Quieres? —le pregunté. Pensando que iba a cogerla de mi mano. En su lugar, Chat Noir le dio un bocado con sus blancos dientes. Mis ojos se ensancharon y el sonrió—. Gato goloso.

Masticó, su pulgar recogió un poco del glaseado que había quedado en el labio y lo lamió.

—No puedo evitar comer grandes bocados. El resto es tuyo.

—Hmm —le dediqué una mirada de reprimenda y tomé otro bocado, delicado en comparación con el suyo.

—Quise decir lo que dije.

Tragué saliva antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que hacemos —explicó Chat Noir—. No tiene porque ser complicado. Si tú quieres, tampoco tiene porque ser serio. Pero no quiero que lo dejemos. Podemos ser lo que tú quieras, Marinette.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que usaba mi nombre y no un apodo. Cuando lo hacía es porque hablaba realmente en serio, y mi corazón se aceleraba aun más de escucharlo.

—Oh —tomé otro bocado, encogiéndome de hombros, sintiéndome incómoda bajo la intensidad de su mirada—. Está bien.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Qué?

—Quitarle importancia a esto. La verdad es que no puedo pensar en otra persona que no seas tú —asintió lentamente y sonrió—. Eres una chica dulce, good princess.

Mi cara se calentó por su alabanza y mi estómago dio un vuelco. Me tragué el último pedazo de magdalena y me estremecí cuando Chat Noir se acercó a mí y su pulgar limpió el borde de mi boca, quitando un poco del glaseado que tenía. Lo observé mientras lamía las migajas. Traía en su otra mano la bolsa del regalo que yo había dejado previamente en el escritorio.

—¿No se supone que es como el beso de la muerte cuando un chico te llama "dulce"?

Chat me miró intensamente. El tiempo se extendió hasta que respondió.

—No si eres tan dulce que todo en lo que puedo pensar es en ti desnuda y en saborear cada centímetro de tu cuerpo de nuevo —al mirar, mi boca se abrió con sorpresa. Mis manos temblaron y fui incapaz de responder. Era imposible que estuviera tranquila o decir algo coherente cuando Chat Noir soltaba cosas como esa. Cosas que hacían que explotaran fuegos artificiales en mi interior y deseaba simplemente quitarme toda la ropa—. Ábrelo, princess.

Levante la cabeza de nuevo para mirarlo, dudosa acerca de que estaba hablando Chat ahora. Lo comprobé cuando mire su brazo extendido hacia mí, la bolsa de regalo en su mano. Agradecida por el cambio de tema, tome la bolsa y la abrí.

Traté inútilmente de disimular mi sorpresa cuando vi una caja de terciopelo azul oscuro, con la firma _Agreste_ en letras doradas en el centro.

—Yo…

—Si me dices que no puedes aceptar mi regalo, en serio te los pondré a la fuerza —me amenazó Chat Noir antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

Apreté mis labios, acariciando con mis dedos los bordes dorados de las letras de la caja. Chat me animó de nuevo a abrirla. _Más vale apresurar esto,_ me dije, levantando la tapa. Casi me doy de espaldas de la impresión cuando vi el contenido.

 _Dios, eran preciosos._ Dos broches de oro para el cabello absolutamente hermosos me saludaron. Yo siempre había utilizado broches para hacerme las dos coletas que utilice durante toda mi adolescencia, pero habían sido simples y no ostentosos. Los broches que tenia frente a mi debían haber costado al menos el equivalente a que yo cuidara niños a diario por tres meses.

Eran broches delgados con un hermoso patrón que adornaba toda la montura, el seguro que lo cerraba alrededor con brillantes y exquisitos pequeños diamantes incrustados. Era simplemente demasiado para llevar en mi cabello.

—No puedo aceptarlos.

—No es una sugerencia, princess —tomó los broches en sus manos y los miró como si en realidad no valieran nada—. _Purrsupuesto_ que te ves deliciosa con el cabello suelto ahora que te lo cortaste, pero de verdad me encantaba cuando lo llevabas en coletas —me extendió los broches abiertos—. ¿Puedo ponértelos?

No respondí, repentinamente cohibida. No era una persona superficial y realmente no era importante el hecho de que él fuera la primera persona que me regalara algo tan valioso, pero aun así me ponía nerviosa.

Sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, Chat Noir se levantó y fue hacia mi espalda. Pasó sus garras suavemente por mi cabello, separándolo a la mitad a ambos lados de mi rostro. El repentino movimiento me arqueó la espalda, la sensación de sus garras por mi cuero cabelludo envió corrientes eléctricas a todo mi sistema nervioso. Apreté mis labios y contuve un embarazoso gemido.

—Vaya, princess, nunca me hubiera imaginado que te excitaba que te tocaran el cabello —ronroneó Chat, sujetando mi cabello con los broches en dos coletas bajas, justo como lo usé por años. Cuando terminó su trabajo, se inclinó hacia mí y besó mi hombro suavemente—. Lo recordaré para hacerlo más seguido.

—Yo no…

Me besó de nuevo, esta vez en la base de mi cuello. Me callé de inmediato olvidando qué iba a decir y moví la cabeza inconscientemente para darle más acceso, esta vez sin poder contener mi gemido. Sentí la suave vibración de su risa y luego casi grité de placer cuando me mordió justo encima de mi desbocado pulso.

—¿Continúo? —subiendo hasta mi oído Chat Noir me susurró, esta vez mordiendo mi punto ultra sensible justo detrás de mi oreja.

 _Oh Si, ¡Sí!_

Un jadeo escapó de mis labios. Con una media sonrisa, Chat Noir se acomodó hasta quedar acostado en mi cama, su espalda sobre el colchón y yo encima de él. Más tarde, me preguntaría si tal vez había sido su intención desde el principio. Estar así con él en mi cama.

Respirando hondo, me arrodillé y me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él. Levanté las manos, que se quedaron en el aire hasta caer en sus hombros, sintiendo la carne firme y sus músculos tensos debajo del traje. Sus manos enguantadas se posaron en mis caderas, apretando suavemente. Nos miramos a los ojos. Envolvió una mano alrededor de mi cuello y tiró de mi cabeza hacia abajo hasta que mi boca encontró la suya.

Probé el sabor de la magdalena mientras me besaba lento y profundo, sin prisas. El beso siguió, suave y delicioso. Se separó y sus manos volaron hasta el cascabel de su traje, quitándose la parte superior rápidamente. Volver a ver su amplio pecho y sus formados pectorales encendió una llamada en mi vientre.

Sujetó el borde de mi camisa con sus manos, y yo levante los brazos sin dudar para ayudarlo a sacarla por encima de mi cabeza. Le siguió rápidamente mi sujetador. Perder mi ropa se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito.

Chat Noir me empujó sobre la cama. Sin tocarme, me examinó en la brillante luz de mi habitación como si me estuviera memorizando. El calor avanzó por encima de mi cuerpo, imaginando todas las imperfecciones que estaba viendo. Con un gemido, traté de empujarle, avergonzada por la intimidad, demasiado sobrepasada por las sensaciones que me recorrían.

—Espera —su mano se posó en mi vientre, y empezó a bajar. Descendiendo por mi cuerpo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho mientras yo temblaba y me retorcía, esperando su próximo movimiento. Eché un vistazo hacia él. Chat Noir me miró, la barbilla rozando mi vientre, sus grandes manos enguantadas dejando dos huellas ardientes en mis caderas. Se detuvo y habló en voz baja—: ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí —me calmé debajo de él cuando me di cuenta de que hablaba en serio—. Lo hago.

Chat Noir sonrió lentamente y tomó mis manos. Entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, presionando contra el colchón, palma con palma, a mis costados.

—Bien.

Luego procedió a besarme. Por todo mi cuerpo. Besó mi vientre. Mi caja torácica. El valle entre mis pechos. Su boca estaba en todas partes. Suspiré, retorciéndome, temblando bajo su atención. _Oh Dios_. No había más vergüenza. Sólo él. Su boca sobre mí.

Abrió la cremallera de mis pantalones vaqueros, dejando al descubierto la parte delantera de mi ropa interior. Gemí cuando él me beso justo _allí_. El calor húmedo de su boca me quemaba directamente a través de la delgada capa de algodón. Su nombre pasó entre mis labios en un suspiro.

Ascendió, entonces me besó con fuerza, el único punto de contacto nuestras bocas. Un enredo de labios, lenguas y dientes. Me volvía salvaje. Le devolví a Chat el beso, igualándole en calor y presión. Mis brazos se tensaron, aún inmovilizados a mis costados por sus manos.

Gemí contra su boca y empujé contra sus palmas, mis dedos unidos a los suyos en agarre que cortaba la circulación, desesperada por estar libre para poder tocarlo. Entonces lo sentí. La inconfundible dureza de Chat Noir contra el interior de mi muslo, hirviendo a través de nuestra ropa.

Separé los muslos ampliamente y me retorcí para acercarme más, llevándolo directamente hacia mí. Levanté la pelvis y empujé mis caderas, restregándome contra él. Sus labios se separaron de los míos en un siseo.

—Por favor… mis manos… Quiero tocarte —balbuceé. No, rogué.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con fuerza con los míos, y sentí su fuerza mientras nuestras palmas se juntaban.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea.

Su respiración era áspera, mezclándose con mi propia respiración entrecortada. Cada parte de mí latía, dolía.

—Por favor. Tú me has tocado mucho… deja que te toque —Chat Noir negó con la cabeza una vez, con fuerza. Mi voz se quebró un poco—. ¿Por qué no?

De cerca podía distinguir el anillo de sus ojos verde neón que había alrededor de su iris.

—Porque eres como un caramelo en mi boca. Ya estoy demasiado excitado por ti.

—Pero dijiste que puedo confiar en ti.

—Puedes —sus ojos me atravesaron, intensos y crudos, como si estuviera muy complacido porque creyera en él—. Nunca te haría daño, princess.

—Entonces suelta mis manos.

Después de un momento, su agarre sobre mí se aflojó. Yo era libre. Llené mis manos con su pecho, acariciando sus músculos esculpidos, los abdominales ridículamente tallados. Chat Noir sumergió la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, como si estuviera recobrando fuerza de alguna reserva escondida que solo encontraría allí.

Mis manos se vagaron más al sur, vacilando solo un instante en su cinturón negro. Mis dedos desabrocharon el cinturón, luego se deslizaron dentro de la cinturilla del traje. Antes de perder los nervios, tiré hacia abajo los pantalones de spandex al igual que él había hecho con mis vaqueros. Él levantó la cabeza y sus ojos brillaban con una advertencia.

—Marinette… —su voz sonó estrangulada.

Mi mirada se desvió a la suya y luego hacia abajo, decidida en mi objetivo.

—Nunca he tocado uno antes.

Tiré del traje hacia abajo una vez más con poca gentileza. Resultó especialmente difícil con Chat Noir encima de mí. Maldijo, se dio la vuelta para bajarse de mí y tumbarse de espaldas. Levantando las caderas, se quitó él mismo sus botas de combate y luego los pantalones. Luego fue todo mío. Lo único que quedaba de su traje puesto era el antifaz, las orejas y los guantes.

La visión era demasiado deliciosa como para dejarla pasar. Sonriendo, me incliné sobre él, mi atención moviéndose de su atractivo rostro al sur.

Llenaba la parte delantera de sus bóxer negros de licra. Apoyé la mano sobre él, sintiendo, midiendo el contorno. Dijo mi nombre otra vez, mitad súplica, mitad gruñido. Lo ignoré, la curiosidad, el torrente sanguíneo en mis oídos, anulando el sonido.

Flexioné mis dedos y el bulto creció bajo mi mano, animándose. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, me sumergí en el interior de los calzoncillos y envolví mis dedos a su alrededor. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama.

—Es más suave de lo que pensé que sería —me mordí el labio, deleitándome con su longitud en mis manos.

Se rió con voz ronca.

—Estoy duro, princess.

—Me refiero a tu piel —Era como seda sobre acero. Mi mano se movió torpemente, buscando a tientas por un momento antes de establecerse en golpes rítmicos.

La suya se posó sobre la mía, deteniéndome.

—Tienes que parar.

Levanté la vista hacia Chat Noir.

—¿No es esto parte de mi educación?

Los tendones de su cuello se tensaron como si estuviera luchando por el control. Supongo que debería haberme preocupado, pero solo me sentí empoderada. Satisfecha. Ni por un momento se me ocurrió que iba a perder el control y cruzar la línea. Él tenía mi confianza.

—Tú no tienes que…

—Quiero hacerlo.

Su agarre liberó mi mano. Fui capaz de moverla de nuevo, deslizar mis dedos sobre él.

—Muy bien —Chat Noir estuvo de acuerdo con voz gruesa—. Entonces probablemente deberías llamarla por lo que es —alcé la mirada hacia él con curiosidad—. Dilo. Pene. No tengas miedo de la palabra, good princess.

Mi mano se quedó inmóvil. Mi cara ardía. Negué con la cabeza.

—No puedo decir eso.

—¿Pero puedes tocarlo? —rebatió con sarcasmo—. Dilo. Pene.

La palabra se asentó pesadamente en mi lengua. Mi mano reanudó sus movimientos mientras lo decía lentamente, saboreando la palabra traviesa, sintiéndome audaz y perversa.

—Pene.

El verde de sus ojos fulguró hasta el color del estaño. Su pecho subía y bajaba con respiraciones bruscas. Como si esa sola palabra en mis labios lo excitara. Mi mirada se movió de su pene a su cara. No sabía qué me fascinaba más. La vista de mi mano moviéndose sobre él o su expresión. Chat tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía casi de dolorido.

Recorrí con la mirada todo el cuerpo de Chat Noir y me detuve en su erección. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando me instalé entre sus piernas. Con mi mano envolví su longitud endurecida, lentamente rocé el sedoso extremo con mi dedo pulgar. Apretó las mandíbulas y un músculo tembló en su mejilla.

Lo acaricié nuevamente con mi pulgar, deleitándome con la sensación. Su respiración se tornó jadeante. Me encontraba como en un trance, no podía detenerme. Sin apartar mis ojos de él, me incliné y lamí la punta. Contuve la respiración, casi esperando que me detuviera. Chat no se movió, así que lo lamí de nuevo, rodeando su extremo con mi lengua.

No sabía qué hacer, así que solo me guié por instinto. Me gustaba comer paletas de hielo en verano, así que podía imaginar que sería algo parecido. La diferencia es que ninguna paleta tenía un tamaño como este. Cerré mis labios sobre él, apenas unos dos centímetros y succioné. Pasé la lengua, delineé su contorno, la parte inferior de su pene, la hendidura en la punta.

Algo oscuro y profundo dentro de mí se regodeó al hacerlo, al tenerlo a merced de mi boca.

Deslicé mis dedos por su vara hasta sujetar sus testículos y, en ese instante, introduje en mi boca toda su extensión. Gruñó y empujó, casi golpeando el fondo de mi garganta. Lo retuve y chupé, intentando no sufrir arcadas por la nueva experiencia de tener algo _así_ en mi boca.

—Por favor, Marinette —rogó Chat Noir, sujetándose en mi cabello. Sus dedos se hundieron en mi cabeza, sin jalar, sin intentar dirigirme. Solo masajeó, moviendo las caderas contra mi boca para que lo tomara aún más.

Los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta me enardecieron. El deseo endureció mis entrañas. Me eché hacia atrás, chupé solo la punta y cerré mi mano con firmeza en la base de su erección, lo mantuve cautivo.

Quiso jalarme de los hombros, pero me resistí. Descendí sobre él nuevamente. Volvió a gemir, desistió de separarme y me sujetó del pelo con ambas manos. Chat Noir se tensó debajo de mí. Lo ignoré, apretando mi boca rápidamente.

— _Mierrrda_ —jadeó y se estremeció, los músculos y los tendones de su pecho y su estómago se ondularon. Me empujó fuera de él mientras su cuerpo alcanzaba el clímax, evitando que se inundara en mi boca. Me mordí el labio inferior viendo su liberación, fascinada. Su respiración se niveló poco a poco. Arrojó un brazo sobre su cabeza. Después de varias respiraciones, murmuró—: No se suponía que iba a suceder.

Yo me levanté de encima de él y sonreí.

—¿Tenías un plan?

Apartó el brazo de su rostro y miró hacia mí intensamente. Metió un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de una de mis coletas, detrás de la oreja.

—Contigo nada parece ir de acuerdo al plan, princess.

Sin dejar de sonreír, me puse de pie. Agarrando una toalla de mano, se la arrojé a él. Chat Noir se limpió a sí mismo y luego se colocó sus bóxers de nuevo. De pie con mis vaqueros desabrochados sentí un poco de mi anterior vergüenza, abrí la puerta del armario y cogí una camiseta y me la puse.

Me quedé allí, cambiándome de pie y jugando con el dobladillo de la camiseta, sin saber que hacer a continuación. Chat se sentó en el borde de mi cama. No se había preocupado por volver a traje. Vestido solo con sus bóxers, era la encarnación del sexo. Piel dorada. Enjuta y definida. Su paquete de seis era más como un paquete de ocho.

Tragué saliva contra mi garganta repentinamente seca.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Bueno. Si esto era solo una aventura, nos despedimos en este momento.

—Oh —asentí.

Pero sabía que esto no era una aventura. Éramos nosotros fingiendo. Pretendiendo ser algo más. Él colocó una mano en su rodilla y me estudió de esa manera tan desconcertante suya.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

—¿Te quieres quedar?

La sonrisa torcida reapareció.

—Si me quieres aquí, dilo, princess. Eso es lo que pasaría si esto fuera más que una aventura. Si fuéramos realmente algo para el otro.

 _Si fuéramos realmente algo para el otro_. Las palabras me sacudieron los nervios. Picaba un poco con el sabor de él aún fresco en mis labios. Aspiré. Me daba cuenta de lo que Chat Noir buscaba. Quería que yo diera un nuevo paso. Quería un avance.

—Sí… Entonces deberías quedarte a pasar la noche. Sí —me dije a mí misma que me mostrara segura. Después de lo que acabábamos de hacer, lo que acababa de hacer, no debería ser tan difícil.

—Tratare de alargar el tiempo con mi coqueto traje negro lo más posible, entonces.

Tenía que enfocar esto clínicamente. Esto no era algo personal. Era un experimento. Chat Noir era un chico sexy y con experiencia que se ofrecía a guiarme a través del arte de los juegos previos. Definitivamente _no_ tenía que involucrarme demasiado.

Ya me sentía más experimentada. Podía besar adecuadamente ahora. Podría hacer _más_ que besar ahora. No era una maestra en los juegos previos, pero estaba más capacitada.

Gracias a Chat Noir estaba preparada para Adrien. Mi estómago se apretó pensando en eso, preguntándome si me gustaría hacer la mitad de eso con Adrien.

Agarré mi neceser de la estantería de mi armario con manos temblorosas, sorprendida por la comprensión de que estaba disfrutando de mí tiempo íntimo con Chat Noir demasiado. Estaba disfrutando de él. Ese no era el plan. Una cosa era pasar tiempo juntos como amigos cercanos, y otra completamente distinta era anhelar estar enredada con Chat tan malditamente mal como lo hacía.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Atravesé al baño, me lavé la cara y me cepille los dientes; restregué hasta que sentí el sabor cobrizo de la sangre en mi boca. Parando, me enjuague la boca. Alzando la cara, observe fijamente mi reflejo, sorprendiéndome ante esta chica en la que me había convertido. Alguien a punto de compartir su cama con un tipo que no era Adrien. Era duro de afrontar.

Cuando entre en mi habitación, él estaba debajo de las sábanas, pareciendo relajado con un brazo debajo de su cabeza. Apagué la lámpara, sumiendo la habitación en un manto gris. La luz que atravesaba las persianas nos libraba de la oscuridad total. Me saqué los vaqueros. Él quito las sábanas por mí, y la sombra de su cuerpo se veía deliciosa y acogedora contra las rayas de mis sábanas.

Me deslicé junto a Chat Noir. Se me escapó un suspiro cuando él tiró de mí para calentarme con su cuerpo, colocándonos como cucharitas. Su cálida y suave piel despertó todos mis nervios de nuevo. Su masculinidad, su tamaño, su fuerza hizo que se me escapara un suspiro tembloroso.

La electricidad zumbó junto con mis nervios. Esas partes de mí que se sentían cargadas con un poco de dolor hace un momento, ahora ardían de nuevo. El brazo de Chat Noir estaba envuelvo alrededor de mi cintura, su mano descansaba en mi estómago. La quitó un segundo para retirar mi pelo y dejarlo caer sobre mi hombro, de modo que ya no estaba en su boca.

Sentía su aliento en mi nuca. _Dios_. El dolor estaba de vuelta. Apreté los muslos como si eso pudiera aliviarlo. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a dormir?

—Este tipo, el que te gusta… —comenzó.

—¿Si? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Si sale corriendo después de que tú lo toques, entonces no significa nada para él. _Tú_ no significas nada. ¿Entiendes? Solo te lo digo porque no quiero que te usen alguna vez.

Su aliento abanicó mi nuca. Sabía que sus labios estaban cerca. Incapaz de evitarlo, rodé de costado y le estudié en la penumbra, nuestras narices prácticamente tocándose.

—Gracias por hacer esto —casi añadí "gracias por preocuparte", pero eso podría ser suponer demasiado. Me tragué esas palabras.

Chat Noir se rió en voz baja.

—No soy desinteresado, princess. Disfruto estar contigo. Claramente —su mano rozó mi mejilla, la yema de los dedos acariciándome. Un revoloteó entró en erupción en mi estómago. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron aún más al pensar en mis manos alrededor de él—. Siempre lo hago. Siempre lo haré.

Sus palabras llegaron a través de mí, calentando mi corazón. Eso era lo más cerca a una declaración que había recibido. Me gustaba. _Me encantaba._

—También lo disfruto. Siempre —luego lo bese, y esta vez fue diferente: lento, dulce y tierno.

Por supuesto no permaneció de esa manera. Ninguno de nuestros besos lo hacía nunca. Se construyó, se profundizó. La sangre corrió por en mis orejas. Ahuequé su rostro y envolví un brazo alrededor de su cuello, alineando mi cuerpo con el suyo. Jadeando, apoyó su frente en la mía.

—Deberíamos dormir un poco —me reí un poco ante eso. No íbamos a dormir. Al menos yo no podía ver cómo—. Ven aquí —Chat Noir me pegó a él, bajando mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Escuché el tenue retumbar de su corazón. Su mano se enroscó a través de mi pelo. Sus dedos suavizándose cuando encontró un enredo—. Tienes un hermoso cabello. Puedo detectarte a kilómetro y medio de distancia.

Sonreí contra su pecho y luego giré la cara un poco, consciente de que podía sentir mi sonrisa tonta contra él. Sabía que me había gustado el cumplido. Aun sonriendo, me empecé a relajar contra él. El deslizamiento de sus dedos por mi cabello comenzó a adormecerme.

—Cuéntame más —le animé, mi voz soñolienta y suave.

Su voz retumbó en su pecho.

—Solo quieres oírme decir que eres hermosa, ¿Es eso, princess?

Le di un manotazo en el brazo.

—Noooo.

—Sabes que lo eres. No necesitas oírme decirlo.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¿Por qué iba a saber eso?

—Uh. Mírate en el espejo. Mira los ojos que te siguen cuando entras en una habitación —No sabía cómo responder a eso. La idea extrañamente me incomodaba. Mis dedos trazaron círculos perezosos en su pecho—. Tu enamorado no será capaz de resistirse a ti. No sé cómo lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Yo, claramente, no puedo.

Me quedé inmóvil contra él, mis dedos se congelaron y detecté un tono de amargura en su voz al final. La ira destelló a través de mí. ¿Por qué tenía que hablar de Adrien ahora mismo, cuando estábamos así? Se sentía… _Equivocado._

—Gracias —murmuré. Cerrando los ojos, me obligué a dormir para escapar de mi enojo, para escapar de Chat Noir.

Por supuesto, estaba demasiado agitada por la irritación, y dolorosamente consciente de su presencia detrás de mí, como para tener la esperanza de quedarme dormida. Estaba atrapada, probablemente despierta hasta que ambos nos levantáramos por la mañana.

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de que mis ojos se cerrasen como pesos de plomo.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** Este capítulo está lleno de detalles entre líneas sumamente importantes. Recomiendo que lean atentamente y abran muy bien los ojos si no quieren perdérselos. **2.** Si algún lector por aquí vio el anime D Gray Man, los broches dorados que la pirata que había sido amante de Cross Marian le regaló a Lenalee Lee para su cabello, son exactamente estos que yo describo arriba. **3.** Tengo migraña, así que discúlpenme si no pude darle al capítulo más que dos revisadas antes de publicarlo. Usualmente le doy al menos 4 leídas hasta asegurarme de que todo está perfecto. Lo cierto es que tengo dislexia muy leve y necesito leer y leer para asegurarme de no equivocarme. Porque lo hago.

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** las cosas definitivamente no irán de acuerdo al libro y Marinette y Adrien tienen su primera cita juntos. Las dudas de Marinette están a la orden del día. Chat Noir y Marinette tienen una conversación profunda y un poco reveladora. El siguiente capítulo es el preludio antes de que todo, literalmente, explote. La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de reviews recibidos por capitulo ¡Así que depende de ustedes!

 **Agradecimientos** a Kathe67, mafer el panda, tsubasa23, Rebeca, Adrinette Love, RainAndWind, Lu, ladyaqua198, reika kagene, thecat-laura, Bonny83, Dessire, Loba, Lolp, Rvmasha, Chrushbut, arthibelle, Sakurita24, Cony, Aqua, LunaNueva21, por sus reviews en el cuarto capítulo de esta aventura. Este capítulo está **dedicado** a todas y todos los que votaron por las opciones que comenté respecto a si querían capitulo extra largo o no. Por otra parte, a **Cony,** me gustaría que me dijeras exactamente en qué parte es que el capitulo anterior deja que desear mi narración. Me gustan las críticas constructivas, pero creo que es importante especificar las razones, no simplemente decir que pudo mejorar.

Besos, Higushi.

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación PARCIAL** del libro Foreplay (Juego Previo) de la autora Sophie Jordan, por lo que es la misma trama del libro, y hay escenas que estarán calcadas tal cual y muchas otras escenas que serán escritas completamente por mi autoría para hacerla acorde a los personajes de la serie y la trama original que lleva, pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado.

Si alguien desea adaptar esta historia, utilicen el libro original tal cual vienen las escenas y no hay ningún problema. Pero en este fic, hay muchas escenas y diálogos de mi autoría por lo que no autorizo que la utilicen en ningún otro fandom o página. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

Información importante extra larga al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Juego Previo**

 **Capitulo 6**

Alya entró en mi habitación quitándole la piel a un plátano mientras yo trabajaba en mi ordenador portátil.

—¿Así que nada de tu chico misterioso esta noche?

La pregunta tocó un nervio. No debería haber una suposición de que estaría con Chat Noir solo porque habíamos pasado una noche juntos ayer. _¿Debería haberla?_ Quería decir que no había tenido noticias de él. Pero eso podría revelar lo mucho que quería volver a verlo. En su lugar, contesté.

—No, solo estoy tratando de trabajar un poco —la miré de reojo.

El proyecto realmente debía entregarlo el siguiente jueves y apenas era sábado, pero no añadí eso. Lo estaba tomando como una excusa para concentrarme en algo que no fuera pensar en Chat Noir.

—Hmm —murmuró, tomando un bocado de su plátano—. ¿Y qué hay de Adrien?

Me recosté en la silla y le devolví la mirada.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Bueno, no lo has visto desde que te encargaste de él, ¿Cierto?

Chloé prácticamente había corrido a contarle a Alya lo que pasó con Adrien cuando yo fui a contarle ayer. Aunque yo pensaba decirle por mi cuenta, encontré un poco desesperante el que estuvieran tan al pendientes de mis avances con Adrien. Fruncí el ceño.

Chloé había parecido confundida cuando le expliqué lo de ser su enfermera. Claramente, si no había algo sexual involucrado, ella no estaba segura de qué estaba haciendo con él. Válida confusión. Para ser justos, sufrí por la misma confusión. Solo Alya había parecido cómplice. Claro que ella entendía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo con él.

—Sólo le conseguí un poco de medicina —negué sin convicción.

Y _me acurruqué con él y le abracé a causa de su fiebre. Y obviamente luego salí huyendo pensando en que no era lo correcto porque me gustaba tocar a Chat Noir._

—¿En serio? —Alya parecía divertida. Ladeo la cabeza—. La última vez que Nino estaba enfermo, hice lo mismo. Y estoy completamente segura que en algún futuro lejano nos comprometeremos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tengo las defensas altas —no es mucho como excusa, pero era lo único que podía pensar en decir.

De repente mi teléfono vibró. Lo levanté y sentí que mi estómago daba un vuelco. Hablando del diablo.

 _Adrien:_ _Hola._

¿Qué? ¿Lo había convocado con mis pensamientos?

—¿Quién es?

—Solo mi compañero de laboratorio —mentí. No estoy segura de por qué me sentí obligada a mentir, pero fue el primer impulso. Puse mi teléfono boca abajo.

—¿Así que no tienes planes de volver a verlo?

—No de momento —evitando su mirada, volví mi atención a mi monitor y escribí una palabra más—. No es como si fuéramos algo, aunque yo quiera. Y si quiere verme tiene mi numero para llamar —mi mirada se desvió a mi teléfono de nuevo _. Entonces ¿por qué estaba enviándole mensajes de texto?_

—Ah. Así que estás esperando a que Adrien llame —Alya soltó una risilla triunfal—. Está bien, está bien —echó la piel del plátano en mi bote de basura—. Sólo quería asegurarme, eso es todo.

—Gracias, pero todo está bien. De todas maneras ya falta poco para irnos todos juntos a Versalles. ¿Recuerdas?

—Oh, lo recuerdo —asintió.

Adrien nos había mandado mensaje esta misma mañana, preguntándonos si estábamos de acuerdo en ir a Versalles el viernes nueve de noviembre, aprovechando que el _armisticio de 1918_ caía ese domingo y por decreto oficial el día lunes era festivo, por lo que no habría clases en la universidad. Aunque faltaban trece días para eso, sentía que ya prácticamente tenía la fecha encima.

Esa misma mañana, la idea me hizo entrar en pánico: Faltaba muy poco. Aun había demasiadas cosas que quería aprender respecto al juego previo. No me alcanzaría el tiempo. No podía simplemente dejar estas lecciones de lado cuando aun _necesitaba_ tener tantas cosas de Chat Noir…

Luego me golpee mentalmente en la cabeza, escandalizada por el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos. No acababa de hacer eso. Estaba poniéndome a mi misma miles de excusas con tal de seguir pasando tiempo de _ese tipo_ con Chat Noir. De seguir tocándolo. De que no dejara de tocarme. Bien podrían pasar meses, _años,_ y sentiría que no era suficiente.

Tenía que tranquilizarme y retomar mi objetivo inicial. Urgentemente.

Chloé había sido la primera en confirmar que iría, y luego yo. Nino aun estaba en duda debido a que no sabía si lo contratarían como DJ para una fiesta, pero Alya dijo que se aseguraría de convencerlo.

Alya se despidió después de eso, alegando que debía ir a comprar el mandado de su casa. La abrace antes de que se fuera, y volví a tocar las teclas de mi computadora, luchando para concentrarme en mi párrafo final. Finalmente me di por vencida y me aparté del escritorio. De pie, froté las manos sobre mi cara y paseé por el pequeño espacio que había entre mi escritorio y la cama.

La conversación con Alya no había ayudado. Había estado pensando mucho en Chat Noir, y en Adrien. No podría definir en quien de los dos pensaba más durante el día.

Cogí mi teléfono del escritorio. El mensaje de Adrien me devolvió la mirada. Mis dedos se detuvieron un momento antes de escribir.

 _Yo:_ _Hola. ¿Cómo va todo?_

Dudé, leyendo la simple línea, asegurándome de que era lo que quería decir. No demasiado. No demasiado poco. Satisfecha, pulsé ENVIAR. Dejé el teléfono, me hundí en mi silla y releí mi último párrafo. Estaba decidida a terminar esta tarea.

Y entonces mi teléfono sonó. Lo cogí de inmediato.

 _Adrien:_ _Estoy bien. Desde que esta excelente enfermera me cuidó muy bien hace unos días, estoy mejor que nunca._

Sonriendo, escribí de nuevo, mis pulgares volando.

 _Yo:_ _Qué suerte._

 _Adrien:_ _¿Comemos el lunes?_

Mi corazón se aceleró ante la idea de volver a verlo. Me mordí el labio inferior, ¿Almorzar? ¿Qué fue eso? las parejas salen a almorzar. No éramos una pareja, pero supongo los amigos también salen juntos.

 _Adrien:_ _¿Hola?_

 _Yo:_ _Sí. Lunes._

 _Adrien:_ _¿Qué tal Gino's?_

Gino's sirve las mejores pizzas y calzonis en la ciudad. La pizzería no estaba lejos de mi casa.

 _Yo:_ _Suena bien. ¿A qué hora debo verte?_

 _Adrien:_ _Te recojo cuando salgas de clases._

Fruncí el ceño. Que me recogiera me hacía sentir como en una cita.

 _Yo:_ _Es sólo el almuerzo. Puedo encontrarte ahí._

 _Adrien:_ _Voy a recogerte._

Me quedé mirando la pantalla, debatiendo si discutir.

 _Yo:_ _Bien._

 _Adrien:_ _Te veo entonces, Marinette. Estaré impaciente._

Dejé mi teléfono en mi escritorio, nerviosa. Observé la puerta. Di un paso en esa dirección y me detuve, decidí en contra de ir a con mis amigas y hablarles de mi cita.

El centro de mi pecho dio un tirón incómodamente. Me froté, dispuesta a aflojar la tirantez.

* * *

Mi domingo pasó tranquilo, conmigo intentando terminar mi proyecto aunque fallando miserablemente en el proceso. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la invitación de Adrien.

el lunes, le avisé a Adrien vía mensaje de texto casi en el mismo segundo en que la maestra anunció el final de la última clase del día. Su respuesta llegó menos de un minuto después, como si realmente hubiera estado esperando impaciente como me dijo el sábado.

Corrí al baño de chicas y me di una última mirada en el espejo. Fue difícil decidir qué usar. Íbamos a comprar pizza en medio del día luego de estar toda la mañana sentada. No es como si tuviera que arreglarme para una tarde fuera.

Me había decidido por mis únicos vaqueros ajustados que tenía, y una camisa de manga larga a la medida que había confeccionado hace un par de meses. Opté por mis botas de media caña en lugar de tenis como los que siempre utilizaba para clase. Llevaba el cabello suelto. No me atreví a utilizar los broches que Chat Noir me regaló.

Se sentía como algo que sólo debía mostrarle a Chat ahora, el peinarme en coletas. Era quizá ridículo, pero mantuve esa idea firmemente.

Aunque tenía el cabello lacio como una tabla, intente peinarme diferente con producto y una máquina para hacer ondulado. Lo que tomó un montón de esfuerzo de mi parte. No estaba en total negación. Chat Noir pensaba que mi cabello era hermoso y quería demostrarlo en todo momento. Era, de alguna manera, modesto saber que mi ego ansiaba tal afirmación.

No era tan diferente a las chicas que buscaban aprobación. Lo que me hacía normal, supuse. Lo que si estaba realmente mal era el hecho de que me arreglé para una cita con Adrien, basándome en la opinión de Chat Noir. _¿Eso catalogaba como patético?_ Seguro que sí.

Nuevamente, el recuerdo de Chat Noir me golpeó como un puñetazo. _Dios_. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de suceder? ¿Cuántos besos harían falta para que dejara de tener tal efecto en mí? Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando cualquier pensamiento que pudiera dirigir hacia mi amigo gatuno.

Iba a tener una cita con Adrien. _Adrien,_ de quien estaba absolutamente enamorada desde hace años _._ Finalmente estaba consiguiendo lo que siempre había soñado. Me repetí eso como un mantra durante todo el trayecto hacia la salida, las asas de mi mochila en la espalda apretada entre mis dedos tensos.

El sol estaba en todo lo alto cuando atravesé el patio fuera del campus, y entrecerré los ojos intentando enfocarme a través de los brillantes rayos del astro rey.

Pese a que había varios estudiantes congregados por todo el patio, me fue bastante fácil identificar a Adrien a lo lejos. Su presencia me llamaba como un farol. Apreté los labios con nerviosismo mientras me dirigía hacia él.

—Hola —lo saludé a su costado. _¿En serio mi voz tenía que sonar como si hubiera tragado helio?_

Adrien se volteó hacia mí y sonrió brillantemente.

—Hola —su mirada me recorrió disimuladamente de pies a cabeza—. Te vez realmente linda, Marinette.

—Gracias —lo evalué en respuesta. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta térmica gris que abrazaba sus anchos hombros. La camiseta no era demasiado apretada, pero la fuerza en su delgado torso era evidente. Sabía que Adrien tenía un cuerpo de envidia. Tantos años como modelo estrella de la firma Agreste debía ser por algo, pero admirar ese hecho con mis propios ojos era algo completamente diferente. Ahora que lo pensaba, su anatomía se parecía bastante a la de… _No, no iré por allí_ —. También tú… Bueno, no lindo —me corregí—. Bien. Luces bien.

 _Genial._ Primera cita fallida.

—Gracias —sonrió Adrien suavemente. Extendió su brazo para tomar la mochila de mi espalda, apoyándola sobre uno de sus hombros en un gesto casual que sin duda en él se veía mucho más genial que en mí. Hizo un gesto hacia el estacionamiento—. ¿Lista?

Asentí. Apreté la correa de mi pequeña bolsa donde estaba Tikki. Seguí a Adrien a su lado mientras íbamos a su auto, charlando de manera casual.

Todas las chicas que pasaban por nuestro lado mientras caminábamos prácticamente torcían la cabeza para mirar a Adrien. No fueron sutiles con sus miradas. Una chica que holgazaneaba en una banca de piedra a unos cuantos metros se reclinó tanto que se cayó para conseguir un mejor vistazo de Adrien.

Suspiré internamente. Siempre había sido así con Adrien, incluso en el colegio. Salíamos en grupo, y él llamaba demasiado la atención. Tanto por su conocido apellido en el mundo del espectáculo como por su aspecto. Antes me ponía celosa este hecho, ahora encontraba triste el hecho de que Adrien simplemente nunca tendría una vida pública en paz. Debía ser desgastante.

Estoy segura de que Adrien lo notó, pero no dijo nada. O tal vez no lo notó. Tal vez simplemente estaba acostumbrado a ser observado, así que no se hallaba consciente de lo que sucedía. También, estaba el hecho de que aunque todas las chicas parecían comérselo con la mirada, él no le prestó atención a ninguna. Me miraba a mí, directamente. Con intensidad, como si deseara transmitirme algo con la mirada.

No sabía qué, pero me gustaba.

Nos tomó solo unos cinco minutos llegar a su auto, y cuando me detuve frente al reluciente audi color verde militar apreté los labios con nerviosismo. El color era tan oscuro que bien podría pasar por negro. Era impresionante. Debía ser algún modelo de este año.

No me sorprendía, aunque si me intimidaba un poco.

Adrien me abrió la puerta del copiloto con caballerosidad, y yo le agradecí sonrojada mientras subía. La acción parecía mucho más que algo que un amigo haría por otro. ¿Eso era lo que hacía? ¿De eso iba todo?

El cuero negro del asiento se sentía asombrosamente suave, y no pude evitar hundirme en él, relajada.

—Me muero de hambre —admitió Adrien cuando subió a mi lado.

—Yo también —concordé.

Encendió el auto y salió del estacionamiento. Aunque era un auto deportivo de gran potencia, no manejaba como maniático, lo cual agradecí.

Estaba segura que otros aprovecharían para pisar el acelerador a fondo. Chat Noir por ejemplo, seguro que estaba tan acostumbrado a la adrenalina como súper héroe que en su vida civil probablemente haría algo loco como jugar carreras de autos o saltar de aviones, o…

No. _No, no, no. ¡Deja de pensar en él, Marinette!_

Definitivamente, yo era un desastre.

* * *

Adrien me abrió la puerta de Gino's. Habíamos llegado en apenas poco más de cinco minutos. Al estar relativamente cerca del campus, se encontraba repleto de estudiantes.

—Supongo que podría haber escogido un lugar menos ocupado —murmuró Adrien cuando la anfitriona nos dijo que tardaría unos minutos. En realidad, lucía algo nervioso.

Observé el restaurante, escaneando los manteles rojos a cuadros.

—Espero que no tengas que irte pronto a alguna junta —razoné—. No quisiera que te quedaras sin comer.

Negó con vehemencia.

—Me aseguré de decirle a mi asistente personal que no me pusiera pendientes hoy por nada del mundo.

—¿Si?

—Iba a salir contigo —añadió con seguridad—. Tenía que tomarme mi tiempo.

—Eso está bien. Es lindo que tengas tus días libres —prácticamente grazné, cohibida. Esto era demasiada atención de su parte hacia mí. No sabía muy bien cómo manejarlo—. Manejar un negocio parece ser una gran responsabilidad.

Adrien me miró de nuevo.

—Es curioso, ¿Sabes? Nunca quise tener nada que ver con la empresa al principio. Todo lo que hacía era para agradar a mi padre —levantó un hombro en un gesto aparentemente desinteresado, pero sabía que solo era una fachada—. Y ahora aquí estoy.

—¿No es difícil manejar eso junto con la universidad?

Suspiró.

—Bastante, si. Es la razón principal por la que contrate a un montón de gente para que me ayudara. Me gusta pensar que he hecho lo correcto. Mi padre estaba acostumbrado a manejar todo él solo, con ayuda de Natalie. Yo no soy tan eficiente en ese sentido.

—Estoy segura que llevas todo de manera excelente —aseguré, y era totalmente sincera. Adrien era un sobreviviente. No se rendía. Afrontaba todos los problemas que la vida le arrojaba y jamás parecía abrumado por ello. No entendía cómo es que no se había quebrado aun.

La anfitriona nos llamó. Nos dirigió a una mesa para dos cerca de la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Una vez sentados, abrimos nuestros menús.

—¿Qué tipo de pizza te gusta? —preguntó animado.

—Mi favorita por lo general es la griega. Amo las aceitunas, el queso feta y los trozos de carne laminada en ella. Casi siempre como uno o dos pedazos…

—Esa también es una de mis favoritas. Pidamos una grande ¿Te parece? —cerrando el menú, añadió con una sonrisa—: ahora que no tengo que posar frente a una cámara, como un montón.

—Me imagino —sacudí la cabeza—. Es tan injusto. Los chicos como tú tienen algún tipo de metabolismo de superhéroes.

 _Superhéroes._ De acuerdo, seguro que no debí haber dicho lo último. Parece que mi inconsciente ésta dispuesto a arrojar a Chat Noir a mi mente una y otra vez. _Concéntrate en otra cosa, ya._ Mi mirada se deslizó hacia el pecho y los brazos de Adrien apreciativamente. Era todo músculos apretados y duros. Definitivamente podría pasar por un súper héroe: tampoco lucía como si tuviera una onza de gordura en su cuerpo.

Entonces, la camarera llegó para tomar nuestras órdenes. Se congeló, una asombrada sonrisa plantada en la cara mientras miraba a Adrien.

—Oh, Adrien Agreste, ¿Qué puedo servirte? —le preguntó a él sin siquiera mirarme. En realidad no podía culparla. Siempre que se encontraba alrededor, era todo lo que yo podía mirar también.

Le mostró esa cegadora sonrisa de revista que tanto cautivaba, y los ojos de la camarera podrían haber visto su propio cerebro. Adrien ordenó nuestra pizza. Le tomó un momento a la chica bajar la mirada hasta su bloc de notas. Titubeó con el lápiz antes de arreglárselas finalmente para escribir.

—Excelente elección. Esa es mi favorita.

La mirada de Adrien se deslizó hasta mí y su mirada hizo que me calentara totalmente.

—La nuestra también —dijo, alargando su mano hasta llegar a la mía y apretarla suavemente entre sus largos dedos.

La camarera me miró como si estuviera recordando mi presencia. Una estúpida sonrisa embobada curvó mis labios y fijé la mirada en las manos entrelazadas frente a mí. _Nuestra_. Esa simple palabra rebotó a través de mi cabeza. Me hacía sentir demasiado bien escucharlo decir esa palabra.

Estúpido, lo sabía. Pero así era. Nos preguntó qué beberíamos, y salté con mi petición.

—Se las traeré en un minuto —le sonrió a Adrien nuevamente e incluso me lanzó una rápida e incómoda sonrisa, como si supiera que yo _sabía_ que ella se lo imaginaba desnudo.

Y entonces nos hallamos solos nuevamente. Adrien se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo, luciendo tan tranquilo que comencé a relajarme.

—¿Marinette? ¿Adrien?

Levanté la mirada ante el sonido de mi nombre y miré el rostro de Luka, sin reconocerlo al principio.

—Luka —me recliné en el asiento, sin darme cuenta hasta ese momento que me encontraba demasiado inclinada sobre la mesa, sobre Adrien, tan cerca de él—. Hola.

—¿Cómo están? —su mirada se deslizó de mí hacia Adrien y de regreso de nuevo. Se plantó allí, esperando.

—Bien.

Adrien se levantó y lo saludó cordialmente con lo que lucía un sólido agarre.

—Hace años que no te veía, amigo.

—Oh, sí —Adrien le sonrió aparentemente amablemente, pero había algo en la comisura de su boca que se veía tenso—. He estado realmente ocupado este tiempo. Supongo que ustedes si se han mantenido más en contacto —su expresión era inocente. No revelaba nada.

—Sí, se podría decir eso —los ojos de Luka se asentaron sobre mí mientras le respondía a Adrien.

—Eso es bueno. Conozco a Marinette desde el colegio, pero se siente como si nos conociéramos desde hace más tiempo. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Mis ojos se dilataron, preguntándome qué hacía Adrien diciendo cosas que parecían de doble sentido. No sabía qué éramos exactamente, pero no éramos una pareja. Esa era la única cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta.

—Eh. Sí —murmuró Luka, sus cejas juntándose.

Aún no podía encontrar mi voz. Mi rostro se sentía excesivamente caliente y sabía que debía estar tan roja como los pequeños cuadrados del mantel.

—Sí, bueno, es un placer saludarte de nuevo, amigo —la sonrisa todavía se hallaba en el rostro de Adrien y en su voz, pero había un filo en su mirada. El significado era claro: Adiós.

—Te veré otro día en Chaton's, Luka —murmuré suavemente y le di una pequeña inclinación en despedida.

—Claro —asintió y atravesó el restaurante. Reclamó el asiento en la barra con un par de tipos más. Lo vi en el bar con uno de ellos. Supongo que era su compañero en la banda.

Todo aquel encuentro había sido raro. Rarísimo. Como haber entrado en una dimensión paralela y no me enteré. ¿Adrien había tratado de dar alguna señal o algo frente a Luka? Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Es como… como si…

Como si Adrien se hubiera puesto a la defensiva de ver a Luka, y estuviera celoso. Miré a los lados disimuladamente, pensando que en cualquier momento saltaría un presentador de algún programa de televisión, a decir que todo era parte de un retorcido show de entretenimiento rosa.

—¿Te gusta él?

Elevé mi mirada para ver a Adrien. Me miraba de vuelta con duda. Pero había algo, sin embargo, algo ensombrecido en sus ojos que no se parecía al Adrien de siempre.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo siento si le di una idea equivocada de nosotros. Esta cita… no era mi intención —permaneció en silencio, serio, y le eché un vistazo a Luka antes de mirarlo de nuevo—. Luka… me da la impresión que te quiere. No estaría sorprendido si te pide una cita un día de estos. Ustedes dos… supongo que podrían verse bien, juntos.

Me encontraba demasiado ocupada mirando fijamente a Adrien, con sorpresa. Parpadeé y me quedé callada mientras nuestra pizza llegaba. La camarera la puso en la mesa entre nosotros con dos platos.

—Oh, no, no importa —murmuré después de que la chica se fue—. Luka… es solo un buen amigo. Jamás… Jamás lo he mirado de otra manera.

Eso no era totalmente cierto. Hubo una temporada en la que Luka me gustó, poco antes de cumplir los diecisiete años. Fue pasajero, y empalidecía a comparación a mis sentimientos por Adrien, pero sucedió. Era algo que sólo Alya se enteró. Lo que nunca le dije a alguien sin embargo, era que mi primer beso _real_ , había sido con él. Con Luka.

Había besado a Chat Noir antes, si, pero nunca los conté como _besos en sí_ porque eran durante peleas con Akumas y únicamente roces de labios. Lo de Luka fue algo que yo quise. Fue espontaneo, y tampoco es que fuera algo en lo que pensaba mucho, ya que realmente no lo considero algo de vital importancia.

Luka y yo habíamos hablado en aquel momento acerca de que yo nunca había tenido una cita con ningún chico, y él me invitó a salir en respuesta. Me pareció agradable que mi primera cita con un chico fuera con Luka. Lo consideraba mi amigo, aun lo hago, y eso era mejor que nada a mi historial de citas.

Fue un momento agradable y divertido que pasamos frente al Sena con una canasta de Picnic. Nos besamos una vez. Nada más. Me gustó, lo acepto. Luka besaba bien, pero no sentí una explosión de fuegos artificiales que debería sentir cuando besas al amor de tu vida.

Luka me había vuelto a invitar a salir después de eso y me negué. Le aclaré que estaba enamorada de alguien más y él lo entendió. Nunca tocamos ese tema de nuevo y actualmente sólo éramos amigos. Buenos amigos, y hasta ahí.

Un plato se quebró cerca y salté. Adrien suspiró, viéndose repentinamente cansado. Como si no pudiera lidiar con algo en específico.

—Está bien.

El aire escapó de entre mis labios. Asentí, observándolo excavar en la pizza entre nosotros, sirviendo un trozo para cada uno.

—Buen provecho —dijo, y le dio un moderado mordisco a su pedazo. El cómo es que Adrien podía hacer que comer pizza se viera elegante, era increíble. Permanecí quieta, dejando que los nudos en mi estómago se deshicieran por sí solos—. Hmm, esto es lo mejor.

—Realmente lo es —coincidí.

—Oye —Adrien se estiró a través de la mesa y cubrió mi mano con la suya—. Me alegro mucho de que vinieras conmigo.

Mi corazón se apretó un poco con esas palabras. Este era, el chico que yo quería. _Mi chico._ La sensación de su mano sobre la mía era algo de lo que debía acostumbrarme, porque era la mano que yo quería sostener toda mi vida. Me hacía sentir bien, me gusta la calidez de nuestras manos juntas. Podía fácilmente acostumbrarme a esto.

¿Por qué, entonces, el contacto firme de su mano me hacía maravillosamente bien, y al mismo tiempo incompleta?

* * *

Adrien llamó al día siguiente en la tarde mientras yo me encontraba haciendo unos bocetos para la nueva línea de conjuntos de invierno que estaba preparando. Cuando su nombre apareció en mi teléfono, prácticamente me caí de la silla. De pie, tomé una profunda respiración y respondí, arreglándomelas para sonar calmada.

 _Sí. Fue bueno verte ayer._ _Sí, estoy bien._ _Sí. Tampoco puedo esperar para irnos a Versalles._ _No hay problema. Podemos irnos ese viernes en la mañana. Mis profesores también cancelaron mis clases._ _Si. A las diez de la mañana suena bien._

Fue una conversación normal y sin embargo hubo un tono diferente en ella. Adrien preguntó más de una vez si no me importaba irme a esa hora, o si prefería que fuera más tarde. Que me esperaría hasta que estuviera lista para partir. No es que no fuera siempre cortés, pero hubo algo diferente en el intercambio.

Yo tenía razón. Todo caía en su lugar. Si tenía una oportunidad con Adrien, era esa. Esto era todo.

El miércoles me encontré a mí misma pasando por mi ruta a casa después de cuidar a los gemelos de los Collins, y dirigiéndome a Chaton's. Me dije que sólo era porque quería saber de Chat Noir. Cómo estaba. No lo había visto desde el viernes pasado. No entendía eso. Hasta donde sabía, Chat y yo estábamos bien. No habíamos discutido.

Incluso pensé que estábamos mejor que nunca, dado lo que pasó la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Ir a verlo era sólo para aclarar ese tema, por supuesto. No porque quisiera verlo. No porque lo hubiera extrañado terriblemente. Mucho menos porque deseara tener el mayor número posible de sesiones de juego previo con él antes de irme.

A las nueve y media de la noche, el lugar se encontraba parcialmente lleno. Mis zapatos deportivos caían silenciosamente en la tabla del suelo de madera. El sonido amortiguado por la música electrónica que sonaba.

—Hola —apoyé los codos en la barra, directamente a Nathaniel.

Él levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Hola ¿Dónde has estado?

—Sólo un poco ocupada, ya sabes —necesitaba el dinero para el viaje por cualquier imprevisto.

—Eso me pregunté. Chloé ha venido a diario.

—Ya la conoces. Nunca se pierde un buen momento —le guiñe el ojo con conocimiento. Me aclaré la garganta—. Venía a buscar a Chat Noir.

—Por supuesto —dijo Nathaniel sin dudarlo ni un segundo, de nuevo esa sonrisa conocedora de que sabía exactamente qué nos traíamos Chat y yo entre manos—. Estas de suerte hoy, llegó hace como diez minutos.

—Genial por mí —sonreí en respuesta. Miré hacia la puerta cerrada del privado, la luz indiscutible debajo de la puerta me reveló que efectivamente estaba ahí—. Iré a saludarlo.

Asintió.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres una hamburguesa o algo? Chat Noir pidió la suya apenas llegó. Podrías hacerle compañía mientras comen.

—Me gustaría. Si, gracias —respondí, recordando que no había comido desde las cuatro de la tarde. Obviamente nada tenía que ver con el hecho de hacerle compañía a Chat Noir.

—Le diré a una camarera que les lleve ambos pedidos en unos quince minutos —asentí de vuelta y caminé hacia el privado de Chat Noir, mientras Nathaniel gritaba por encima del mostrador—: ¡Dame otra Monstruo Ciclón y una cesta de papas fritas para el privado uno!

Alguien le gritó en respuesta desde la cocina, entendiendo su orden.

Toqué la puerta del privado y me retorcí los dedos, a la expectativa. Cambié mi peso de una pierna a otra, pensando en lo que debería decirle cuando lo saludaba.

El click del seguro desbloqueado de la puerta me hizo retroceder un paso. Me había metido tanto en mis pensamientos, planeando películas y conversaciones mentales con Chat Noir que prácticamente olvidé que estaba frente a la puerta. Él la abrió, una sonrisa mostrando sus relucientes dientes me saludó de inmediato cuando me vio, inmediatamente haciéndome sentir feliz de haber venido.

Dios _, ¿Cómo es que podía verse tan bien?_ Jamás lo entendería.

—Hey, princess, que alegría verte por mis aposentos —se hizo a un lado y extendió el brazo señalando dentro, invitándome a pasar en un gesto presumiblemente galante—. Bienvenida de nuevo a mi castillo.

Reí sin poder evitarlo, y me deslicé dentro. Como siempre, lo único que había en su sala privada era su traje deportivo de camuflaje en una esquina, y un tarro de cerveza vacío. Me gustaba notar el hecho de que él siempre estaba aquí sólo. Ninguna compañía femenina. Sólo Chat relajándose mientras escuchaba música y tomaba alguna cerveza ocasional.

—Un placer estar aquí, como siempre —respondí animada.

Apenas Chat Noir cerró la puerta se puso a mi lado y me dio toda su atención. Esa sensación de felicidad solo aumentó al saber que realmente le gustaba verme. O quizá era sólo mi imaginación. Mi ego quería que sintiera algo más que felicidad.

—Tengo que reconocer que estoy sorprendido de verte pasando por aquí —se acercó a mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal. Su aroma masculino inundando mis fosas nasales. Casi cerré los ojos para deleitarme de eso, pero asombrosamente pude contenerme. Lo último que necesitaba era verme como una adicta a él—. Nuestras ultimas… reuniones, habían pasado en tu casa.

Lo dijo en un tono lento y profundo, un recordatorio de qué estaba pensando exactamente al decirme eso. Yo también lo pensé. Y deseé tanto recrear todas las cosas que habíamos hecho juntos hasta ahora. Carraspeé, concentrándome. Yo saltando encima de Chat Noir no era a lo que había venido, aunque me parecía una fantástica idea.

—Qué bueno que lo mencionas, gatito, porque al parecer te has olvidado de dónde vivo. No has ido a verme —añadí presurosa, consciente de que eso podía escucharse bastante como un reproche—. ¿Es que has encontrado otra panadería mejor? Creo que me siento ofendida por eso.

Chat se llevó una palma a su pecho en un gesto teatral.

—Eso jamás, princess —extendió el brazo hacia mí, acariciando con su mano mi mejilla—. Todo lo que tienen en tu casa es absolutamente delicioso —sonrió de nuevo, mirándome con esa habitual intensidad que me hacía sentir como si me pensara desnuda todo el tiempo.

Mi corazón se disparo de nuevo en mi caja torácica, los recuerdos siempre frescos de la última vez que él estuvo en mi casa y yo lo hice llegar a un orgasmo.

—Entonces —continué, envalentonada—. ¿Por qué no has ido? —Chat Noir dudó. De pronto viéndose indeciso si sincerarse o no. Insistí, consciente de que había algo importante pasando por la cabeza de Chat y no me había dicho—. Dime, por favor.

Estuvo en silencio un momento, y yo lo miré impaciente, esperando su respuesta. Finalmente, supuse que se rindió ante la obviedad y mi escrutinio. Suspiró, pareciendo tan cansado de pronto. Había _algo_ en ese gesto, _un no sé qué,_ que encontraba absurdamente familiar. Adrien gesticulaba parecido, aunque más discreto. Chat siempre había sido aspavientos exagerados y ser el centro atención.

Eran como dos caras de una misma moneda, si me ponía a compararlos. No era sólo un impresionante parecido físico. A veces, no podía evitar que las líneas entre ambos se desdibujaran y los confundiera, aunque rápidamente olvidaba ese tema. Por alguna razón, siempre que pensaba en el parecido entre Adrien y Chat Noir me daba dolor de cabeza, y una absurda necesidad de pensar en otra cosa.

—Me importas, Marinette —comenzó, mirándome intensamente sin una pizca de broma—. Lo que tú quieres siempre ha sido más importante para mí que cualquier cosa que yo pueda pensar, decir, o desear. No quiero confundirte más.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿De qué estás…?

El golpeteo de la puerta me sobresaltó, volteando la cabeza como un rayo hacia el pedazo de madera. Chat Noir apretó los labios y se dirigió a abrir a grandes zancadas. Vi a través de la espalda de Chat que era una chica, al parecer con la orden de comida que habíamos pedido. El inconfundible y delicioso olor me distrajo por un momento.

Quise fulminar con la mirada a la camarera que interrumpió ese momento, pero me quede callada en su lugar. No era su culpa después de todo, sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Chat se dio la vuelta, ambos pedidos en sus manos. La deliciosa imagen casi grotesca de lo que era la hamburguesa me sorprendió. Dos cestas de infarto cayeron sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala.

—Por favor, dime que todo eso no es para mí.

Sonrió de vuelta hacia mí, y mi estómago dio una pequeña voltereta loca.

—Te ayudaré —nos sentamos en el sillón más largo. Nuestros hombros se rozaban. Era incómodo estar tan cerca de él después de lo que dijo. Me confundió totalmente, y ya no sabía si estaba bien esto. Tocarnos, besarnos, lo cual habíamos hecho muchas veces antes. Se sentía como si Chat Noir supiera que yo estaba llegando a alguna parte importante con Adrien. Él juntó sus manos y las frotó—. A comer.

Ah, sí. Comida.

Agarré una patata frita cubierta de queso. Él agarró un grupo de tres. Echando su cabeza hacia atrás, las dejó caer en su boca abierta. Lo observé con asombro mientras su fuerte mandíbula masticaba. Era como un gato callejero hambriento. Luego me volví para mirar mi propia comida.

—¿Cómo, siquiera, comeré esto?

—Vas a tener que atacarla. Es la única forma —me guiñó un ojo, mirándome de manera jocosa—. Solo abre muy bien la boca, princess. Ya tienes un poco de experiencia en ello gracias a mí.

 _¿Q-qué?_

—¡No digas eso! —casi grité totalmente ruborizada. Una cosa era haberlo hecho una vez mientras esta excitada, otra muy diferente el que Chat Noir lo dijera con tal naturalidad mientras estábamos sentados a puntos de comer.

Prácticamente me hundí en mi sitio, intentando bajar mi bochorno. Agarré la enorme hamburguesa y la abordé con mis dientes. Ignoré su carcajada divertida mientras masticaba su bocado y agarraba una servilleta, limpiando el jugo de mis labios y mi mentón.

—Bonito —dijo Chat con aprobación, se inclinó y plantó un beso de mariposa en mis labios antes de que siquiera lo viera venir. Fue rápido y descuidado, y mi corazón se aceleró.

Tragando mi bocado, sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes verte de la forma en que te ves y comer así?

Sonrió con picardía y se inclinó más cerca, lo cálido de su cuerpo extendiéndose para envolverse a mí alrededor.

—¿Y cómo me veo, princess? ¿Absolutamente espectacular? ¿Envidiablemente apuesto?

Agarré una servilleta y se la tiré.

—Oh, cállate. Sabes que eres sexy. Tu cuerpo es una locura.

Sonriendo con satisfacción, agarró otro grupo de patatas, y luego un gran bocado. Hice lo mismo, aunque yo apenas y pude rozar el borde de la enorme hamburguesa que parecía tener vida propia.

—Simplemente me gusta escucharte decir eso —dijo cuando tragó—. No eres fácil de impresionar.

Fruncí el ceño. Otro delicado bocado.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Soy así de difícil?

—No. Sólo que fijaste la mirada en un chico que conociste años atrás. Ni siquiera miras a los otros chicos que les gustas, aunque obviamente sean mucho más atractivos. Es como si no te importa lo que los demás piensen.

Se equivocaba. Me importaba demasiado lo que _él_ pensaba. Chat Noir fue el único que consideré siquiera cuando decidí que necesitaba perfeccionar mis habilidades de juego previo. Era todo lo que me pareció ver. Decidiendo no debatir ese punto, cuidadosamente evalué su hamburguesa.

Chat ya iba por la tercera parte. Impresionante. Dudada que yo siquiera pudiera bajarla a la mitad de tamaño.

—Dime que no comes así todos los días. Vas a tener un ataque al corazón antes de los treinta.

—No todos los días, no —dio un sorbo de su cocacola—. Además, aunque ya no combato Akumas, aun sigo ejercitándome casi tanto como en esos días —asentí, evitando su mirada mientras recogía la hamburguesa en sus manos. Era obvio ese hecho, considerando cómo se veía. Chat Noir me miró con apreciación—. ¿Qué hay de ti? Te ves en forma.

Solté un bufido y comí una patata frita. Todo el esfuerzo físico que hacía combatiendo Akumas antes de la derrota de Hawk Moth formó mi cuerpo maravillosamente, debo aceptar. No al punto de alguien amante del gimnasio como Chat por supuesto, pero si delgada y firme. Nunca fui amante del ejercicio, realmente era demasiado torpe sin el miraculous de la mariquita. Ahora, mis únicos ejercicios extenuantes era cuando patrullaba la ciudad.

La magia de mis pendientes me ayudaba mucho en eso, dándome una elasticidad, fuerza y resistencia que jamás tendría ni siendo una atleta olímpica. Era simplemente magia. Nadie en el mundo podría hacer lo que hacía Chat Noir o yo transformados. No era ego. Era lógica.

—Soy niñera. Perseguir niños es parte de mi trabajo. Nada más riguroso que eso.

—Deberías correr conmigo alguna vez.

Normalmente la sugerencia me habría hecho reír, pero mirando sus ojos pensé que en realidad me gustaría intentarlo. Quería que yo, Marinette, corriera con él. Tomando un sorbo de mi refresco de fresa, asentí.

—Tal vez lo intentaré.

—Lo amarás. Tu cuerpo lo extrañará cuando te saltes un día.

Chat Noir me envió una mirada indescifrable por encima de su vaso de refresco mientras tomaba. Tragué saliva inconscientemente.

Fue algo que simplemente sucedió. Dejo el vaso en la mesa y se inclinó hacia mí. Presionó su boca contra la mía. Inmediatamente me olvidé de lo impropio que era besar después de comer. Su boca era cálida, abriéndose contra la mía.

El beso me marcó. Era demasiado embriagador como para resistirse. Respondí al instante. Nada alrededor de nosotros existía. Era solo su boca sobre mí boca. Estiré las manos, trazando con los dedos la superficie de su rostro cubierto parcialmente con el antifaz. Sentí los bordes de la máscara, la suavidad del material. Desplace mis manos a su alborotado cabello, completamente perdida en la sensación de él.

— _Miauldicion_ —dijo con voz áspera. Reí suavemente por su mal chiste, y luego solté un suspiro cuando sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mi rostro, sosteniéndome.

Me besó como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde que me besó la última vez, y no sólo diez segundos. Aun así extrañé su contacto. Hundió una mano en mi cabello y me arrastró más cerca, nuestros pechos aplastados juntos. Su boca devoraba la mía y le devolví el beso con la misma avidez.

Mi pecho se elevaba y caía como si acabara de correr una maratón. Los ojos de Chat Noir eran tan brillantes, que empezaba a reconocer como una señal de que se sentía excitado por mí. Miré de la comida hacia él, parte de mí esperando que dijera que olvidara la comida y me acarreara arriba de él para ir hasta mi habitación y seguir con esto.

Ni siquiera sentía que mi cuerpo me perteneciera más. Era una palpitante bola de nervios, latiendo, ansiando y anhelando desesperadamente que todo este juego previo simplemente llegara a su conclusión más natural. Era como si mi cuerpo viviera y respirara por esto. Quería satisfacer las ansias. Quería que mi primera vez fuera con Chat Noir.

—Chat, yo…

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia mi rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró, anhelante. De algo. De _mí._

Sacudí la cabeza. Era una cobarde.

—No es nada. Solo… creo que me gustas.

Un eufemismo para lo que en realidad sentía por él. Eso ni siquiera rayaba en la superficie.

Soltó un bufido.

—¿Sólo eso, princess? —preguntó, con un toque de amargura que no se molestó en disimular.

—Bueno…

—Supongo que todos tomamos decisiones. Todo lo que pasa es un resultado de esas decisiones. Yo me lancé al vacío y tomé las mías —su mirada se dirigió hacia mí con esa característica intensidad que parecía descubrir todos mis secretos. Quise preguntarle a qué se refería, pero me interrumpió—. Al igual que tú tomas tus decisiones. Vas a estar con el chico de vida perfecta del que tu estas tan enamorada. Yo simplemente soy una distracción hasta que lo verdadero llegue.

Sus palabras me hicieron trizas. Lo hizo sonar feo e impersonal. Como si lo estuviera usando. Supongo que técnicamente lo usaba, pero siempre fui clara y él también había querido hacer esto. Pensé que estábamos disfrutando mutuamente. Al menos eso es lo que me dije. Además, fue él el que inició las cosas esa noche ya lejana, cuando me llevó cargando a mi habitación.

—No —susurré, pero no me sentía segura de qué negaba exactamente.

¿Adrien era el objetivo final para mí? Todavía lo era. Lo tenía que ser. Había pasado los últimos cinco años creyendo eso. Se sentía mal etiquetar a Chat Noir como una distracción. Era muchísimo más que eso para mí. Qué, precisamente, no lo sabía. Pero definitivamente más. El cansancio se apoderó de él. Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la salida.

—Creo que no estoy preparando para tener esta conversación contigo. Lo siento.

Lo absorbí en una respiración y resistí señalar que pensé que empezaba a conocer acerca de nosotros como algo. Siempre había tenido una buena compresión de él. Pero no le señalé eso. Porque obviamente Chat estaba zanjando esta visita. Estaba en cada línea tensa de su delgado cuerpo y el conjunto duro de su mandíbula.

—Quieras o no, no hemos terminado de hablar acerca de esto —murmuré—. Nos vemos pronto —prometí.

Me levanté, dejando la comida a medio comer detrás. Bordeándolo, huí del bar. Esta vez él quería que me fuera. No importaba lo que yo quería.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Actualización de mi vida, por si a alguien le importa:** me siento infinitamente mejor hoy que el primer día después de la operación, que prácticamente deseaba morirme allí mismo en la cama del hospital. En serio, dolía como la mierda. El cirujano esta de muy buen ánimo porque dice que estoy teniendo una recuperación más rápida a lo que él esperaba, lo que me pone alegre a mí también. El secreto es practicar deporte y una alimentación sana (con gustitos ocasionales por supuesto), os lo recomiendo. No entrare en detalles acerca de mi cirugía, solo diré que me abrieron un poco y todo salió bien y no estoy a un paso de la muerte. Debo permanecer en reposo en casa, nada de estar sentada por más de cuarenta minutos. Hoy por lo menos ya soy capaz de levantarme sola de la cama. Hoy, más tarde, iré con el doctor del seguro social a ver si me va a extender otra semana más la incapacidad laboral, lo cual es bastante seguro. También iré con mi cirujano particular a que me remueva los puntos de sutura (porque, obviamente, estamos en México y no confío en los médicos del gobierno cuyas instituciones han demostrado mil veces ser bastante deficientes, y prefiero pagar en estancia privada) pero confío en que las cosas realmente van por buen camino.

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** Este capítulo, al igual que el anterior, está lleno de detalles entre líneas sumamente importantes. Recomiendo que lean atentamente y abran muy bien los ojos si no quieren perdérselos. **2.** El armisticio de 1918 es una fecha importante real para el país francés y si es un día feriado. En esta historia, esa fecha será sumamente importante así que no la olviden por nada del mundo. **3.** No pierdan de vista a Luka, su personaje tiene una importancia trascendental en la historia. Acepto **teorías** de qué pinta él en todo este embrollo. La persona con la teoría más acertada recibirá un regalito de mi parte. **4.** Este capítulo estaba noventa por ciento completado antes de la cirugía, y luego lo termine gracias a la excelente aplicación de Word en Iphone y todo el tiempo libre que tenia por estar acostada en posición fetal en la cama. Jamás pensé que escribiría partes de un capitulo por teléfono pero he aquí, publicando antes del tiempo previsto y con mucho mejor ánimo que hace diez días.

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** Capitulo especial, POV Adrien/Chat Noir. No diré nada más, solo que es bastante esclarecedor respecto a toda la historia. La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de reviews recibidos por capitulo ¡Así que depende de ustedes!

 **Acerca del concurso especial que lance en el capítulo 4:** agradezco sinceramente a todos y todas quienes me enviaron sus ideas de escenas vía reviews y MP. Y como lo prometido es deuda, a **ladyaqua198** , cuya escena fue bastante buena. Debo admitir que aunque lo que tu sugeriste fue excelente, no será exactamente lo que utilizare en la historia, sin embargo fue gracias a tu idea que pude desarrollar el POV de Adrien, lo que te convierte en la ganadora ¡Reclama tu premio, chica! Por favor, envíame un MP solicitándome tu adelanto exclusivo de cualquier parte de la historia o la trama y lo tendrás.

 **Agradecimientos** a Aqua, Dessire, Rebeca, sonrais777, Guest, RainAndWind, , Itzel-chan, Alcuatiumlol12, Fleckeri, LunaNueva21, kaori agreste, Mud-chan, Emely-nya, AlondraRivadeneira, tsubasa23, estirden, mafer el panda, Yuuki Miaka-chan, Loba, Orionkami, mimichanMC, Kathe67, Maylu shine, Andrea, Lidia Chinchilla, thecat-laura, leslaut, Mar-Chan21, Romina Juarez, Deidydbz, Malala2014, , Valkyria Haddock, Keni Zapata, crema de mantequilla, Sakurita24, un angel, mimilop, Adrinette Love, por sus reviews en el quinto capítulo de esta aventura. Este capítulo nuevamente está **dedicado** a todas y todos los que fueron tan dulces de darme ánimos previos a mi cirugía. Créanme que los leí a todos. Ni siquiera los efectos de la morfina post operatoria pudo evitar eso. Seriamente, que ustedes son las mejores personas del mundo.

 **Contestando algunos reviews (y de paso, dando jugosos spoilers):** Usualmente no hago esto ya que aunque amo leer sus comentarios y me llenan de optimismo a continuar escribiendo, realmente mi tiempo fuera de mis actividades diarias es demasiado limitado y trato de concentrarme en terminar rápido los capítulos. Si en cada capítulo les respondiera a todos creo que me atrasaría mucho. Sin embargo, los leo absolutamente a todos y los adoro. En esta ocasión vi pertinente responder un par de reviews por ciertas preguntas y comentarios que me han hecho: **1\. Aqua:** yo también encuentro hilarante la confusión de Marinette, y hay una poderosa razón por la que ella no puede identificarlos. Eso, se sabrá después. En cuanto a los capítulos, quédate tranquila que aún hay mucho que tengo planeado para esta historia antes de su final ;). **2\. Rebeca:** tú, mi querida amiga, eres demasiado perceptiva para mi propio bien. Solo puedo felicitarte porque hasta el momento creo que tú eres la única que ha acertado. Me encantaría poder hablar más contigo, deberías hacerte una cuenta de FF y así podríamos enviarnos MP. **3.** **mafer el panda:** tu review me ha hecho reír tanto jajaja XD fue tan original. Respondiendo algunas de tus preguntas, Marinette tendrá una buena probada de Adrien también, pero de momento quien se llevara el premio mayor es Chat Noir. Ojo, de momento ;) Y si, NathChloé es una realidad, aunque nuestra reformada rubia no lo acepte. **4\. tsubasa23:** te deseo mucho éxito en tu próxima cirugía, ¡Por favor mantenme al tanto! **5.** **mimichanMC** **:** solo paso a decirte que te respeto mucho como escritora, y en verdad aun espero actualización de tus historias, especialmente Aphrodite. **6.** **Mar-Chan21** **:** A estas alturas, es indudable que la historia es mas mía que la trama original, de hecho estoy pensando en el aviso al principio del capítulo cambiarlo y en vez de poner que es una adaptación parcial, simplemente poner que la historia está inspirada en el libro pero definitivamente no calcada. Y con todo lo que viene en los próximos capítulos, quedara aun más claro que ya le he metido demasiado de mi cosecha xd

Besos, Higushi.

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	7. Chapter 7

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación PARCIAL** del libro Foreplay (Juego Previo) de la autora Sophie Jordan, por lo que es la misma trama del libro, y hay escenas que estarán calcadas tal cual y muchas otras escenas que serán escritas completamente por mi autoría para hacerla acorde a los personajes de la serie y la trama original que lleva, pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado.

Si alguien desea adaptar esta historia, utilicen el libro original tal cual vienen las escenas y no hay ningún problema. Pero en este fic, hay muchas escenas y diálogos de mi autoría por lo que no autorizo que la utilicen en ningún otro fandom o página. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

Más información importante extra larga al final del capítulo. **Aclaración:** El _pasado_ es antes del primer capitulo de esta historia. El _presente_ , es después del primer capitulo y en adelante.

* * *

 **Juego Previo**

 **Capitulo 7. Especial: Las razones de Adrien Agreste, y la misión de Chat Noir.**

 _Presente._

Cerré con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible para no incomodar a mi madre. Empujé al fondo de mis pensamientos el hecho de que bien podría traer una banda sinfónica a este espacio y ella ni siquiera se inmutaría.

 _Tachen eso,_ mal chiste, era incluso cruel pensarlo.

Mi expresión sombría debió delatar mis sarcásticos pensamientos, pero como era el único consciente en la habitación, realmente no importaba. Me detuve un momento en el resquicio de la puerta, debatiendo si debería acercarme o no. Finalmente, con un suspiro que parecía más bien una derrota inminente, avancé lentamente hacia la cama.

Este siempre era un momento difícil. No era sólo venir a la mansión Agreste lo que me ponía a la defensiva. Como un gato erizando el lomo y listo para huir en cualquier momento. Era este momento en específico: darme cuenta de la realidad que por tantos años ignoré.

Palpé suavemente el mullido colchón con mis dedos, y aunque no quería mirarla, simplemente no pude evitar hacerlo. Siempre está hermosa; siempre había sido hermosa, pero hoy sólo podía admirarla como una bella durmiente reposando eternamente en la cama, con una sonrisa suave y los ojos cerrados. Porque me gustaba creer que en realidad estaba dormida. Solo para no sentirme tan miserable cuando pensaba en ella y su coma probablemente eterno.

Emilie Agreste.

Nunca me atrevía a tocarla por miedo a que se rompiera. Sólo me quedaba ahí, de pie a su lado, observándola, bebiendo de la imagen de mi madre para tener su recuerdo presente cuando la soledad fuera demasiado intoxicante. Deseando que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Pero no lo eran, y nunca lo serían. El oxígeno conectado a su boca a través del respiradero artificial y el suave pitido de las múltiples máquinas a lado de mi madre era la única pista que tenia de saber que ella seguía viva, _o algo así._ Los latidos acompasados de su corazón, reflejados en el suave vaivén de una de las maquinas, a veces me hipnotizaban por más tiempo del que quisiera admitir.

Estúpidamente, con cada visita me preguntaba si no sería lo mejor simplemente dejarla descansar en paz. Inmediatamente después me reprendía por ello. Yo amaba, _amo_ a mi madre a pesar de que probablemente jamás volveré a abrazarla o escuchar su risa. Pero tendría sus recuerdos, tenía finalmente la _verdad_ de lo que había pasado con ella, en vez de ser sólo una dolorosa incógnita. Y eso jamás me lo quitarían.

Me incliné suavemente hacia ella. Le di un beso en la frente. Ni siquiera intenté despedirme: sabía que no me escucharía a estas alturas. Luego simplemente me dirigí a la puerta y la cerré con cuidado. Tal cual como había entrado, me salí. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

El lado este de la mansión era exclusivamente dedicado a cuidar a mi madre. No vivía mucha gente aquí, pese a que era un lugar enorme. Enfermeras se turnaban cada ocho horas para velar por su seguridad y asegurar que estuviera bien. Había dos empleadas de limpieza y un cocinero también. Y _él_ , por supuesto.

Mis pasos se dirigieron hacia el ala oeste. Específicamente a la habitación de mi padre. Saludé con un asentimiento de reconocimiento a los dos guardias de la policía apostados en la puerta, e ignoré olímpicamente sus miradas. Siempre era lo mismo, casi podría escucharlos a pesar de que no me hablaban, pero las palabas estaban ahí, flotando en el aire. Pobre chico. _Pobre joven solo en el mundo._ Pobre hijo de delincuente.

Nunca estaba preparado para esto tampoco. Podía pasar años y tampoco lo estaría. Apenas habían pasado pocos meses desde que Gabriel Agreste, alias Hawk Moth, fue derrotado gracias a los cinco superhéroes de París. La realización de quien había sido mi padre y el cómo realmente no lo conocí jamás fue un golpe demasiado duro. Pero lo estoy superando. Eso me quiero creer. Lo repito internamente como un mantra casi todos los días.

Alcé el puño dispuesto a tocar la puerta de su habitación pero quedó en el vacío antes de tocar. No, definitivamente este no sería el día. Volví la mano al costado de mi cuerpo, y simplemente con otro suspiro me di la media vuelta y baje las escaleras, sin ninguna intención de pasar más tiempo es esa casa que por años creí que era mi hogar.

Sabía que mi padre estaba enterado que vine y aún esperaba que fuera a verlo, a hablar, pero todavía no podía. Él nunca se había enterado de que yo soy Chat Noir, o la identidad de mis compañeros súper héroes. No sabía que yo había contribuido a su derrota, que me interpuse en sus planes de despertar a mi madre. Espero que nunca lo hiciera.

Después de derrotar a mi padre, el maestro Fu volvió a tomar los miraculous de Rena Rouge, Carapace y Queen Bee, y los resguardó de nuevo, junto al prodigio de la mariposa. Dijo que ahora que el peligro real había pasado, lo más sensato sería que descansaran de nuevo. _Demasiado poder suelto nunca lleva a nada bueno,_ dijo. Nunca supimos las identidades de quienes fueron nuestros compañeros. O al menos yo no. Mi hermosa compañera moteada quizá si lo sabría, aunque nunca le pregunté.

Luego, decretó que Ladybug y Chat Noir permanecerían activos defendiendo Paris, alerta de lograr dar con el paradero del único miraculous que faltaba: el del pavo real. Aun no sabíamos nada de él, o tampoco avistamientos de que alguien lo estuviera usando, por lo que permanecíamos a la espera.

Salir de la mansión siempre era como volver a respirar aire fresco después de estar encerrado por años. Era algo opresivo pero liberador. Triste pero aliviado. Nunca podría competir contra esos sentimientos.

Apreté las llaves de mi auto entre mis dedos, debatiendo qué hacer ahora. Aunque yo ya lo sabía. Después de las visitas a la mansión Agreste, siempre queda una sensación de vacío que sólo una cosa podía eliminarlo: ver a Marinette. Robarle aunque fuera unos minutos de su día. Impregnarme con su alegría y empujar muy lejos mi amargura.

* * *

 _Pasado._

No podría definir exactamente cómo o en qué momento sucedió, pero simplemente pasó. Los años de conocernos, la convivencia en el colegio y luego las visitas en su dormitorio. Especialmente eso ultimo. Conocer una parte de Marinette que nunca hubiera podido comprender si no hubiera sido como Chat Noir.

Había sido algo descuidado al principio: una visita ocasional después de combatir Akumas, o pasar a su casa con la excusa de comprobar que no se había herido en algún fuego cruzado por estar presente en el momento equivocado. Porque si algo tenía que concederle a la chica, era que siempre estaba ahí cuando un Akuma aparecía.

Entre las risas, la merienda y los gestos coquetos que parecían inocentes, todo había avanzado durante nuestra adolescencia. Una bola de nieve que fue creciendo cada vez más hasta que era tan grande que fue imposible ignorar. Los ratos se fueron alargando en horas, y los días de visita cada vez más frecuentes. Cuando menos pensé, era una constante invaluable en mi vida. No podía imaginarme pasar un día sin pensarla, sin anhelar escuchar su risa u oler el perfume su cabello.

Tardé bastante en aceptarlo, negándome, comprendiendo que eso era algo así como una traición para Ladybug. Tenía poco más de diecisiete años, y me debatí durante bastante tiempo pensando si era a ella a quien realmente quería. Siempre se sentía como equivocado, pero correcto a la vez. Ladybug nunca me hacía caso más que como un amigo, y no aceptaba mis intentos por conquistarla.

 _Puur supuesto_ apreciaba su amistad, pero yo quería algo más. Las negativas de Ladybug solo me hicieron decidir. No iba a esperarla más. Seguiría viendo a Marinette, y esta vez, buscaría conquistarla en serio.

Luego las cosas se enredaron demasiado. Y la situación definitivamente entraría en lo que llaman un golpe del destino. Una ironía. La confirmación de que alguien allá arriba disfrutaba enormemente el reírse de mí.

Había estado patrullando la ciudad como de costumbre. No había ataques de Akuma desde hace algunos días y ese hecho me parecía sospechoso, así que no podía evitar estar a la defensiva.

Estaba pasando por el río Sena cerca de la torre Eiffel, cuando lo vi. Aquello no podría definirse como menos que amargo: Luka y Marinette estaban sentados sobre un bonito mantel de flores, había una canasta de mimbre y podía ver incluso desde la distancia vino y aperitivos. Por supuesto estaba ella, preciosa con su vestido, su cabello suelto y su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia él.

Lo miraba y sonreía, se reía, le tocaba el brazo, ¡Y yo sólo sentía una urgente necesidad de quebrar algo!, o alguien. Luka la mirada también, buscaba su contacto. Por Dios que yo era un chico, sabía lo que estaba pensando: seguramente no podía esperar para tenerla en sus brazos y besarla, lo mismo que yo había pensado muchas veces, y que ahora por idiota no era yo quien tenía la oportunidad.

Por esperar demasiado. Por no haberla elegido desde el primer momento en que sentí que me gustaba. ¡Jodida suerte del gato negro! ¿Es que nada me podía salir bien en esta _miauldita_ vida?

Debió haber estado seriamente mal quedarme como un imbécil mirándolos, pero no pude evitarlo. Aproveche que ellos no me notaron para beber de esa imagen, del cómo ambos se veían tan bien juntos, el cómo se veían tan cómodos uno con el otro. Y yo no era _tan_ mal perdedor. Conocía a Luka, me agradaba en el fondo. No era una mala persona. Al menos con él, Marinette parecía tranquila y relajada.

Me molestó ese hecho. Muchísimo. Con Adrien nunca había sido así. Las veces que hablamos en el colegio, Marinette siempre estaba nerviosa, distante y adusta, como si fuera un títere esperando a que su maestro la moviera. Con Chat Noir en cambio, era alegre, bromista, incluso sonrojaba con algunos de mis comentarios soeces.

A veces, me gustaba fantasear con la posibilidad de que Marinette sentía algo por Chat Noir. Lo sentía. Quería creerlo. La manera en la que sus ojos a veces se desviaban hacia mí cuando pensaba que no me daba cuenta era un excelente aliciente a la esperanza.

Me gustaba esa sensación. Ser querido por alguien. Que Marinette, específicamente ella de entre todo el mundo, pensara en mí. Que yo le gustara. Ser importante para alguien. Adoraba esa sensación, la quería constantemente. Lo que no estaba preparado era para verla darle su atención a otro. Y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Cuando pensé que las cosas no podrían irse más al carajo, Luka se inclinó hacia Marinette y la besó. ¡ _Mierda, que voy a ahogarlo!_ Y jodidamente que lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque ella lo aceptó de vuelta. ¡ _Que me parta un rayo y acabe conmigo de una buena vez!_

 _¡Aléjate, aléjate!_ Quise gritar. Quise hacer algo. _Que ella_ hiciera algo para demostrar su descontento. Pero Marinette no lo hizo. Creo que pude haber activado mi cataclismo en ese momento y no me di cuenta, solo sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta. Y los odie, odie cada parte de ese beso, las mejillas sonrojadas de Marinette, sus hermosos ojos brillantes.

Pero lo que más odie fue que no hubiera sido yo quien hiciera eso por primera vez.

Estoy malditamente seguro que yo besaba mejor. _Vamos, que incluso me miraba mucho mejor._ No era un gato donjuán, pero había estado con algunas chicas. Nada serio, solo de una noche. Algo de exploración sexual natural que todo chico debería saber. Lo había hecho como un preámbulo para cuando Milady me diera la oportunidad y yo pudiera hacerla sentir amada. ¡Y ahora que decidía que mi Princess sería la chica de mi vida, tenía que venir a pasar _esto!_

Unos gritos desviaron mi atención. Voltee hacia la torre Eiffel y vi a cinco personas justo en la cima. Moví las orejas de mi traje en un gesto inconsciente, y concentré mis propios oídos, súper desarrollados gracias a la magia de mi transformación, en el sonido en esa dirección. Amenazaban con tirarse y morir, y sólo desistirían si el gobierno les entregaba trescientos mil euros en efectivo en una bolsa para antes de que pasaran dos horas.

Por el tono de voz del que hablaba a través del parlante, supe al instante que estaba nervioso. No quería hacerlo, pero al parecer la chica a su lado, quien lo tomaba de la mano, lo instaba a que sí. ¿Es que eran alguna especia de secta suicida estafadora o qué diablos?

Muchos ciudadanos ya se habían congregado debajo, suplicando que no hicieran eso, otros más se repartían en algunos pisos dentro de la torre, intentando persuadirlos, pero ellos insistía en que nadie se acercara demasiado o empezarían a saltar de uno en uno.

—¡Espera aquí! Iré a buscar ayuda —la repentina urgencia en el tono de voz me hizo voltear de nuevo, esta vez hacia donde sabía que estaba Marinette.

Efectivamente, era Marinette quien había dicho eso. Ella, siempre tan valiente, tan dispuesta a ayudar a otros. Mi _Princess_ tenía un corazón noble y hermoso, y eso era sólo una de las tantas cosas que admiraba de ella. No era ciego, tenia defectos como todos. Yo mismo, tenía más de los que podía contar. Pero eso era el amor, aceptar a alguien con todos sus defectos y virtudes.

Sin embargo, ayudar en esta delicada situación no era su trabajo. Ella no podría ayudar. Yo sí. No sabía si podría salvar a los cinco que estaban allá arriba de la torre congregados, y me parecía que lo más sensato de momento era esperar y estar alerta.

Seguro que Ladybug vendría, y entre los dos podríamos fácilmente resolver esto. Si me mostraba ahora, podría poner nerviosos a los chicos y se sentirían obligados a saltar. Habían dado dos horas de plazo, era tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo. Ladybug era una persona sumamente inteligente y astuta que podía sacar lo mejor de sí bajo presión, y yo lo admiraba por eso. Yo sólo era ataca ahora y piensa después.

Lo que era imperativo de momento era evitar que Marinette se metiera en eso. Ella debía quedarse lejos y a salvo. Por ningún motivo pensaba exponerla al tipo de oscuridad de ver a personas morir. Su vida era bonita y alegre, no tenia que cargar con semejante trauma si yo podía evitarlo.

La seguí, más que dispuesto a abordarla y convencerla de que se fuera.

Justo cuando estaba por llamarla para atraer su atención, Marinette hizo la cosa más extraña del mundo: Se metió rápidamente en un callejón. Sospechoso, y extraño. Cualquier persona racional con ánimos de ayudar simplemente tomaba un teléfono y llamaba a emergencias, o en el más impulsivo de los casos, iba directo a la escena de peligro a intentar ayudar en alto.

Meterse en un callejón definitivamente no encajaba con la idea de ayudar. _A menos que solo haya sido una excusa para alejarse de Luka, porque en realidad lo encuentra soso y no quiere tenerlo cerca ni un segundo más._ La idea prácticamente me hizo relamer mis bigotes. Bueno, si es que realmente tuviera, claro. Ustedes entienden, chistes de gato.

Caminé a través del techo del edificio continuo al callejón, con la intención de sorprenderla desde arriba, pensando en qué impresionante saludo felino y galante utilizaría esta vez… y fue cuando lo vi. Todo pasó en segundos.

Marinette miró rápidamente a los lados, comprobando que estaba sola. No miró hacia arriba, hacia mí agazapado mirándola. Solo fue un instante fugaz antes de ver algo pequeño y rojo volar hacia ella desde la bolsa que siempre cargaba consigo desde los catorce años.

—Tikki —llamó Marinette, y el nombre disparó mi corazón a mil latidos por segundo. Sabía lo que era, sabía qué estaba pasando. Y aun así no podía creerlo—. ¡Puntos fuera!

Frente a mí, vi el momento exacto en que el Kwami fue a parar a los pendientes de Marinette, esos que siempre cargaba y jamás le había dado más de un segundo de pensamiento. Una luz rojiza la envolvió, y yo sólo pude quedarme de piedra estúpidamente mientras veía cómo Marinette, mi princess, se transformaba en Ladybug.

Estoy más que seguro que sufrí un infarto ahí mismo. O envejecí cinco años de la impresión. Prácticamente me fui de espaldas, tirado en el techo del edificio, mirando al cielo totalmente estupefacto. No, _no, ¡No!._ ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Marinette es Ladybug. ¡En qué carajo momento pasó _eso_! ¿Cómo es que no lo pude ver?

De reojo, vi la silueta de Ladybug avanzar rápidamente hacia la torre Eiffel, sin reparar en mi presencia. Yo ni siquiera hice el intento de levantarme, demasiado sorprendido y repentinamente estresado para preocuparme si quiera si los suicidas de Paris terminan por lanzarse al vacío o no. Lo que necesitaba con urgencia eran respuestas, y sabia de quién podría obtenerlas en este mismo instante.

—Plagg, garras fuera.

La conocida luz verde me envolvió, quitando mi transformación, nuevamente siendo un civil. Ver a mi Kwami frente a mí con esa expresión sabihonda parecida a la burla fue más de lo que puede manejar. Llevé mis manos a mi rostro y ahogué un grito de frustración.

—¿Cómo es que Marinette es Ladybug y no me di cuenta?

Un suspiro de fastidio de parte de Plagg fue la primera pista de que él obviamente siempre lo supo. _Gato traidor._ Moví los dedos de mi rostro lo suficiente para mirar a Plagg encoger sus hombros en un gesto de poca importancia. Lo miré con odio.

—Oye, a mí no me culpes —rodó los ojos con aburrimiento—. Obviamente yo en mi omnipotencia estaba enterado, pero tú no tenías que saberlo. Son las reglas. Agradece que por lo menos la chica de tus sueños de pubertad sea la misma chica con la que ahora fantaseas.

—¿En serio, Plagg? —objeté con sarcasmo—. ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

—Meh, es como la ironía del destino o algo así —se burló, volando hacia mí hasta acostarse en mi pecho—. Al menos no estás tan jodido ni tienes tan mala suerte, ¡Brindemos con queso por eso!

De no haber sido tan vital el hecho de que debo tenerlo conmigo todo el tiempo para poder transformarme, ¡Lo habría ahorcado con mis manos! o mínimo lanzado hacia el rio para que se ahogara. Pero no lo hice. En su lugar, estrujé mi cabello intentando encontrar una respuesta.

Ahora que lo había descubierto, y realmente poniéndome a pensar en ello de manera racional, el hecho de que Marinette fuera Ladybug me parecía la cosa más simple del mundo, lo más lógico y natural. Es decir, ¡Mírenlas! El mismo cabello, mismos ojos, misma complexión y altura. Ambas eran ingeniosas, optimistas, valientes. Líderes natas.

—¿Cómo pude haber sido tan imbécil y no notarlo? —repetí.

—No te culpes, chico. Eres un tarado en muchas cosas, si, pero esto escapaba de ti —dijo Plagg en un fatal intento por animarme, engullendo un enorme trozo de camembert. El cómo siempre guardaba cantidades exageradas de apestoso queso sin que yo me diera cuenta, era otro misterio que debía resolver—. Es parte de la magia de los Miraculous. No pudiste haber sabido que era ella. Tendrías que haberlo descubierto para que la magia no te afectara. Por ejemplo, cualquiera que piense en ti teniendo algún parecido con Chat Noir, tendrá un horrible dolor de cabeza y pensará en cualquier otra cosa de inmediato.

—Tengo que hablar con Marinette acerca de esto —dije apresuradamente, mi mente ideando un escenario perfecto para nosotros dos—. Tiene que…

—Oh no, ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —me interrumpió Plagg, usando sus brazos sobre mi boca para callarme. Había una inusual desesperación en su rostro y en su voz que en otro momento hubiera sido cómica—. Ya ha sido un error que te enteraras de su identidad secreta. ¡No vas a arruinarlo dos veces contándole la tuya! Tikki me mataría, y yo soy demasiado perfecto como para morir. Y tú en serio no quieres verla enojada —contuvo un escalofrío, seguramente recordando algo relacionado al Kwami de Ladybug.

Iba a objetar, pero me callé. Había sido un golpe inusual de buena suerte el que yo me enterara. Y no quería meter en problemas a Milady por esto, o recibir una reprimenda del maestro Fu. Sería un gran riesgo, quizá hasta podría dejar de ser Chat Noir por este desliz. O me someterían a alguna magia oriental extraña e incomprensible para olvidar esto. No. Definitivamente eso no era buena idea.

—Yo no diré nada si tú no lo haces. A nadie —negocié hacia Plagg, y él me miró con el ceño fruncido antes de mover los hombros en un gesto desinteresado. _Bien._ Estábamos en el mismo barco en esto, al menos.

Tenía sentido. Todo esto. Lo que sin duda me tardaría en digerir era el hecho en sí de las identidades secretas. Y luego la realización llegó a mí como otra pedrada enorme sobre mi cabeza: Ame a Ladybug por años, y luego mi corazón decidió que quería a Marinette. Tan solo para descubrir que en realidad siempre quise todo. Era un conjunto pero al final siempre se había tratado de la misma chica.

Sonreí como idiota. ¡Eso era perfecto! No tendría que decidir entre ambas, no tendría que sentir remordimientos porque mi corazón siempre había pertenecido a una sola persona, y ahora podría amarla como se merecía. Como la princesa que era, como Milady.

Después la otra realidad me llegó y esta vez realmente desee golpearme la cabeza contra algo.

Marinette estaba enamorada de Luka. Hace años ella me había confesado que le gustaba un chico que no le correspondía. Tanto Ladybug como Marinette me lo habían dicho ese mismo día. En ese entonces no lo había enlazado, pero ahora que tenía toda la información podía hacer fácilmente las conjeturas. Era obvio.

Yo mismo los había visto. Yo podría amarla a ella con todas mis fuerzas, y darle todo lo que tenía de mi parte, pero jamás podría forzarla a estar conmigo si no quería. Así era el amor, todo acerca de cosas cursis relacionado a lo que haga feliz a quien quieres, aunque no seas tú. La diferencia radicaba en que no iba a rendirme. Y tampoco se lo pondría fácil a Luka para tenerla.

Si Marinette no me quería en este momento, lo haría. La conquistaría. Era, después de todo, Adrien y Chat Noir, dos atractivas caras de la moneda. Cada uno tenía lo suyo, pero sin duda sólo tenía que empujar un poco y ella terminaría queriéndome. Tenía que hacerlo.

Con esa nueva resolución, me levanté y miré a Plagg.

—Es hora de trabajar —le dije, decidido.

Él me miró con cansancio. Como siempre.

—Como si hubiera algo mejor —dijo resignado.

—Plagg, ¡Garras fuera!

* * *

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Milady? —dije, mirando como ella estaba hablando con los transeúntes debajo de la torre Eiffel, tratando de apaciguarlos.

Ella me miró devuelta, aliviada de verme ahí con ella, ayudándola. Sus preciosos ojos azules fijos en mí enviaron calidez a mi corazón. Ahora era tan claro.

Trabajar con ella derrotando Akumas será ahora mucho más difícil. Estaré el doble de preocupado por su seguridad, y tendría que hacer enormes esfuerzos por no irme de bocazas, y maullar la verdad. Toda la verdad: que yo sabía su identidad secreta, decirle mi propia identidad secreta, revelarle que la amaba doblemente. Sería difícil, pero lo haría. Por ella, haría lo que fuera. Aun a costa de lo que yo quisiera.

—Siempre, gatito —dijo con seguridad, una sonrisa retadora en su boca.

Apreté mi bastón, estirándolo a mi lado. La adrenalina de nuestra siguiente aventura en puerta. Velaría por Marinette, por Ladybug. Me aseguraría de ser su escudo una y mil veces. Conmigo, jamás tendría que preocuparse por ser herida. Física o emocionalmente, ella siempre estaría primera.

—Vamos allá entonces.

Podía hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo. _Agárrate bichito, porque esta vez será Chat Noir quien te capture._ Ah, solo que yo no iba a purificarla. Más bien lo que quería era mancillarla un poco. O mucho.

Trabajare en mis pensamientos pervertidos, también. Y en mis chistes.

* * *

Esto tenía que estar realmente jodido. No había otra forma de explicarlo.

—No. Ni siquiera lo pienses —dije con firmeza, quizá demasiado rápido y demasiado molesto.

Nathaniel me miró de vuelta, una llama de interés en sus ojos por mi postura. Tenía poco mas de dieciocho años y había fundado Chaton's junto a él, como modo de escape a todas las presiones que tenia encima a causa de mi padre.

El magnate hombre de negocios Gabriel Agreste, dueño de una de las casas de modas más famosas del mundo, sólo podía pensar en su hijo como una herramienta. Sesiones de fotos, campeonatos de esgrima, reuniones de negocios, calificaciones impecables en la universidad. Todo era simplemente demasiado.

El bar tenía un mes de apertura, y había sido todo una sorpresa. A la gente le había gustado el concepto rustico del lugar. El ambiente, las bebidas, la comida. No estábamos atiborrados, pero era un buen comienzo. Todos los negocios al principio requerían el doble de esfuerzo y paciencia si querían progresar.

Nath y yo estábamos haciendo un buen progreso con eso. Bueno. Para ser más específicos, él lo hacía. Nadie debía saber que yo estaba involucrado en esto. Lo ayudaba a tomar decisiones respecto a la administración, pero nada más.

Por el momento, solo teníamos a un cocinero y a una mesera para los días de trabajo, mientras Nathaniel ayudaba con las bebidas. Justo hoy, estábamos en la oficina de él hablando acerca de contratar a una persona extra para la cocina y otra para las mesas en horario de fin de semana. Y de repente, mi amigo pelirrojo me había comentado acerca de incluir música en vivo algunos días.

La idea me había parecido genial. Era un excelente gancho para atraer clientes. El problema vino cuando me comentó que había hablado de la posibilidad con Luka y su banda de rock, y el estaba dispuesto a ayudarnos algunos días por un precio especial, por ser su amigo desde hace años.

Ah, no. ¡Condenadamente que no! Me niego. ¿Soportar a Luka en mi lugar sagrado? _Debes estar bromeando, amigo._ Lo último que necesitaba era un recordatorio de cuán talentoso era el chico y lo loca que Marinette, la que debía ser _mi chica,_ estaba por él.

—Hmm, ¿Hay algún problema con Luka? —preguntó Nathaniel, aún mirándome con interés.

—Más de los que podría contarte —rebatí, mis dientes chirriando de celos.

Nathaniel ladeó la cabeza, una evidente curiosidad en su expresión. Como Chat Noir, mi único amigo era él y Carapace, y realmente jamás me había expresado así de un ciudadano. La idea de que tuviera algo así como un archienemigo debía causarle confusión.

—¿Puedo enterarme de algo? Porque esta es realmente una excelente oportunidad —negoció, y yo me empeciné en negar como si fuera un crío—. La banda de Luka está ganando demasiada popularidad y aun no es reconocida internacionalmente. Jagged Stone los ha contratado para que abran sus conciertos en su gira del siguiente año, y se dice que incluso podrían tener una colaboración con él si la gira resulta un éxito. Lo que es obvio que así será, por cierto. Tenerlo aquí por un módico precio antes de estrellato es algo que no deberíamos desperdiciar si queremos despegar.

Dudé. Realmente, jamás le he contado nada de mi vida privada. Esa era la razón por la que el bar estaba a su nombre. Cuando yo venía en horario de clientela, solo era para beber cerveza en mi solitario privado. Nino es mi mejor amigo, de Adrien para ser más específicos, y él no estaba enterado de que quería a Marinette. Además, apenas y lo veía a él una vez al mes gracias a todas mis responsabilidades gracias a mi padre.

Si, era un chico y todo, pero hey, ¡Tenia sentimientos también! A veces, realmente me gustaría sincerarme con alguien. Plagg no me escuchaba más de un minuto seguido. Tener como único confidente a un Kwami glotón que no le interesa tu vida debe ser triste. O patético, según se mire. Creo que es más lo segundo que lo primero.

—Hay una chica —dije, aventurándome a revelar. Por supuesto no sería toda la historia. Al menos estaba seguro de que Nath era de fiar. Era discreto, inteligente, confiable. No habría emprendido un negocio con el si no estuviera seguro de ello—. Es la única en mi vida que realmente me ha interesado, y ella… tiene sentimientos por Luka —notando la falta de respuesta de Nathaniel, me pongo nervioso—. Digo… ¡Yo también estoy sorprendido! —fingí una risa—. ¿Luka, en vez de Chat Noir? ya le sugerí ver al oftalmólogo, o al psiquiatra, porque seguro que algo debe estar mal con ella si lo prefiere a él sobre mí…

Mi voz se había ido apagando conforme hablaba, desviando la mirada a cualquier otro punto que no fuera ver a mi amigo. Ahí va la dosis de lastimera auto vergüenza cortesía del súper héroe más guapo de París. _Si, cómo no._ Nótese el sarcasmo.

Nathaniel hizo un sonido de comprensión desde su garganta, y volteé a mirarlo. Se veía igual de estoico que como si le hubiera dicho la hora.

—Hay un dicho que dice: "Mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aun más" —dijo, como si estuviera sopesando algo. Arqué la ceja con curiosidad. Agradecí internamente el que no indagara más en el asunto de Marinette—. Se puede conocer más acerca de la vida privada de alguien, como con quien sale por ejemplo, o si _no_ sale con alguien, cuando interactúas con esa persona… no sé, digamos… —miró la agenda de su mano, fingiendo desinterés. Pero sonreía como alguien que sabía que había ganado la partida—. ¿Te parece cuatro veces por semana?

 _Bien jugado, compadre._ Realmente me habías ganado esta. Me reí con reconocimiento. Él tenía un excelente punto, no podía negarlo. Ahí va otra razón por la que era mi socio en Chaton's. A veces era demasiado astuto, incluso para su propio bien.

—Que vengan a tocar tres veces por semana —dije cuando finalmente terminé de reír—. Y, por favor, asegúrate de conseguir un buen precio.

—Siempre lo hago, Chat Noir —aseguró. Ahí estaba otra vez su clásica sonrisa de tahúr.

Yo no lo dudé ni por un segundo. Estoy más que seguro que Nathaniel era un jugador profesional de Las Vegas en otra vida. Sonreí en respuesta.

Algunos meses después de esa conversación, específicamente una semana después de cumplir los diecinueve años, tenía la cereza del pastel: Gabriel Agreste era Hawk Moth, finalmente derrotado por los héroes de París. Esa realización me tuvo encerrado en Chaton's mucho más tiempo del que acostumbraba. Pero lo agradecía. Este era mi lugar sagrado. No había Adrien, no había presiones o lástima, solo Chat Noir y una cerveza fría.

* * *

 _Presente._

Dos meses después de la caída de Hawk Moth y de mí auto lamentación, decidí que las cosas no podían seguir por ese camino. Tenía aun más responsabilidades que antes, ahora como la cabecilla de la corporación Agreste. Simplemente ya no podía lidiar con todo. No era solo la firma de modas _Gabriel,_ era todos los negocios en los que mi padre tenía participación _._ Toda la responsabilidad que conllevaba la corporación en sí.

Empecé delegando cosas. Contratando un montón de gente capacitada para llevar esto mejor que yo. Fue una minuciosa selección en la que la familia de Kagami, y mi propia amiga también, realmente me ayudaron. Ellos eran dueños de exitosos conglomerados en Japón, tenían más experiencia en los negocios que yo.

Incluso, el padre de Kagami compró una parte de mis acciones de la casa de modas, solo una minucia que yo gustoso accedí a venderle. La corporación tenía otros accionistas, y realmente fue una bendición tener a Houshiro Tsurugi para controlar los nervios de todos tras la caída de Hawk Moth. Podría decir que en este corto tiempo él es mi mayor aliado en la industria.

Invitar a mis amigos a Versalles fue algo que se me ocurrió un día cualquiera. Me parecía una buena idea, una manera de acercarme a Marinette como Adrien y ver si podía lograr que dejara de estar tan nerviosa a mí alrededor. Si quería que ella me amara, tenía que amar ambas partes de mí, no solo una. Ese mismo día, Marinette apareció en Chaton's por primera vez, llenando ese espacio también con toda su fuerza.

Era imposible no notarla. Su cabello negro azulado siempre me llamaba, como los barcos a los faroles. Desde que descubrí su identidad como Ladybug hace dos años, había empezado mi cruzada. Tenía paciencia, por primera vez en mi vida estaba haciendo las cosas con calma. Porque sabía que lo valía. Algo sutil pero sabía que funcionaba.

Lo notaba en su mirada. En la manera en la que se sonrojaba, el cómo sus ojos se dilataban cuando me acercaba demasiado a ella. Me deseaba, estaba seguro de eso, pero no era suficiente. Yo no quería una aventura con ella, yo lo quería todo. Estaba dispuesto a esperar, no la besaría hasta que ella lo pidiera. Hasta que ella diera el primer paso.

Un encuentro quizá no tan casual en la panadería de sus padres fue mi primer movimiento como Adrien. Fui casual, tranquilo, incluso intenté indagar acerca de si estaba con alguien. Lo negó, lo cual era bueno. Aun estaba en el juego. El problema era que seguía nerviosa estando con Adrien, y eso definitivamente tengo que cambiarlo. Tenía que ser igual de confiada que cuando hablaba con Chat Noir.

Las cosas no pudieron haberse complicado más de no haberlo pedido. Vi a un tipo asqueroso en Chaton's besarla a la fuerza y simplemente vi rojo. Lo golpee, lo amenace, y no voy a arrepentirme de eso. Porque una cosa es que Marinette quiera besar a Luka, porque jamás voy a olvidar eso, y otra muy diferente es que yo permite que algún imbécil se quiera aprovechar de ella.

Estaba demasiado molesto. Demasiado frustrado por el hecho de que permití que alguien le hiciera daño. No me detuve a pensarlo. Simplemente lo hice.

La besé. Y _por todos los gatos_ , que ame cada maldito segundo de ello. Su boca sabía a gloría, sus labios suaves me invitaban a morderlos, su lengua a jugar. Quería tomar tanto de ella que debía parecer un maldito adicto. Y estaba tan mal.

Cuando nos separamos, admire el brillo de sus ojos, el temblor de su cuerpo en mis brazos. Pero había algo. Fruncía el ceño. Le había gustado, pero también le había sorprendido, quizá no de la mejor manera. _Genial._ No debía ser tan diferente del idiota de antes, que simplemente asalté su boca sin consideración.

Una disculpa fue todo lo que pude decir antes de huir.

Encontrarla como Adrien al día siguiente fue alguna especie de deliciosa tortura autoimpuesta. Había probado a Marinette, y quería más de ella. Pero aun no era el momento. Por ahora, Adrien había saltado a la acción y hecho su movimiento.

 _Viajar juntos a Versalles, hecho._ Seguía nerviosa de mí, así que tenía que seguir trabajando en ello. Por mientras, Chat Noir tendría que hacerle una visita nocturna y ver si el beso había hecho mella en ella de algún modo. Porque obviamente para mi, había significado todo.

* * *

Todo se torció después de que Marinette fuera a Chaton's de nuevo. No iba sola, pero esta vez había más personas. Todos nuestros amigos del colegio. Y Luka. Verlo ahí hablando con Marinette, verla a ella sonrojada, seguramente por su cercanía, fue malo. Como ácido directo en mí estomago. Escucharles hablar acerca de una conquista para ella fue simplemente demasiado.

Intente fingir mi molestia mientras me acercaba a hablarles, solo lo suficiente para que Marinette se incomodara y prácticamente huyera de allí. ¿Con que lo había visto, eh? Bueno, tendrían que pasar sobre mí para que cualquier rubio desabrido consiguiera algo de ella. Y obviamente no se las iba a dejar a nadie. ¿Quería tener algo sin compromiso con un chico cualquiera? Oh, no señor.

Cuando la abordé molesto al salir del baño, no disimule mis celos. ¿Por qué diablos cualquier otro tipo era mejor candidato para ella que yo? Mi chica tenía que estar seriamente ciega. Ya me encargare de ello.

—Te estaba buscando a ti —me aseguró, y no pude negar que me puse jodidamente feliz de ello.

 _Bueno, no me despierten ahora._

Marinette, con su adorable sonrojo y determinación en sus ojos diciéndome que quería lecciones de juego previo de mi parte, casi me reí acerca de lo absurdo y patético de la situación. _¡Yo no quería darte lecciones yo quería ser tu primero, tu único!_

Sin embargo, no era idiota. Tenía la oportunidad en bandeja de plata y no la iba desaprovechar. Podía trabajar con ello, podía comenzar con esas lecciones y lograr avanzar. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo: se enamoraría, yo lo sabía. Así que lecciones de juego previo hoy, y vamos a ver hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar, _good_ _princess_ , porque yo no me voy a detener.

* * *

Estar con Marinette, no podría describirse de otra manera como sublime. El sabor de su piel, su boca. Necesitaba tener más. No podía dejar de tener más. Y lo veía en sus ojos y cómo me miraba cuando creía que no me daba cuenta. Yo le gustaba, le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar, y yo no puedo dejar de sonreír como un gato que acababa de comerse un canario.

En nuestra segunda sesión, la interrogué acerca de su enamorado. No me dijo su nombre, pero si me dio detalles. Hasta donde yo sabía, Luka no era una persona de cenas de galas, pero si viajaba mucho por su incipiente y prometedora carrera como músico. Quizá a eso se refería, a su glamorosa vida como famoso, sin manchas en su historial, sin un pasado tormentoso como yo.

Un chico con futuro y una vida perfecta que podría darle a Marinette todo lo que se merecía. Ella no había mencionado su nombre, pero yo sabía que se refería a Luka.

Luego de verla llegar a un hermoso orgasmo gracias a mis manos, las cosas parecían ir genial. Hasta que a Marinette se le ocurrió preguntarme algo de lo que no estaba dispuesto a hablar. Sé que fui grosero y ella no tenía la culpa, pero hablarle de mi vida de mierda era solo la demostración de cuan diferentes éramos al final.

Ella era mi luz. Lo único bueno que ahora tenía en mi vida. No quería arrastrarla a esa otra parte de mí. La que aun sangraba. Que la probablemente siempre sufriría por la vida patética con la que tenía que lidiar.

Marinette tenía una hermosa familia, era feliz y amada. Yo solo tenía esperando en mi departamento a la soledad, y un apellido y dinero que no hice por mi causa, sino por la de mi padre, a quien ahora todos repudiaban. Yo no era sin duda lo mejor para Marinette. Luka y su brillante vida sí.

Ni siquiera oculté mis celos con eso. Me mataba, odiaba el cómo siempre lo tenía en mente, el cómo el objetivo siempre era él. ¿Por qué no podía verme a mí? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar todo lo que yo estaba dispuesto a ofrecer? Hui de casa de Marinette antes de que cometiera otra estupidez y le dijera lo que realmente pensaba.

* * *

Encontrarme a Ladybug estando yo de civil fue simplemente algo extraño pero no bienvenido. No esta vez. Estaba enfermo, el día anterior había comido con Kagami y no sé si fue eso u otra cosa pero mientras mi amiga estaba en perfecto estado de salud, yo me sentía absolutamente como la mierda. No quería ver a Ladybug, y no quería contagiarla, pero más importante no quería estar con ella sabiendo nuestra última discusión y el cómo ella jamás sería mía.

Intenté que se fuera, y en vez de eso volvió, pero como Marinette. Doble mierda. Tratar con la súper heroína era mucho más sencillo que tratar con Marinette, porque a pesar de que eran la misma persona, había recuerdos que sólo tenía con mi _good princess._ Recuerdos que siempre tengo presentes y seguramentenunca podré olvidar.

El cómo cuidó de mí, velo por mí, la manera en que su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío era _miaugnifico_. No supe en qué momento me dormí, pero lo hice, y fue la primera vez en muchos años que no tenía pesadillas y no despertaba agitado pensando en mi padre o mi madre.

Era como un bálsamo, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, no aun. En cuanto me recuperé, fui a su casa como Chat Noir.

La idea inicial simplemente era disculparme, eso era mi intención real, darle su regalo y admirar lo hermosa que se veía con coletas. Pero como ya era costumbre, Marinette y Chat Noir juntos en un mismo espacio siempre era una bomba de tiempo, todo pasión y calor del momento. Simplemente se dio, y todo en mí quería que sólo yo le hiciera sentir eso, porque estaba seguro que con otro jamás lo conseguiría.

Marinette al principio se había mostrado reacia a continuar con las lecciones de juego previo, y entré en pánico. Ella creía que estaba lista para su enamorado, y yo no permitiría que él la tocara. Aun no había terminado de luchar por esto.

Le dije que se relajara, que no teníamos porque complicar esto. Era completamente sincero. Yo sería lo que ella quisiera que fuera. Lo que no podía aceptar era dar pasos hacia atrás. Dejar de besarla. De tocarla. _Jodidamente que no._ Debía tener aunque fuera esto. Estas _lecciones_ de juego previo. No era lo esperado pero al menos era algo con lo que avanzar. Ya me encargaría con el tiempo de que evolucionara.

Por suerte, la convencí.

Ese día estuve tan cerca de tenerla solo para mí, pero fue ella la que me sorprendió, invirtiendo los papeles. Fue osada, atrevida, y _santos gatos_ , tan hermosa. Alguien debería haberme dado una maldita medalla a mi auto control por no haber sucumbido y simplemente hacerle el amor allí mismo. Marinette y su dulce boquita sobre mí fue demasiado delicioso.

Cualquier encuentro casual empalidecía a esto. La simple presencia de Marinette a mi lado era mejor que cualquier sexo vacío con otra mujer. Desde que comenzamos con este juego previo, la idea de si quiera tocar a otra chica me resultaba aberrante. Un insulto.

A veces podía realmente _meter la pata_ con mis comentarios doble sentido. Pero es que era tan difícil estar con Marinette de esta manera. Tocarla, saborearla superficialmente y no poder tener más a pesar de que lo veía en ella, que también lo quería, y no lo aceptaba.

Digo cosas que realmente no quiero decir para no comprometer el secreto, pero que siento simplemente. Quiero más de ella, más de ella que no estaba dispuesta darme y que yo deseaba tan desesperadamente. Pero no me rendiría.

* * *

Invitarla a una cita como Adrien después de comenzar nuestras lecciones de juego previo conmigo como Chat Noir fue algo que no estaba previsto, pero interesante. Realmente estaba agradecido con Marinette por cuidarme, y fue grato comprobar que antes era toda nervios y palabras entrecortadas con mi forma civil, y ahora se notaba un poco más tranquila, relajada incluso.

Me gustó, puedo volver encontrármela de esta manera. Si las cosas con Chat Noir se estancaban únicamente en lo físico, la galantería de Adrien podría hacer el resto. Estaba ahí la oportunidad, y obviamente no la desaprovecharé.

La cita con Marinette en Gino's fue linda. Me gustó la manera en que no rehuyó mi contacto. Me miraba con ternura, admiración, algo con lo que sin duda podía trabajar.

Y luego, para mi habitual mala suerte, Luka tuvo que aparecer. Me pareció un poco curioso el hecho de que Marinette se veía incómoda, seguramente el pensar que Luka nunca la vería conmigo cuando en verdad ella quería estar con él. No lo pude evitar. Usualmente como Adrien era una persona sumamente amable, pero simplemente no quería a Luka cerca esta vez.

No lo trate de la mejor manera, lo acepto. No me arrepiento, por supuesto.

El ver como ella negaba vehemente que le gustara Luka cuando se lo pregunte directamente, fue extraño. Sonó sincera. Diablos, que realmente se veía confundida, como si el hecho de pensar en ella y Luka juntos fuera inverosímil. ¿Entonces qué significó esa cita hace dos años? ¿Fue algo de sólo una vez ese beso? ¿Una relación fallida que ahora solo era amistad?

Y luego, un sentimiento palpitante dentro de mí, que me decía que había algo más en todo esto que no estaba viendo. ¿Estaba Marinette realmente enamorada de Luka, o se refería a otra persona cuando hablaba de su enamorado? Era algo que tenía que descubrir, a la brevedad.

Quizá era hora de dejar descansar a Chat Noir un rato, y hacer que Adrien saltara a la acción. Había un nuevo panorama de posibilidades así. Empezando por el hecho de que podíamos tener citas. Con Chat Noir eso no era una posibilidad.

Si, obviamente como superhéroe era mucho más confiado, más seguro a hacer movimientos para conquistar a Marinette, pero de nuevo estaba el hecho de que no quería que esto fuera únicamente físico, quería su amor. Tendría que ir un poco más lento como Adrien, pero sería seguro.

Y lo más importante, quería que se enamorara realmente de mi por quién era. Adrien, la fachada, era apuesto, pero solo una máscara de perfección que no era. Chat Noir era mi verdadera personalidad. El chico quebrado. Imperfecto. Marinette debía verme. Verme realmente.

No busqué a Marinette como Chat Noir en varios días, pero ella vino a mí. Fue a Chaton's luego de no haber estado por ahí desde que yo la buscaba en su dormitorio. Pero lo hizo. Por mí. Lo vi en sus ojos, en la manera en la que intentaba sonar casual al preguntarme por qué no había ido a verla, pero fallaba porque estaba evidentemente ansiosa.

Quería más de Chat Noir. No estaba dispuesta a olvidar lo que teníamos a pesar de sus citas con Adrien o su amor por Luka. No pude evitar ponerme jodidamente feliz por ello. ¡Eso era lo que buscaba! Que me quisiera a mí realmente. Que ni el aparentemente perfecto Adrien o su inalcanzable amor Luka podían hacer que olvidara a Chat Noir.

Eso bajó mis defensas, me hizo olvidar momentáneamente el hecho de que no debía revelarle demasiado de mí. Lo hice. Abrí la boca y fui directo a estrellarme. Dije cosas de más. Palabras demasiado profundas que quizá no era el momento.

¿El resultado? Más amargura para mí. Marinette seguía aferrada a su amor no correspondido. No importaba cuánto la besara o la hiciera sentir. Podía gustarle, porque lo admitió, pero al parecer no podía amarme por completo.

Solo le pedí que se fuera. Y siempre que se alejaba, cuando yo la alejaba, una parte de mi se iba también.

Conclusión, soy un desastre _gatastrófico_.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Más actualización de mi vida:** aunque me siento terriblemente halagada que me consideren una diosa súper fuerte por actualizar pese a estar en recuperación por la cirugía, la verdad es que no es así. Es cierto que tengo una resistencia al dolor bastante alta (practico fútbol americano en liga femenil desde hace años), pero como dije en el capitulo anterior, el capitulo ya estaba casi terminado y yo solo le di los últimos toques para publicarlo desde mi cama y el teléfono, por lo que no me den tanto mérito. Más bien, este tiempo sin trabajar me ha servido para escribir a un ritmo mucho más rápido de lo normal, o más bien, para aprender las maravillas del dictado de voz en word. En serio, todos los escritores aficionados como yo deberían utilizarlo, ¡Es genial! Solo hablas y el teléfono escribe. ¡Me he enamorado! ¿O es que soy la única que puede parlotear sin descanso las escenas? No puedo parar. Por otra parte, mañana retomo mis actividades laborales, aunque a un ritmo no tan frenético como antes, claro está. Ya no tengo puntos de sutura, pero tendré que seguir yendo con mi cirujano durante las próximas cinco semanas a que me retire linfedemas con una enorme jeringa. Es una maravilla el cómo el dolor se va después de eso. Y también la inflamación, que me hace ver gorda aunque no lo esté. Sí, tengo un trauma con eso. Lo siento.

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** A mi parecer, Adrien es el personaje más complejo de toda la serie: Su pasado, su familia, la evidente bipolaridad que tiene al cambiar de identidad, sus sueños y anhelos frustrados. Tiene demasiadas facetas, demasiados claros y oscuros. Si eso es a los catorce años, que es la edad de él en la serie actualmente, imagínense a los diecinueve, que son los años que tiene en esta historia. Escribir desde el punto de vista de él y realmente lograr captar su esencia es algo sumamente complicado, algo que nadie debe tomarse a la ligera y escribirlo así como así. Yo espero sinceramente haber logrado captar a un Adrien real, acorde a lo que él se merece. Fue difícil, pero estoy contenta con el resultado. Y se quizá muchas esperaban que este capítulo fuera una continuación de lo que paso en el anterior, pero realmente consideré que se necesitaba esta introspección de todo lo que ha pasado en la historia desde el punto de nuestro amado rubio. En realidad el capitulo quedó más largo de lo normal, y aun me faltaron algunas cosas por decir desde su punto de vista, pero al menos lo más importante quedó plasmado. **2.** Con eso de que no puedo estar sentada por más de cuarenta minutos por ordenes medicas hasta dentro de cinco días más, y utilizar una computadora es muy engorroso estando acostada, este capítulo fue cien por ciento hecho gracias al dictado de voz del iphone en la aplicación de Word. Fue muy divertido ponerme en mi papel de chico y comenzar a divagar mientras hablaba. Por supuesto, este capítulo es obra enteramente de mis locuras. En el libro original ni siquiera hay un punto de vista del chico, para empezar. **3.** _ **Escena eliminada de este capítulo:**_ ¿Recuerdan el capitulo dos cuando Chloé le llama a Marinette estando ebria en Chaton's? ¿Cuando ella deja a Marinette al teléfono unos minutos colgada y saluda a alguien? Pues sí, era Chat Noir, que se acercó a preguntarle _disimuladamente_ a nuestra rubia acerca de si venía sola, solo porque quería saber si Marinette la había acompañado o no, o en su defecto, ir a buscarla a su casa (que es lo que sucedió en ese capítulo). Incluía una breve conversación con Chloé, y un guiño a la pareja ChloéNath desde el punto de vista de Chat Noir. Iba a escribir acerca de esto, pero como dije, el capitulo ya era inusualmente largo de por sí, y realmente no era trascendental en la historia así que no lo hice al final. **4.** Recomiendo vuelvan a leer la historia desde el principio, para que ahora puedan disfrutarla mejor y ver todas esas migajas de conocimiento que había ido dejando desde el capitulo 1. **5.** Aunque Emilie Agreste esta criogenizada en la serie (o eso parece), yo quise plasmarla un poco más mundana, y por eso la describí como en un estado de eterna duermevela.

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** Recomiendo que lo lean a solas cuando lo publique, porque será toda una bomba. El punto de inflexión de toda la historia. Lo que muchas estamos esperando. La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de reviews recibidos por capitulo ¡Así que depende de ustedes! Me gustaría llegar a los 250 reviews para antes de publicarlo ¿Creen que se pueda? ¡Sería muy feliz!

 **Agradecimientos** a RainAndWind, Kathe67, Dessire, Rebeca, Bellaraven03, ladyaqua198, , Anafb, ElbaKheel, Surika, Lilan cessarie, Alcuatiumlol12, Cam1995, LunaNueva21, DairaB, mafer el panda, Mimilop, himitsu dream, Guest (si buscaré la película que me recomendaste, en serio gracias), Aqua, Mar-Chan21, Cherry Love Fanfiction por sus reviews en el sexto capítulo de esta aventura. Este capítulo está **dedicado** a **Kathe67,** **Alcuatiumlol12** **, y** **himitsu dream** **,** que fueron quienes formularon teorías respecto a lo que pasará en los siguientes capítulos. En las próximas horas, les estaré enviando un MP respondiendo sus teorías y dando jugosos spoilers como regalo.

 **Rincón publicitario:** He publicado hace unos días un one shot en el fandom de Hataraku Saibou, un Eritrocito-Leucocito. Por si alguien ve este anime o sigue el manga, le invito a que pase a leer este capítulo hecho con mucho cariño de mi parte. Tengo en puerta otros **proyectos para más fandoms:** el más próximo en ver la luz es un TwoShot de Satsuriku no Teshi (Angels of Death para los amigos) con un misterioso y evidente Rachel-Zack como trama. Estará publicado en mi cuenta en aproximadamente tres días, para los conocedores del juego y el anime que quieran ir a leer (y comentar, porque como ya es evidente, amo leer lo que me escriben).

Besos, Higushi.

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	8. Chapter 8

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación PARCIAL** del libro Foreplay (Juego Previo) de la autora Sophie Jordan, por lo que es la misma trama del libro, y hay escenas que estarán calcadas tal cual y muchas otras escenas que serán escritas completamente por mi autoría para hacerla acorde a los personajes de la serie y la trama original que lleva, pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado.

Si alguien desea adaptar esta historia, utilicen el libro original tal cual vienen las escenas y no hay ningún problema. Pero en este fic, hay muchas escenas y diálogos de mi autoría por lo que no autorizo que la utilicen en ningún otro fandom o página. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Juego Previo**

 **Capítulo 8**

El día siguiente después de haberme ido de Chaton's gracias a mi incómodamente profunda conversación con Chat Noir, me había concentrado únicamente en mis clases, intentando olvidar ese suceso. Funcionó sólo parcialmente. Quizá sólo por diez minutos antes de recordarlo de nuevo. Eso me había mantenido irritable, y ni siquiera enfrascarme toda la tarde en la cocina con papá preparando croissants había aliviado mi ánimo. Aunque si ayudó un poco.

Luego, recibí un mensaje el sábado a eso de la una de la tarde, justo cuando terminaba el último boceto para mi colección otoño-invierno. Dudosa de quién podría ser, levanté el teléfono, y creo que podría haberte fracturado algo en el rostro, porque sonreí tanto que quizá las comisuras de mi boca llegaron hasta mis orejas.

 _Adrien: ¿Qué crees? Estoy intentando aprender a cocinar, y creo que incendié media cocina en el proceso. Ni siquiera te diré cómo quedó la lasagna. La policía de la cocina se la llevó hace diez minutos para asegurarse que no fuera radioactiva. ¡Sálvame! Necesito clases de una experta._

Me reí. Me gustaba esto. Platicar con él. Ser casuales. Mis dedos volaron sobre la pantalla incluso antes de detenerme a pensarlo.

 _Yo: Estoy libre en este momento. Podría ir a supervisarte para hacer una nueva._

Me arrepentí al segundo de haber enviado eso. Quizá me veía demasiado disponible para él. No quería que Adrien pensara que yo estaba desesperada por él. Porque no lo estaba. Ya no. Seguía amándolo, pero no a ese punto obsesivo. Su mensaje llegó diez segundos después.

 _Adrien: ¡Gracias! Te pagaré con creces tu valiosa ayuda._

Incluyó al final de su mensaje un emoticón con un ojo cerrado. Me sonrojé. Sentía como que casi podía verlo realmente, guiñándome.

 _Yo: Oh, cállate. Es lindo de tu parte, pero no quiero tu dinero._

Ahora yo parecía casual. Buen progreso. Su respuesta sin embargo, no lo fue en absoluto.

 _Adrien: Nunca hablé de efectivo, Marinette._

¿Estaba… _coqueteando_? Creo que sufrí un pequeño infarto al corazón. Una gran chispa de entusiasmo saltando en mi corazón. ¿Debería preguntarle? Un nuevo mensaje de él me distrajo.

 _Adrien: ¿Quieres que pase por ti? Podría estar en tu casa en quince minutos._

Necesitaba tranquilizarme, urgentemente. _Mantén las cosas casuales. ¡Tranquilízate!_

 _Yo: No, está bien. Necesito pasar antes a comprar un encargo de mamá, y luego iré para allá._

No era cierto. No me había pedido nada, pero necesité decirlo para mantener esto más simple. Las palabras de Adrien definitivamente no me ayudaban a guardar la calma.

 _Adrien: Bien. Es una cita, entonces._

Una cita. Oh dios. Miré fijamente el teléfono durante un momento, la realidad de esto hundiéndose. Respiré profundamente, un poco sacudida por esta revelación. Era bastante duro resistirse a Adrien y a lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre nosotros.

¿Por qué me resistía, en primer lugar? No entendía eso tampoco.

* * *

Apoyé mi codo en la barra de la cocina y estudié a Adrien. Él estaba concentrado intentando seguir mis instrucciones mientras conseguía revolver la salsa bechamel y lograr una consistencia sin grumos. Tuve que concederle que realmente no era malo cocinando. Entendió los pasos de la preparación de la lasagna perfectamente, y sus mediciones eran bastante precisas.

—¿Quién diría? —dije vagamente.

—¿Qué? —me respondió Adrien, animado.

Una sonrisa lenta alzó mis labios.

—Que realmente no eres mal cocinero. Creo que me engañaste en realidad.

Su risa suave fue la primera pista de que en realidad no estaba yo tan mal encaminada en mis suposiciones. Volteó a mirarme, y me sonrojé al ver su expresión poco arrepentida. Era incluso juguetona.

—Bueno, quizá un poco —apagó la estufa con la cacerola de la salsa bechamel, para dejarla enfriarse. Luego, puso un enorme refractario frente a él. Había puesto todos los ingredientes de la lasagna, ya preparados previamente, a su lado, y se concentró en acomodarlos en el vidrio justo como le indiqué para darle forma al platillo. No me miraba directamente, pero sentí como si me taladrara de frente—. Realmente quería verte hoy, y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Quería preguntar, presionar, pero no pude exigirme más información sobre qué estaba implicando. Tragué saliva sonoramente, y lo miré trabajar en silencio hasta que la tensión se hizo demasiado espesa y me volví hacia la televisión fija en la pared. Todavía sentía su mirada de reojo, pero fingía estar perdida en las noticias de la tarde.

Eventualmente, formó la lasagna en el refractario con todos sus ingredientes y luego la metió al horno a treinta minutos. Nos deslizamos hacia la sala a esperar, justo en el centro del sillón, con nuestros hombros tocándose mientras él cambiaba el canal hasta encontrar algo que quisiéramos ver.

Estaban pasando _Love Actually_ en un canal, y no pude evitar pedirle que se detuviera ahí. ¡Amaba esa película! Prácticamente toda mi pubertad suspiré enamorada por la trama, deseando tener algo parecido a ese amor idealista y perfecto.

—¿Así que ni siquiera hablan el mismo idioma? —preguntó Adrien luego de probablemente quince minutos de estarla viendo conmigo, señalando a la pareja en la pantalla—. Eso es una locura.

Sacudí la cabeza, emocionada.

—No, eso es lo más bonito. Se enamoran de todos modos. Están en sincronía sin siquiera saber lo que el otro está diciendo.

Eché un vistazo de la TV y de vuelta a él mientras estaba explicando, y mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante la manera curiosa que me estaba dando.

—Eres una romántica —concluyó Adrien en mi dirección.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Yo y cualquier otra chica.

Me sonrió tiernamente en respuesta, y me ruboricé.

—No. Te sorprendería de cuántas chicas no se preocupan por el romance. O el amor. —entonces recordé a todas las chicas que siempre lo miraban como si desearan comérselo, o como si fuera una especie de galán empedernido, y mi sonrisa se borró de mi rostro.

¿Lo vieron en absoluto? ¿O sólo era un chico famoso y adinerado como todos los demás? Un pedazo de carne que querían probar. Sí, tal vez Adrien no tenía mucha experiencia con chicas que creían en el amor y el romance. Me volví a la película, incómoda con estos pensamientos y que se dé cuenta de que quizá yo no había sido tan diferente de las chicas de las que hablábamos.

No. Eso no es cierto. Yo realmente lo amo por cómo es. Si, su apariencia sin duda ayudaba, pero eso no era lo importante para mí. Chat Noir, por ejemplo. No conocía su rostro, o su nombre. No sabía quién era, y aun así yo lo…

Apreté los labios y patee esos pensamientos de vuelta a mi inconsciente, donde no pudieran atormentarme. El sonido de la alarma del horno, casi me hace saltar del asiento. Lo había olvidado por completo. Adrien se levantó y fue a sacar la lasagna, y miré cómo él tuvo especial cuidado para no quemarse. Realmente, se desenvolvía como si realmente supiera hacer esto. Supongo que si fue solo un plan ulterior después de todo.

—¿Quieres probar mi obra maestra?

Asentí.

—Podría comer.

Fui a la cocina a ayudarlo. Tomando un par de latas de refresco y cubiertos, nos acercamos al elegante comedor cuadrado de cristal de seis plazas, mientras Adrien llevaba dos platos.

Nos sentamos y seguimos viendo la película, comiendo y charlando, cubriendo una amplia gama de temas. De por qué los maridos siempre engañan con la secretaria, de porqué las chicas rubias tenían tan mala fama de poco inteligentes. Lo felicité sinceramente por el sabor de la comida, notando que efectivamente estaba bastante deliciosa.

—Oh. Venga —alegó Adrien, luego de discutir el por qué las chicas amaban a los chicos con acentos británicos—. No puedes decirme que si abro la boca y empiezo a hablar como el príncipe Harry las chicas no dejarían de…

—No eres un caso de prueba adecuado. Las chicas seguramente sueltan sus bragas hacia ti cuando dices cualquier cosa —le acusé. Si, parecía celosa de decirlo, pero realmente no fui tan evidente, no como antes al menos.

—En mi defensa, no todas las chicas —replicó él, alzando las cejas hacia mí.

—¡Oh! —soplé una respiración y tiré un puñado de servilletas en su cara. ¿Se refería a mí?

Adrien tiró hacia atrás su cabeza, los tendones en su garganta trabajando como una risa profunda que hizo a su vientre retumbar. Su mano se disparó y caminó a lo largo de mis costillas, intentando hacerme cosquillas como respuesta a mi ataque. Miré su mano y su cara, arqueando una ceja.

—Lo siento. No sufro de cosquillas.

—¿Qué? —me miró como si tuviera algún desorden genético inexplicable—. Todo el mundo tiene cosquillas.

—No. Yo no. Soy una anomalía. Mi madre tampoco tiene cosquillas.

—Apuesto a que puedo hacer que las tengas —insistió Adrien, con aire de satisfacción, una sonrisa retadora en sus labios. Y si, se veía hermoso —me encogí de hombros y meneé la cabeza, mirando a cualquier otro lado menos en su dirección, para que no notara el cómo me embelesaba por él. Sus ojos se estrecharon en mí—. Bueno, veamos entonces.

Me volví a mirarlo y extendí los brazos, invitándolo a hacerme cosquillas otra vez.

—Adelante. No voy a reír.

Se acarició la barbilla, considerándome por un momento como si estuviera tratando de decidir su estrategia.

—¿Qué obtengo si te hago reír? —sus ojos se oscurecieron por un segundo, y una bandada de mariposas despegó en mi vientre.

—Podríamos negociar después —dije apresuradamente, nerviosa por su repentina cercanía.

—De acuerdo, acepto el reto. Prepárate a reír.

Sus dedos pasaron de nuevo a mis costillas y luego se deslizaron bajo mis brazos. Nada. Bueno, nada más que aquel rebaño furioso y salvaje de mariposas en mi vientre. De repente pensé que podría vomitar de todas las sensaciones dentro de mí. Sus amplios ojos se fijaron en mí con fingido temor.

—No eres humano.

Una risa se me escapó por su comentario. Sus dedos se movieron como una garra sobre mí. Apreté los dientes, esperando su toque de nuevo.

—Tengo una nueva táctica —Adrien agarró el dobladillo de mi camisa y tiró de ella.

Chillé y agarré su mano, deteniéndolo. No sé porqué el que él quisiera quitarme la ropa me puso a la defensiva, e histérica. No había sido el primero en hacer eso, y con Chat Noir no recordaba haberme puesto así. Nerviosa, claro, pero no como si esto fuera algo terriblemente incorrecto. ¡Y se suponía que Adrien debía ser el único con el que yo debería desear ser desnudada! ¡Maldito cuerpo mío, decídete de una buena vez!

—Lo siento —se disculpó apresuradamente, y parecía sincero. Asustado incluso—. Realmente no puedo hacerte cosquillas apropiadamente a través de tu camisa. Eso es una ventaja injusta para ti. Y yo quiero ganar.

Suspirando, solté mi agarre de muerte en su mano. No tenía que hacer un escándalo de esto. Estábamos bien. Bromeando. No era nada importante su movimiento.

—Muy bien. Todavía no funcionará sin embargo. Ya lo verás.

Con una nueva determinación, Adrien levantó mi camisa, deteniéndose justo debajo de mi sujetador. Me miró el estómago desnudo por un momento, sosteniendo un dedo en alto. Me lanzó una mirada.

—Intentaré un enfoque diferente.

Su dedo aterrizó en el centro de mi estómago, como una pluma suave. Arrastró la punta del índice abajo, luego arriba y abajo. Sus otros dedos se unieron. Tan lento y apenas allí, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Mi respiración se hizo áspera, ronca, pesada, y apreté mis muslos juntos contra un dolor familiar. Esto no era una buena idea. No podía evitar pensar en _eso._

Adrien me miró con los ojos en asecho, me abrazó como una especie de animal hambriento. Al menos así fue como me sentí. Como alguien a punto de ser devorado. Era devastador. Y sorprendentemente familiar.

—¿Nada?

Sacudí la cabeza, temerosa de hablar y solo poder tartamudear. Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso es muy malo. Supongo que pierdo.

Una respiración entrecortada se estremeció ante mis labios. Mi mano derecha se clavó en el lado del sillón como si esta fuera la clave para salvar mi vida. Adrien no se alejó. No. Sus dedos continuaron trabajando un patrón perezoso sobre mi piel temblorosa. Miré desde su rostro a su mano fuerte, clara contra el color melocotón de mi piel.

Adrien trazó con la punta del dedo sobre mi vientre, su expresión intencionada y seria. Como si estuviera haciendo un trabajo importante. Ni siquiera estaba a punto de reírme. Esa era la posibilidad más lejana. Gritar sería más probable. ¿Le suplicaría que siguiera tocando? Probablemente. ¿Suplicando que él siga moviendo la mano hacia abajo? Doblemente sí.

Inclinó su cabeza y fijó su mirada en la carne sobre mi ombligo, moviendo su dedo de una manera deliberada y precisa. Un ritmo especifico. Mis músculos del estómago se contrajeron y temblaron.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —susurré entrecortadamente.

—Escribiendo mí nombre.

Y entonces sentí las letras allí. Su nombre escrito en mi piel. A-D-R-I-E-N. Como si me hubiera marcado. Me calificó para toda la vida. Sí. Encajada, supongo. Así es como me sentí ahora mismo. Apoyado sobre mí, él relajó su mano, bajándola a mi estómago, extendiendo cada dedo contra mí. Él alzó su mirada a mi cara, su mirada penetrante y profunda, las pupilas apenas discernibles contra el verde de sus ojos.

Un músculo tenso en su mejilla y me di cuenta de que se estaba controlando. Deteniéndose por encima de mí. Una palabra. Un movimiento y todo podría desatarse entre nosotros. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir la palabra si quería que esto sucediera entre nosotros. Sólo necesitaba abrir la boca.

—Tengo que irme —dije en cambio.

Vaciló y luego quitó la mano. Colocándose de nuevo en el sillón, estaba relajado y tranquilo. O al menos eso parecía. No como yo, pero alguien podría empujarme un poco y me derrumbaría.

—Está bien —dijo, sin ocultar su decepción—. Gracias por venir a ayudarme.

—No hay problema, fue divertido —agarré los platos vacíos de la mesa y me arrastré a la cocina.

Cuando me volví, Adrien estaba justo a mi lado acomodando las cosas que habían quedado, dejándolas en el fregador y la barra de la cocina. Me apresuré a tomar mi bolso y apretar las llaves de mi auto entre mis dedos. Mirando a mi reflejo desde el espejo de la sala, noté mis ojos exaltados y casi asustados bajo mis cejas oscuras. También había un rubor en mi piel y estaba respirando con dificultad. No hacía falta ser un experto en emociones para darse cuenta de todo lo que Adrien me había alterado con un simple gesto.

Tomándome un último vistazo en el espejo, me despedí apresuradamente y salí de su apartamento. Casi volé hacia mi auto, cerrando la puerta tras de mí con un portazo nervioso. Apreté el volante y tomé una profunda respiración tratando de calmarme. Cerré los ojos. Mi pecho apretado se sentía demasiado pesado, y no podía olvidar ni por un segundo a Adrien tratando desesperadamente de hacerme cosquillas, trazando su nombre en mí como un pintor que inmortalizaba su nombre para siempre en una pieza de arte.

Mi mano se deslizó hacia mi estómago, convencida de que todavía sentía su nombre allí. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Acabo de desperdiciar una enorme oportunidad de avanzar con Adrien, y _¿Por qué?_ Sabía la respuesta pero no era capaz de decirla. Pero sentí la presión de unos ojos verde neón como si realmente me estuvieran mirando a mi lado, aunque sabía que no era así.

Estoy perdida. No hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

Recibí un mensaje de Adrien al día siguiente, preguntándome si quería ir a ver una película al autocinema. No entendí porqué me negué, pero lo hice. No tenía que cuidar a ningún niño, ni alguna tarea universitaria pendiente que requiriera tiempo extra para elaborarlo.

Me negué simplemente porque quise. Porque no tenía ganas de salir con nadie. Tan simple y aterrador como eso. Crudo y realista, jamás hubiera pensando en el pasado que me negaría a salir con Adrien. Lo hice, y solo sentí la mitad de remordimiento a comparación a si lo hubiera hecho hace dos años, por ejemplo. Ya no había el réquiem previo a mi muerte que hubiera esperado en mi pubertad. _Curiosa manera de madurar._

Quizá esperaba ridículamente que Chat se presentara en mi casa para hablar, o para _no hablar,_ en su defecto. No fue así. Mi feminista interna me golpeó repentinamente por haberme quedado en casa a esperar un chico.

Adrien no se rindió. Me mandó mensaje un par de horas después, preguntándome si entonces estaría libre para acompañarlo al autocinema el lunes, en la tarde-noche.

Ese día era hoy. Esta vez sí acepté. ¡Que se vaya al cuerno Chat Noir! si venía a buscarme hoy, no iba a encontrarme. Mejor así. Incluso hurgué en mi armario por un vestido a la rodilla de algodón particularmente lindo. Ceñido a la cintura, tirantes delgados, corte A y escote corazón. Hermoso patrón de flores de cerezo sobre un fondo color perla. Otra de mis obras patentadas, por supuesto. Los zapatos de piso fueron un complemento perfecto. Me gustó bastante.

Me había peinado en coletas, pero las deseche en menos de un segundo. Simplemente no estaba de humor para eso. Nada que ver con Chat Noir, _obviamente_.

Bajé por las escaleras, notando que mis padres ya estaban en la puerta de la salida. Los miré apreciativamente. Estaban vestidos para una fiesta de gala, eso era evidente. Y se veían absolutamente geniales. Para mí, eran los más guapos del mundo.

—Guau, ¡Se ven impresionantes! ¿A dónde van hoy?

Mi madre me sonrió brillantemente.

—Bueno, un amigo de tu padre organizó una gran fiesta de compromiso para su hija menor.

—¿De compromiso? —gemí. ¿La gente de mi edad ya empezaba a casarse? Era el principio del fin. Pronto pasaría mis fines de semana en tés de despedida de solteras, y luego de nacimientos—. Suena… divertido.

Mi padre se rió de mi expresión casi asustada.

—Pero no pongas esa cara, no es tan malo.

—Supongo que algún día me sucederá. ¿Debería esperarlos despierta? —bromee.

Mi madre me dio una juguetona palmada en el brazo.

—Nos aseguraremos de llegar para antes que salga el sol de nuevo.

—Está bien, ¡Qué se diviertan! —concluí con una mirada significativa, dándoles a ambos un beso y un abrazo. Me gustaba cuando salían, como pocas veces sucedía. Trabajan demasiado, y se merecen una distracción.

* * *

Saltando nuevamente en el audi después de haber hecho una parada técnica en una tienda de comestibles, miré hacia Adrien y la bolsa grande de frituras y refresco que traía en la mano. Arqueé la ceja con curiosidad, y sonreí.

— _¿Lays?_ —cuestioné con diversión mientras me acomodaba en el asiento de cuero de lujo, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras rasgaba la bolsa que yo traía en mi mano—. Nunca te tomé por una especie de persona de Lays.

Él sonrió.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —dijo sin remordimiento—. Me gusta su sabor a limón.

Sonreí, relajada. Miré por la ventana, notando que el sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse en el cielo rosado. Me froté los brazos, cómoda con la temperatura dentro del auto. Afuera hacía como veinte grados centígrados, algo aun no brusco para el clima de Francia que llegaba a bajo cero en invierno. Era bueno que apenas fuera cinco de noviembre.

Traía un suéter sobre mi vestido y medias beige. El conjunto no le quitaba mérito. Adrien me elogió cuando me vio, como siempre lo hacía cuando me veía llegar. Podría acostumbrarme a eso.

—Creo que tenía siete años la última vez que comí Lays —recordé vagamente—. Definitivamente prefiero lo dulce.

Adrien me miró de reojo, una enigmática sonrisa en sus labios mientras manejaba tranquilamente a través de la avenida, rumbo al autocine. Ese gesto, hundió mi estomago hasta el fondo. Las miradas intensas y significativas eran algo que él estaba haciendo cada vez más desde que comenzamos a vernos con frecuencia.

—Las cosas dulces siempre serán mis favoritas, también. Sin duda.

Reí por su comentario, quizá un poco histérica y más aguda de lo normal. Estaba segura que Adrien lo había dicho sin malicia o sin un tono jocoso, pero se había escuchado inquietantemente parecido a algo que diría Chat Noir. No quería pensar en él. Metí la mano dentro de mi bolsa de croissants, y tome uno y lo eché en mi boca. Mas por ganas de no hablar que por hambre.

Tragué, desenrosqué la tapa de mi botella de agua y tomé un sorbo, lavando el sabor del delicioso croissant de mi boca. Adrien miró a ambos lados antes de avanzar por la calle. Pronto nos deslizábamos a lo largo del camino de curvas más allá del magnífico follaje de otoño. En invierno, árboles podrían estar envueltos en blanco, pero ahora eran una mezcla impresionante de oro, rojo y amarillo.

Habíamos estado conduciendo durante veinte minutos, pero no se sentía. Fue divertido y fácil estar con él. Pasamos de entretenernos el uno al otro con historias de la infancia de Adrien con Chloé.

Cuando llegamos a la colina, había al menos otros treinta autos alrededor de la enorme pantalla encendida. Ya había oscurecido un poco, y la temperatura había bajado también. Las bonitas luces de la ciudad nos saludaban de fondo. El silencio gracias a los motores de los autos apagados ayudaba a escuchar perfectamente el murmullo de los créditos a través de la pantalla.

No estaba segura de qué película era, pero apenas estaba comenzando. Adrien me dijo el nombre, y lo olvidé. O quizá no presté atención. No analizaría eso. En vez de eso, me di cuenta realmente del peso de todo esto: El escenario, solos, las luces apagadas, el momento… todo era idílico y romántico por donde se mirara. Una cita ideal. Algo que podría conducir fácilmente a algo más.

Solo pude removerme en mi asiento, dolorosamente inquieta.

—¿Todo bien?

Me sacudí ante la pregunta de Adrien y su mano repentinamente en mi hombro. Me sostenía firmemente, y podía sentir el calor de su palma incluso a través de mi suéter. Su tacto siempre era así. Cálido, suave, agradable. Como chispas por todo tu cuerpo. Eran fuegos artificiales. Me gustaba, _en verdad lo hago_.

Estúpidamente, también me gusta el calor abrasador de Chat Noir cuando me tocaba. Era como dos sensaciones inquietantemente parecidas pero al mismo tiempo diametralmente distintas.

—Tengo un poco de frío —dije suavemente, en un intento de excusa que parecía bastante poco creíble incluso a mis oídos.

Adrien, tan noble y caballeroso como era, me creyó totalmente. Me miró con un gesto entre preocupado y pensativo y luego sonrió de manera conciliadora.

—Creo que puedo solucionar eso —dijo brillantemente. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que lo siguiera.

Sorprendida, miré cómo Adrien se movió al asiento de atrás de su auto, recargándose casi desgarbadamente contra el respaldo. Extendió los brazos a lo largo del asiento y me miró con una sonrisa ladeada. Parpadeé incrédula, mi corazón repentinamente acelerado ante semejante visión.

La media luz de afuera del auto dejaba ver tenuemente los rasgos de Adrien, pero eso solo lo hacía aun más llamativo a mis ojos. Desde mi lugar, podía apreciar los ojos verdes brillando en mi dirección como un farol llamando a un barco. _Dios._ Creo que jamás lo había visto tan sexy.

Siempre había visto a Adrien como un chico guapo. Lindo. Adorable incluso. De esos novios perfectos que te toman de la mano y en la intimidad son dulces y cuidadosos y te hacen sentir como la mujer más amada del mundo. Sexy… ese adjetivo siempre lo guardé para Chat Noir. Ahora, mirando a Adrien, el cómo me miraba, cómo me invitaba a que me uniera a él en el asiento trasero de su auto… _caliente_ era la única palabra que se me venía a la mente.

Me moví sin darme cuenta. Aun titubeando, desabroché el cinturón de mi cuerpo y me deslicé a través del auto. Recé para no tropezar en medio y caer encima de Adrien en un gesto que podría ser bastante ridículo de mi parte, mientras mi corazón parecía estar a punto de salir de mi pecho de la expectativa. Pensé que si esto era un sueño definitivamente no quería despertar nunca.

Los brazos de Adrien se cerraron a mí alrededor en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo en el mismo instante en que me sentí hundiéndome en el cuero del asiento trasero. Volteé a mirar a Adrien, encontrando su mirada de vuelta fija en mí.

—¿Mejor?

 _Absoluta y definitivamente si._ En su lugar, asentí ruborizada.

Adrien me sonrió y sus dedos apretaron suavemente mis brazos antes de voltear la cabeza de nuevo hacia la pantalla. Sus brazos firmes se sentían tan bien a mí alrededor. Nuestras rodillas tocándose. La curva de su cuello sirviéndome de almohada. Su pulso tranquilo llamándome en una nana.

No me sentía enjaulada o claustrofóbica. Me sentía tan segura y cómoda, como si este fuera mi lugar ideal en el mundo.

De pronto me encontré mirando a Adrien, estudiando su perfil. A pesar de que sus dedos me acariciaban suavemente los brazos, enviando agradables escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, Adrien estaba viendo la película, siguiendo los personajes a través de las escenas de acción. Debió notar mi mirada. Se giró. Sostuve su mirada, totalmente perdida en él.

—¿Mari? —su voz salió suavemente, vacilante e inquisitiva.

No me detuve a analizar las cosas. _Es ahora o nunca. Hazlo ahora y piensa después. No arrepentimientos._ Me incliné hacia él en un simple movimiento. Cerré la distancia, apreté mis labios contra los suyos y lo besé con la seriedad de un ataque al corazón.

Adrien estuvo inmóvil por un micro segundo antes de reaccionar. Antes de devolverme el beso. Era un buen besador. _Era mucho más que eso._ Sabía exactamente qué hacer. Con sus labios. Su lengua. Su mano se acercó para sostener mi rostro, como si fuera algo precioso y frágil. La chispa explotó en mi interior, el deseo incontenible llenando cada centímetro de mí.

Era… era… _idéntico a como me sentía con Chat Noir._

La sensación me atravesó de golpe. Lo _hizo_. Cómo lo _hizo_ él, me recordé a mí misma. Desesperada, frustrada por sentir algo diferente que no fuera recordar a Chat Noir, de tener algo ahí entre nosotros que no fuera un tercero en discordia, me moví a él. Me arrodillé y me senté a horcajadas sobre Adrien, nunca apartando mi boca de la suya. Obligándome a olvidar a Chat Noir en su sabor.

Se quedó quieto, evidentemente sorprendido de mi entusiasmo, por medio segundo antes de que su boca reanudara los besos. Él estaba definitivamente dentro de esto. Hizo un sonido profundo y apreciativo desde su garganta cuando mordisqueé su labio, chupándolo entre mis dientes. Sus manos se movieron por mi espalda, acariciando de arriba abajo rítmicamente. Aparté mis labios de los suyos y lo besé en la mandíbula, el cuello, chupando su cálida piel.

Una de sus manos se enterró en mi cabello y me apretó el cuero cabelludo, enviando las ya conocidas descargas eléctricas hasta mi bajo vientre mientras me jalaba hacia él para que no me fuera a ningún otro lado ni un centímetro siquiera. _Dios_. Me tocaba justo donde yo quería. Donde me calentaba con una espantosa velocidad. ¿Es que todos los hombres tenían una guía acerca de cómo excitar rápidamente a las mujeres o eran solo los que yo amo?

Los que yo amo. _Amor._ ¿Qué demonios? ¿ _Qué estaba haciendo_? La respuesta llegó de nuevo a mí, clara y fea, resonando como una campana en mis oídos. Usándolo. Buscando algo, sentir diferente con él a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Chat Noir. Solo que no funcionaba. Era la misma sensación. La misma hermosa, deliciosa, excitante y embriagadora sensación. Y eso me hacía sentir nauseabunda.

Separé los labios de su garganta y lo miré fijamente, aturdida, horrorizada. Adrien parpadeó, mirándome, sus profundos ojos verdes vidriosos por el deseo.

—¿Todo bien? —me preguntó en un susurro ronco. Negué con la cabeza, las palabras atascadas en mi garganta. Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a mí. Él pasó el pulgar por mi mejilla—. ¿No… no estuvo bien?

—Sí. Fue… me gustó. Mucho… pero yo… yo tengo que ir a casa.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó con evidente decepción.

Asentí y me bajé de él, sentándome a su lado mucho más lejos de lo que estaba al principio. Estaba poniendo distancia, evidentemente. Solo podía pensar en mi propio estrés post beso en este momento.

—Sí. Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana… ya sabes, los martes siempre son los más difíciles para llegar a tiempo a clases.

Más mentiras de mi parte. Excusas baratas poco creíbles. Adrien extendió una mano hacia mí, como si quisiera tocarme pero no estuviera seguro.

—¿Estamos bien?

Metí un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de mi oreja, evitando su mirada. En realidad sonaba preocupado. Y yo, avergonzada.

—Sí. Estamos bien.

—¿Es por alguien más? ¿Luka? Te dije que yo estaba seguro que te quería. Puedes ser sincera conmigo respecto a él.

Mi mirada se posó de nuevo en Adrien.

—Claro que no —espeté, probablemente demasiado rápido y un poco molesta porque siguiera insistiendo con eso. Fui sincera sin embargo—. Luka no tiene nada que ver en esto. Ni siquiera sé porque lo mencionas. Él y yo somos amigos, y jamás hemos tenido algo. Ni lo tendremos.

Adrien asintió lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de aceptarlo. Había una chispa inusual de reconocimiento en sus ojos, algo que no había captado antes.

—Está bien. Bueno. Entonces… —se detuvo y se pasó una mano por el pelo—, entonces quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, Marinette. He pensado mucho en ti… desde hace tiempo. Sé que es difícil teniendo en cuenta que somos amigos, pero creo, no, estoy seguro, que vale la pena.

Esto era todo. Finalmente. Estaba ofreciéndome lo que siempre había querido. Una oportunidad de estar con él. El resto, los fuegos artificiales que había sentido con Chat Noir, cambiarían. Tenían que hacerlo. Dejaría de recordar a Chat Noir con cada beso, con cada toque. Me negaba a creer lo contrario.

—Me gustaría eso… pero… —dije lentamente, las palabras marchitando algo dentro de mí. ¿ _Qué me pasaba_? ¿Dónde se estaba el entusiasmo? _Amor._ De nuevo el recuerdo de esa palabra. El cómo la pensé, la sentí—, por el momento, no puedo. Es… complicado.

Soy indudablemente tonta, e indecisa.

Adrien, alargando la mano hacia mi brazo, deslizó los dedos hacia abajo y capturó mi mano en la suya.

—Bueno. Solo dime, si no es por Luka, y si parece que lo que sucedió entre nosotros te gustó, entonces ¿Cuál es el impedimento?

Sabía que tenía que decir algo. Algo que no sonara terrible o escandalosamente mal.

—Yo te quiero, Adrien, en serio. _Mucho._ Pero, hay… hay alguien más en mi corazón también.

Sonó exactamente igual de feo como lo pensé. Vi el momento exacto en que los ojos de Adrien se apagaron en decepción. Mi corazón se marchitó ante su expresión desolada, y de pronto lo único que quería era verlo sonreír otra vez.

—Supongo que no soy suficiente. Ninguna parte de mi lo es —susurró con desanimo.

 _¿Cómo dijo?_

—¡No, Adrien! —ahueque su hermoso rostro entre mis manos, obligándolo a mirarme directamente—. Jamás digas eso de ti. Tú eres lo mejor que podría pasarle a cualquier chica. Y yo… —tomé aire, dispuesta a revelarlo todo ahora que estaba empezando. Prácticamente atropelle las palabras conforme hablaba—. Estoy enamorada de ti, pero este otro chico… es un amigo muy querido, con quien he convivido desde hace varios años. Hemos pasado por muchas _gato-aventuras_ , y se ha ido abriendo paso en mi corazón sin darme cuenta. No tenía esa intención, pero sucedió y…

No termine de hablar, porque Adrien me silenció con sus dedos en mi boca. Lo miré con duda, y él negó suavemente con la cabeza en su lugar. Tenía una indescifrable expresión en su rostro. No pude identificar qué era, pero al menos no estaba triste, o decepcionado. Más bien parecía… _¿Decidido?_

—Está bien, Marinette, lo entiendo. No tengo tu corazón complemente. Y este otro chico parece muy interesante. Es un excelente comienzo para tenerlo todo —me sonrió. Increíblemente, me sonreía e incluso se veía animado ¿Estaba contento de que yo le hubiera explicado acerca de otro? Vaya. Había tenido esta conversación con Chat Noir antes y siempre acababa horrorosamente mal. Esto solo era la prueba fehaciente del enorme corazón noble que Adrien tenía. No había espacio en él para sentir rencor—. No dejaré de luchar por esto. Ahora más que nunca. Me alegra haber aclarado las cosas contigo.

Me quedé en silencio, sin palabras. Las cosas no se suponían que fueran de esta manera. Y la manera en la que Adrien hablaba, como si todo fuera tan claro para él, solo me confundió más. ¡Simplemente debí cerrar mi gran bocota y aceptar lo que Adrien me proponía! En vez de complicarlo todo con el dilema de Chat Noir. Tenía la felicidad al alcance de mi mano, lo que siempre había deseado. Y lo arruiné pensando en un estúpido gato cuyas palabras de doble sentido queriendo algo más me confundían demasiado.

Adrien me dio un último beso en mi frente y luego se movió hacia el asiento de enfrente. Hacía rato que la película había quedado olvidada, y los créditos del final pasaban rápidamente en la pantalla. En silencio, me moví igualmente hacia el asiento delantero del copiloto. El único sonido del auto fue el de los cinturones de seguridad de nuevo abrochados.

* * *

El camino de vuelta a mi casa fue en silencio. La suave melodía de la radio ofrecía una agradecida distracción. Adrien no volvió a establecer contacto físico conmigo, pero notaba su inquietante mirada de reojo de vez en cuando mientras yo me esforzaba por lucir entretenida mirando por el vidrio de la ventana.

Cuando llegamos a la panadería, abrí la puerta del copiloto sin esperar a que él lo hiciera, salí y me despedí con la mano. Adrien me dedicó un último gesto inusitadamente sonriente antes de despedirse también.

Miré los faros del auto hasta que dobló en una calle y desapareció de mi vista. Suspiré sonoramente y entré, moviéndome como zombi hasta llegar a mi habitación. Caí sobre la cama con un suspiro, incapaz de dormir. Todavía no me sentía más segura sobre lo que estaba pasando entre Adrien y yo, sobre mis recientemente descubiertos y colosales sentimientos por Chat Noir, lo que me llenó de una cantidad no precisamente pequeña de pánico.

—¿Estás bien, Marinette?

Levanté la cabeza, guiada con el sonido preocupado. Tikki estaba justo al nivel de mi cabeza, mirándome con profunda preocupación en sus adorables y enormes ojos azules.

Abrí la boca, decidida a mentir de nuevo para alejar su preocupación. Excepto que no pude. Todo esto ya era demasiado para mí. No podía contenerlo más.

Durante demasiado tiempo me había convencido de que Adrien era el único, el único que me haría bien. Que me haría sentir segura y amada. Que me haría sentir completa. Si no tenía eso nunca más, entonces, ¿qué tenía? Incertidumbre. Un salto al vacío contando únicamente con la fe de que las cosas podrían salir bien. No me gustaba hacer algo sin planearlo. Odiaba la perspectiva de simplemente cerrar los ojos y dejar que las cosas fluyan sin antes haberlas analizado.

Y eso era justo lo que tenía en este momento. Vacilación. Incognito. Me hacía sentir tan abrumada. Una cantidad malsana de aflicción que no podía controlar.

—No, Tikki, no lo estoy —dije con la voz quebrada. Se me escapó un hipido que escondía un sollozo miserable, y recién me di cuenta de la enorme cantidad de lágrimas cargadas que se me acumularon en los ojos en un segundo—. Esto ya es demasiado para mí. ¡No sé qué hacer! Adrien… Chat Noir… ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan tonta de enamorarme de ambos?

Tikki estuvo sobre mí rostro en un instante. Abrazando mis mejillas e intentando abarcar lo más que podía en sus pequeños brazos color bermellón.

—Lo siento tanto, Marinette —me consoló. Había real arrepentimiento en su voz. Yo negué, dispuesta a rebatir que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no me dejó hablar—. Tenía que haber pensado en ti, antes de que esto pasara. Haberte advertido. Pensé más en guardar el secreto que en tu felicidad, y ahora sufres por esto.

¿Guardar el secreto? ¿Se refería al tema de la identidad secreta de Chat Noir? si, quizá saberlo haría las cosas más sencillas para estar con él, pero eso realmente no arreglaba mi confusión emocional entre los dos chicos de mi vida.

—Solo hiciste lo que tenias que hacer —razoné, intentando sonar madura pese a mi voz gangosa, mis ojos rojos, mis mejillas húmedas y mi nariz sorbiendo para evitar moquear. Todo para no verme aun más fatal de lo que ya estaba—. Te agradezco que siempre estés conmigo.

—Eso nunca lo dudes, Marinette —sus bracitos se apretaron a mi alrededor, y sonreí levemente por su invaluable consuelo. Acaricié su cabeza en agradecimiento.

Estuvimos charlando un momento más, y luego la animé a que fuera a descansar. Con tantos años juntas, había memorizado sus horarios de siesta, y sabía que ya era muy tarde para ella. No quería que mi drama la afectara. Tikki no estaba muy convencida de dejarme sola con mis pensamientos, pero luego de darle una galleta particularmente grande, se rindió. Le di un beso en su mejilla antes de que fuera a su cama en el cajón a dormir, y ella me lo devolvió con genuino aprecio.

Restregándome ambas manos por cara, miré mi reloj de pared y comprobé que eran las once y media de la noche. Me levanté de la cama y me hundí en mi escritorio, abriendo de golpe mis notas y diciéndome a mí misma que en verdad podía estudiar cuando me dolía la cabeza de solo pensar.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos fingiendo que me concentraba en mis apuntes cuando escuché un suave golpe en mi ventana.

Chillé sorprendida y me caí de mi asiento. Me quedé inmóvil en el piso. No esperaba tener noticias de Chat Noir otra vez. O incluso verlo. No, a menos que sólo me encontrara con él en la calle, en una coincidencia rara. O durante los patrullajes por la ciudad. Pero ahora estaba aquí en mi balcón. Localizándome, volviendo a tirar de mí hacia atrás.

Escuché el suave chirrido del cristal y desee arrastrarme debajo de la cama para esconderme. _Excelente idea._ Ya estaba dándome la vuelta sobre el piso para realmente hacerlo cuando escuché las botas de Chat Noir haciendo contacto en el suelo de mi habitación.

—Hmm ¿Princess? —saludó Chat con duda, mirando incrédulo el vergonzoso espectáculo que era yo tirada en el suelo de mi habitación.

Solté una risa mitad histérica mitad avergonzada, mirando hacia arriba hasta verlo de pie junto a mí. Se inclinó y me ayudó a levantarme, sosteniéndome con sus brazos. La sensación de estar envuelta en él de nuevo casi me hace suspirar. _Oh, estoy tan perdida._

—Chat, hola. ¡Qué sorpresa! Jé, no te escuché llegar —mentí miserablemente. Y también soné bastante falsa con mi intento de parecer casual. Ni siquiera yo me creería eso—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Me escuchaba como una mesera de Gino's. _Buena esa, Marinette._

—Si… yo solo… Fui un gato muy idiota. No debí haber dicho que te fueras la otra vez en Chaton's. Quería que te quedaras conmigo y continuar en lo que estábamos.

Cambie mi peso de una pierna a otra. Plan B, fingir demencia y cambiar de tema a algo menos escabroso.

—Bueno. Al menos me salvé de la carrera que estaba segura seguiría a esa comida —dije, restándole importancia.

Chat Noir se rió suavemente.

—Eres una floja, princess.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No corro una media maratón cada mañana como tú.

Se acercó a mí. Toda la intensidad de su altura envolviéndome rápidamente. Como si no hubiera nada más que no fuera simplemente mirarlo y beber de su presencia. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre nosotros y jamás nos hubiéramos peleado.

—Pero igual correrás conmigo. O te cargaré. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

Me detuve de nuevo, pensando.

—Pensé que habíamos visto lo último el uno del otro —concluí en un susurro. Genial, ya había conseguido dejar las cosas en un plano simple y tenía que volver a hundirme en el lodo sentimental de nuevo.

Solo un segundo de espera, y la lenta sonrisa de Chat se dibujó en su rostro. Mirándome intensamente, _desnudándome_ con la mirada, me prometía tantas cosas en un simple gesto. Siempre conseguía ponerme las piernas como gelatina. Mi cuerpo cedía ante él inevitablemente fácil. ¿Cómo es que lograba este efecto en mí? Le daba demasiado poder para tenerme a su antojo. Lo más abrumador es que yo jamás me quejaría. Porque quería esto. _Porque lo quería a él._

—¿Ya quieres ver lo último de mí? —preguntó en un ronco susurro.

Exhalando, el aire me abandonó por completo. _No. Todavía hay mucho de ti que quiero ver._ Negué. Chat sonrió en respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿Tienes algo que hacer el siguiente fin de semana?

Me sorprendí por el repentino cambio de tema. No era habitual que Chat dejara pasar la oportunidad de apabullarme con comentarios calientes.

—Sí. Aprovecharé el día festivo nacional para ir a Versalles a la casa de uno de mis amigos —estuve a nada de decir el nombre de Adrien, pero me quedé callada. Incluso algo tan nimio como mencionarlo en frente de Chat Noir me parecía un tabú y completamente fuera de lugar. Como colisionar dos mundos que debían permanecer muy lejos entre sí—. Es un viaje de cuarenta minutos, si no me equivoco.

Asintió.

—Bueno, eso te dará un poco de tiempo de calidad con ellos. ¿Va alguien especial allí? —miró hacia delante, en dirección a la puerta cerrada. Me quedé mirando su perfil. Un músculo se marcaba en su mandíbula. Pero no parecía estar enojado. Más bien… se veía nervioso. ¿Por qué?

 _¿Podía realmente saber qué estaba pasando entre Adrien y yo?_

—Bueno, obviamente son mis amigos más cercanos. Claro que son especiales.

—No era eso a lo que me refería —me interrumpió, mirándome fijamente con seriedad ahora—. ¿Tu enamorado estará allí? —me enfrentó—. Y si tus mejores amigas quieren que estén juntos, serán buenas e inventarán alguna razón para desaparecer.

Negué con la cabeza. Recordé las palabras que él había utilizado en Chaton's la ultima vez, y decidí utilizarlas en su contra.

—No voy a tener esta conversación contigo, Chat.

Se quedó en silencio. Incliné la cabeza y lo estudié, el negro de sus ojos felinos rasgados en completo contraste con el verde neón de su iris. Me taladraba con la mirada. Estaba intentando hacer que yo revelara algo importante. Que le dijera quién era la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

No quería admitirlo a él. No porque me avergonzara que supiera que es Adrien. No. Era algo mucho más profundo. Algo que jamás me había atrevido a decir antes, pero que ahora podía ver la respuesta con total claridad.

En el último año había deseado a mi mejor amigo Chat Noir, había querido experimentar con él. Eso había sido simple y sencillo, una línea bien delimitada de lo que quería de él. Ahora, el panorama estaba completo. Me gustaba Chat Noir, estaba enamorada de él de la misma manera de la que estaba de Adrien.

Había jugado a ser valiente y confiada, y me había hundido en las consecuencias hasta el fondo. Mi corazón estaba dividido en dos personas de personalidades completamente opuestas. Mi pecho se apretó ante la intensidad de la manera en que me miraba. Este momento… era ahora o nunca. Me escuché preguntarle.

—Si tú estuvieras seguro de que estas enamorado de alguien… ¿Qué harías?

Me miró y esperé, preguntándome por qué importaba tanto lo que tenía que decir a eso. Su respuesta, me dejo las piernas temblando.

—Eso depende. ¿Está ella enamorada de mí, también?

El tiempo se sintió como una eternidad. Aunque sólo fueran segundos. El aire repentinamente era más denso. Como un pulso a nuestro alrededor. Electricidad pura.

—Sí —dije firmemente, y sentí el momento exacto en que los ojos de Chat prácticamente brillaron en comprensión.

Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar el hecho de que hablábamos de nosotros.

—Entonces, no esperaría ni un segundo más. Me presentaría en tu habitación en el momento en que hubiera decidido que te quería para mí. Y no me iría hasta convencerte de que eres mía.

—Oh.

Mi piel se estremeció, imaginando ese escenario. La dura realidad golpeándome en la cara. Todos los momentos que había compartido con Chat Noir pasaron frente a mí. Todas sus palabras, sus detalles, todo había sido con otra intención que no me había detenido a analizar antes pero que ahora era tan claro.

La segunda vez que me besó, cuando le dije que quería que me enseñara lecciones de juego previo. Sus palabras exactas calcadas en mi memoria como fuego. _"Sería un idiota si desaprovechara esta oportunidad cuando es lo único en lo que he pensado desde hace tiempo. Si eso es lo que quieres, si eso es lo único que puedo tener de ti, entonces eso es lo que te voy a dar."_

Luego, cuando acordamos seguir con nuestro juego previo pese a todo. _"No tiene porque ser complicado. Si tú quieres, tampoco tiene porque ser serio. Pero no quiero que lo dejemos. Podemos ser lo que tú quieras, Marinette."_

Después de que yo lo toqué. Cuando todo realmente se complicó en mi cabeza. En mi corazón. _"Contigo nada parece ir de acuerdo al plan, princess."_

" _Si me quieres aquí, dilo, princess. Eso es lo que pasaría si esto fuera más que una aventura. Si fuéramos realmente algo para el otro."_

" _Tu enamorado no será capaz de resistirse a ti. No sé cómo lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Yo, claramente, no puedo."_

Determinado. Sexy. Diciendo cosas, _haciendo_ cosas, para convencerme que soy suya. De repente me di cuenta de que nos habíamos acercado mutuamente, sin tocarnos pero tan cerca que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. Chat Noir me quería. Chat Noir también estaba enamorado de mí como yo de él. Lo sentía tan claramente. Lo estaba viviendo con intensidad.

—Dime que me detenga, princess. O no lo haré.

Sin andarse con rodeos. Vacilé, resistiendo el impulso inmediato de decir _no lo hagas._ Necesitaba considerar esto. Usar la lógica en lugar del impulso salvaje, que parecía ser mi único ajuste cuando se trataba de Chat Noir. No sería yo la que dijera las palabras. No podía hacer eso. Y siempre existía el temor, la desesperada necesidad de elegir el camino seguro. Pero todo lo cual significaba que deseaba tanto, podría suceder en este mismo instante. Más que besos y caricias.

Lo miré fijamente. Mi corazón despegó, salvaje como un pájaro atrapado y luchando dentro de mi pecho demasiado apretado. Chat Noir estaba de pie justo delante de mí, esos ojos verdes neón brillantes, más brillantes incluso de lo que recordaba, fijos en mí. Pidiéndome que eligiera. Rogándome que lo eligiera a _él._

Fue inevitable. Di un paso hacia él, cerrando la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro, congelados como dos estatuas. Todo se detuvo. Como si alguien hubiera golpeado un botón de PAUSA. La sangre se precipitó, un rugido en mis oídos. Imaginé que incluso podía oír el ruido sordo de mi corazón.

Entonces todo saltó a la acción. Nos alcanzamos a la vez en un único movimiento. Nuestras bocas se fusionaron, labios separándose solo para tirar de nuestra ropa por encima de nuestras cabezas en un movimiento borroso. Todo era frenético. Desesperado. Casi violento en su ferocidad.

—Te quiero tanto. Ya no puedo esperar más. Esto nunca fue solo juego previo para mí —murmuró Chat Noir, su mano derecha enguantada rozando mi cara, fuertes dedos enterrándose en mi pelo y agarrando mi cuero cabelludo mientras su caliente boca se estrellaba contra la mía.

Su confesión fue demasiado para mi sistema. Mis manos fueron a la parte delantera de los pantalones de su traje negro, tirando del cinturón. Empujé los pantalones hacia abajo con desesperación mientras caía sobre mí en la cama, entre mis muslos. Se echó hacia atrás para bajarlos por sus estrechas caderas, maldiciendo cuando se quedó atascado en sus botas. Observé, devorando la visión de él, mientras yo me quitaba ansiosamente mi vestido, mis bragas, todo.

—Maldita sea. No puedo ir lento contigo hoy —gruñó, tirando de sus botas y luego terminando de quitarse el resto de su traje de golpe. Ahora sólo quedaba su antifaz, el guante de la mano donde está el anillo de su transformación, y las orejas.

Realmente íbamos a hacerlo hoy. No pensaba retrasarlo más.

Chat Noir era absolutamente impresionante. Jamás me cansaría de mirarlo. Quería hacerlo sin el traje también. Quería mirar su rostro real. Quería tantas cosas de él que ya no intenté si quiera fingir que no era así.

Nos unimos de nuevo, piel desnuda deslizándose sinuosamente la una contra la otra. Se acomodó entre mis muslos y se sentía tan bien, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas encajando. Besó mis pechos y lloriqueé, arqueando la columna, queriendo más. Su boca se cerró alrededor de un pezón, y gemí, mis dedos apretando sus musculosos bíceps.

Cambió su peso y llevó su erección directamente contra mi núcleo.

Jadee, mis dedos moviéndose para agarrar la parte de atrás de su cuello, aferrándome, tensándome contra él, acercándolo más, mientras hacía girar mis caderas, necesitándolo dentro de mí como un cuerpo necesita el oxígeno.

—¿Estás segura?

 _Dios, sí._ Jadeando, moví las caderas y empujé contra él.

—Quiero esto contigo. Te deseo, Chat.

Sus ojos brillaron ferozmente. Se despegó de mí y buscó a tientas en su cinturón desechado. Casi gemí de dolor por la pérdida de él. Todo en mí se sintió frío, vacío. Y luego la calidez estaba de vuelta. Él estaba entre mis muslos entreabiertos, rasgando el envoltorio de un condón con los dedos.

Al principio me sorprendí que trajera eso en el cinturón de su traje, pero luego intuí que lo había puesto ahí desde que comenzamos con esto del juego previo. Confiaba ciegamente en el. Observé como lo hizo rodar sobre él, fascinada ante la vista, el acto.

Envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me arrastró más cerca, sosteniéndome con firmeza mientras comenzaba a hundirse en mi interior, sus ojos trabados con los míos. Fue un momento surrealista, mirando fijamente en las profundidades de sus ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo uniéndose con el mío. Estaba lista.

Mi cuerpo se estiró para acomodarlo. No era exactamente incómodo, pero sí definitivamente extraño. Y aun así excitante. Se me escaparon pequeñas respiraciones jadeantes.

Justo cuando pensé que había acabado, que estaba llena del todo, Chat Noir empujó más profundo. Mis ojos se abrieron mucho, llameantes, y lloriqueé. Bueno, eso fue un poco incómodo. Se quedó inmóvil, sus bíceps tensándose, sus músculos agrupándose estrechamente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. No te detengas. Hazlo —el brazo en mi cintura tiró de mí más cerca, estrujando mis senos contra su pecho mientras entraba completamente en mi interior, arrebatándome un jadeo agudo.

—¿Debería…?

—Sigue adelante —ordené, mis uñas marcando su espalda. Balanceó sus caderas contra mí y grité, arqueándome contra él.

—Te sientes tan bien, mi amor.

Una dolorosa presión se construyó en mi interior mientras se movía más rápido, aumentando la deliciosa fricción y apretando el nudo que sentía en la parte baja de mi vientre. Fue como antes, cuando me hizo venir usando solo su mano. Solo que mejor. Todo más intenso.

Me retorcía contra Chat Noir, desesperada por llegar a ese clímax. Enganchó una mano bajo mi rodilla y envolvió mi pierna alrededor de su cintura. El siguiente empuje me hizo añicos. Nunca había sentido nada tan increíble. _Tan bueno_. Mi visión se difuminó mientras golpeaba ese lugar profundo. Se movió contra mí, trabajando un paso de ritmo firme.

Arrastré mis uñas a través de su pelo alborotado, amando esta libertad absoluta para tocarlo, amarlo con mis manos. Su nombre salió de mis labios.

—Vente para mí, Marinette —gruñó en mi oído—. Quiero verte.

Estaba casi allí. Los estremecimientos me sacudieron. Escondí la cabeza en el cálido rincón de su cuello, amortiguando mis gemidos. Su mano me encontró, enmarcando mi cara. Un pulgar debajo de mi barbilla, los dedos extendidos sobre mi mejilla, me sostuvo allí, mirándome, mirando con atención dentro de mis ojos mientras se movía dentro de mí.

Asentí con una sacudida. La familiar opresión ardiente me embargó, me hizo arquearme contra él.

—Oh. Voy a llegar.

—Eso es —Chat Noir se empujó más duro dentro de mí y grité, cada terminación estalló.

Me quedé lánguida. Me abrazó más cerca, sus labios apoderándose de los míos. Gemí en su boca mientras sentía su propia liberación a continuación, estremeciéndome a través de él. Colapsamos juntos sobre la cama, su peso encima de mí. Tan pesado como era, no quería que se moviera nunca. Podría quedarme así para siempre.

* * *

.

* * *

Esta semana regresando al trabajo ha sido demasiado agotadora. Solo quiero dormir. Ya que publiqué este nuevo capítulo en tiempo récord, no me queda energía ni para respirar demasiado. Con permiso, iré a morirme un rato.

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** Este capítulo tiene mas de nueve mil palabras, aun más largo que el capitulo anterior. Cada vez voy alargándolos más y más, los estoy malcriando y yo definitivamente no soy un robot que escribe mil palabras por segundo. Solo gracias a sus muchos reviews en el POV Adrien es que tuve el optimismo de sacar el capitulo hoy pese a su extensión. ¿Ven que si cumplo? Lo único que si me molesta es algunos mensajes que recibí prácticamente exigiendo el capitulo. La mayoría de los escritores aficionados como yo, que tenemos una vida fuera de esto, tardan al menos quince días a un mes en tener algo realmente de calidad, y más de esta extensión de palabras. Que yo pude sacarlo en menos de una semana tomó demasiadas horas para preparar. Valoren eso queridos míos. Y recuerden que yo no prometí el capitulo inmediatamente después de 250 reviews, solo dije que me haría feliz conseguirlos antes de la publicación, ¡Y me hicieron muy feliz! Una Higushi feliz, es una Higushi que escribe como el meme del gato frente a la computadora. **2.** Para la escena sexy de Adrien escribiendo su nombre en Marinette, tomé como base una escena del libro 3 de la saga de Sophie Jordan, _Wild._ No pierdan ese libro de vista, ni tampoco el segundo libro, _Tease,_ porque serán importantes en el futuro de esta historia. Y ya no digo más, ¡Porque ya les dije demasiado!

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** Chat Noir revela su identidad secreta, y además le dice a Marinette que ha sabido que ella es Ladybug desde hace dos años. Ustedes deduzcan el resto. ¡Que empiecen las teorías! ¿Cómo creen que se tomará Marinette la verdad? Ya saben el procedimiento: la (o las) persona que mejor acierte, recibirá jugosos spoilers de mi parte. La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de reviews recibidos por capitulo ¡Así que depende de ustedes!

 **Agradecimientos** a Adrinette Love, RainAndWind, Kathe67, Dessire, Rashell, Aqua, ladyaqua198, arthibelle, sonrais777, Crema de mantequilla, Guest, Ween, lili, Deidydbz, mafer el panda, Rebeca, Jace, Brit, Emely-nya, Lin Hashimoto, Kariramos, impossiblegirl, Alcuatiumlol12, tsubasa23, Lady Thiana, Sakurita24, Paz7107, michellecruz23 , himitsu dream, Fleckeri, Cherry Love Fanfiction, Bonny83, ElbaKheel, Keni Zapata por sus reviews en el séptimo capítulo de esta aventura. Este capítulo está **dedicado** a **Britt** , que prácticamente me llenó mi bandeja de entrada con sus reviews, ¡Que adoré leer!

 **Respondiendo algunos reviews (y más spoilers): 1. impossiblegirl:** tú que extrañas a Tikki, he incluido una conversación con ella. ¡Cómo los consiento a ustedes mis hermosos lectores, de verdad! **2.** **ladyaqua198** **:** respecto a si veremos en algún capítulo especial o al final de la historia un poquito sobre la historia de NathChloé, pues si, si habrá algo muy importante de ellos dos más adelante, y también de Nino y Alya ;) ¿Otra escena de Adrien y Luka? También lo habrá, pero no como lo esperas. **3\. Rebeca:** Marinette es una necia de primera, y va a tergiversar las cosas. No puedo decirte más, cariño. **4.** **Alcuatiumlol12** **:** mi gato saltó del susto cuando empecé a reírme a carcajadas con tu review XD jajaja ¿Lemon abeja/tomate? No, lo siento. ¿Luka se atreverá a hacer algún truco con Marinette? Maybe ;) **5\. Brit:** Por el momento, Juego Previo es la única historia de este fandom que he escrito, sin embargo, ya tengo otro proyecto ultra secreto preparado una vez acabe este, ¡Espéralo, que será otra bomba!

 **Rincón publicitario:** He publicado finalmente el primer capítulo del Two Shot que les comenté en el fandom Angels of Death. A los que lo conocen, me haría muy feliz si le dan la oportunidad. Y ya saben lo que dicen: _una Higushi Feliz, es una Higushi que escribe más rápido y puede sacar el capítulo 9 de Juego Previo,_ _en la mitad del tiempo._ ¿A qué no es un genial trueque? *risa malvada*

 **Besos, Higushi.**

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	9. Chapter 9

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación PARCIAL** del libro Foreplay (Juego Previo) de la autora Sophie Jordan, por lo que es la misma trama del libro, y hay escenas que estarán calcadas tal cual y muchas otras escenas que serán escritas completamente por mi autoría para hacerla acorde a los personajes de la serie y la trama original que lleva, pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado.

Si alguien desea adaptar esta historia, utilicen el libro original tal cual vienen las escenas y no hay ningún problema. Pero en este fic, hay muchas escenas y diálogos de mi autoría por lo que no autorizo que la utilicen en ningún otro fandom o página. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Juego Previo**

 **Capitulo 9**

Chat Noir presionó un beso en mi clavícula que me hizo temblar y luego se levantó de la cama para deshacerse del condón y limpiarse los residuos de su liberación. También se puso su bóxer negro de nuevo. Yo encontré un paquete de toallitas húmedas en mi cajón y me limpié, vacilando un momento ante la vista de una mancha de color óxido sobre mi muslo. Me sobresaltó, obligándome a enfrentar la realidad de lo que acababa de hacer.

Me apresuré a limpiar la sangre. Mi cara ardía mientras él me miraba atentamente. Eché la toallita en el pequeño compartimiento de basura, notando un ligero dolor entre mis piernas cuando me moví. Poniéndome mis bragas de nuevo, bajé sobre la cama, tiré de mis rodillas contra mi pecho, y luego atraje las mantas sobre mí.

—¿Estás bien?

Chat se sentó frente a mí, sus piernas a cada uno de mis lados, así podía mirarme de frente y abrazarme al mismo tiempo. Asentí.

—No dolió.

Colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja y me sonrió brillantemente. Demasiado dulce. Demasiado _… todo_. Apreté los labios, tratando de no sonreír estúpidamente en su dirección.

—Mejorará —me dijo con seguridad.

Sentí mis ojos ensancharse con sorpresa.

—¿De verdad? Porque eso fue bastante increíble.

Sonriendo, Chat Noir me besó con ternura. Me miraba con tanta devoción, que me sorprendí. Y emocioné.

—Fue todo gracias a ti, Princess.

Seriamente lo dudaba. Yo nunca podría tener tanta diversión con otra persona como había tenido con él. Con nadie. Ese pensamiento me hizo fruncir el ceño. El pánico revoloteó en mi interior. _Chat Noir, esto._ No era el plan de toda mi vida.

—Oye. Nada de ceños fruncidos —dio un ligero toquecito en el borde de mi boca—. ¿Quiero saber lo que estás pensando?

Tragué, mirándolo con repentino temor.

—¿Cómo puede funcionar esto, Chat?

Su sonrisa se evaporó. El brillo de sus ojos menguó.

— _Miau._ No pierdes el tiempo. ¿Ya te estás librando de mí? Nada de tiempo para disfrutar el post-resplandor —permaneció sentado frente a mí, sus piernas extendidas a ambos lados de mí, pero dejó caer los brazos. No más abrazo.

Me sentí fría y vacía de inmediato.

—Lo siento.

—Sí —la voz repentinamente inerte de Chat Noir espetó esa única palabra—. Yo también. Realmente.

—No quiero… —me detuve, luchando para encontrar qué decir. Había mucho que no quería que sucediera en este momento.

No quería que me odiara. _No quería perder a Chat Noir._ Pero tampoco quería perder mis avances con Adrien. ¿Eso me convertía en una zorra traga hombres? ¿Era realmente de esas mujeres? Chat Noir se rió con aspereza, y el sonido me distrajo de mi auto lamentación.

—No sabes lo que quieres. Eso está claro.

Sacudí la cabeza, sintiendo un bulto del tamaño de una pelota de golf dentro de mi garganta.

—Lo hago. Siempre lo he sabido. Es por eso que esto… —hice un gesto entre nosotros.

—Oh. ¿Sí? —me interrumpió con el ceño fruncido—. Entonces hazme un favor y explícamelo. Porque eso es de lo que se trata, ¿Correcto? Haces el amor conmigo, pero aún quieres estar con otro. Aunque estoy seguro que por fin he descubierto quién es. Y aun así no eres capaz de decírmelo claramente.

Me encogí y aparté la vista, mi mirada aterrizando en las fotos que había por la habitación. Una de mí con mis padres, otra de mí con Alya, Chloé, Nino y Adrien. Se suponía que esto era mi futuro. Me escocían los ojos. Asentí, parpadeando para hacer retroceder la quemazón. Inhalé.

—Estoy enamorada de ti, Chat Noir. Ya no voy a negarlo… el problema es que también lo amo a él. Y tú y yo, no puedo conocer tu identidad secreta. No puedo saber de ti. Sería construir algo sobre nubes. Lo mejor para mí, es estar con él.

Me giré, tomé mi camisa y me la pase por encima de la cabeza. Frente a él una vez más, vi como se levantaba de la cama y tomaba los restos de su traje. Se los estaba poniendo rápidamente, casi con coraje.

—Quieres a alguien a tu lado que te dé una sensación de seguridad. Que admires —habló firmemente, un toque de dureza en su voz que hizo tensarme—. No lo entiendes. Yo, mi faceta como Chat Noir. Mi personalidad real, mi lado defectuoso: Esa es la cosa más segura que encontrarás jamás —su mirada me recorrió, a través de todos mis rasgos y características, sin perderse nada. Viendo más de mí de lo que le había revelado a nadie. Todos mis defectos.

Me balanceé un poco hacia atrás en la cama, abrazando mis rodillas más cerca de mi pecho. Tomé una respiración profunda, preparándome.

—Te dije que lo conocí en mi adolescencia y que era un buen amigo —sonreí por el recuerdo—. La realidad es que fuimos juntos al colegio hasta que nos separamos por la universidad. Fui un poco patética. Siempre mirándolo de lejos. Soñando con él. Era indudablemente perfecto a mis ojos —me reí de manera amarga—. Hace algunos meses, su padre fue descubierto como un criminal. Tiene mucho pasado triste. Y aun así sigue luchando por lo que quiere, por lo que cree. Se hace cargo de la empresa de su padre con una sonrisa, aunque no le apasione hacer eso. Ayuda a otros desinteresadamente. Es muy amable y…

—Marinette —me interrumpió Chat suavemente, apenas un hilo de voz. Lo miré, encontrándome con su expresión entusiasta y sus ojos húmedos. No estaba enojado ni un poco, lo que me sorprendió. Estaba _emocionado_ —. Antes de que yo vuelva a complicarlo todo. ¿Estás hablando de Adrien Agreste, verdad? Porque en serio necesito que sea él.

Mi voz se hizo pequeña. Ya no tenía ningún sentido ocultarlo. No entendía sus palabras, pero tampoco me detendría a analizarlas ya.

—Sí.

Se tomó al menos dos minutos responder. Y no porque se viera abrumado o molesto por la revelación, no, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño con duda. No estaba definitivamente enojado. Lo que me sorprendió fue que hizo lo más increíble que pudo haber hecho. Se rió. A carcajada limpia.

¿Pero qué…? Abrí los ojos tanto que casi podían haber salido de sus cuencas. _Chat Noir_ se estaba riendo histéricamente del hecho de que Adrien Agreste fuera mi enamorado. Y estaba… estaba… ¿qué demonios? ¿¡Estaba _feliz!?_

—Oh si, finalmente… ¿Tú también sabías esto, verdad Plagg? —dijo a la nada. _Plagg._ Ese era el nombre del Kwami de Chat Noir, Tikki lo había mencionado una vez. ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! Estoy confundida. Luego, dejó de reírse, y volteó a mirar hacia mi rostro aun petrificado de la duda. Casi estaba asustada de su reacción. Esto era demasiado inverosímil—. Pero no lo entiendo, Marinette. ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte desde hace años de la fachada de Adrien? Y aun estarlo. Preferirlo sobre Chat Noir. Es hipócrita. Actuación. Sólo fingir algo que no es. Sólo ocultar cómo es en realidad.

—No es cierto, no lo conoces —rebatí molesta. ¿Así que por eso se rió de mi confesión? ¿Creía que mis sentimientos no eran reales? Y aun peor, acusaba a Adrien, alguien noble y leal, de algo bajo y detestable. La indignación burbujeaba desde mi centro demasiado rápido, y repentinamente sólo quería golpearlo—. Es la persona más digna de admirar que jamás he conocido. Estoy convencida que puedo hacerlo feliz. Él me hace feliz.

Ahora que había empezado, estaba decidida a decirlo todo. Entonces, Chat Noir avanzó hacia mí a grandes zancadas. Sus brazos se envolvieron a mí alrededor, sosteniéndome con desesperación. En ese momento era como si yo fuera lo único que lo mantenía compuesto. Impidiendo que se rompiera en pedazos. Mis dedos se clavaron en sus antebrazos, aferrándome.

¿Cómo es que podía pasar de odiarlo a amarlo en un segundo, solo con un simple toque? Un simple gesto y yo ya estaba a su merced, sumisa.

—Me haces feliz cada día de mi vida —dijo Chat, y sacudí la cabeza. Él asintió y se separó un poco para mirarme directamente, sus ojos parecían sospechosamente húmedos al parpadear. Su mano rozó mi espalda con caricias suaves. Lo dejé. Por un rato, de todos modos, dejé que su mano, sus brazos y su fuerte cuerpo, me consolaran—. Tienes que entender que la vida como Adrien es mentira. Has construido una especie de cuento de hadas a tu alrededor respecto a mí. Tienes que aceptarme realmente. Con mis defectos, con mis problemas. Incompleto.

De pronto no podía respirar. Las lágrimas corrían libremente, sin control y en silencio sobre mis mejillas. Él tomó mi mejilla suavemente, me miraba, esperando mientras lo estudiaba.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Chat? —balbuceé repentinamente incómoda y asustada. La conversación definitivamente no tenía el rumbo esperado.

—Yo puedo hacerte feliz, Marinette —comenzó en voz baja. Me estremecí—. Tengo demasiados problemas en mi vida. Ser Chat Noir es escapar a la cascara que me hice para agradar a mi padre… Adrien. Chat Noir. Soy simplemente yo. Pidiéndote que me ames así tal cual.

—¿C-cómo dijiste? —grazné, demasiado estupefacta para si quiera pensar en la implicación de sus palabras.

De repente, todo a mí alrededor se congeló. Una espeluznante realidad que jamás consideré, erguida ante mí, casi gritándome lo que yo había ignorado demasiado tiempo. Y Chat Noir, hizo lo que creía impensable. Lo que jamás esperé que sucediera hoy. Supongo que después de todo, hoy era unos de esos días de primeras cosas. Primera vez, primera impresión. _Y primer desengaño._

—Plagg, ya no voy a ocultarlo más. Tomaré todas las consecuencias, no me importa —sentenció, mirándome con absoluta decisión—. Garras fuera.

El resplandor verde de su transformación fue lo único que vi antes de que la magia se fuera de su cuerpo. El antifaz de su traje negro desapareció en una estela. Los segundos se hicieron eternos, el zumbido en mis oídos martillándome la cabeza mientras yo me quedaba ahí, inmóvil y estupefacta, mientras por primera vez en mi vida, veía con absoluto detalle _quién_ se ocultaba tras el antifaz.

Grité con fuerza, demasiado histérica. Demasiado perpleja, _pasmada._ El sonido chirriante de mi desconcierto se amortiguó cuando una mano, _la mano de Adrien Agreste,_ se precipitó hacia mi boca, callándome. Hizo un gesto nervioso de que guardara silencio, pero yo estaba demasiado en shock como para comprender el hecho de que era tarde y quizá mis gritos alertaron a todo el vecindario. Habría sido terrible que mis padres estuvieran durmiendo abajo, porque seguro que mi creciente pánico los hubiera despertado. Menos mal que no era así.

¡Chat Noir es Adrien Agreste! _Todo este tiempo._ Todas las aventuras cazando Akumas, todas las conversaciones, los desvaríos, todo siempre fueron con Adrien ¡Adrien! _Oh dios, oh dios._ No, esto no está pasando. Estoy soñando. _Si, es eso._ ¡Obviamente me volví loca! Y estoy hiperventilando. Creo que me voy a desmayar. No puedo respirar. _No, creo que me voy a morir._ ¡Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste! Mi Chat, mi amigo gatuno, es también mi Adrien, mi eterno amor. ¿Chat Noir es igual a Adrien?

Entonces…

Todas las cosas que yo hice, todo el juego previo con Chat Noir…

Sentí todo mi cuerpo temblar. La circulación sanguínea abandonó mi rostro, horrorizado por el pánico. Escuché el preocupado llamado de Adrien mientras mis ojos se cerraban y sentía que me iba al suelo. Y luego todo se puso negro.

* * *

 _¿Qué pasó?_ Creo que estoy flotando entre una bruma. Ligera como la suave brisa del mar, mi inconsciencia me lleva a través. Siento algo tocando mi rostro, pero no identifico qué es. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Porque me desmayé? Mis párpados aletean como mariposas, intentando devolverme a la realidad. Me siento pesada, todo se me dificulta. Tomo una bocanada de aire, intentando normalizarme.

 _¿Marinette?,_ escucho que alguien me llama, pero no consigo identificarlo realmente. Pero es una voz hermosa y varonil, y me gusta muchísimo cómo se escucha, _¿Princess?,_ llaman de nuevo. Vaya, creo que podría enamorarme de esta voz. Siguió llamándome, _¿Milady? ¿Mi amor?_

¿Quién está siendo tan insistente? Y de pronto, como si todo cayera lentamente a mí alrededor, logro abrir los ojos lentamente, apenas la mitad. Lo primero que miro es el techo de mi habitación, aunque está bastante borroso. Frunzo el ceño, ordenando poco a poco mis pensamientos.

Estoy acostada en mi cama, siento el suave colchón en mi espalda. Me sobresalto un poco cuando una mano suave acaricia mi mejilla, tocando mi rostro como si yo fuera algo delicado y valioso. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y trato de moverme, pero me siento cansada y prefiero quedarme quieta de nuevo, intentando recuperarme de lo que sea que haya pasado que me dejó inconsciente. Creo que me golpee la cabeza al caer. No, estoy segura de ello. Mi cráneo duele y martillea horriblemente.

—No te muevas. Tranquila, aquí estoy. ¡Tikki, ya despertó!... Plagg, _en serio,_ ¡Deja de comer esa cosa apestosa! Esto es importante.

Escucho voces, aun en mi estado de letargo lentamente trayéndome a la realidad. Hay tres hablando. Reconozco vagamente la voz dulce de mi Kwami, luego otra más burlona, y finalmente, la de Adrien. Solo permanecen poco tiempo charlando, cuando escucho la ventana de la escotilla de mi habitación abrir y cerrarse rápidamente. ¿Tikki había salido? ¿O había sido Adrien?

 _Adrien._ Repentinamente asustada y alerta, termino de abrir los ojos. Está ahí, a mi lado, mirándome atentamente. Parece estresado y nervioso, pero en cuanto nuestros ojos se conectan, me sonríe abiertamente. Esta tan feliz de verme despierta, parece tan feliz de sólo verme, que me abruma.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? —le pregunto, dudosa. Supongo que aun no me recupero del todo de mi desmayo.

¿Por qué es que me desmayé en primer lugar? _Hm…_ Mirando su rostro, me quedo un momento en silencio, asimilando mi espacio. Es cuando finalmente lo recuerdo, y de nuevo el pánico llega a borbotones por todo mi sistema.

¡Adrien es Chat Noir!

—¡Aaaadrieeeen! —chillo asustada, reincorporándome de un enorme salto.

De un solo movimiento, volé hacia el otro extremo de mi habitación y me planté allí, mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre a punto de comerme mi cerebro. Parezco un animal asustado frente a los faroles de una camioneta, y creo que incluso estoy temblando, pero no intento disimularlo. ¡Perdí mi virginidad con Chat Noir, que también es Adrien! ¡He estado toqueteando a Adrien, desde hace meses! ¡Y estoy enamorada de ambos! Oh dios. Me volveré a desmayar. Si. Definitivamente. Ya lo estoy sintiendo de nuevo.

—Hmm ¿Marinette? Si sigues reaccionando así, en serio pensaré que me detestas —me llamó Adrien con un tono ligero, intentando relajar el ambiente.

Excepto que yo estaba aún demasiado sorprendida para reírme.

—Tú eres Chat Noir —lo apunté sin disimulo, mi boca abierta y estupefacta.

—Bueno, sí, creo que eso quedó claro cuando me quite el traje frente a ti, Princess.

Y ahora hacía bromas como Chat Noir. Pero seguía viéndose como Adrien, y eso es demasiado desconcertante para asimilarlo realmente.

—¿¡Porqué!?

Adrien sonrió inocentemente, mirándome con paciencia y una pizca de diversión, como si esto fuera algo increíble para él, pero definitivamente bueno.

—Supongo que el Maestro Fu me encontró apto, y…

—¡No me refiero a eso! —lo interrumpí, quizá demasiado alto para ser políticamente correcto—. Si no… ¿Por qué revelarme tu identidad?

Adrien estudió mi postura asustada y a la defensiva por un segundo, y suspiró con cansancio. Intentó dar un paso hacia mí, pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver mi evidente histeria y el cómo prácticamente me arrinconé aun más a la pared. Se veía dolorido por mi rechazo, pero yo estaba demasiado sorprendida como para asimilar si mis acciones eran correctas o no.

—Marinette, te amo —dijo con seguridad, y yo ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa. ¡Me amaba! Oh, esto es incluso aun más sorprendente—. Ambas partes de mí lo hacen. No quería que hubiera más secretos entre nosotros ahora que hicimos el amor. Que estamos juntos.

¿Lo estamos? Me callé, mi sistema aun en corto circuito como para decir algo decente.

—Tú no conoces todo de mí —me apresuré a decir.

Él estaba sincerándose conmigo, arriesgando todo por mí, por esto. Si íbamos a estar realmente juntos, no podía haber ningún secreto entre nosotros. Las mentiras siempre terminan por arruinar todo lo bello de este mundo. Yo no podía permitir que lo que sentíamos también se fuera al garete. Si había algo que mas detestaba, eran los mentirosos.

—Sí, lo hago —respondió Adrien con absoluta seguridad. Voltee a mirar sus ojos decididos, y algo en ellos aceleró mi corazón hasta que casi me fue imposible respirar. _Oh no… no se estaba refiriendo a…_ —. Princess, sé que eres Ladybug.

Un momento, ¿¡Qué rayos!?

—¿Cómo dices? —grité, nuevamente histérica—. ¿¡Desde cuándo!?

 _S_ abía mi identidad secreta. Y deliberadamente me lo ocultó. Algo de vital importancia que no debía enterarse a menos que ya no hubiera ningún peligro sobre nosotros. ¿El maestro Fu estaba enterado?

—Fue un accidente cuando lo descubrí —notando mi creciente nerviosismo, Adrien me explicó apresuradamente—. Estabas en una cita con Luka, y yo iba pasando por allí y luego te transformaste en un callejón. No tenía esa intención, no fue a propósito. Pero pasó, y me hizo muy feliz, porque eso significaba que…

—Me utilizaste —completé, la bilis subiendo rápidamente a través de mi garganta. El espeluznante orificio en mi estomago se sentía como brasas.

Por eso su insistencia respecto a que me gustaba Luka, por eso su actitud cuando él salía al tema de la conversación, o cuando nos lo encontramos en Gino's. Todo fue cuidadosamente planeado, desde hace _dos años_. Las citas con Adrien, sus acercamientos poco a poco. La gran disposición de Chat Noir a las lecciones de Juevo Previo. _El coqueteo de ambos hacia mí._

—¿Qué? ¡No! —escuché vagamente a Adrien, pero esta vez fui incapaz de mirarlo.

Todo fue una pesada broma. Todo fue con un único y egoísta fin. Todo, para lograr lo único que jamás había tenido por más años que lo ha intentado tener. _A Ladybug._ Estaba perdida y lejana, todas las piezas del puzle cayendo vertiginosamente en su lugar. Yo, mi identidad civil, sólo fue otra herramienta. Nunca le importó realmente el jugar conmigo, porque tenía demasiado claro a quién quería ganarse al final.

—Tú siempre quisiste a Ladybug, no a mí. Jamás me miraste como algo más en todos estos años. No Adrien, y definitivamente no Chat Noir —añadí con dureza, y una pizca de dolor. Voltee a mirarlo, la furia subiendo rápidamente hasta mi cabeza, impregnando mi voz y mis palabras con resentimiento—. Cuando supiste quién era, no perdiste oportunidad en venir a por mí. Creíste que Marinette sería un blanco más fácil. Y puedo entenderlo: la inexperta e inocente Marinette era el camino ideal para tener a la perfecta y única Ladybug. Y yo fui tan tonta en…

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso de mi, o de ti? —me interrumpió Adrien, molesto y dolido. Sentí una pizca de remordimiento, pero rápidamente lo alejé. No iba a dejarme esta vez. No más—. Cada momento, cada paso, y cada acción que he hecho en estos años, ¡Ha sido por ti!

—¡Ha sido por Ladybug! —negué gritando, demasiado dolida para afrontar la verdad.

—¡Tú eres Ladybug! —me contestó duramente, elevando la voz con desesperación por encima de la mía—. ¡Para ti, el traje es solo una maldita máscara! ¡La misma maldita mascara que es Adrien para mí, y no lo entiendes! La chica detrás del antifaz, es _ella_ la que llegó realmente a mí.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de no soltarme a llorar frente a él. _No, no._ Él había jugado conmigo. Tantos años sin haberme dicho la verdad, mirándome a los ojos, haciéndome todo lo que me hizo, y aún así ocultarme tanto.

—Por favor, vete —le dije con voz repentinamente apagada.

Adrien me miró con dolor. Apretó los puños e intentó acercarse a mí, pero yo di un paso atrás de nuevo y negué suavemente con la cabeza. No estaba lista para esto. Él suspiró, viéndose tan derrotado de pronto, que sólo me hundió aun más en el piso.

—Dices que amas a Adrien desde hace años, pero estas haciendo lo mismo de lo que me acusas: mirar solo la fachada —dijo suavemente con voz triste y cansada—. Sí, me enamoré de Ladybug hace años, pero cuando empecé a conocerte a ti _realmente,_ todo cambió. Poco antes de que descubriera tu identidad, ya había decidido olvidarme de mi compañera súper heroína, para poder amar sin restricciones a mi maravillosa compañera de salón que se sentaba detrás de mí —suspiró frustrado, pasando una mano por su cabello para revolverlo—. Si no te dije que sabía tu identidad, fue para no comprometer el secreto. Jamás te lastimaría.

—Vete, Adrien. Por favor —finalicé, sin querer entenderlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio al menos un minuto. Me negué a mirarlo, concentrada en esconder mi rostro entre mis piernas, absorbiendo cada una de sus palabras que eran como ladrillos erigiendo una muralla a mí alrededor.

—Esto no ha terminado. Aunque no quieras, hablaremos de ello. Cuando estés lista, arreglaremos esto. Porque yo te amo, y sólo necesito que tú me ames lo suficiente. _Pero a mi realmente._ No lo que los demás adoran.

Levanté mi rostro bañado en lagrimas solo lo suficiente para mirar a Adrien dedicarme una última mirada lastimera. Luego avanzó hacia la escotilla de mi habitación, y salió por la ventana.

La soledad fue demasiado. Terminé por derrumbarme. Mis ojos soltaron cruentas lágrimas a través de mis mejillas, y escuché vagamente un sonido lastimero de afuera, como alguien quebrándose en múltiples y dolorosos pedazos. Luego, me di cuenta que era yo misma quién hipaba y berreaba como si esto fuera más que todo lo que podía cargar sobre mis hombros.

Lloré con grandes y feos sollozos. Estos no eran los primeros que había llorado en esta habitación, pero eran sin duda los más intensos. Sentí los brazos de Tikki en mi hombro, intentando consolarme. Su mágica presencia, comprender la profundidad de mi situación, de los miraculous y de cómo el secretismo había tergiversado todo, solo hizo que mis ojos soltaran más lagrimas.

 _¿Qué acababa de hacer?_

* * *

Estaba sentada en el mismo lugar cuando llegaron mis padres. Había dejado de llorar un momento para quedarme en silencio, y evitar que subieran a mi habitación a verme. Les quise evitar la preocupación del espectáculo deprimente que era yo. Lo único que deseaba era quedarme sola, inmóvil y patética, lamiendo mis propias heridas que sola me provoqué por tonta.

Un par de horas después, salió el sol. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Ignoré olímpicamente la alarma anunciándome que debía ir a clases. Lo único que hice, fue arrastrarme como un animal moribundo hacia mi cama, y esperar que la inanición o la depresión acabaran conmigo de una vez. No importaba ahora.

Cuando no bajé incluso después de las siete de la mañana, mi madre subió a verme. Le dije que estaba enferma y realmente no me sentía apta para ir a la escuela. Se preocupó por mí e insistió en llamar a un médico, pero me negué con vehemencia. Solo quería estar aquí acostada, y nada más. Finalmente, vio mi rostro y comprobó que realmente no estaba enferma, solo profundamente herida emocionalmente.

No preguntó, adivinando que era algo de lo que definitivamente no quería hablar. La magnitud de mis hinchados ojos y mi voz tan quebrada que apenas era un murmullo, le dio la pista suficiente. Me dejó estar, no sin antes darme un beso en la frente y haciéndome prometerle que le avisaría cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Estuve acostada toda la mañana hasta el comienzo de la tarde. Logré conciliar el sueño quizá un par de horas, y luego desperté por el recuerdo de Adrien aun fresco en mi memoria. Lloré de nuevo. Luego alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación y cuando voltee, descubrí ahí a Alya y a Chloé. Mi madre, siempre tan perceptiva, debió haberles avisado de mi estado anímico, y mis mejores amigas vinieron corriendo a comprobar qué pasaba.

Vieron mi rostro devastado, y me rodearon inmediatamente en la cama como gallinas cacareando. Entre lágrimas e hipidos estrangulados, les conté acerca del hecho de que había terminado con _mi hombre misterioso_. Les conté todo. El cómo habíamos sido amigos desde hace años. Les hablé de todos mis sentimientos por él, de todo lo que él me dijo. Incluso les dije que siempre había sido Chat Noir. Expulsé todo, menos el hecho de que era Adrien Agreste quien estaba detrás del traje de súper héroe.

—No entiendo —Alya apartó el cabello de mis hombros y cruzó las piernas al estilo indio—. ¿Por qué no puedes darle una oportunidad?

Ya habían pasado por el shock inicial del hecho de que yo conociera a Chat o de que hubiéramos llegado a este punto, y ahora sólo se mostraban genuinamente confundidas, como si el hecho de que no pudiera estar con él fuera imposible. Podía entender eso. Como Rena Rouge y Queen B, habían conocido a Chat Noir, el súper héroe valiente que siempre ayudaba a otros. El amigo fiel. El magnífico chico de oro que cualquier ciudadana de París mataría por tener.

Explicarles que yo era Ladybug estaba fuera de cuestión. Intentar que vieran todo el panorama y que entendieran mi postura era imposible. Y ni siquiera yo me entendía del todo. Todo era acerca de mi traición hablando, pero también había otra parte de mí, mi cerebro racional, que realmente entendía las razones de Chat Noir. Que incluso estaba de su lado. Mi corazón ganó, y el resentimiento fue mayor.

—Dormiste con él —me recordó Chloé con una expresión inusualmente seria en su rostro. _Como si pudiera olvidarlo, gracias_ —. Debe de importarte. Además, realmente no es un mal tipo. Podría competir con Adrien fácilmente, o más.

Miré entre ambas sin poder decir nada, pero no pude evitar reírme con sequedad. _¿Competir con Adrien? ¡Son la misma persona!_

—Sólo confíen en mí. No funcionaría.

—Está bien —Alya sostuvo mis manos entre nosotras, asintiendo suavemente—. Entonces te apoyamos. Decidas lo que decidas, estamos aquí para ti.

—Absolutamente —concordó Chloé con un mohín en sus labios—. Solo dinos a quién golpeamos y lo haremos. Tengo un par de contactos que sin duda harían un limpio trabajo con ese gato pulgoso.

Me reí, la implicación de Bee entre líneas. Limpié mi nariz con un pañuelo. Por la sonrisa aliviada de mis amigas, ese era claramente su objetivo. Hacerme sentir aunque sea una ínfima parte mejor.

Mi teléfono sonó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Me levanté de un salto para agarrarlo, con mi traidor y estúpido corazón elevándose con la loca esperanza de que fuera Chat Noir. _Adrien_. Evidentemente le iba a llevar un poco de tiempo a mi corazón ponerse al día con mi cerebro. ¿Por qué iba a querer un mensaje de él? Especialmente después de que yo acababa de romper con él.

Um. No es que hubiéramos estado oficialmente juntos ni nada, pero te aseguro que lo sentí como una terrible ruptura. Me sorprendí al ver un mensaje de Luka. Mensajeaba con él regularmente, pero nunca nada importante. Lo que decía en el mensaje, era diferente a lo habitual.

 _Luka:_ _Tengo una genial idea para el atuendo que usaré en la gira y necesito a la mejor diseñadora de París en ello. ¿Cuándo estás libre?_

La culpa aguijoneó mi corazón. Había estado con Adrien. Negué con la cabeza. Y ahora todo había terminado. Era hora de seguir adelante. Obedientemente, le escribí un mensaje. Si de algo podía estar segura, es que no sentía, ni sentiría nada por Luka. Jamás. Simplemente mi corazón había sido tatuado. Por dos nombres. Una sola persona, al final.

 _Yo: Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero creo que la siguiente semana estará bien._

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Alya mientras yo dejaba mi teléfono y me hundía en mi silla giratoria.

—Luka… Quiere saber si puedo ayudarlo para diseñar algunos de sus atuendos para la gira que tendrá con Jagged Stone. Le dije que sí.

Mis amigas intercambiaron miradas. Claramente, pensaban que estaba loca, y no podía estar en desacuerdo. Las palabras de Adrien sonaban una y otra vez en mi mente. _Mi personalidad real, mi lado defectuoso: Esa es la cosa más segura que encontrarás jamás._ Tratar de encajar todo lo que pasó me dio dolor de cabeza. Me sentía trastornada. Y de nuevo, la odiosa y pulsante sensación de que realmente fui impulsiva y no tomé todo de la mejor manera.

Volviéndome a mi cama, enterré la cara en la almohada y suspiré. Sentí los brazos de mis amigas a mí alrededor y por un segundo, sonreí agradecida de tenerlas.

* * *

Después de que se fueran, logré finalmente darle un poco de tregua a mi cerebro y mi corazón, que parecían tener una batalla campal dentro de mi cuerpo por ver quién mandaba. Dormí hasta el miércoles por la mañana, despertando en la quietud de mi habitación. La luz del sol entraba por las rendijas de las persianas, diminutas notas bailando en los rayos del sol. Levanté mi cabello, así no estaba atrapado debajo de mí, y me quede mirando el techo. Frotando el sueño de mis ojos, coloque los brazos por encima de mi cabeza con una fuerte respiración.

Una puerta se abrió y cerró en algún lugar fuera de la habitación, haciendo eco. Solo diez segundos pasaron antes que el recuerdo llegara. Un respiro agudo se me escapó. Mis dedos volaron a mi boca, trazando mis labios. Imposible, por supuesto. No se podía sentir los besos que pasaron hace días.

 _Excepto que lo sentía._

La boca de Adrien _, de Chat Noir,_ había marcado la mía. Sacudí la cabeza, entré en mi baño, me aseé, y me vestí sin perder tiempo. Me sequé el pelo para que no se me formaran estalactitas al salir, sabiendo perfectamente que tenia clases esa mañana. No pensaba esconderme otro día más. La vida seguía, y yo también. Mis responsabilidades no se evaporaban simplemente por desearlo.

Con el pelo seco y mínimamente armado, me puse un poco de maquillaje y el abrigo.

Como siempre, llevaba retraso para mis clases, y seguramente ya había mucha gente en actividad. Bajé directamente a la panadería de mis padres, con la esperanza de que una dosis de cafeína aliviara mi dolor de cabeza. Mi estómago se quejó cuando vi el conglomerado de gente.

No quise incomodar a mis apresurados padres, así que simplemente salí rumbo a la universidad. Esperaba que después de mi primera clase del día tuviera un momento para pasar a la cafetería del campus por algo de comer.

* * *

Inmersa en mi trabajo, perdí la noción del tiempo. Había otros alumnos en el taller de costura de la universidad, concentrados en sus propios diseños, pero allí, el silencio era una regla inquebrantable. La sala era amplia. Más amplia que cualquiera de las aulas en el campus, excepto unas pocas reservadas para conferencias. A través de grandes ventanales que iban del techo al suelo, la luz natural entraba a raudales.

De vez en cuando, hacía una pausa y miraba hacia los jardines cubiertos de nieve prístina y dejaba que la serenidad de la escena bañara mi alma y me diera la paz que tanto necesitaba. El taller era mi templo. Un refugio sagrado. Aquí nada más existía. Aquí solo era yo misma. Podía ser auténtica. Libre. En paz. Entre telas no había amenazas; si me soltaba, no corría ningún riesgo. Cocía sin siquiera pensar, me dejaba llevar. Siempre era así. Cuando retrocedía para considerar el resultado final, era casi como verlo por primera vez.

Mi teléfono vibró a mi lado, sobre la mesa de trabajo. Levanté la vista y noté las sombras alargadas, afuera. La alerta entrante de llamada en mi teléfono me distrajo. Lo tomé, tan solo para mirar el nombre de Alya en él.

—¡Hola, chica! —saludó mi amiga animadamente.

—Hey —dije como único saludo, intentando no escucharme tan miserable. No funcionó.

El ánimo de Alya bajo bastante gracias a mi saludo. Hice una mueca, arrepentida. Era una pésima amiga.

–¿Cómo te sientes, amiga?

—Yo… vine a clases hoy. Ya sabes, intentando normalizar todo. Estoy bien. Lo estaré.

Casi podía sentirla a mi lado, asintiendo con la cabeza como si esa fuera una verdad absoluta.

—Por supuesto, tú eres demasiado fuerte. Esto no es nada.

Excepto que era todo. No añadí eso.

—Gracias —dije suavemente.

Alya se tomó una pausa para responder, luego cambió de tema.

—¿Ya hiciste la maleta?

Un momento… ¿Maleta? No pude ocultar mi sorpresa.

—¿De qué hablas, Alya?

—Oh, ¿Lo olvidaste? —se rió alegremente, aliviada de poder hablar de un tema menos escabroso—. Estoy sorprendida, considerando que quizá hasta lo marcaste con corazones en tu calendario y todo. ¡El viaje a Versalles, chica! Uhm, ¿El plan de conquistar a Adrien sigue en pie?

 _Adrien._ Oh no. Por unos instantes vacilé y pensé en responder que no. Pero entonces me quedaría todo el fin de semana enclaustrada en mi habitación, sola. La idea no me entusiasmaba. Pero no estaba preparada para verlo, no tan pronto. Busque frenéticamente en mi calendario del teléfono, comprobando que efectivamente, el viernes nos iríamos de vacaciones por el armisticio. _Pasado mañana._

—No creo ir. No… no puedo —añadí rápidamente y quizá más asustada de lo que debería.

—Oh, no, ¡No hagas esto, Marinette! —me interrumpió Alya con voz dura—. Debes ir. Necesitas despejarte. Hemos planeado esto tanto, ¡Tienes que ir!

Me quité el delantal, eché un vistazo a la tela y me petrifiqué. Tenía una vaga sensación de haber estado creado algo inspirado en una salida a través de un paisaje invernal, pero esto era totalmente inesperado: Un conjunto exquisito color negro con detalles en verde. Líneas puras. En teoría, muy moderno. Mi corazón estaba en lo que hacía, lo cual solo me hizo pensar en por qué habría hecho esto. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirme a mí misma? Era evidente que todavía tenía el tema de Adrien/Chat Noir en mi mente.

Di un paso atrás, observando, y sacudí la cabeza. Tal vez lo volviera a utilizar. Empezar de nuevo. Utilizar la tela para otra cosa. Miré mi teléfono. Alya aun estaba al teléfono, y me llamaba en alto al no tener respuesta de mí. Ya casi eran las tres de la tarde. Mi estómago gruñó. Presioné una mano sobre mi vientre, convencida de que se estaba comiendo a sí mismo. Un recuerdo doloroso de que no había comido en todo el día.

—Te aviso mañana, ¿De acuerdo? —luego me despedí apresuradamente y colgué.

Me puse el abrigo, envolví mi cuello con el echarpe y saludé con un cabezazo a Rebeca, que estaba en un puesto más allá, trabajando en un complicado vestido de novia. Hizo una pausa en la tarea de cortar y dijo adiós con la mano.

Salí deprisa del edificio y atravesé el campus hundiéndome en el abrigo, mientras mis botas hacían crujir el suelo nevado. Parecía que la temperatura había descendido diez grados desde hace una semana.

Al llegar a casa, casi podía recordar mi habitación a oscuras y vacía. Pude oír las voces de mis padres flotando del otro lado de la pared, directamente desde la cocina de la panadería. La puerta que nos separaba desde el mostrador estaba apenas entreabierta. Golpeé antes de asomarme.

—¡Hola, cariño! —sonrió mi madre en cuanto me vio, abrazándome con entusiasmo como un oso—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Mucho mejor —dije sinceramente. La calidez de mis padres siempre conseguía mejorar mi ánimo. Soy realmente afortunada por tenerlos—. ¿Qué hay de comer? —pregunté—. Estoy al borde del desmayo.

—¿Estuviste cociendo todo el día? —indagó mi padre, mirándome con preocupación—. ¿Ni siquiera paraste para comer?

Me encogí de hombros. Él suspiró, resignado al hecho de que yo siempre me olvidaba de todo cuando estaba trabajando en un diseño. Incluidas mis necesidades básicas para subsistir.

—¿Qué les parece si voy a comprar una pizza mientras arreglan la mesa? —propuso papá, poniéndose de pie—. Tenemos que celebrar. En once días más es el cumpleaños de nuestra Marinette.

Sonreí enternecida. Solo a mis padres se les ocurriría festejar con tanta antelación. Los adoraba por eso. Realmente sabían cómo contagiar a los demás con su buen ánimo.

—Buena idea. ¿De Gino's? —sugirió mi madre, en una combinación de pudor y provocación.

—¿Acaso la compraría en algún otro lado, cariño? —mi padre bajó la cabeza y la besó, un gesto rápido en los labios pero profundamente significativo. Aparté la vista; no me da por mirar. Si no los quisiera tanto, podría hacer un gesto de consternación. Esto era demasiada cantidad de amor para ver de mi parte—. La encargaré en el camino. Estaré de regreso en media hora —dijo, y salió.

Con un clic, la puerta se cerró tras él y mi madre permaneció ahí, sujetando su jersey contra su pecho y con una expresión de tanto amor, que me dieron ganas de abrazarla y sacudirla a la vez. Le sonreí, abrazándola por los hombros.

—Al verlos así, casi tengo esperanzas.

—¿De encontrar a alguien? Por supuesto que sí, mi vida. Cuando conozcas a la persona indicada. Cuando estés lista.

Y ese era el fondo de la cuestión. Ya había conocido a la persona indicada, y todo se fue al garete, más que probablemente por mi culpa y mis arrebatos. _Cuando esté lista_. Ella no comprendía que no lo estaría pronto, no sin Adrien. Quizá nunca. ¿Y cómo podría? Nunca le había explicado nada acerca de mi situación sentimental reciente, y no pensaba empezar ahora. Eso sí sería alargar la comida.

Y más lagrimas que realmente ya no quería derramar.

* * *

Pensar en el viaje a Versalles trajo una avalancha de recuerdos de mi adolescencia. Acostada en mi cama esa misma noche, sonreí tanto que me dolían las mejillas. Todos eran una familia para mí. Invaluables. Recordé el colegio, las clases, las aventuras con mis amigos tanto en forma civil como súper héroes. Yo les había entregado miraculous a Nino, Chloé y Alya, y habían sido los mejores y más leales compañeros que jamás podría haber tenido.

Y también estaba Chat Noir, mi principal pilar. Mi indiscutible compañero irremplazable. El gato coqueto y mal bromista que también había sido mi protector en tantas ocasiones que jamás podría contarlas. Y yo siempre fui su prioridad. Ladybug, Marinette. No podía si quiera comenzar a comprender cuánto yo tenía de él. O cuanto él me poseía a mí. Pero empezaba a hacerme una idea de realmente la profundidad de sus sentimientos por mí.

Me abrumó. Y la horrible sensación de arrepentimiento estaba ahí de nuevo, llamándome. Mirándome con reproche. Tenía que alejarla antes de volver a deprimirme por cómo terminaron las cosas entre nosotros.

A las siete de la tarde, todavía llena por la pizza que almorcé junto a mis padres, le avisé a Chloé que iría a verla. Durante todo el camino en mi coche, me dije que era sólo para ver a mi amiga, pero en el fondo sabía que era una excusa infantil para no estar en casa por si Adrien decidía ir a verme. No estaba preparada para eso. Y tampoco estaba preparada para la abismal decepción que tendría si él no iba.

Frente a la suite de Chloé, sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento relacionado a Adrien. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de tocar la puerta antes de que se abriera de golpe. Casi podía jurar que ella estuvo con el ojo pegado a la mirilla todo el tiempo. Viniendo de Chloé, no me sorprendería que realmente fuera así.

—Te veo entera, aun. Es una buena señal —dijo en mi dirección, echándose hacia atrás y evaluándome de pies a cabeza con ojo crítico.

Enlazó su brazo conmigo y me llevó hacia su sofá con un espantoso entusiasmo, prácticamente arrastrándome. Ni siquiera objeté, demasiado acostumbrada a estas alturas de mi vida a los gestos dramáticos de Chloé.

—Alya me contó que no quieres ir a Versalles. ¿Es por Chat Noir? —susurrando en mi oído aunque no había nadie cerca para escuchar, se acercó a mí como si fuera a contarme el secreto de la eterna juventud—. ¿Ya no estás enamorada de Adrien?

Ese era el problema. Aun lo estoy. Profundamente. _De ambas partes de él._ Hice una mueca, sintiendo un dolor casi físico de sólo recordarlo.

—Simplemente no tengo ánimos de ir, Chloé —atiné a decir, en tono monocorde.

Chloé me miró con el ceño fruncido por un momento, y suspiró como si yo fuera algún tipo de criatura hambrienta y abandonada que necesitaba de ella urgentemente. Sonreí. Realmente ella era todo un caso histriónico.

—No pensaba recurrir a esto, pero no me dejas otra opción —se encogió de hombros, manteniendo su expresión sabihonda—. Alya quiere anunciar algo. _Algo muy importante_ , tanto que ni siquiera me ha dicho qué es —arrugó la nariz en un clásico gesto de reproche. Para alguien como Chloé que siempre estaba enterada de absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en cada rincón de esta ciudad, el desconocimiento no le sentaba muy bien que digamos—. Dijo que sólo lo haría si estamos todos presentes. Así que por el bien de saber qué rayos está pasando, vas a ir.

Dudé, claramente interesada ahora. No creía que Chloé estuviera mintiendo, porque usualmente ella no podía aguantar la risa burlona después. Esta vez, se veía inusualmente seria. Recordé las insistencias de Alya durante nuestra llamada al mediodía, y el cómo prácticamente me había bombardeado de mensajes durante el resto de la tarde, instándome a que fuera a Versalles. ¿Qué querría decirnos Alya? Debía ser algo vital si lo guardaba con tanto secretismo.

—Es que, no creo… —intenté resistirme, pero un rápido dedo estilizado y con perfecta manicura a la altura de mi rostro, me detuvo.

—Ajá, no te saldrás con la tuya querida —me sonrió arrogantemente, y yo rodé los ojos—. Soy más que capaz de utilizar mi señuelo de amiga con tu madre, y tenerla de mi lado para que te obligue a ir. No me hagas sacar la artillería pesada.

Negué, sonriendo derrotada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Obviamente, competir contra los deseos de Chloé era imposible. Es demasiado experta saliéndose con la suya. Y podía ver el trasfondo de todo, aunque no me lo dijera. Estaba preocupada por mí, y quería hacer que me distrajera de todo mi barullo emocional. Ella seguramente pensaba que lo mejor para mí era eso, días fuera de la ciudad donde todo me recordaba a mi fracaso emocional.

Aunque quizá podría complicarlo todo por la cercanía de Adrien estando allá, lo haría. Podía hacerlo, por mis amigas. Ellas habían hecho mucho por mí, y lo justo es que yo les correspondiera igual.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —observando su sonrisa victoria, la interrumpí antes que dijera algo seguramente arrogante que ya estaba preparando para soltar—. ¡Pero! No puedo irme con Adrien en su auto. En serio no estoy lista para eso. Si voy a ir, me iré contigo.

Chloé puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto banal con su mano de restarle importancia.

—Sí, si, como sea. Yo le avisaré a Adrinkis que te irás conmigo. Igual confabularé para que estés con él a solas.

 _Hm… No si yo puedo evitarlo._

* * *

.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** El cumpleaños número diecinueve de Marinette será el día domingo 18 de noviembre. Estoy más que consciente que esa no es la fecha real, pero la necesito porque algo _muy_ importante para la historia pasará ese día. **2.** Rebeca, la chica haciendo el vestido de novia en el taller de Marinette, es solo un guiño hacia la adorable chica que me manda reviews en portugués. **3.** Todos sabemos que Marinette es emocional, y puede ser inmadura cuando entra en modo adolescente, por lo que me pareció lo mas _a doc,_ esta reacción en ella. Pero tranquilos, pero también sabemos que no es especialmente rencorosa.

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** Versalles parte 1. ¿Qué será lo que Alya quiere decirle a los demás? ¡Adelante con las teorías! También, todos van a una discoteca, y Marinette se pone celosa de una chica que se lanza sobre Adrien, ¿Cómo responde él? Al mejor estilo Chat Noir. La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de reviews recibidos por capitulo ¡Así que depende de ustedes!

 **Agradecimientos** a Brit, Dessire, Katsa Graceling, Kathe67, AlondraRivadeneira, sonrais777, vane18porras , RainAndWind, Rebeca, Adrinette Love, lluvia14, ladyaqua198, ElbaKheel, Guest, michellecruz23, didilu09, Keni Zapata, LunaNueva21, , Alcuatiumlol12, Judge Emily n.n , tsubasa23, Aqua, Lin Hashimoto, LadyNoir, Katherine Bloom, Yuuki Miaka-chan, Nadeshico023, Ashril, Cherry Love Fanfiction, Bonny83, Ladybicha, LittelCurly21, Rashell1995, MajoPatashify, Fleckeri, Emely-nya, Cony, Marisol, Lady Patronus 5, B, Aclm1007, mafer el panda, YALL-E, Mimilop, Sakurita24 por sus reviews en el octavo capítulo de esta aventura. Y también a todos los que opinaron respecto a la encuesta que publiqué hace unos días, ¡Ustedes decidieron! El nuevo fic, _Al Acecho,_ será publicado cuando termine éste. Este capítulo está **dedicado** a **Katsa Graceling** **, Rebeca, Adrinette Love y** **tsubasa23** por acertar en sus suposiciones acerca de la reacción de Marinette. En el transcurso del día, les escribiré por MP para contarles un secretito respecto a la historia ;) Excepto a Rebeca, que no quiere registrar una cuenta por mas que le he dicho que lo haga *ojos de perrito abandonado*

 **Respondiendo algunos reviews (y más spoilers): 1.** **Kathe67** **:** No habrá reconciliación tan pronto querida, pero si algo interesante *cejas* ¿Diosa de mil lenguas? ¡Jaja! Ay, no sé qué tienes tu, pero te adoro como a las hermanas pequeñas. **2.** **ladyaqua198** **:** Luka no vendrá a pelear por el amor de Marinette ni mucho menos, la verdad ese tipo de trama no me va, él solo será un buen amigo a quien Chat Noir detesta XD No, Nathaniel debe quedarse a administrar el bar, pero sabremos de él un par de capítulos después, te lo prometo. ¿Se va a quedar ese asunto del miraculous del pavo real en el tintero en esta historia o va a aparecer un nuevo rival para nuestros héroes? Nada de villanos y peleas que francamente se me da muy mal. Aun no estoy segura si dejar ese tema de lado o resolverlo, pero si llego a aclararlo en la historia, será de una manera muy simple. **3.** **Alcuatiumlol12** **:** ¿Castraran a Chat Noir? No, bebé, aun necesitamos el aparato reproductor de Adrien ¡Jaja! **4\. Rebeca:** ¿Otro Adrien POV? Puede ser, pero quizá ya no como un recuento de los capítulos anteriores, si no el epilogo *risa malvada* **5.** Nadeshico023: ¡Comparte el link de Twitter si posteaste la historia! XD La verdad es que no me considero muy buena con los chistes y juegos de palabras de gatos, siento que me falta pulirlo.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	10. Chapter 10

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación PARCIAL** del libro Foreplay (Juego Previo) de la autora Sophie Jordan, por lo que es la misma trama del libro, y hay escenas que estarán calcadas tal cual y muchas otras escenas que serán escritas completamente por mi autoría para hacerla acorde a los personajes de la serie y la trama original que lleva, pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado.

Si alguien desea adaptar esta historia, utilicen el libro original tal cual vienen las escenas y no hay ningún problema. Pero en este fic, hay muchas escenas y diálogos de mi autoría por lo que no autorizo que la utilicen en ningún otro fandom o página. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Juego Previo**

 **Capitulo 10**

Nunca antes había estado en la casa de Adrien en Versalles, pero Chloé sí. Durante el camino, me dijo que era impresionante de un modo rustico y pueblerino que podía resultar adorable, pero no tanto como la mansión en el corazón de París. Al parecer, la casa había sido herencia de la familia de su madre desde hace muchísimos años, y habían mantenido la vieja arquitectura en su honor.

Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa. Habíamos acordado que Chloé pasaría por mí a las once de la mañana, y yo había dejado mi cama desde mucho antes de la hora acordada, demasiado nerviosa y a la expectativa, pero con la firme intención de hacer esto lo mejor posible. Pero estaba fracasando estrepitosamente. El viaje me pareció excesivamente corto, y casi estaba lista para saltar a la calle desde el Mercedes Benz descapotable de Chloé para cuando finalmente llegamos.

Su ceño fruncido en advertencia me detuvo. Suspirando con derrota, miré la casa. Preciosa, como imaginé. Más pequeña que el antiguo hogar de Adrien, pero aun así impresionante. Tenía un enorme jardín delantero rodeado de paredes de piedra con enredaderas. No era una experta en arquitectura, y sin duda la casa se veía antigua, pero sencillamente acogedora. Menos fría que la mansión Agreste.

Ambas bajamos nuestras maletas y caminamos a través del pórtico. El auto de Adrien y el Jeep de Nino ya estaban estacionados justo al inicio de las escaleras. Con un renovado suspiro resignado, fui subiendo hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Las fotografías y el arte de la pared del vestíbulo eran impresionantes, y efectivamente le daba a la casa un aire hogareño. Los libros se apretujaban en las exquisitas estanterías de madera de la sala.

Las voces de nuestros amigos eran un débil murmullo que venía desde el fondo, probablemente el patio trasero. Se acercaban cada vez más, por lo que supuse que ya sabían que habíamos llegado y venían a recibirnos. Acerté. Lo primero que vi y sentí fue a Alya, que corrió hacia mí, emocionada por el hecho de que decidiera venir al final. Estaba radiante, y su expresión me dio la respuesta de que hice lo correcto.

Luego, me saludó Nino, a quien no había visto desde hace tres semanas. Realmente lo extrañé. Era como el hermano mayor que me hubiera gustado tener. Y finalmente, Adrien, mirándome con tal intensidad desde su dirección a tan solo unos pasos de mí, como si deseara decirme tantas cosas allí mismo. Supongo que esa era la verdad. Sus labios tenían esa sonrisa cegadora tan característica que yo había aprendido a amar.

Tragué saliva profundamente cuando Adrien se acercó y me saludó, dándome un suave beso en mi mejilla. El mundo dejo de girar de pronto, y todo lo que podía ver era a él. Es como si jamás hubiera pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Seguía teniendo enormes efectos sobre mí. Era inevitable sentir tanto simplemente por estar a su lado.

—Me alegra que pudiste venir al final, Marinette —dijo Adrien como saludo, y yo casi me desmayo de nuevo mientras miraba sus ojos verdes fijos en mí. _Mirándome con anhelo. Esperanza._

Fue algo bueno que Chloé prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él gritando acerca de cuánto lo extrañaba. Me reí incomoda de su expresión. Después de acribillar a Nino con preguntas sobre sus proyectos futuros como DJ, y obligarlos a todos a aceptar una rebanada de pie de fresa que yo había traído desde la panadería de mis padres, nos fuimos hacia el patio trasero, donde la piscina circular a lado de una palapa fue lo primero que vi.

Me sonrojé cuando Alya hizo un punto al sentarse en el lado más alejado de la mesa exterior de fierro junto con Nino, y Chloé convenientemente al lado. Lo que nos dejaba a Adrien y a mí juntos del otro extremo. No exactamente sutil.

—Bien, ya estamos todos. Suelta la sopa, Césaire.

Alya miró a Chloé y entorno los ojos, obviando su impaciencia. Noté que había una energía zumbando que parecía aferrarse a Nino mientras la tomaba de la mano. Alya le sonrió de vuelta, como si fuera una niña que le acababan de decir que tendría un unicornio, pero estaba tratando de mantener sus emociones y no explotar por completo de alegría.

Miré alternativamente entre ella y Nino. Una sonrisa fugaz se aferró a mis labios. Era adorable mirarlos juntos.

—¿Que está pasando? —preguntó Adrien, mirándolos también con un gesto curioso.

Nuestros amigos compartieron una larga mirada.

—Dos cosas —comenzó Alya con aire misterioso, sin abandonar su sonrisa emocionada—. La primera: Me han ofrecido un trabajo como becaria en CNN. No es lo más glamoroso, pero pagan muy bien, y soy la única que aun es estudiante a la que se lo han ofrecido en _décadas._ Si todo sale bien y desempeño un buen papel, ascenderé a periodista principal al terminar la universidad.

La miré por un momento, asombrada. La felicidad a partes iguales y algo más llenándome con la noticia.

—¡Guao! —tiré de Alya en un abrazo efusivo. Chloé chillaba emocionada acerca de lo joven y empedernidamente talentosa que era, por lo que obviamente _esos palurdos_ estarían rogando por ella en menos de un año, sus palabras textuales. Adrien la abrazó como si se hubiera ganado un millón de euros—. ¡Felicitaciones!.

—Obviamente te lo mereces —apoyó Chloé—. Eres la mejor.

Alya asintió, su brazo envuelto alrededor de Nino, frotando distraídamente los dedos por su hombro a través de la camiseta.

—Sí. Y eso no es todo —las palabras se deslizaron de sus labios sonrientes—. Hay otra cosa que quería decirles, a todos —volteó a mirar a Nino, y fue cuando comprobé que él estaba dentro de esto. Su expresión y su sonrisa de orgullo eran demasiado evidentes—. Nino y yo nos iremos a vivir juntos.

 _Oh, por dios._ Alya ni siquiera había terminado de decirlo, cuando todo se desató.

—¡Oh my god! —Chloé casi se desmaya de la impresión.

—¿En serio, chicos? ¡Es maravilloso! —Adrien se rió como si la notica fuera la mayor bendición del mundo y pasó ambos brazos sobre cada uno de los hombros de Nino y Alya, abrazándolos en felicitación.

Yo chillé absolutamente sorprendida pero emocionada, prácticamente saltando encima de Alya y Nino, apretujándola entre mis brazos y llevándome a Adrien en el proceso en un entusiasmado abrazo los cuatro. Chloé se unió a nuestro momento improvisado solo medio segundo después, alegando acerca de cómo tenía demasiado poco tiempo para irse de compras y tener todo perfectamente organizado para la mudanza del siglo.

—¡Felicidades!—repetí—. Estoy muy feliz por los dos.

Todos lo estábamos. Si, eran jóvenes ¿Pero a quien le importaba? Se amaban.

—Nino ofertó una casa la semana pasada y lo consiguió —explicó Alya, con los ojos húmedos de la alegría.

—Seh, es linda y eso —dijo Nino en un gesto aparentemente casual, pero se notaba a leguas su emoción—. Un pequeño bungaló en la avenida Smithson —tomó la cintura de Alya y ella se acercó más, hundiéndose en su regazo tan fácilmente.

Fue un tan natural, que una punzada de reconocimiento me golpeó en el pecho. Él apoyó una mano en el muslo de mi amiga. Era casual, pero había algo posesivo en el tacto. Insinuaba una intimidad compartida y eso provocó un profundo anhelo despertando dentro de mí. De recordar el cómo yo podría tener eso con Adrien en este momento, y lo arruiné.

—No puedo esperar para verlo —dijo Adrien con genuino entusiasmo.

Mi pecho se apretó al mirarlo y comprobar su cálida sonrisa. Voltee la mirada rápidamente antes de que captara el cómo me lo comía con los ojos. Debía mantener esto fuera de mí. Este era el momento de Alya y Nino, no de mí y mi aun latente amor por Adrien.

—Nos mudaremos la próxima semana —informó Nino.

La próxima semana. Mi estómago revoloteó ante la expectativa de lo serio que esto iba.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Chloé, aun incrédula.

Una casa. Eso parecía tan permanente. Tan maduro. Miré entre los dos, maravillándome que ambos tuvieran esto. Que habían encontrado el amor verdadero y duradero. No tenía ninguna duda, mirándolos, eran una cosa real, y me sentí un poco tonta por pensar de nuevo en Adrien y en mí.

* * *

Fue cuestión de veinte minutos después para que Chloé comenzara a parlotear acerca del cómo era imperativo ir hoy mismo en la noche a celebrar. Algo acerca de bailar en una discoteca hasta que los pies nos sangren, ya que después la vida de ambos los convertirían en unos histéricos adultos con aburridas responsabilidades eternamente cansados como para hacer algo más que trabajar y respirar, mucho más temprano que tarde. _Palabras textuales de mi rubia amiga, por supuesto._

Yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Luego, Nino y Adrien habían ido a la cocina para traer bebidas para todos y justo en el mismo segundo que ambos desaparecieron dentro de la casa, ambas de mis amigas me dirigieron una mirada cómplice al unísono.

—Entonces, respecto a esta salida más tarde… ¿O realmente quieres quedarte tu aquí con Adrien, así pueden tener tiempo a solas mientras nosotros salimos? —comenzó Alya, con las cejas arqueadas como si yo supiera exactamente a qué se refería ella con _pasar tiempo a solas._

Negué con la cabeza. Sabía exactamente a dónde quería llegar con eso. Y el recuerdo de mi virginidad finalmente perdida casi me asfixia al recordarlo. Había sido mi única vez, y demasiado buena como para no tenerla en mente y sentir un agradable hormigueo de anticipación. _Por repetirlo._

—No, en serio —dije ruborizada, pero no por la implicación de Alya, si no por el recuerdo del cuerpo desnudo de Chat Noir, de _Adrien_ , aun fresco en mi mente—. Quiero pasar tiempo con todos. No sólo él.

—Vamos a ir de compras mañana y haremos el almuerzo —bufó Chloé, más que entrometida en este plan ulterior de conquista—. Tendremos un montón de horas de calidad antes de irnos todos de excursión por la ciudad. Tienes que aprovechar los pocos momentos calientes juntos ustedes dos antes de regresar el lunes.

—Está bien, de verdad —siseé apresurada cuando oí sus pasos al regresar resonando desde el interior. Tenía que terminar esta conversación, cuanto antes.

—Aquí vienen —susurró Alya, dedicándome un guiño de complicidad y posándose de nuevo en la esquina más alejada.

Negué con la cabeza, con la esperanza de transmitir que no deberían inventar alguna excusa para dejarme a solas con Adrien.

* * *

Más tarde, esa misma noche, tuve un vago recuerdo de una película de Tom Cruise y Nicole Kidman, llamada _Eyes Wide Shut._ La película mostraba un club hedonista lleno de gente rica y hermosa vestida con disfraces extravagantes. El _Kink club_ al que Chloé nos había traído esa misma noche, todos en el auto de Adrien, era bastante similar, excepto por los disfraces. Pero había un montón de gente bien vestida y hermosa, eso sin duda.

Debería haberlo previsto. Recordé una vez, en una pijamada en la suite de Chloé, cuando en medio de la risa ella había compartido su experiencia con un club de gente adinerada pero bastante alocado, casi sexual y depravado. Que había incluido a un hombre con un traje de ardilla. Ahora, estaba segura que era éste club el que había mencionado.

Después de bajar del elegante ascensor del edificio de cinco pisos, me quedé cerca de mis amigos, dejándome guiar.

El Kink Club era un gran desván con pocas habitaciones. Sólo un espacio abierto y elegante con muebles de cuero color negro. Comprensible que hubiera tan poca privacidad. No es que eso impidiera que la gente empezara a hacer negocios. Varios lo hacían. Los cuartos consistían en una tela casi translúcida que no hacía nada para proteger la orgía que seguramente ocurría en las camas.

A través de la luz de los focos enormes de colores del techo, pude distinguir algunas cosas. Las parejas ocupaban sofás y otomanas. En un rincón había un trío. Ellos iban enserio, pero afortunadamente todavía usaban ropa. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, metiéndose dentro de las camisas y bajo los vestidos. Miré hacia otro lado cuando capté por error las bragas que se deslizaban por los muslos de una de las chicas.

—¿Quieren bebidas? —preguntó Nino en voz alta sobre el ruido estridente de la música, deteniéndose ante un bar provisional atendido por un hombre que llevaba nada más que un speedo, una máscara de Capitán América y una capa de Superman.

Claramente era su propia marca de superhéroes. Bailaba mientras licuaba, movía y servía, haciendo está loca acción pélvica que atraía mis ojos y luego me hacía mirar a otro lado con una mueca entre consternada y asqueada. Repetidamente. Sacudí la cabeza.

—¡Yo estoy bien! —grité para poder ser escuchada sobre todo el ambiente fiestero.

No estaba en contra de beber. Podría haber usado un cóctel para calmar los nervios, pero estaba un poco incómoda bebiendo las mezclas de color púrpura que el _Capitán Sin Nombre_ estaba haciendo. Me saludo con un movimiento de la barbilla y me envió un guiño. Sonreí de mala gana. Quería una copa para relajarme... No un futuro ligue.

Chloé, Nino y Alya tomaron copas de él. Chloé rodó los ojos cuando Adrien también negó.

—Son un cubo de diversión, ¿No? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué hay ahí? —señaló Alya donde un grupo se reunía a un lado del desván.

Chloé sonrió brillantemente. Era obvio que ella ya había venido aquí. Incluso que había conseguido su propia dosis de diversión como las demás chicas. Definitivamente no preguntaría eso. Pero si ella ya había venido, ¿Quizá en una de esas también Adrien?

—Averígüenlo, pero no se asusten. Yo iré a socializar un poco mientras —advirtió Chloé, y después caminó entre la multitud, sonriendo y deteniéndose para saludar a la gente que conocía.

Alya y yo nos miramos, curiosas por ir a ver. Nino dijo que iría a buscar mesa entre la enorme marabunta de gente, y que nos avisaría inmediatamente encontrara algo. Adrien insistió en acompañarnos mientras, claramente tenso. Noté su postura de inmediato, y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño. Él definitivamente conocía este lugar.

Caminamos a través del grupo de personas. Algunos de pie y otros sentados íntimamente en los sillones, animando, cantando y sosteniendo sus bebidas en alto. Cuando nos acercamos, vi que rodeaban una mesa de billar. Me puse de puntillas y miré entre los cuerpos, vislumbrando algún movimiento.

Cuerpos. Había cuerpos encima de la mesa de billar. Al instante, me encogí, esperando que no rompieran el fieltro del mueble. Luego me encogí de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza ya que mi primera preocupación era por la mesa de billar, y no por el espectáculo que estaban haciendo ante todo el mundo.

—Oh, tengo que ver esto —Alya se abrió camino rápidamente entre los cuerpos. Adrien y yo la seguimos, yo incapaz de mirar por encima de las cabezas de los congregados. La altura de Adrien claramente le permitía tener un panorama suficiente desde atrás. Suertudo. Noten el sarcasmo.

Me quedé boquiabierta cuando finalmente pude mirar. Dos chicas estaban de espaldas, sus hombros tocándose, una al lado de la otra en la mesa de billar. Un solo hombre estaba sobre ellas, con las rodillas plantadas firmemente entre sus muslos. Besó a una de ellas. Luego la otra. Se turnaba, moviéndose de un lado a otro entre ellas. Mi rostro se encendió y me moví conscientemente, horrorizada viendo esta escena íntima.

Una canción de _Daddy Yankee_ sonó. Un golpe duro y feroz. Su voz exigía un aumento en la tensión sexual que se arremolinaba en el aire.

Alya se movió rápidamente, acercándose más a la escena. Casi podía jurar que iba a sacar su teléfono y filmar, como siempre lo hizo cuando había Akumas y los héroes de parís saltaban a la acción. Seguramente mi amiga ya estaba pensando en un futuro reportaje acerca de las interacciones sociales sexuales entre desconocidos en una discoteca aparentemente fina.

Yo me quedé atrás. Pude sentir a mi lado la presencia de Adrien, negándose a dejarme sola. Mi pecho casi retumbó por lo fuerte de mis palpitaciones. Antes que pudiera hablar, unas manos evidentemente femeninas cayeron sobre la cintura de Adrien, abrazándolo por detrás. Me estremecí un poco mientras veía cómo él se alejaba instantáneamente. Una preciosa chica de largo pelo rojo se asomo por su espalda, mirándolo a través de sus ojos oscuros como si él fuera su próxima cena.

—Hola guapo, ¿Listo para dos minutos sobre la mesa?

Abrí la boca con sorpresa, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por una fracción de segundo, una espeluznante bola de celos se instaló justo en la boca de mi estomago, fulgurante.

—No, definitivamente paso —negó Adrien, alejándose otro tanto—. Lo siento.

Ella hizo un mohín de disgusto a través de sus grandes labios pintados de carmín. Pero no se rindió, y dio otro paso hacia él. Apreté los puños incluso antes de darme cuenta, con el deseo de estar en cualquier lugar, menos aquí. _¿¡Qué no estás viendo que no quiere!? ¡Aléjate, mujer de la vida galante!_

—Oh, vamos. Si eres tímido, no tenemos que hacer esto aquí en absoluto. ¿Te gustaría ir a otro lugar? —enarcó la ceja, con coquetería. Me dio nauseas—. Podemos tardarnos mucho más que dos minutos.

De acuerdo, eso es todo. Abrí la boca para objetar, pero de repente Adrien ya estaba hablando.

—Creo que no me has entendido, preciosa —sonrió lentamente, sus ojos verdes brillando con intensidad. Era una expresión que le había visto a Chat Noir demasiadas veces, únicamente dirigidas a mí. Mirarlo utilizar ese mismo gesto hacia ella, hundió mis hombros en decepción—. Sí, Quiero sexo. Mucho. Pienso en hacerlo con _mi_ chica hasta que mis ojos se volteen en mi cabeza y me olvide de mi nombre —ella gimió y trató de cerrar el pequeño espacio hacia él para besarlo, pero Adrien se echó hacia atrás, liberando su cuello—. Pero no contigo. Sólo quiero a quien tengo justo a mi lado.

Y volteó a mirarme, su sonrisa indudablemente felina extendiéndose más. Mis rodillas casi me fallan, un escandaloso sonrojo prácticamente cubriendo todo mi rostro, repentinamente consciente de lo que había dicho. De lo que había expresado que quería. _De mí. Sólo de mí._

Sin esperar respuesta, aprovechando la mirada de asombro de la chica por ser rechazada de una manera tan original, Adrien tomó mi brazo, los dedos se cerraron alrededor de mi muñeca mientras nos movíamos rápidamente fuera de la multitud. El alivio me recorrió. Hasta que recordé que era una chica grande que no debería estar feliz de su declaración. Pero no pude evitarlo. La tonta sonrisa no me abandonaba la cara.

Adrien me había dado mi espacio desde nuestra última discusión, justo como dijo, pero siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi, mirándome, haciéndome sentir querida. Esto era demasiado. Estaba dividida entre querer que hiciera un movimiento y querer huir. ¿Estaba esperando una invitación? No podía dejar de pensar en cómo habría actuado Adrien si tuviera puesto su traje y estuviéramos en buenos términos.

Seguramente a estas alturas yo ya estaría debajo de él. O por encima de él. Tendríamos la mitad de nuestra ropa fuera y sus manos estarían en todas partes. Mi pulso derrapó contra mi garganta, recordando lo que pasó con él. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría seguir luchando contra lo que sentía? ¿Cuánto me tardaría en perdonarlo?

Adrien me llevó a través de la multitud hacia el espacio más abierto del desván. Sólo que no se detuvo allí. Ni me soltó. Sus largos pasos se movían con rapidez, llevándonos a través de todos. Como si fuera su único derecho a tocarme. Su agarre se movió para sostener mi mano. Traté de no pensar en su mano. Acerca de lo cálida, firme y grande que se sentía envuelta alrededor de la mía. Nunca ninguna mano se sentiría así, estaba segura. Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente. Tengo que dejar de hacer eso. No era saludable.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —pregunté.

—Fuera de aquí —dijo sobre su hombro. Su voz era suficientemente profunda, no tuvo que levantarla sobre el fuerte sonido de la música para que lo escuchara. No protesté. No lo detuve.

Ojos nos siguieron mientras nos movíamos a través de la habitación, solo quería alejarme de las miradas. Al menos me dije que era eso. Me dije que no tenía nada que ver con que no podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de él, y la forma en que me había mirado antes mientras marcaba su punto frente a la chica pelirroja.

Sus zancadas eran largas, di dos pasos por cada uno de los suyos, tratando de mantener el ritmo. Vi el ascensor delante, en el otro extremo del desván, situado en nuestro camino.

Soltó mi mano, agitando el interior del ascensor. Finalmente encontré mi voz cuando cerró la puerta corredera después de nosotros. Apoyada en la pared del fondo del ascensor, tragué un respiro, y hubiera querido sacar el calor para enfriar mi cara.

—Estás siendo un poco como un hombre de las cavernas —le dije.

—Quizás este lugar no es para ti, Princess —señaló con el pulgar hacia la puerta corrediza del elevador. El apodo me hizo saltar, mi corazón retumbando profundamente dentro de mi pecho—. Pero puedo dejarte ir y que vuelvas si eso es lo que quieres, aunque apenas miraste el espectáculo de la mesa te pusiste un poco verde. Pensé que ibas a vomitar. Solo… intento ayudarte.

No podía evitarlo. Mirarlo ahora, verlo comportarse como Chat Noir pero con el rostro de Adrien. Era demasiado para mi sistema. Demasiado para mi corazón desbocado. Adrien se dio cuenta de mi reacción visceral a su mote cariñoso, y se rió profundamente entonces, en una indirecta deliberada. En lugar de estar ofendida por su provocación, me quedé hipnotizada de él, de la forma en que se veía, el cómo se escuchaba.

El sonido de su risa envió la piel de gallina por encima de mi carne y se instaló en la boca del estómago, y sabía que esto era por lo que las chicas de mi edad y mayores se olvidaban de todo y lo miraban como si él fuera el _ángel de París_. En sus dos identidades. Rezumaba confianza, y comodidad. Parpadeé duro, disgustada conmigo misma.

—No iba a vomitar y no es necesario que me acompañaras, odiaría arrastrarte lejos de la diversión que podrías tener sin mí —sentencié. Apenas las puertas del elevador se abrieron, empecé a caminar por delante de él—. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy —pero me bloqueó, sin ninguna risa esta vez.

—Te acompaño.

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente, maldiciéndome por ser tan obvia. Allí, de pie mirando a Adrien, sólo me puso nerviosa. Me corrí el pelo hacia atrás por encima del hombro derecho, sus ojos siguieron el movimiento, deslizándose intensamente sobre la cola de pelo que hice con uno de los broches que me regaló, antes de volver a mi cara. De repente, estúpidamente estaba contenta de que me había peinado.

Me acerqué hacia atrás desde la pared a su pecho, cuidando de no tocarlo. Mi mirada se desvió por encima de Adrien, comprobando que, como siempre, se veía de muy buena forma. Si me concentraba, creo que incluso aun podía _sentir_ el paquete de seis que tenía en su abdomen, en mis dedos. Tragué contra el espesor repentino de mi garganta. _Alguien dispáreme, por favor._ Me encogí de hombros.

—Quiero irme sola. Llegaré mucho más rápido que en auto.

Ambos sabíamos a qué me refería con eso. No lo mencionó.

—Bueno, entonces simplemente un apuesto súper héroe gatuno saldrá a jugar y te seguirá.

Me estremecí un poco bajo el peso de sus ojos verdes fijos en mí. Dándome su completa atención.

—Puedo cuidarme sola.

—Marinette —Adrien expulsó mi nombre en un suspiro de exasperación—. No tienes por qué estar celosa. Jamás la miraría.

—¡No lo estoy! —espeté molesta. Y si, notoriamente celosa.

—Ella jamás tendrá ni idea de las cosas que yo podría hacerle —replicó, al ver a través de mí. Ahí estaba de nuevo: las palabras de Chat Noir, sus gestos, su manera de caminar hacia mí, que me provocaba espasmos de anticipación acerca de qué movimiento haría ahora para provocarme escandalosamente rápido—. Porque sólo quiero hacértelas a ti.

Respiré pesadamente, conmocionada. Sorprendida de todo lo que seguramente él se había imaginado conmigo. De todo lo que yo también he imaginado hacerle. _Del recuerdo de su cuerpo contra el mío cuando hicimos el amor._

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso…?

Soy una adulta. He venido esta noche para pasar un buen rato, para poner fin a esto, y demostrarme a mí misma que puedo ser más que la eterna enamorada de Adrien Agreste. Podría ser espontánea. Podría ser impredecible. Antes de que pudiera detener sus avances y pensar en lo que estaba pasado realmente entre nosotros, Adrien negó con la cabeza y me rodeó el cuello con sus manos.

—Del mismo modo que he deseado hacer esto desde que te vi de nuevo, Princess.

Y bajó su cabeza a la mía. El más pequeño, minúsculo segundo cuando mi boca tocó la suya, me preguntaba qué diablos estaba haciendo. Luego ese pensamiento murió demasiado rápido. Adrien liberó al Kraken. Toda las promesas que irradiada se derramó en mí. Se agachó con un movimiento rápido, pasando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me levantó de mis pies para que nuestras bocas fusionadas estuvieran al mismo nivel.

Di un gemido lento cuando nos apoyó contra la pared del edificio, pero eso no detuvo el beso. No. Él no redujo la velocidad. Besándome con los labios, la lengua y raspando ligeramente con los dientes en las almohadillas de mi boca. Solté mi agarre de muerte de su camisa y envolví un brazo por sus hombros, fijándome como si fuera un salvavidas.

Estaba perdida, disfrutando de la lengua de Adrien en mi boca, sus dedos metiéndose en mi cabello. Su boca era caliente y agresiva, castigando mis ardientes labios. Nunca dejaría de sentirse así, tan a fondo. Demasiado intenso. Lo sentí en todas partes y esto fue sólo un beso. ¿Cómo sería hacerlo con Adrien, esta vez sin ninguna máscara? _Oh. Dios_.

Mi mano se deslizó hacia arriba, mis dedos disfrutando de la sensación de su pelo fuerte y suave contra mi piel. Me aparte ligeramente, moviendo mis labios contra los suyos. Una exhalación pasó de él a mi boca.

—Nunca puedo tener suficiente de ti —gruñó Adrien contra mis labios.

Empujó sus caderas contra mí y gemí, moviéndome ligeramente para que la unión de mis muslos se alineara con mayor precisión y tomar el duro empuje, que hizo que mi interior se fundiera como pudín caliente. Aumentó la presión de su boca en la mía, su cuerpo me movía y se unía al mío hasta que quise romper nuestras ropas y solo tenerlo a él. Era eso o moriría a causa de esta exquisita tortura.

—Háblame, Marinette —ordenó Adrien entre besos—. Quiero saber cuánto me quieres, tal como yo a ti.

Le di un beso con desesperación. Estaba sin aliento, me ahogaba y no podía pensar para formar palabras coherentes. Sólo podía jadear su nombre mientras chupaba mi labio inferior.

— _Adrien…_

Risas sonaron. Parpadeé débilmente, despejando la neblina de mi visión y alejando mi rostro del de él. Mi mirada se posó en la entrada. Justo ahí el hechizo se rompió. Empujé el pecho de Adrien y salí a tropezones de entre él y la pared, alisando con una mano mi cabello rebelde, y mi peinado olvidado. La pareja desapareció en el interior del edificio.

—Marinette —Adrien dio un paso hacia mí, llamándome.

Yo estaba en shock. Mis labios acababan de atacar a Adrien, olvidando de golpe todo mi coraje hacia él y sus mentiras. Había ido más allá de lo salvaje esta noche y caí en cosas que no debí hacer de nuevo.

—Detente —levanté una mano a modo de escudo. Adrien se detuvo, mirando de la mano a mi rostro con sorpresa—. Olvidemos que esto pasó _._ Y nunca se lo diremos a nadie.

Parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero nunca le di la oportunidad. Hice lo más maduro.

 _Corrí._

Sólo me detuve cuando estaba segura que no había nadie, y me transformé rápidamente para ir a la casa de Adrien. A esconderme bajo las cobijas con seguro en la puerta y no salir hasta el día siguiente, esperaba.

* * *

Aproveché el tiempo en esperar a que mis amigos regresaran y organicé mi ropa de estos días en el closet, a pesar de que estaba agotada por todo el ajetreo del día, _y la noche_. Cuando había terminado, tomé una ducha, disfrutando el hecho de que esta es dos veces más grande que la de mi dormitorio. Yo simplemente deje que el cálido chorro de agua golpee mi cuerpo y afloje mis músculos. Una vez fuera de la ducha, me coloco mi pijama y deseo que la tensión me abandone completamente.

Todavía me sentía un poco inquieta, así que decidí bajar a la sala confiando en que quizá no tardarían mucho en llegar y podría desearles buenas noches antes de irme a dormir. Me acurruco en el sofá, tirando una manta peluda sobre mí, y me dispongo a ver algo de televisión. Fue después de la una de la mañana cuando finalmente llegaron.

Mi estómago se llenó de nudos por la ansiedad, viendo a Adrien. Casi se sentía natural el verlo. Bien. Si no fuera porque mi corazón latía erráticamente. Levantó ligeramente la esquina de su boca, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Me miraba desilusionado, pero trataba de ocultarlo frente a los demás para no preocuparlos.

Apreté los labios con pesadumbre, y resistí el impulso de abrazarlo. Seriamente, no tenía ningún tipo de resistencia cuando se trataba de él.

—¿Larga noche? —preguntó Nino con casualidad en mi dirección.

—Sí. Lo siento por irme de pronto, de verdad estaba cansada —retuve una respiración, deseando que me creyeran.

—Oh, está bien —sonrió Alya, adivinando exactamente mis pensamientos. Ella sabría la verdadera razón por la que me fui, aunque no se lo dije. Pero las palabras estaban ahí, flotando. Sabía que no soporté ver otra chica coqueteando con Adrien—. Fue bueno que Adrien te haya traído.

—Sí, todo un caballero nuestro Adrinkis —Chloé se inclinó hacia él, apretándolo en un efusivo abrazo, sonriendo con intención—. Salvando a la princesa y luego regresando por sus amigos.

¿Adrien me cubrió inventando eso? Después de lo que le dije, no esperaba que aun viera por mí. Y sin embargo, lo hacía. Como siempre. Mi pecho se apretó dolorosamente. Nino bostezó sonoramente, sonriendo con cansancio.

—En serio, creo que me siento como de cuarenta últimamente. Demasiadas emociones por hoy. Creo que me moriré hasta mañana.

Alya se rió, colgándose de su brazo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Hora de ir a dormir —luego miró a Chloé, una sonrisa que ella enseguida entendió. Que prácticamente todo el país lo hizo, porque era demasiado obvia la implicación.

 _Vámonos para dejarlos solos._ Casi me llevo la palma a mi rostro, frustrada. Chloé se despidió en menos de treinta segundos y prácticamente voló a su habitación. Luego la siguieron Alya y Nino por las escaleras, para ir a la suya propia.

De nuevo, Adrien y yo estábamos a solas. Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, recordando lo último que pasó entre nosotros. Su beso aun marcado en mis labios.

—Bueno, supongo que yo también me voy. Para que estés cómoda —informó Adrien, con voz apagada.

—Está bien, Adrien —me apresuré a añadir, antes de arruinar nuestra amistad definitivamente—. Puedes hacerme compañía si quieres. Sabes que me gusta hablar contigo.

¿Mi voz se quebró un poco en este momento? Estoy bastante segura que sí. Tragué y lo intenté de nuevo, cuidando deliberadamente mencionar que me había quedado hasta tarde esta noche pensando, _bien_ , esperando que pudiera hacer otra aparición. Me hundí en el sillón, metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja conscientemente y tirando una rodilla hacia mi pecho.

Adrien se dejó caer en el sillón a mi lado y me miró con interés. Abrió la boca, posiblemente para decir algo respecto a nosotros, pero la cerró. Se veía inseguro de qué decir. Si tuviera puesto su traje en este momento, seguro que tendría las orejas gachas, justo como un gato triste. Apreté los labios, intentando no enternecerme ante la imagen. No lo logré.

—¿Estás sorprendido por lo que dijo Alya? —me escuché preguntar antes de incluso pensarlo.

Él levantó su mirada de nuevo a la mía.

—No, en realidad. Supongo que era algo que simplemente iba a suceder. Hoy, o en un par de años, igual es lo correcto —asentí de acuerdo, luego añadió—: Llega un momento en que tienes que hacer lo que es correcto para ti, sin importar la opinión de los demás, aunque sean tus seres queridos… solo hacer lo que te hace feliz.

Su mirada fija en la mía, el verde de sus ojos tan directo que me cortó a través de todo. La realización del peso de sus palabras y su doble implicación. Incluso si no hubiera crecido con todos sus problemas, su familia disfuncional, Adrien seguiría siendo así, tal como era. A veces jocoso y despreocupado como Chat Noir, a veces dulce y tranquilo como Adrien.

Ahora sin la presión asfixiante de su padre, él finalmente estaba labrando su propio camino. Confiado y seguro de sí mismo, suficiente para hacer lo que quería hacer y no ceder a las expectativas de los demás.

—Eso es lo que importa.

—Por eso es que amo ser Chat Noir. No importa si la corporación que heredé está llena de accionistas exigiendo demasiado de mí desde todas las direcciones. Tener el traje… Es como si estuviera en un barco a la deriva en el mar, totalmente tranquilo, y el mundo se desvanece a mí alrededor. Nada me apresura, nada me detiene. ¿Lo has sentido, Milady?

Tomé un respiro, dándome cuenta de que había estado en una especie de trance, mi memoria trayendo múltiples momentos como ese. Su descripción había provocado esa necesidad en mí.

—Siempre, gatito —admití lentamente, dejándome llevar por el momento. Compartiendo una conversación ahora que yo sabía quién era él, que él no tenía que ocultar que conocía mis dos identidades.

—Pero, por supuesto, también tengo otras cosas que traen ese mismo sentimiento.

Mis dedos se apretaron alrededor de la curva de mi rodilla. Miré por un momento y me mordí el interior de la mejilla, notando la nueva implicación de sus palabras.

—¿Sí?

Lo miré fijamente, sin saber qué hacer con aquella nueva y súbita intuición. Me mojé los labios. Una sensación de vibración bailó dentro de mi pecho demasiado apretado mientras lo miraba fijamente. Cada momento que paso con él, descubro otra capa. Dudo que haya un momento en que no me fascine.

Me miró durante un largo momento y luego sonrió casi a conciencia. Parpadeé. Adrien a veces parecía incierto a mis ojos. Como si estuviera hundiéndome en una montaña rusa. Su mirada se posó en mi boca. La tensión sexual era espesa. Ahogándome. Estaba cerca. Sólo un pequeño tramo entre nosotros. Esta proximidad me estaba matando. Mis pulmones duelen demasiado para incluso respirar por completo.

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabes? Estoy leyendo un libro ahora mismo acerca de una chica que se despierta de un coma para encontrar el mundo ido. Amigos. Familia. Es como si hubieran desaparecido. O ni siquiera existió —sus dedos hicieron un gesto de no importa. Me incliné hacia adelante, atraída por la idea de una chica despertando para encontrar su mundo ido—. Sólo hay otro sobreviviente... este chico. Pero ella no aceptará que todo ha cambiado... Que sólo se tienen en esta nueva vida.

Me recosté contra el respaldo, mirándolo, hipnotizada por su voz profunda.

—Ella probablemente tiene miedo —me escuché diciendo, capturada en el mundo de la historia.

Adrien inclinó la cabeza.

—Oh, ella está aterrorizada —estuvo de acuerdo.

Entrecerré mi mirada hacia él, sentado con tanta calma. ¿Por qué me miraba tan decididamente? ¿Estaba diciendo que yo era como esa chica de la historia? Me inquieté, no me gustaba la implicación de que estaba aterrorizada. O de la analogía de mí como una chica recientemente comatosa.

—Suena interesante. ¿Cómo termina?

—No he llegado tan lejos todavía.

—Hmm, tendrás que avisarme —respondí nerviosamente.

—Haré eso.

Eché un vistazo al reloj cucú encima de la pared.

—Es tarde —agarre la manta del sillón—. Debería…

—Sí, está bien. Buenas noches, Marinette —su voz profunda era como un golpe de plumas en mi piel en la oscuridad. Abracé la manta cerca de mi pecho, apretándola dura, dando la bienvenida al entumecimiento en mis dedos.

—Buenas noches, Adrien.

Tragué un chirrido, y corrí de la sala a mi habitación designada arriba de las escaleras. Exhalé aliviada. Fuera de la vista, pero no fuera de la mente. Retirando las sabanas de mi cama, no pude evitar recordar a Adrien. Era un banquete para los ojos. Mi mano se zambulló hacía mi lámpara, girando la perilla y hundiéndome en la oscuridad.

* * *

El día siguiente me saludó con un agradable olor a tocino. Me removí inquieta en mi cama, descansada y tranquila por despertar como pocas veces lo había hecho. _Dios, esta cama era absolutamente deliciosa._ Como ángeles sosteniéndote mientras tú estás en los brazos de Morfeo.

Arrugué la nariz e inhalé, siguiendo el olor a través de mi semi inconsciencia. Delicioso. Abrí lentamente los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez del sábado. Me levanté finalmente, y fui hacia la repisa más cercana y comprobé a Tikki, que aún durmiendo se veía tan cómoda a juzgar por la expresión encantada de su rostro sobre la mullida almohada improvisando su cama. En silencio, abrí la puerta y bajé por las escaleras, consciente de que seguramente mis amigos ya estaban en la cocina.

O bueno, al menos la mayoría, porque Chloé es famosa por despertar alarmantemente tarde. Y no me equivoqué. Dentro de la impresionante cocina integral de madera rústica, estaba Adrien y Alya. Ninguna señal de Nino y Chloé.

—Buenos días —sonreí a modo de saludo—. ¡Algo huele delicioso!

—Y está delicioso, amiga —respondió Alya, mirándome con una enorme sonrisa emocionada—. Adrien cocinó para nosotros, ¿A que no es magnífico nuestro amigo? yo ya le dije que es un tipo totalmente casadero.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, casi deseando regañar a Alya. Como siempre, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por juntar a Adrien y a mí, a pesar de mis protestas de que no lo hiciera.

—Bueno… —dije, intentando aligerar el ambiente y cambiar de tema algo que no desbocara furiosamente los latidos de mi corazón—. ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

—Omelette —respondió Adrien, mirándome con intensidad. Esa clásica expresión que hace cuando me taladra con la mirada, y yo no puedo hacer más que sentirme desnuda.

—Está bien —concordé, recargándome en la barra del desayunador—. ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

—Oh no —negó él—. Tú quédate ahí, yo te atenderé como una princesa… A ambas, por supuesto.

 _Princesa,_ me repetí internamente, casi temblando. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, podía notarlo. Alya no entendió el trasfondo del apodo, pero se rió encantada de su sutil coqueteo. Yo solo miré hacia abajo y me quedé en silencio, esperando no verme tan obvia.

Fue cosa de diez minutos después cuando Nino bajó a desayunar, y poco más de una hora cuando Chloé lo hizo. Para ese momento todos ya habíamos terminado, y sólo estábamos esperando a nuestra rubia consentida favorita. Cuando terminó de almorzar, yo me ofrecí a lavar los platos, y Alya me ayudó a secarlos, mientras todos terminábamos de ponernos de acuerdo en lo que haríamos el día de hoy.

Como primera parada, Alya, Chloé y yo iríamos de compras al centro comercial de Versalles. Eso fue algo con lo que Chloé no estuvo dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer, y nosotras simplemente la secundamos. No éramos amantes de las compras, y no teníamos el dinero para estar desperdigado, pero ella insistió firmemente. Adrien y Nino, como los jóvenes que eran, se negaron rotundamente a la maratón, y dijeron que en su lugar estarían en casa relajándose y jugando videojuegos.

Para mí, eso sonaba como un mejor plan para pasar el tiempo, pero no dije nada, tanto para evitar la mirada furibunda de Chloé como para no tener el riesgo de estar en el mismo espacio con Adrien más tiempo de lo necesario. ¿Exponerme voluntariamente a sus miradas y comentarios de doble sentido? No señor, ¡Compras innecesarias, aquí voy!

* * *

Suspiré cansada, prácticamente arrojándome al sillón de la sala de espera de los probadores de Michael Kors. Nunca podía entender cómo es que Chloé alegaba que los deportes le dan urticaria, pero es capaz de pasar horas corriendo de una tienda a otra sin haber siquiera sudado, viéndose tan fresca como cuando llegó. Alya dio una risilla a mi lado, ocupada en masajearse las pantorrillas.

—No me mires así, chica —dijo Alya—, tú eres igual cuando te acompaño a la tienda de telas.

Tenía un buen punto, admití. Habíamos estado haciendo esto por toda la mañana, aproximadamente unas tres horas y media, y yo ya estaba más que lista para regresar a casa. Habíamos hecho jurar a Chloé que esta sería la última tienda que veríamos hoy, y luego regresaríamos para poder finalmente dar un tour por Versalles. Obviamente, la idea de pasar el resto del día viendo la arquitectura exquisita de la ciudad que persiguiendo a Chloé mientras gastaba cantidades ingentes de dinero en su tarjeta de crédito, era una idea mucho mejor a mi parecer.

Y también estaba el tema de que Chloé era una derrochadora. Alya y yo no podíamos mirar algo más de dos veces, cuando ella ya estaba encima tomándolo para regalárnoslo. Siempre nos negábamos. Yo no quería que esto fuera acerca de lo que podía conseguir de ella, no como Sabrina en su tiempo. Éramos amigas reales, y creo que por ese conocimiento es que precisamente ella lo hacía. Una muda forma de agradecerlo.

Alya permitió que le comprara un hermoso negligé como regalo por su futura mudanza, luego de que Chloé prácticamente lo arrojó a su bolsa sin aceptar un no como respuesta. Me reí un buen rato de eso. Era una ocasión especial y por eso apoyé a Chloé esta vez.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** *risa malvada* Estoy encantada de que nadie acertó respecto a cómo se comportaría Chat Noir, todas creyendo injustamente que nuestro gatito haría algo mal de nuevo, ¡No, queridas! Él es encantador, pero solo con su Princess. ¿Boda de Alya y Nino? ¿Bebé? No, tampoco.

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** Versalles parte 2. Adrien vuelve a la carga intentando seducir a Marinette ¿Lo conseguirá?, y ¿Quién es esa chica tan nerviosa buscando a Chloé en Versalles? Una pista: Tiene que ver con el pasado que le hizo cambiar tan abruptamente. La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de reviews recibidos por capitulo ¡Así que depende de ustedes!

 **Agradecimientos** a Rashell, RainAndWind, tsubasa23, Dessire, Bellaraven03, didilu09, Mud-chan, Kathe67, , Guest (x2), Alcuatiumlol12, Rebeca, Nadeshico023, LunaNueva21, Brit, thecat-laura, Yuuki Miaka-chan, Aqua, Mimilop, Junengrey, himitsu dream, Iris-san de Centeno, mafer el panda, Melgamonster, por sus reviews en el noveno capítulo de esta aventura. Este capítulo está **dedicado** a **Nadeshico023** por su magnifico review en el que comprende perfectamente todo lo que yo he querido plasmar con Chat Noir, y que me he reído todos estos días con uno de sus comentarios, que cito textualmente: "Mi pobre gatito está llorando en su mansión, limpiando sus lagrimas con billetes. Ay, este gatito y sus problemas primer mundistas". JAJAJA! Épico XD

 **Pregunta para los y las lectores:** ¿Hay alguna buena historia en Wattpad que recomienden? Nunca he ocultado mi aversión a esa pagina/aplicación, ya que una vez me plagiaron una historia allí, y la niña meca todavía tuvo el descaro de decir que no fue plagio ¡Agarrenme, que la golpeo de acordarme! Obviamente su historia fue borrada *risa*. En mi opinión, por supuesto que hay buenas historias, pero es bastante difícil encontrarlas, y en su mayoría son fanfics que también están en Fanfiction, que me parece si tiene escritos de excelente calidad. Por allá, hay muchas niñas que lo único que pueden sacar son las historias típicas de "tal personaje y tu". Pero debo dejar de ser tan prejuiciosa y darle una oportunidad, so, ¡Acepto recomendaciones de qué leer! No solo de MLB, si no cualquier otro fandom o historia original.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	11. Chapter 11

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación PARCIAL** del libro Foreplay (Juego Previo) de la autora Sophie Jordan, por lo que es la misma trama del libro, pero las escenas serán escritas completamente por mi autoría para hacerla acorde a los personajes de la serie y la trama original que lleva, pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado.

Si alguien desea adaptar esta historia, utilicen el libro original tal cual vienen las escenas y no hay ningún problema. Pero en este fic, hay muchas escenas y diálogos de mi autoría por lo que no autorizo que la utilicen en ningún otro fandom o página. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Juego Previo**

 **Capitulo 11**

Cuando regresamos a la casa de Adrien, él y Nino aun seguían frente a la televisión y el PS4, enfrascados en una pelea de Mecha Strike 6. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, cuando escuché un quejido de Nino por haber perdido el round.

Realmente, Adrien no había perdido su toque con los videojuegos, al contrario. Durante toda nuestra adolescencia, Chat Noir y yo habíamos competido en las distintas versiones de Mecha Strike innumerables veces. En ocasiones él ganaba, y a veces yo lo hacía. Eran buenos momentos en los que podíamos estar horas y horas juntos, jugando, bromeando o simplemente platicando. Hermosos recuerdos que siempre tendría, todo antes de entrar a este dilema emocional.

 _En serio, Marinette, no vuelvas a pensar en eso._

Hicimos una parada técnica en un bonito restaurante local de comida tailandesa y luego iniciamos nuestro recorrido por el palacio de Versalles. Yo no pude contener mi emoción de ver la fina arquitectura. ¡Todo era precioso! Pasamos bastantes horas en modo turista, bromeando y riendo como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado entre nosotros, y siguiéramos siendo esos chicos saliendo del colegio y pasando un buen rato. Me gustó, recordaría esto probablemente toda la vida.

Luego, para eso de las ocho de la noche, finalmente regresamos a casa de Adrien. Esta vez, yo cociné, insistiendo en que era lo mínimo que podía hacer para pagar la hospitalidad de Adrien, y el hecho de que mientras estuvimos fuera él se negó a que cualquiera de nosotros pagara.

Chloé y Alya estaban radiantes por esto, alegando en secreto frente a mí a que se estaba portando como todo un caballero para darme una buena impresión. Yo lo negué todo, por supuesto, pero había una voz dentro de mí que me insistía en que realmente era una correcta suposición.

Adrien insistió en acompañarme a la cocina como mi asistente, y yo negué quizá demasiado vehemente. Pero, para variar, Chloé prácticamente nos arrastró juntos a la cocina, mientras ella corría al patio a relajarse junto a Nino y Alya.

 _Genial amiga, traicionera._ No importaba cuánto yo les dijera a cualquiera de las dos que no quería que se inmiscuyeran, ellas seguían insistiendo. Quizá si debí haberles dicho de la identidad de Adrien, para que no insistieran… No, tachen eso. Probablemente fueran el doble de insistentes al saber toda la verdad, amarrándome a él en el armario o algo así.

Suspiré con cansancio. Cocinar junto a Adrien envió a mí un sinnúmero de recuerdos de la última vez que hicimos esto, en su apartamento. Todo el transcurso me mantuve tensa, sin saber qué decir frente a él. Adrien intentó aligerar el ambiente, e incluso hizo un muy mal chiste de gatos al que yo no pude evitar reírme de lo malo que era. Su sonrisa mandó calidez a mi cuerpo, como mariposas danzantes.

Preparamos Fetuccini a la boloñesa, y pechuga a la Cordon Blue. Obviamente, todo nos quedó delicioso. Nuestros amigos nos halagaron innumerables veces, diciendo lo buen equipo que hacíamos y lo maravilloso que era el que nos complementáramos en esto. _Si, no necesito más de este recordatorio de lo fantásticos que somos juntos. De verdad. No. Lo. Hagan._

Comimos en un agradable ambiente, después nos trasladamos a la sala para ver una película con palomitas y refrescos. No fue hasta casi las once y media que Alya soltó el primer bostezo, quizás demasiado exagerado como para ser real.

—Bueno, es hora de retirarse. Estar con Chloé de compras siempre agota mi batería demasiado rápido, ¡No puedo más! ¿Me acompañas, Nino?

Hubo algo en su gesto, algún tipo de comunicación especial entre parejas que le decía todo y nada a la vez, que prácticamente tuvo a nuestro amigo moreno encima de ella en un segundo.

—Por supuesto —dijo animadamente sonriente. Ambos se alejaron por las escaleras con una risa obviamente con doble intención.

Chloé estaba más que enterada de esto, y casi enseguida bostezó también.

—¡Oh, miren la hora! Necesito tomar mi sueño de belleza o comenzaran a salirme arrugas —se despidió de Adrien con un sonoro beso en su mejilla, susurrándole un " _pórtate mal y cuídate bien"_ bastante audible, que hasta yo pude escuchar.

Rodé ojos. Chloé me dio una palmada en la espalda, casi como si quisiera arrojarme frente a él. _En serio chicas, dejen de hacer esto o me iré,_ dije mentalmente, mientras le decía buenas noches.

Fue instantáneo el cambio de ambiente apenas nos quedamos solos Adrien y yo. Como un pulso, una tensión sexual no resuelta. De mi parte, de los dos. No estaba segura, pero me llamaba como el canto de una sirena a caer en la tentación de acercarme a Adrien, y simplemente olvidar todo y continuar en lo que lo dejamos la última vez que él estuvo en mi dormitorio.

Echaba de menos lo que teníamos, y había estado en un naufragio con energía nerviosa todo el día, preguntándome sí iba a hacer otro movimiento hacia mí, como ayer. Estaba esperando. No tiene sentido mentirme con eso. Rocé mis manos sobre mis pantalones de pijama y la camiseta de manga larga como si las estuviera librando de las arrugas.

Mi pecho se apretó y mi piel se tensó cuando miré a Adrien de reojo. Cada vez que lo veía era como reacomodarse con su calor de nuevo. La memoria y la realidad de él nunca se iban del todo.

—Marinette —habló Adrien, su voz enviando una estela de piel de gallina sobre mí—. ¿Te haría sentir incómoda si me quedara aquí contigo otra vez hasta que te vayas a acostar a dormir?

Si.

—No —dije en su lugar, repentinamente nerviosa. En la televisión estaban pasando _The Notebook_. Estaba en mi lista de películas románticas favoritas, y no podía evitar verla aunque esta fuera la enésima vez—. Aunque no sé si te agrade ver este tipo de películas…

Se encogió de hombros, estirando sus largas piernas. Mirando relajado, cubrió un brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá.

—Ya vi _Love Actually_ contigo ¿Recuerdas? Ese fue un _gatastico_ día. Justo como hoy.

Apreté los labios.

—Lo sería aun más si dejaras de hacer chistes malos —contraataqué, mis palabras se desvanecieron. Él se rió con intención.

—Estoy francamente dolido —se burló con intención, una mano en su pecho—. Es obli _gato_ rio que te disculpes conmigo.

—¿En serio? —pregunté con sarcasmo—. Eso ni soñando.

Mi comentario solo lo alentó.

—¡Dene _gato_ rio! —protestó con una sonrisa.

Bufé, rodando los ojos.

—Actuando así, es que me pregunto cómo es que te sigo amando —le dije con falso hastío, luego callé mi boca con mis manos, horrorizada de mi confesión. Adrien me miró, ni una pizca de broma en su expresión ahora—. Tengo que irme —anuncié apresuradamente, levantándome del sillón, lista para subir a las escaleras como si me estuvieran persiguiendo. Ni siquiera cuidando lo obvio, que estaba tratando de poner distancia entre nosotros.

Lo percibí moverse detrás de mí justo antes de sentir sus manos en mis brazos.

—No, no lo harás —gruñó Adrien—. No puedes huir otra vez, después de decir eso.

Jadee cuando él me arrastró contra su pecho. Mi espina dorsal endureció como varilla de hierro contra la pared de su amplio pecho. Sentí mis ojos enormes en mi cara. Me estaba tocando. De nuevo. Y estaba asustada por dentro. Respiré profundamente, decidida a que mis nervios se mantuvieran sólo internamente.

—Déjame ir —el corazón me golpeó violentamente en el pecho, y no sabía si era porque podríamos ser atrapados por nuestros amigos o porque su cuerpo se sentía tan increíble contra el mío. Bien, si. Era ambos, mas lo segundo.

Su boca me rozó el oído mientras hablaba, una sensación recorrió cada nervio en mi cuerpo.

—¿Estás avergonzada de lo nuestro? ¿No quieres que nos vean? Porque está claro que aun quieres esto, Princess.

—No hay nosotros.

—Pero lo hubo, y lo habrá —sus dedos se flexionaron sobre mí, cada dedo una marca en llamas en mis antebrazos.

—¿Sí? —¿Era esa mi voz congelada y cobarde?—. ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

—Porque no has podido olvidar lo que sentiste conmigo, y quieres recordar lo bueno que fue el resto —Adrien me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y un audible gemido escapó de mis labios—. Lo es —una banda invisible se apretó alrededor de mi pecho. La tragué contra mi garganta estrechada mientras él continuaba hablando, provocándome—: Y está bien. Yo tampoco he podido olvidarlo. Todavía puedo recordar la forma en que sabes.

Tragué un gemido y salí fuera de él. Me volví y sentí que mis rodillas se debilitaban ante la mirada de sus ojos. Con los párpados pesados y profundos, sus ojos verdes parecían casi añil mientras me miraban fijamente.

—Sé que probablemente piensas que sería una gran hazaña volver a acostarte con Ladybug —balbucee torpemente—, pero no voy a ser...

Mis palabras murieron en el segundo en que Adrien se movió rápidamente a mí, cerrando el espacio que había establecido entre nosotros. Reflejos ninja-rápidos. Necesitaba recordar eso para huir más rápido.

Jadeé mientras su mano se deslizaba alrededor de mi cuello, dedos enterrando en el cabello en la base de mi cuero cabelludo. Bajó la cabeza, dejando caer su frente contra la mía hasta que nuestras respiraciones chocaron y se mezclaron. Sus dedos presionaron y masajearon la parte posterior de mi cabeza, disparando la sensación directamente al núcleo en mí. _Santo infierno_. ¿Realmente era una especie de presión secreta? Sus palabras brotaron sobre mi boca.

—¿En serio aun crees que te quiero solo para tener sexo? No, Princess. Pensé que había quedado bastante claro lo que siento por ti. Jamás sería una broma para mí —gruñó Adrien con voz apretada.

Mi estómago se desplomó ante sus palabras contundentes. Tomó mi mano y la arrastró entre nosotros, presionando mi palma contra su entrepierna... contra el contorno de su pene en sus pantalones. Se endureció, creciendo bajo mi toque y sentí un dolor en respuesta cerrarse entre mis muslos. Yo sentí que ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde nuestra única vez, a pesar de ser solo días.

—¿No crees que te veo? —su mirada me cortó. La emoción se agrietó a través de su voz que sonaba sospechosamente como anhelo—. Te veo. Te veo ahora como te vi entonces. Hace años, cuando te sentabas detrás de mí.

Me congelé, esas palabras me hundieron. El calor se arrastró por mi cuello como abejas ensambladas. Me quedé boquiabierta, incapaz de apartar la vista. Siempre me había preguntado si se había dado cuenta de mí todas esas veces que estábamos dentro del radio de cada uno, en el colegio. Sentí su energía como electricidad en el aire. Aparentemente, él me había notado.

—Te vi —asintió Adrien—. Al principio te pensé como una amiga maravillosa. Estaba demasiado enfrascado en soñar con Ladybug. _Con tu otra identidad_. Pero aun así, pensaba en ti como lo que eras. Leal, sincera, noble. Alguien demasiado valioso en mi vida —me estremecí, me gustaba esta descripción de mí misma—. ¿Recuerdas cuando cumplí quince años? Toda la clase fuimos a Gino's. Todos nos sentamos en una gran mesa. Estaba muy lleno y era escaso. El camarero estaba estresado, intentando lo mejor para conseguir órdenes. Chloé, que aun no había abierto los ojos respecto a su pésima actitud, lo trato como un peón —sacudió la cabeza, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa nostálgica—. La forma en que habló con él... Te sentiste incómoda y molesta, podía verlo en tu cara, la forma en que tratabas de calmar los ánimos y llevar la batuta.

Inhalé mientras recordaba la imagen, llenando mi memoria con pinceladas de color. Recordé aquella noche como uno de los varios casos incómodos en la vieja actitud de superioridad de Chloé apoderándose de un alma desafortunada. Fue obvio que Adrien había estado allí, pero no recordé que él estuviera observándome. Pero entonces había estado preocupada por el camarero.

Adrien continuó.

—Cuando nos levantamos para irnos, ella no le dio propina. ¿Recuerdas? Le preguntó y ella dijo que no había propina para un servicio de mierda. Justo ahí enfrente todo el mundo. No tuvo remordimientos por molestar al camarero —asentí con la cabeza, formando un nudo en mi garganta mientras Adrien hablaba—. Yo iba a dejarle lo que se merecía por su buen trato, pero luego tú te adelantaste —su voz se sumergió en un murmullo tranquilo—. Te vi revolver en tu cartera y dejar caer ese dinero extra que no tenías contemplado, sobre la mesa.

Lo recordaba.

—¿Y qué con eso, ahora?

—Estoy seguro de que has oído esto. _"Lo que te define es lo que haces"_ Bueno, yo estaba buscando. Y he estado buscando desde entonces. A la misma chica que no dejó que Chloé rebajara a ese camarero, esa misma chica que salva la ciudad sin importar arriesgarse ella misma, la misma noble y maravillosa que me cuidó cuando enfermé —su mirada se clavó en mí entonces, con una intensidad que hizo que mi pecho se hinchara.

Mil mariposas volaron en mi estómago por la forma en que me miraba. Me sentí como un venado atrapado en los faros. La negación era imposible. No era buena para mentir. Adrien empujó mi palma más fuerte contra él, frotando la dura cresta de él. Un leve gemido escapó de mí cuando el dolor se apretó entre mis piernas. Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Sólo acepta lo nuestro, Marinette.

Mi boca se hundió. Nadie me había hablado nunca así. Sólo él. Conmocionó cada parte de mí, me sorprendió, me horrorizó, y me encendió. Nunca quise tener sexo tanto así que sentí que podía llorar por la falta de él. Suspiré. Pero no lo suficiente para borrar el factor equivocado. No podría.

—No —dije, odiándome justo entonces. Odiando que aunque mis labios formaran la palabra no, pensaba que sí en mi cabeza. Sí. ¡ _SI_!

—Mentirosa —dijo suavemente. Me quitó un mechón de pelo de mi hombro y el simple toque sacudió un escalofrío a través de mí.

Apreté los dedos contra su pecho y le di un ligero empujón.

—Por favor, sólo… mantente alejado de mí.

¿Era esa nota gruñona desesperada mi voz? Adrien dio un paso atrás entonces, el verde profundo de sus ojos se volvió frío.

—Muy bien. No te tocaré de nuevo. Todo está en ti ahora.

 _¿Todo estaría… en mí?_ ¿Me estaba dejando para pedirle que me tocara? Nunca inicié el sexo. ¡Nunca lo tuve hasta él! Esa sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro de nuevo, negando la intensidad de sus ojos.

—Cuando quieras tenerme de vuelta, házmelo saber.

—Yo… —era apenas una palabra. Más como un jadeo. Una repentina imagen de él y de mí juntos, su poderoso cuerpo en el mío, se marcó en mi mente y mi boca se secó. El calor se ruborizó sobre mi cuerpo—. Yo… quiero irme a dormir —le dije apresuradamente, de repente abrumada por la idea de que había estado en su radar todo este tiempo. Incluso antes de descubrirme como Ladybug.

—Claro —se apartó y me hizo un gesto con la mano a través de la sala.

Mis dedos se flexionaron nerviosamente en la cobija peluda. Algo había cambiado. No era lo mismo. Había una nueva resolución en sus ojos, una firmeza en su voz que me hizo sentir incómoda. De repente su promesa anterior de darme espacio ya no se sentía como una promesa. Por lo menos no la creía. No. Mientras pasaba por la sala hacia las escaleras, sentí su mirada fija en mi espalda.

Por alguna razón, estaba segura de que Adrien estaba a la espera para que yo hiciera el primer movimiento.

* * *

El día siguiente, nos enfocamos en relajarnos en la piscina climatizada. El día había amanecido soleado aunque frío, y el agua templada fue más que bienvenida. Estuvimos ahí, riendo, charlando y simplemente pasándola bien. Hasta que unos golpes insistentes en el timbre nos hizo voltear con duda hacia la entrada, mirándonos como si alguien tuviera la respuesta de quién podría estar aquí.

Adrien se encogió de hombros, claramente desconociendo a los visitantes. Nadie había pedido comida que esperara un repartidor tampoco. Parpadeé, y me senté en la orilla de la piscina.

—Yo iré —anuncié.

—Te acompaño —intervino Adrien de inmediato, dando un paso hacia mí y extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantar fuera del agua.

Inmóvil, lo observé admirada. Con el sol en todo lo alto y él en su bañador con el pecho descubierto, no había forma de esconder su cuerpo. En serio. Era criminalmente sensual. Todo en él destilaba fuerza y poder. Sentí que el calor trepaba por mi rostro al recordar ese cuerpo unido al mío, y la facilidad con que siempre me levantaba en sus brazos. Su cuerpo no era solo producto de horas en el gimnasio, sino el resultado de su vida. De hacer deportes, años como superhéroe, horas de trabajo.

Él era real. No era un muchacho. Era un hombre. Un hombre que me hacía sentir como una mujer.

Los golpes continuaron y salté, consciente de que me había quedado mirando a Adrien fijamente, seguramente embobada. Tragué saliva, aceptando su mano firme. Dio un leve tirón hacia él y me puse de pie, ignorando el cosquilleo en mi vientre. Nos pusimos en movimiento. Con una sonrisa gigante, Adrien me observó mientras yo corría adentro rumbo a la puerta, siguiéndome apenas un paso atrás.

Un vistazo rápido al reloj de pared me reveló que eran las dos de la tarde. Acomodé mi pelo húmedo, que había peinado en dos coletas antes de entrar a la piscina, comprobé que mi bañador rosa oscuro de una pieza estuviera en su lugar debidamente, y abrí la puerta. Me encontré cara a cara con un rostro que no veía desde hace años. Abrí la boca con estupefacción.

—Hola… —saludó Sabrina escuetamente, aferrada al tirante de su bolso. Seguía conservando su peinado a los hombros color rubio fresa y los ojos celeste sobre su piel lechosa—. Cuanto tiempo… hm… ¿Se encuentra Chloé?

 _¿Eso es todo lo que dice después de todo este tiempo? ¿Qué hace Sabrina buscando a Chloé aquí?_ Miré por encima de mi hombro, hacia el patio. Adrien se paró a mi lado y enarcó las cejas con duda.

Sabrina había solicitando su cambio de aula cuando todos teníamos poco más de dieciséis años. A mitad de nuestro penúltimo año para terminar los estudios en el colegio. Había sido una sorpresa del que nadie esperó, pero igual no fue gran cosa en su momento. Por esos tiempos, Chloé y Sabrina ya ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, y tampoco sabía porqué. Chloé solo bufada cuando se lo preguntaba, y con el tiempo lo fui olvidando hasta convertirse en la última cosa en mi mente.

—Un momento, iré a buscarla —titubeé, y di media vuelta para regresar al patio y traer a Chloé.

—¿Gustas pasar? —escuché a Adrien vagamente mientras yo entraba al patio. Las miradas interrogantes de mis amigos hacia mí fue lo primero que vi.

—Chloé —llamé, aun dudosa—. Sabrina está afuera, buscándote.

Fue como activar un resorte. Chloé giró la cabeza hacia mi a la velocidad del rayo, su cuerpo repentinamente tenso y alerta.

—¿A mí? —preguntó de vuelta con escepticismo a través de sus enormes lentes de sol, levantándose de la tumbona donde estaba tomando el sol hace un segundo, bronceando su piel perlada en su minúsculo bikini de dos piezas color dorado con franjas negras.

Asentí.

—Raro —ofreció Alya, recargando los brazos en la orilla de la piscina mientras pataleaba en el agua distraídamente—. Hace siglos que no la vemos.

—Más importante —dedujo Nino, saliendo de la piscina y alcanzando una toalla para secarse—: ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? Un poco escalofriante si me preguntan.

Los cuatro nos miramos al unísono, demasiadas preguntas en el aire. Alya también salió de la piscina para secarse, y todos regresamos de vuelta a la sala para aclarar este asunto. Sabrina estaba ahí sentada. Aun se veía nerviosa, y levemente sonrojada mientras trataba de no voltear a mirar a Adrien a su lado. Apenas miró a Chloé, se levantó de un salto con una sonrisa de cartón. Parecía un robot.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —le preguntó Chloe de manera evidentemente molesta, y por lo tanto sonó bastante agresivo.

—Sé que esto es inesperado… —sus mejillas subieron de color una vez más, y Sabrina sonrió débilmente—. Esto es más incómodo que lo que imaginé… Fui a buscarte al hotel del Sr. Burgeois pero él me dijo que estabas aquí, y no pude evitar venir... Sé que probablemente ya recibiste esto —hurgó en su bolso y sacó dos sobres. Apenas Chloé los miró, se tensó visiblemente—. Son las invitaciones para la comida de ensayo, que será mañana a las tres de la tarde. Oh, y la invitación a mi boda con Antoine del siguiente fin de semana.

—Lo sé —respondió Chloé con los labios apretados—. Las recibí.

—Sí, claro. Me encantaría que estuvieras allí. Antoine y tu mamá opinan lo mismo.

 _¿Ah, sí?,_ me pregunté con sarcasmo. Por lo que Chloé había contado, la relación con su madre era nula desde los dieciséis años, al igual que con su hermanastro Antoine, el hijo del nuevo esposo de su madre. Jamás los veía, jamás iba a su casa. Aquello era raro, pero nunca pregunté. También coincidía con las fechas en las que Chloé cambió abruptamente, luego de su fiesta de _sweet sixteen,_ y desaparecer por una semana de la escuela. Supuse que era un tema escabroso relacionado.

—¿Mi mamá te envió? —inquirió Chloé con voz dura, pero había un leve matiz tembloroso en su voz—. ¿O… Antoine?

—Ninguno de los dos —respondió, y sus ojos se agigantaron—. Pero saben que estoy aquí. Tu madre tiene el corazón destrozado porque no vas a ir.

Chloé se rió de forma despectiva.

—Para que mi madre tuviera el corazón destrozado, primero debía tener uno —dijo agresivamente—. ¿Qué te contó?

—Ehhh, solo que ustedes se pelearon, no hace mucho…

—¿Qué tal hace tres años? El mismo tiempo que tú decidiste que tu relación con Antoine era más importante que yo —contraatacó Chloé con el ceño fruncido.

Puse una mano en su antebrazo, intentando calmarla. Sabrina no era santo de mi devoción, pero no se merecía esa actitud de su parte.

—Sé que no me incumbe. Pero significaría tanto para ellos que fueras. Y, bueno, para mí. Pensé que sería encantador tenerte como cuñada —sonrió otra vez, agitando las manos nerviosamente frente a sí.

El impulso demente de decirle que huyera lo más lejos posible del innecesario drama de la madre de Chloé se apoderó de mí, pero me quedé en silencio. Una rápida mirada a Chloé me dijo que ella pensaba lo mismo: Quería advertirle que entraría a una familia que era un absoluto desastre. Incluido su poco significativo padrastro. Los tres: su madre, Antoine, y su padrastro, eran una familia surgida del infierno.

Fue un loco impulso, sin duda, algo que Chloé no le diría. Si lo hiciera, mi amiga tendría que explicar por qué, y no pensaba hacer nada por el estilo. Y menos, delante de todos. Esa no fue la primera vez que consideré que algo seriamente debió haber pasado con Chloé para su cambio repentino. Por otra parte, Sabrina siempre fue una chica lista. Estaba segura de que no se zambulliría en el matrimonio sin saber con quién se casaba. Al menos lo conocía más que yo, en la actualidad, que sólo Chloé nos ha hablado pestes de él por años. A estas alturas, no podía afirmar que lo conociera. ¿Podía hoy juzgarlo solo por lo que Chloé conoció de él hace años?

—Quédatelas… en caso de que hayas perdido las otras —insistió Sabrina, entregándole a Chloé los sobres—. Puedes venir con tu novio también —añadió sonriendo con aparente simpatía—. Será divertido. El menú es fabuloso. Tu padrastro usó sus contactos y consiguió que el chef de mayor reputación del país se haga cargo de los manjares.

—Típico —murmuró Chloé rodando los ojos.

—Mañana es la cena de ensayo, en el _Le Royal Monceau-Raffles_. Tu madre no hubiera aceptado nada menos que eso. Puede que le haga sombra a la boda, incluso —retrocedió, pero vaciló antes de girar para marcharse, y abrazó a Chloé—. Espero que podamos ser amigas de nuevo.

Chloé le dio unas torpes palmadas.

—No creo que Antoine te lo permita, como la primera vez —dijo con antipatía.

—Antoine es bueno, espero le des una oportunidad para comprobarlo. Nos vemos pronto —se apartó con las mejillas arreboladas una vez más—. En la boda o… tal vez para Navidad.

 _¿Navidad?_ ¿Acaso creía que Chloé pasaba habitualmente sus vacaciones con su mamá? Chloé asintió para no explicarle que nada de eso ocurriría.

—Adiós, gracias a todos —Sabrina movió la mano a modo de despedida y se perdió por el vestíbulo. Adrien cerró la puerta tras ella.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Nino, levantando una ceja.

—La familia —respondió Chloé de manera escueta, como si no tuviera importancia.

—¿Sabrina se casará con Antoine? Es un disparate.

Volteé la cabeza como un látigo, y momentáneamente me olvidé de Sabrina y de Antoine al mirar a Adrien. Él me devolvió una mirada serena, como si no hubiera dicho nada impactante.

—Claro —añadió Alya con la ceja arqueada—. Tu familia, Chloé, aparentemente, quiere que vayas a un casamiento.

—No iré —objetó Chloé rápidamente, aun perpleja por la visita.

Me detuve a su lado, sujetándole el brazo.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que aquí hay algo y que estás evitando compartirlo? —le pregunté con duda.

—Sabes que no me llevo bien con mamá. Y aún peor con mi hermanastro —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Alya, acercándose a ella también.

Una pregunta simple, pero cargada de mucho dolor, lo pude ver en su rostro. _¿Por qué?_ Alcé la vista hacia Chloé con un peso en el pecho. Ella titubeó, dudando de si debería descargar algunos de sus secretos por primera vez. De soltar todo lo que mantuvo guardado durante tantos años. Debe haber visto algo en nuestro rostro preocupado, porque se plantó frente a nosotros con los puños a sus costados.

—Puedes contarlo, Chloé —dijo Nino con una sonrisa amigable, recargando la mano en el hombro tenso de mi amiga—. Aquí estamos para ti.

Chloé suspiró sonoramente, bajando la cabeza.

—Soy un desastre —dijo finalmente, con un repentino nudo en su garganta, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

—Shhh. Está bien —calmó Adrien, secándole las lágrimas con uno de sus dedos—. No queremos hacerte llorar.

No podía creer que estuviera llorando. Chloé nunca fue del tipo que llora _de verdad_ en los brazos de alguien. Di un paso hacia ella y la abracé. Automáticamente, sentí los brazos de Nino y Alya a nuestro alrededor, consolándola.

—Tú no fuiste —sorbí ruidosamente, controlando las ganas de llorar también—. Es solo que Sabrina es tan… —señalé la puerta—. Parecía inocente al drama de tu familia, ¿No crees?

—Sí —asintió con expresión preocupada.

—Y sigo sin creer que se case con Antoine —protestó Adrien con un suspiro—. Sólo lo he visto como tres veces, pero realmente es un imbécil —sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Siempre le echo la culpa a mi hermanastro, pero él no es el único que me convirtió en esto —concluyó Chloé, señalándose con desdén.

—¿Y que es "esto"? —quiso saber Alya. Sus dedos inmóviles en los brazos de Chloé—. Porque resulta que a mí me gusta _esta Chloé._ A todos.

Chloé se rió con amargura.

— _Esto_ es una chica que coquetea, sale de juerga, y monta un gran espectáculo pero que es, básicamente, una gran farsante. Usé a los varones durante años. Me aproveché de ellos — _hasta ahora_ , quise decir, pensando en Nath. Pero no lo añadí, porque aun era un secreto que me pidió guardar.

—Bueno, ¿Y eso qué? Mucha gente lo hace y eso no afecta a nadie —animó Nino—. Eres buena persona.

Chloé negó con la cabeza.

—Lo hacía porque me sentía en control… y supongo que me sentía poderosa dominando y manipulando a los muchachos —respondió. Era tan poco lo que podía controlar. Sus padres, francamente, tenían muchas otras cosas pendientes antes que preocuparse por su hija—. Soy la última prioridad de mi madre. Siempre fue así. A los dieciséis años me enteré de lo poco que me valoraba. Fue una dura lección. Todavía era una niña en ese entonces. Creía que las madres protegían a sus hijas. Pero no la mía. Desde ese momento mi mundo quedó fuera de eje —con otro suspiro profundo, hundió los ojos. Como si estuviera soltando la respiración contenida.

—Chloé —murmuré, sujetándole los brazos con dulzura—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Mamá estaba saliendo con Don mientras vivía en Nueva York. Yo tenía trece años y papá obviamente lo sabia, pero no reclamaba porque le convenía su matrimonio para guardar las apariencias —aspiró sonoramente una vez más, invadida por la amargura—. De todos modos, seguí pasando las vacaciones con mamá durante el verano y navidad. Al principio, el hijo de Don, Antoine, me cayó bien. Siempre me prestaba atención. Tenía ocho años más que yo y conducía un auto genial. Todas sus amigas opinaban que él era un bombón. De pronto, tener un hermano mayor así era… genial —noté el cómo las facciones de Adrien se endurecieron y supe que había adivinado hacia dónde se dirigía el cuento, pero no hizo ningún comentario—. Primero fueron cosas pequeñas. Siempre me estaba tocando, quitándome algún mechón del rostro. Luego comenzó a irrumpir en el baño cuando estaba yo, en mi dormitorio… como si fueran accidentes.

—Maldito cobarde —siseó Nino, también adivinando qué estaba pasando.

—Poco antes de mi fiesta de dieciséis, le conté a mi madre que él me hacía sentir incómoda cuando estaba en su casa, y me respondió que no fuera tonta, que no exagerara. Y llegó el día de mi cumpleaños dieciséis. Fue una gran fiesta, ¿Lo recuerdas, Adrinkis? —dijo hacia Adrien, que en ese tiempo había sido el único de nosotros al que invitó al evento que fue considerado la fiesta del año, por lo enorme y lujosa que fue. Él asintió con gesto serio—. Estuve bailando hasta las cinco de la mañana. Todo iba genial. Despedí a todos los invitados después y me fui a dormir. No había pasado ni media hora cuando Antoine entró en mi dormitorio, borracho. Por suerte, creo. El alcohol lo entorpeció, y pude empujarlo antes de que él… _terminara_. Él sólo… alcanzó a desnudarme y toquetearme, pero no llegó _a eso._ Quedó fuera de combate, en el suelo, junto a mi cama. De hecho, lo dejé ahí y dormí en otro cuarto donde me encerré con llave.

—Merecería estar preso —masculló Alya, y en sus ojos brilló un destello que nunca había visto antes—. ¿Qué hizo tu mamá cuando le contaste?

—Nada —respondió Chloé con voz rota—. Me dijo que aunque hubiera sucedido, seguro que yo exageraba. Y entonces me comunicó que se casaría con Don y que debía aprender a entenderme con Antoine.

—Oh, Chloé —la apreté en otro abrazo.

—Y luego el tema de Sabrina. Ella comenzó a salir con Antoine dos semanas después de lo que sucedió. Le advertí que no era bueno y que debía alejarse, aunque no entre en detalles de esa noche por vergüenza —se rió con aspereza—. Supongo que sopesó las cosas y decidió que un novio con dinero era mejor que una mejor amiga con dinero. Le contó a Antoine y él la obligó a que dejara de hablarme. Ya saben el resto. Pero eso no fue lo que más me dolió, ¿Saben? No tanto lo que hizo mi hermanastro o mi aparente amiga. Ellos no eran mis parientes. Pero ¿Mamá? Su traición fue lo peor. Se supone que debía protegerme. ¿Qué hice para que ella…?

—No —interrumpió Adrien—. No eres tú. Hay algo averiado dentro de ella. Una madre debería dar la vida por sus hijos —dijo. Y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, junto a Alya. Chloé ya estaba llorando—. Yo lo haría. Te protegería hasta la muerte, porque eres una de mis mejores amigas, y te quiero.

Chloé echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con el corazón comprimido por sus palabras. Luego, hipó y se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando sonoramente esta vez. Quizá no se había percatado de cuánto necesitaba oír esas palabras de apoyo, pero era evidente que sí. Necesitaba creer que alguien estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella. Que alguien podía amarla.

Me acerqué más y la abracé, sin detener mis lágrimas esta vez, volcando todos mis sentimientos en mi consuelo, toda la confusión que la visita de Sabrina había provocado, todas las emociones que esta conversación había despertado. Alya apartó el cabello de Chloé con ambas manos.

—¿Y qué hay de tu padre?, ¿Él lo sabe? —los ojos enojados de Alya recorrieron las facciones de Chloé con decisión.

—Nunca se lo dije ¿Para qué? No le importó cuando mamá se separó de él para casarse con Don, sólo porque él financió su campaña de reelección. Ya era bastante feo tener el rechazo de ella, como para también experimentar el de papá.

Nos quedamos en silencio, la implicación de la dura realidad tras la familia de Chloé.

—No puedes ir a esa boda —aseguró Adrien, molesto.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

—Bien —la preocupación de Nino marcaba las líneas de su cara, como si no estuviera del todo convencido—. No te acerques a tu hermanastro, o en serio voy a golpearlo.

Chloé se rió, agradecida.

—No es solo tu hermanastro, ¿Sabes? —añadí con decisión—. También es tu madre. No merece una hija como tú. Y no quiero… no queremos, que vuelva a lastimarte.

De acuerdo. Quizá éramos autoritarios y quería imponernos, pero también era mera preocupación. Nos importaba Chloé. No queríamos que fuera herida de nuevo. Sacudí la cabeza en un gesto ínfimo como para inyectar sensatez en mí. Ella era su madre. Nada cambiaría eso. No podíamos salvarla de quien era sus parientes, ni de todo lo que andaba mal en su vida, aunque quisiéramos.

Adrien acomodó un mechón del cabello de Chloé detrás de la oreja.

—¿Qué les parece si nos cambiamos un poco, y comemos algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa conciliadora. Vi lo que quería hacer: cambiar de tema, intentar pasar este mal trago.

—¿Incluirá una malteada de chocolate? —preguntó Chloé con una sonrisa temblorosa.

—¿Existe un complemento mejor, acaso? —apoyó Nino, con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Chloé negó vehemente, con una expresión de que claramente hasta la pregunta ofendía. Reí.

—Mírate —apretó Alya sus mejillas, sonriendo—. Te haces la ruda, pero eres una mimada, amiga.

—Por supuesto. Si no, no sería yo —sonrió presumida.

Pero esa no era la realidad. Chloé también era una superviviente. _Audaz y valiente._ Quería vivir sin miedo, a pesar de que lo tenía. Todo el tiempo. Ahora me daba cuenta. Suspiré, deseando ser como ella. Mi afán desesperado por estar en control, esa era mi manera de escapar.

* * *

Después de comer, Chloé me jaló disimuladamente del brazo, y no me soltó hasta que llegamos a su habitación. La miré con duda durante todo el trayecto, pero no la interrumpí.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, cuando finalmente ella cerró la puerta detrás de nosotras.

Chloé suspiró, retorciendo sus manos entre sí. Enarqué la ceja.

—Quiero ir a la comida de ensayo de mañana —anunció con decisión.

Oh, no, ¡Eso si que no!

—Pero... —intenté objetar, decidida a hacerla cambiar de opinión. ¡Era una mala idea!

Chloé levantó la mano, interrumpiéndome. Su dedo intentando marcar un punto.

—Ya no quiero huir ni esconderme —anunció, mirándome fijamente con las cejas juntas—. No si quiero llegar a estar completa alguna vez.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, sus palabras flotando en el aire. La miré con sorpresa, comprendiendo su punto. Ella necesitaba esto. Pensé en todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había superado. Las cosas espantosas que debió atravesar, y todavía estaba aquí, deseando estar entera. Lista para abrazar la vida. Sabía qué debía hacer. Asentí.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —le pregunté con firme decisión. Ella no estaría sola, no si yo podía evitarlo.

Chloé sonrió disimuladamente, asintiendo de vuelta. Luego titubeó.

—Me gustaría que Nathaniel también me acompañara —suspiró—. Sé que mañana no abre Chaton's, y me preguntaba… —carraspeó—. ¿Tú crees que quiera ir?

Eso sí que fue una sorpresa. Pero algo grato. Sonreí.

—Estoy segura que iría al fin del mundo contigo si se lo pidieras —aseguré, y realmente lo sentía.

—Bueno, ¿Y quién no? —dijo con seguridad, moviendo su cabello hacia atrás en un gesto presuntuoso, pero sonriendo con agradecimiento—. Claramente soy irresistible.

* * *

En la noche, esperé pacientemente a que todos se fueran a sus propias habitaciones para yo salir de la mía. Abrí la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, incluso me detuve un segundo para voltear a ambos lados del pasillo por si alguno de mis amigos andaba aún despierto vagando por la casa. Todo estaba despejado. Exhalé el aire que estuve conteniendo desde que me levanté de mi cama.

Avance a hurtadillas a través de la oscuridad de la casa, rogando no tropezar como era mi casual costumbre. Lo último que necesitaba, era ser descubierta por mis amigas en pleno movimiento in fragante y tener sus burlas hasta el día de mi muerte.

Me detuve al llegar a la habitación que sabía era la de Adrien. Apreté los puños con decisión, tomándome solo un segundo de vacilación en el rellano de la puerta antes de tocar suavemente con mis nudillos.

Escuché el leve murmullo del interior, las sabanas siendo retiradas y unos suaves pasos, casi imperceptibles. Me mordí las labios, deseando estar haciendo lo correcto y no complicar aún más las cosas.

—¿Princess? —preguntó Adrien hacia mi cuando abrió la puerta, sorprendido de verme. No podía culparlo: todos estos días huyendo de él y ahora venía repentinamente a buscarlo. A su habitación. En la noche. A solas. Tragué saliva espesamente.

—¿Puedo pasar? —dije con un hilo de voz.

—Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo —se hizo a un lado, repentinamente sonriente—. Mi habitación es la tuya también.

Baje la cabeza, intentando que Adrien no viera mi evidente sonrojo.

—Gracias por lo de hoy.

Adrien fue hacia el borde de la cama y se sentó, palmeando el sitio a su lado para que me sentara. Me acerqué a su lado con pasos débiles.

—Para eso son los amigos.

Tenía toda la razón, y por eso es que estaba aquí. Porque antes que todo, Adrien y yo, Chat Noir y Ladybug… somos amigos, y estos se apoyan entre sí incondicionalmente. Me mordí el labio. Después de la plática con Chloé, me puse a analizar las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Fue cuando la realización de lo qué pasó con Hawk Moth llegó a mi, y también lo fue el hecho de que Adrien peleó contra su propio padre. Nunca me había detenido a analizar la situación de Adrien antes. Tanto tiempo ocupada con mi auto lamentación egoísta, y jamás consideré lo duro que fue para Adrien el enfrentarse a su padre. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas repentinas, conteniendo un jadeo horrorizado de lo profundamente doloroso que debió haber sido para Adrien todo esto.

—Adrien, lo siento tanto —le dije repentinamente, hipando—. Tuvo que haber sido tan cruel para ti pelear contra tu padre. Tomar la decisión de hacer el bien pese a perjudicarlo a él… no me di cuenta hasta hoy de eso y yo… yo…

No pude continuar hablando. Mis piernas se sentían débiles y mis brazos temblaban a la par de mis hombros. Me hundí en el colchón. Adrien me miró largamente, y suspiró con resignación.

—Ya no llores por eso, Marinette —me apretó la mano, suavizando su rostro en un gesto conciliador. ¡No era justo! Debía ser yo quien lo consolara, no al revés. Sus manos ahuecaron mi rostro, obligando a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, mientras él se ocupaba de limpiar mis lágrimas—. Si, fue difícil. Si, aun tengo que superarlo. Pero estoy tratando con ello. Recordarlo sólo lo hace peor. Quiero avanzar.

Fue instantáneo. Rodee a Adrien en un asfixiante abrazo, solo un segundo antes de que me correspondiera, apretándome contra si como si no deseara que me moviera ni un solo centímetro lejos de él. Realmente, él es maravilloso. Tomaba todo lo que la vida le arrojaba y aun así aquí seguía. Creo que lo amo aun más por esto.

Nos quedamos así un largo rato, en un mudo consuelo.

* * *

El lunes, armamos nuestras maletas y nos preparamos para regresar a París. Ni Chloé ni yo mencionamos que iríamos a la comida de ensayo, a petición de ella. Nos despedimos entre todos, asegurando que volveríamos a hacer esto para las vacaciones de Navidad. Incluso abracé a Adrien sin importarme que me estuvieran mirando, temblando entre sus brazos cuando lo hice, pero lo contuve para evitar levantar sospechas ante nuestros amigos de lo que de verdad estaba pasando entre nosotros.

No pasó nada después del momento con Adrien en su habitación. Simplemente habíamos estado ahí, comprendiéndonos, apoyando. Justo como antes. No quería decir que estaba lista para saltar desnuda sobre él, pero si que el hacha de guerra estaba definitivamente enterrada. Nunca podría guardarle rencor después de todo. Siempre sería alguien valioso para mi, y quería que supiera que no importaba qué, estaría ahí cuando me necesitara.

Mi corazón se había sentido mucho más ligero después de eso. Hoy, mientras subía mi maleta al auto de Chloé, sonreí sinceramente. Las cosas estarían bien.

Por otra parte, tengo la firme intención de acompañar a Chloé en todo momento hasta que fuera hora de irnos con su familia. Durante el camino, Chloé me explicó que le mando un mensaje de texto a Nath para informarle de la comida, y que él había contestado que iría, aunque tarde, ya que pasaría a comprobar cómo estaba su abuela antes porque había estado enferma últimamente.

Nosotras llegamos puntuales a la comida de ensayo en el lujoso hotel. El valet recibió el auto de Chloé, y avanzamos hacia el salón a través del exquisito piso de mármol pulido. Vacilé a la entrada del salón, apretando la tela de mi vaporoso vestido de cóctel color azul medianoche, observando. No me había equivocado. Aun era temprano, y ya había como mínimo unas ciento ochenta personas. Si esto era el simulacro, no podía imaginar a cuánta gente habrían invitado para la boda.

Supongo que con la familia de Chloé podrías esperar al menos a toda la alta sociedad de París. Divisé a la mamá de mi amiga entre la multitud. Audrey parecía tener veinte años menos de la realidad, en un vestido ceñido de lentejuelas color borgoña. Se movía sonriente entre las mesas y se detenía aquí y allá para saludar, estrechar manos y besar mejillas. Claramente, estaba en su elemento.

Su rostro estirado se iluminó al ver a Chloé y se apresuró a saludarla.

—Mi niña querida —exclamó elegantemente, tomando las manos de mi amiga en las suyas—. ¡Viniste! —dio un excelente espectáculo al besarle en ambas mejillas, al tiempo que evaluaba con ojo crítico el precioso vestido negro de Chloé, y luego echaba un vistazo hacia mí—. ¿Es que no podían haberse puesto algo con más color?

Resignada, miré mi vestido. Era elegante. Escote en V con los hombros fruncidos. Mis zapatillas en tonos tostados y negros combinaban perfectamente. A Chloé, al menos, le había gustado mucho. Me había probado varias cosas junto con ella antes de decidir.

—¿Criticas unos _Gabriel,_ mamá? —contraatacó Chloé con un mohín presuntuoso—. Pensé que apreciabas el buen gusto del padre de Adrien.

Su madre la miró escandalizada. Claramente, la empresa Agreste no era bien recibida para ella desde el escándalo de Hawk Moth, pese a que antes de eso, ella adoraba usar cualquier cosa que diseñara Gabriel Agreste.

—¡Don, ven aquí ahora mismo! —llamó, para desviar el tema.

El padrastro de Chloé se apartó del pequeño círculo de hombres con el que conversaba y se aproximó.

—Chloé —le dio un abrazo, y luego un vago asentimiento hacia mí. Mi amiga soportó el gesto forzado. Me di cuenta de que él parecía incómodo, poco espontáneo. Resultaba extraño que tuviera algún parentesco con Chloé. Estoy segura que ella tenía una relación más amistosa con su dentista—. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

—Por supuesto que vendría —terció su madre, echando un nuevo vistazo alrededor, claramente desesperada de que alguien oyera y no sospechara que eran menos que una familia perfecta.

—Ven —dijo Chloé, y enlazó su brazo con el mío—. Circulemos.

La media hora siguiente transcurrió en un torbellino de presentaciones. Adherí una sonrisa a mi rostro, pero me sentía ansiosa, temiendo el momento en que nos encontráramos frente a frente con Sabrina y Antoine. La madre de Chloé nos siguió, parecía que quería distraernos. Podía ver la duda en sus ojos cada vez que miraba en la dirección de su hija. Como si ella fuera a hacer o decir algo cuando viera a su hermanastro.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** Finalmente la verdad de lo que pasó con Chloé, miles de teorías para descubrir lo que le pasó y no acertaron ;( pero algunas si que se imaginaron quién era la chica misteriosa. La verdad es que lo que pasó con ella es algo duro y difícil, pero así es la vida: no es color de rosa. **2.** Adrien y Marinette están avanzando poco a poco. No todo es sobre el sexo o manoseo, también debe haber apoyo y comprensión si se supone que hay amor. **3.** No tengo nada en contra de Sabrina, simplemente me parece un personaje que no tiene opinión propia y mente sumamente manipulable, por lo que me pareció lógico que si Chloé en sus tiempos la manipulaba con absurda facilidad, también un novio pudiera hacerlo. **4.** En la serie, la actual version de Mecha Strike es la tercera, pero considerando que han pasado años desde sus versiones de 14 años, la actualice un poco. **5.** El _Le Royal Monceau-Raffles_ es considerado uno de los mejores y mas lujosos hoteles del mundo. En la serie, exponen que el hotel del padre de Chloé es el mejor de París, sin embargo, por obvias razones no iba a efectuarse allí la comida, dado que ni la familia de Chloé tiene tanto descaro como para que hacer el evento ahí siendo que Audrey engañó a su entonces marido, con otro.

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** Antoine expone su verdadera cara, y Audrey sólo demuestra lo nefasta que sigue siendo. Las cosas se ponen un poco feas pero Nathaniel aparece. Después, es la última presentación de la banda de Luka en Chatons, y todos van a verlo. La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de reviews recibidos por capitulo ¡Así que depende de ustedes!

 **Agradecimientos** a Guest (x4), Aclm1007, Adrinette Love, Fiore Scarlet, Rebeca, Alcuatiumlol12, tsubasa23, Emely-Nya, RainAndWind, sonrais777, LunaNueva21, impossiblegirl, Cherry Love Fanfiction, Arashi Shinomori, Dessire, CristalHeart28, DanSoyLinx, Didilu09, Junengrey, larisa.n04, Melgamonster, Nyobaterra, Nadeshico023, Bellaraven03, Kathe27 sus reviews en el décimo capítulo de esta aventura. Este capítulo está **dedicado a** Arashi Shinomori, que me dejo un precioso review extra largo. Me dispuse a analizar a partir de cuando las escenas son diferentes al libro, y creo que desde el capítulo 4 es que la trama en sí da un giro completamente diferente a la original. No le quito el anuncio de que es adaptación parcial ya que la idea y las primeras escenas si fueron tomadas de la saga, pero he cambiado tantas cosas ya que realmente nadie podría notar el parecido a partir de dicho capítulo que comento. Y también me alegra que tú capítulo favorito sea precisamente el POV Adrien, que es 100% escrito por mi. Soy una fanática de las palabras rimbombantes y continuamente estoy buscando sinónimos para hacer la lectura más completa. Y si, es una saga de tres libros de la que de hecho, alterno escenas e ideas de los tres a como más me conviene para la trama, y hasta ahora me ha gustado bastante el resultado. Me alegro que hayas notado mi guiño respecto a la ceguera no curada de Adrien por no saber que era él quien fuera su enamorado, si no hasta el final jaja XD, y también te me adelantaste mencionando lo de Marinette comprendiendo que Adrien luchó contra su padre. La revelación de Adrien post sexo no fue realmente algo que él motivó, la conversación simplemente se dio así luego de las dudas de Marinette. En el mismo sentido, si no le hubiera revelado eso al momento, después habría sido peor, ya que Marinette, nuestra obvia Drama Queen, lo habría considerado una traición aún más fea. En fin, realmente me fui demasiado por la tangente. Con el POV Adrien, una invención completamente disparatada salida desde mi mente, y a partir de ahí, simplemente todo se va encaminando por otra dirección completamente diferente a la trama original. A la actualidad en este capítulo, ya no hay nada de la versión original. En su lugar, comiendo a explorar con el libro dos y tres de la saga, jugando con algunas escenas y transformándolos para lograr momentos calientes.

¿Les cuento un secreto? Todos los personajes de esta historia, están perfectamente definidos en mi cabeza. Sé exactamente cómo van a responder en todas las escenas de lo que queda de la historia, cómo actuarán, qué piensan y hacia donde serán redirigidos. Son lineales y cómodos. Chat Noir no es así. Incluso con Adrien tengo una base de sus posibles líneas. El súper héroe gatuno literalmente tiene vida propia para mi. Es el único personaje de todos que yo lo dejo ser a sus anchas. Es decir, sus diálogos son los únicos que son escritos en el mismo momento, que simplemente apago mi mente y dejo que su manera de actuar salga a como le plazca. Así de especial es el personaje para mi *lagrimillas* Espero se haya entendido.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._

PD _._ El Martes es mi cumpleaños número 26. Estoy impactada de lo rápido que ha pasado este año. Me encantaría recibir como regalo de todos esos lectores fantasma que me agregan a favoritos y follows y que jamás han dicho nada, aunque fuera un rápido comentario diciendo que la historia les gusta (y que no les toma mas de 20segundos, considerando que yo escribo gratis y eso me quita un montón de horas a la semana). Y hoy, es el cumpleaños de mi hermano mayor, pero no estaré con él debido a que el año pasado yo me mudé a 1300 kilómetros lejos de mi hogar, completamente sola y únicamente con mis esperanzas de un mejor futuro por mi nuevo trabajo. Estas fechas siempre me ponen melancólica, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Si tienes sueños, tienes que perseguirlos, no importa a dónde te lleven.


	12. Chapter 12

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación PARCIAL** del libro Foreplay (Juego Previo) de la autora Sophie Jordan, por lo que es la misma trama del libro, y hay escenas que estarán calcadas tal cual y muchas otras escenas que serán escritas completamente por mi autoría para hacerla acorde a los personajes de la serie y la trama original que lleva, pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado.

Si alguien desea adaptar esta historia, utilicen el libro original tal cual vienen las escenas y no hay ningún problema. Pero en este fic, hay muchas escenas y diálogos de mi autoría por lo que no autorizo que la utilicen en ningún otro fandom o página. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Juego Previo**

 **Capitulo 12**

Ocurrió lo inevitable: Sabrina nos vio. Pasó de brillante a radiante, mientras se apresuraba a través del salón para darnos un abrazo. A ambas. Me incomodé.

—Chloé, ¡Viniste! Ojalá lo hubiera sabido, te habría puesto en la mesa principal…

—Definitivamente estoy mejor así —Chloé miró alrededor, a los invitados que paseaban por entre las mesas—, ¿hay alguien sentado, siquiera?

–Por supuesto que no, porque todos lo están pasando de maravilla —acotó su madre con soberbia—. La comida es un manjar —como para subrayarlo, eligió un canapé de langosta de una de las bandejas que pasaban y lo comió de un bocado con un guiño de satisfacción—. El champagne es superior. La orquesta es buenísima —y abarcó el lugar con un gesto—. Es el Le Royal Monceau-Raffles. Sólo para conocedores.

Contuve un resoplido, apretando los labios. Me sorprendía que no llevara un distintivo que dijera: "La mejor y más fabulosa anfitriona del mundo".

—¿Has visto a Antoine? Estará feliz de verte —Sabrina se paró de puntillas y buscó en el salón—. ¡Oh! Allí está. ¡Antoine! —le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Seguí su mirada. El hermanastro de Chloé levantó la vista y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vino hacia nosotros. Con el estómago revuelto, lo evalué. Cabello castaño claro. La línea de su mandíbula lucía poco definida, y el rostro algo hinchado. Sobrepeso evidente. Sus ojos celestes nos observaron.

—Chloé —la envolvió en sus brazos. La miré cuidadosamente, consciente de la rigidez de su cuerpo. Pero él sonreía con total inocencia, como si nada hubiera pasado. Apreté la mandíbula, y casi tuve arcadas cuando Antoine también me abrazó, como si yo fuera su amiga a pesar de que jamás lo había visto—. Me alegro de que estés aquí. Gracias —le palmeó la espalda a Chloé—. Muchas gracias por venir.

—Me… me alegro de haber venido —dijo Chloé dubitativa, mirando a su mamá, a Antoine y a Sabrina.

—Sabía que lo harías —comentó Audrey, exultante—. Me aseguraré de dejarte espacio en la boda en la mesa principal —volteó a mirarme y arrugó la nariz—. Marinette… supongo que habrá algún espacio para ti.

Supongo que aun no superaba que rechazara su invitación a irme a Nueva York con ella para impulsar mi carrera de moda. Viendo su mirada desdeñosa, estoy segura de eso. Me libré de decir que preferiría tragar ácido a estar en la boda cerca de ella, porque alguien empujó a Chloé de atrás y chocó contra Sabrina. Eso hizo que el contenido de su copa volcara sobre el vestido de mi amiga.

—Oh. ¡Lo lamento! —exclamó Sabrina preocupada, intentando secarla con una servilleta.

—Está bien. Es negro —la tranquilicé, evaluando el vestido con ojo crítico—. Vamos a ir a secarlo con una toalla.

—¡Bien! Después las busco.

Nos separamos, y Chloé y yo cruzamos el salón en dirección al tocador. Había una fila esperando, así que seguimos nuestro camino y atravesamos el vestíbulo del hotel hacia el tocador del otro lado. Y tal como supuse, no había nadie. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, disfrutando del silencio, descansando del bullicio y de tanta gente.

Mientras ayudaba a Chloé a limpiar su vestido, observé vagamente nuestra imagen en el espejo. La chicas allí reflejadas no eran las mismas de hacía varios años, claramente. Yo por ejemplo, nunca hubiera venido aquí con Chloé a apoyarla en este momento. Y creo que Chloé antes jamás hubiera enfrentado su pasado ni habría aceptado que las cosas podían ser diferentes. Que tal vez pudiera tener una relación con su madre. Que su hermanastro no era el demonio, tampoco. O al menos, ya no.

Tal vez esta nueva Chloé puede enamorarse verdaderamente y tener una relación normal. La imagen de ella y Nathaniel llenó mi mente. Quizás podía tener una relación asombrosa con un chico asombroso. Los labios de mi imagen se curvaron en una sonrisa lenta, tímida y esperanzada. Estoy genuinamente feliz por mi amiga.

Contenta con el resultado de su vestido, Chloé se dio una última mirada al espejo.

—Bueno, hora de volver al show.

—Sí —asentí con una sonrisa animada—. Luego te alcanzo. Voy a retocar mi labial.

Chloé asintió. Los tacones de sus zapatos mortalmente altos repiqueteaban con paso alegre en las baldosas mientras empujaba la puerta y salía al corredor. Sonreí. Tikki abrió la pequeña bolsa de tela oscura y elegante que había confeccionado para fiestas, y voló hacia mi rostro.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de Chloé. Lo está haciendo genial.

Asentí de acuerdo. Jamás pensé que escucharía eso de Tikki, o que yo genuinamente lo sintiera, pero era nada más que la verdad. De pronto escuchamos un ruido sospechoso afuera, y lo que parecía Chloé levantando la voz. Miré hacia Tikki con duda y luego hacia la puerta. Me moví hacia la salida del baño mientras ella volvía a mi bolso rápidamente. Salí por la puerta dispuesta a preguntarle qué pasaba, cuando escuché a Antoine, y me detuve abruptamente detrás de la pared del pasillo, escuchando.

—¿Me seguiste? —preguntó mi amiga, claramente confundida.

—Quería un momento a solas contigo para agradecerte que hayas venido. Era lo último que esperaba.

—Sí, bueno, es hora de seguir adelante e intentar ser una familia… como antes de aquella noche.

—Hm, si… Sobre aquella noche… —escuché vagamente un movimiento. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, me asomé sobre la pared, solo lo suficiente para poder ver a Antoine dar un paso hacia Chloé, invadiendo su espacio personal—. Me equivoqué. Fue una estupidez de mi parte. Estaba borracho y tú eras demasiado joven… Debí esperar. No estabas lista. Es bueno que ahora sí lo estés —inclinó la cabeza y aplastó sus labios con los de Chloé.

Ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa, la bilis subiendo rápidamente por mi garganta. ¡Seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre! Pasmada, hice amago de ir hacia ellos para golpearlo como se merecía. Pero Chloé lo empujó, quitándoselo de encima. Él pestañeó, desconcertado, más cuando la palma de Chloé lo abofeteó con tanta fuerza que su cara se volteó prácticamente al otro lado.

Contuve una risa victoriosa. ¡Bien! Esa era mi amiga. Me retraje de nuevo detrás del pasillo. No quería quitarle a Chloé su momento.

—¿Pero qué diablos…? —exclamó él, llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

—¿Qué haces? —gritó Chloé indignada—. ¡Creí que habías cambiado! Pensé que eras diferente, pero aquí estás. El mismo gusano de siempre. Solo que ya no soy una niña. Así que mantente alejando de mí —amenazó, clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho.

—Ahora entiendo —Antoine atrapó su dedo. Su mirada era dura, amenazante. Me puse rígida y a la defensiva, esperando el momento por si Chloé necesitaba refuerzos—. Viniste a desquitarte, ¿No? —sonrió con desprecio—. Difundiste esas mentiras sobre mí en aquel entonces y ahora tú…

—No eran mentiras —le recordó Chloé, liberando su dedo—. Sabes bien qué fue lo que pasó.

—Lo que pasó fue que no me podías dejar en paz —dijo desagradablemente.

— _¿Yo?_ —contraatacó ella con sarcasmo.

Todo en mí se rebeló ante la acusación de Antoine a Chloé, y deseé golpearlo. Recordarle que Chloé tenía dieciséis años en ese entonces. Que si él no hubiera estado tan borracho y ella no hubiera logrado escapar de la habitación… esa noche hubiera terminado de un modo muy diferente.

—Sí. Te me viniste encima desde el momento en que nuestros padres se juntaron.

¿Así lo veía él? Chloé lo admiraba como hermano mayor. Y él lo había arruinado todo aquella noche. Negué con la cabeza, asqueada. Chloé también hizo una mueca de asco, claramente no estaba dispuesta a discutir con él lo que realmente había ocurrido. Antoine la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su escote. Metió el dedo por el borde del escote y rozó la parte superior de sus senos.

—Apuesto a que en la actualidad directamente te abres de piernas —sacudió la cabeza e hizo un chasquido con la boca—. Una pena, tenía la fantasía de terminar con tu virginidad.

—Vete al infierno —apartó su mano de una palmada—. Ya no me asustas. Y no puedes hacerme esto —repuso Chloé. _No otra vez,_ añadí mentalmente—. Tal vez entre al salón de vuelta y le cuente todo a Sabrina…

—Mantente lejos de ella —su sonrisa desagradable desapareció—. Una palabra y verás realmente hasta qué punto puedo ser un cretino —amenazó. Apretó su hombro y Chloé resistió el gesto de dolor. La estaba lastimando, pero sabía que ella no estaba dispuesta a revelárselo, por mero orgullo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Chloé con sorna—. ¿Tienes miedo de que me crea?

Debajo de la máscara iracunda de Antoine, pude ver destellos de ansiedad. Sí. Estaba preocupado. Tal vez había sucedido algo antes. Tal vez Sabrina ya tenía dudas sobre él, pero la había persuadido.

—Maldita perra, no te metas conmigo…

—¿Antoine? —giramos la cabeza por encima de él hacia la suave voz para ver quién era… aunque ya sabía a quién vería. Sabrina titubeó allí, en su hermoso vestido amarillo. El brillo rosado que había iluminado sus mejillas toda la noche había desaparecido. Estaba pálida como una sábana—. ¿Qué haces? —sus lúcidos ojos iban de él a Chloé y de vuelta a él.

—Nada, cariño —fue hacia ella y envolvió los puños apretados entre sus manos—. Estábamos conversando…

—Le dijiste algo horrible…

No me sorprendió que no pudiera repetirlo. Era evidente que no podía imaginarse por qué su futuro esposo la había usado en su hermanastra. Desvió su mirada hacia Chloé.

—¿Chloé? —la pregunta implícita, suspendida pesadamente en el nombre de mi amiga.

—Lo siento —espetó Chloé. Sabrina la observó con sus ojos enormes y fue como si mirara dentro del alma, buscando la verdad—. Él no se merece a nadie.

Antoine rugió, un sonido bajo y profundo. Amenazante. Sabrina le clavó la mirada. También ella había notado el tono. Ella había escuchado lo suficiente. Lo podía ver en su rostro, en su postura rígida. No era estúpida. Que hiciera con eso lo que quisiera. Chloé no necesitaba agregar nada más.

Los bordeó, alejándose. Esa fue mi señal. Me obligué a caminar. Temblando, pasé al lado de ellos y me coloqué a su lado por el corredor. Regresamos al salón de baile antes de que considerara qué diablos hacíamos ahí todavía. Ya no teníamos motivos para quedarnos. Salvo por su mamá, tal vez. Chloé la buscó con la mirada. Supongo que estuvo casi humana hoy. Fuimos hacia ella, Chloé sintiéndose obligada a despedirse, al menos.

—Mamá… debo irme.

—¿Cómo? —frunció el entrecejo—. Es temprano, no llevas aquí ni cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Miré por encima de mi hombro, casi temiendo que Antoine apareciera en cualquier momento para continuar amenazando a Chloé. Afortunadamente, no lo vi. Lo más probable es que estuviera intentando persuadir a Sabrina. Chloé no respondió y no supe qué pensaba, y no lo habría de saber porque en ese instante una voz detrás de nosotras borró todo pensamiento de la mente.

—Chloé. Marinette.

Ambas giramos como un trompo para ver la figura de Nathaniel. Sonreí tiernamente, más cuando noté la expresión radiante de Chloé. Seguramente estaba extasiada de verlo aquí, viniendo a un evento al que claramente no estaba acostumbrado. Por ella.

—Viniste —notó Chloé avanzando hacia él con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto —continuó Nathaniel, moviendo el brazo para abarcar la escena—. No me perdería nada que tiene que ver contigo.

Yo di un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a darles todo el espacio que se merecían. Chloé en cambio, avanzó más a él, y su pecho rozó el de Nath y pareció estremecerse. Ante su solidez, su proximidad. Podía entenderla claramente. Yo siempre me sentía así cerca de Adrien.

—¿Chloé? —inquirió su madre, claramente no entendiendo la indirecta de que debían estar solos, y se acercó a ellos.

Su pregunta estaba cargada de curiosidad al estudiar a Nathaniel de pies a cabeza, con una expresión de asco e incredulidad. Él estaba vestido más formal que nunca, con pantalones de vestir negros y una sencilla camisa blanca con botones, y supe que había hecho el esfuerzo por mi amiga. Pero aun así, estaba diferente a todos por no traer un traje formal de tres piezas. Claramente, Nath era un chico que se ganaba la vida con las manos y no con una planilla de cálculos como todos los demás.

Algo se derritió dentro de mí al mirarlos. Creo que los hubiera abrazados a ambos ahí mismo si no fuera que estábamos en medio del ensayo de la boda del hermanastro de Chloé, casi en el centro del evento. Chloé se volteó hacia su madre con una sonrisa rutilante.

—Mamá, él es… —pero no siguió hablando. ¿Quería presentarlo como su novio y ser sometida a un interrogatorio sobre el tema? ¿Acaso lo era?

—Nathaniel Kurtzberg —completó él, extendiendo la mano. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había tensión en su sonrisa. Ella no le simpatizaba. Era intuitivo.

Audrey miró la mano por unos instantes como si no pudiera decidir si tocarla o no. Luego miró al chico que se la ofrecía y su labio superior pareció retraerse sobre los dientes.

—Interesante —su mano no lo estrechó—. No me había percatado que Chloé había confirmado su presencia con un sequito de sus amigos —dijo, con un dejo acusatorio. Contuve una respuesta airada. Chloé ni siquiera había confirmado. Recién el día anterior tomó la decisión de venir, después de sincerarse con sus amigos. Quienes _si_ la apreciábamos—. ¿Estudias en alguna de las universidades de la zona? ¿O ya te graduaste? —preguntó Audrey a Nathaniel, como si esa fuera la única respuesta posible; y cualquier otra fuera inaceptable, mientras recogía una copa de vino de una bandeja que pasaba por allí.

—Estudio arte, señora. Y trabajo en un bar por las noches.

Apreté los labios para evitar reírme. El rostro de Audrey parecía el de una muñeca inexpresiva. Solo en sus ojos pude notar que no entendía nada. Sus labios artificialmente rellenos lograron articular las palabras.

—¿Un… bar? —lo miró, como si necesitara que le confirmara ese absurdo hecho—. ¿Qué haces?

Ese era el momento en el que si él anunciaba que realmente era el dueño, todo se tornaría perfecto en su visión.

—Solo soy el que sirve las bebidas —dijo Nath, sonriendo de lado.

Esta vez, no pude contener la risa, tapando mi boca con las manos. Oh, lo estaba haciendo a propósito. ¿Quizá nunca le dijo a Chloé la verdad, para evitar que ella lo mirara sólo por interés? Interesante.

—¿Camarero? —repitió. _Já._ Juro que su cuerpo se estremeció como si él hubiera confesado que era un asesino serial. Los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas. Estaba tan horrorizada que sentí un loco deseo de reír—. ¿Es en serio, Chloé? ¡Qué abominación! —su rostro increíblemente inmóvil pareció a punto de rasgarse. Su mirada revoloteó por la sala como esperando que, de pronto, apareciera una cámara oculta y le dijera que todo era una broma.

Chloé meneó la cabeza y lo tomó de la mano.

—Ven. Vámonos —le dijo, y luego me miró. Asentí en respuesta.

No teníamos nada más que hacer allí. Las palabras horribles de Antoine todavía resonaban en mis oídos. Pero mi amiga ya no tenía que seguir preguntándoselo: él no había cambiado, nada había cambiado. Aquí no tenía familia. Sin embargo, no llegamos a dar un paso, apenas y dimos la vuelta. Se me cortó la respiración al oír una voz detrás de nosotros.

—Acá estás, maldita perra.

Me quedé petrificada. Todo en mí se enfureció al oír su voz, demasiado fresca aún en mi mente. Vi a Chloé estremecerse. Si yo no hubiera reconocido la voz, igual hubiera sabido que él estaba detrás con solo interpretar el lenguaje corporal de ella; y por sus ojos, no revelaba nada en su rostro.

Chloé le echó un vistazo a Nathaniel; mortificada de que fuera testigo de esto. Seguramente quería hacerse un bollo y tornarse invisible. Estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera este. Nath parecía confundido. También había escuchado las palabras agresivas, tan claramente como los que estaban cerca de nosotros, pero aún no se percataba de que estaban dirigidas a Chloé. Varias personas a nuestro alrededor dejaron de hablar. Y se quedaron mirando.

 _Corre, Chloé. Vete. Escapa_. Sentí el impulso de decirle. Yo solo quería desaparecer antes de que esto pasara de malo a infernalmente terrible. Di un paso al costado y jalé a Chloé para que me siguiera, con la esperanza de evitar a Antoine por completo. Tal vez fuera una locura o ilusorio, pero creí que podríamos abandonar el lugar sin una confrontación. Sin que mi amiga tuviera que ver a su hermanastro una vez más.

—¿Me oíste, Chloé? —me dio un escalofrío. Ya no quedaban dudas de a quién se dirigía. Nathaniel se puso rígido. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre la mano de Chloé, y supe que no había forma de romper el contacto. No la soltaría. La voz de Antoine continuó arrojando puñaladas que no podíamos esquivar—. ¿Adónde crees que vas? Te estoy hablando a ti, maldita perra.

Sí, le hablaba a Chloé. Porque vino. Porque pensó que tal vez las cosas podían ser diferentes. Que podía ser una chica normal cuya familia no era un absoluto desastre. Nath giró lentamente, sin soltarla. Miró a Antoine fijamente.

—¿Cómo la llamaste? —preguntó con voz sospechosamente lenta.

Nunca lo había oído hablar con ese tono. Había perdido la paciencia, y su voz baja y escalofriante con una amenaza subyacente era la prueba de ello. Antoine no le respondió. No se escuchaban conversaciones a nuestro alrededor. La orquesta siguió tocando, sin enterarse.

—Vayámonos —pidió Chloé, posando su mano libre sobre el brazo de Nathaniel.

—Ah, ¿Ahora te quieres ir? —la cara de Antoine se contorsionó—. ¿Después de hablarle mal de mí a Sabrina y de convencerla de que cancelara la boda? Claro, ahora estás feliz de marcharte.

—Oh, Chloé —exclamó su madre, dando un paso hacia ellos—. ¡Cómo te atreves!

—Por supuesto que sí —confirmó él—. Debí imaginar que venía para algo así —concluyó, y se le acercó hecho una furia. Ni siquiera miró a Nathaniel. Era como si no pudiera ver nada más que a Chloé. Pero Nath le plantó una mano firme a Antoine sobre el pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás, impidiéndole llegar más cerca de mi amiga—. ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó, cuando levantó la vista y por fin vio a mi amigo.

—Soy el que te matará si vuelves a decirle una sola palabra más o das otro paso hacia ella.

Antoine le sostuvo la mirada por un instante, todavía inclinado hacia adelante. Se midieron con los ojos. Claramente, se dio cuenta de que no podría contra él, y retrocedió.

—Como sea. Vete y llévatela.

—Chloé —era su madre. Estaba de pie junto a Antoine, observando con ojos muertos y sentí una punzada en mi pecho. _Aún hoy,_ se ponía de su lado. No del de su hija—. Eres una gran desilusión. Estás despedida.

Necesité respirar profundamente, espantada de que sus palabras aún tuvieran la capacidad de causar tanto dolor. Chloé giró, lista para irse, pero yo no la seguí. Di un paso y me percaté de que permanecía frente a esas indeseables personas.

—¿ _Ella_ es una decepción? ¿Despedida? —demandé con furia. Mi cuerpo estaba rígido—. ¡Usted es la desilusión! Es un fracaso como madre.

Me apresuré a ponerme a su lado, observando las caras ávidas que no perdían detalle de nuestro pequeño drama. Fue una sensación desagradable, como un animal herido rodeado de buitres.

—¿Qué haces? —siseó Chloé, muerta de pánico.

Los ojos rabiosos de Audrey relampaguearon sobre mí y volvieron hacia Chloé. Nathaniel le apretó la mano y dio un paso al frente, protegiéndola.

—Usted no se merece una hija como ella —apoyó Nath.

—Tienes razón, no la merezco —replicó Audrey. Alzó el mentón y levantó la voz un octavo para que pudieran oírla con claridad—. Mi hija es una joven muy perturbada. Solo me ha causado pesares y vergüenzas —echó un vistazo a su alrededor, dirigiéndose tanto a los mirones como a nosotros.

—Para empezar —la voz firme y molesta de Nathaniel se alzó sobre los cuchicheos—. Chloé es extraordinaria, inteligente, y cariñosa… pero puedo ver como alguien puede estar "perturbada" con una madre tan bruja como usted. Oh, y ese saco de mierda que está a su lado que…

—¡Nath! —exclamó Chloé presa de la ansiedad. El temor por lo que estaba por decir provocaba escozor en el fondo de su garganta.

—¡No! —me voltee indignada hacia ella, y la sujeté por los hombros—. Sé lo que este tipo te hizo —bajé la voz hasta que solo nosotros pudiéramos oírlo—. _Todos_ deberían saber exactamente quién es él.

Chloé negó con la cabeza. De pronto, fui apartada de un empujón, y luego Nathaniel. Antoine lo sujetaba de un hombro, al tiempo que les hacía señas a dos empleados del hotel en uniforme.

—Acompañen a esta basura hasta la puerta —les indicó.

Apreté los dientes con furia. ¡Nathaniel no era ninguna basura! Era bueno y noble; lo opuesto a él.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —gritó Chloé, algo estallando dentro de ella. De un golpe, apartó la mano que sujetaba a Nathaniel—. ¡No lo toques! ¡Nunca! Tú eres… —la furia y la indignación la consumieron—. ¡ _Tú_ intentaste violarme! ¡Casi lo conseguiste! —giró hacia su madre—. ¡Y tú no hiciste _nada!_ ¡Nada! —la voz se le quebró sobre ese último tramo.

En algún momento, la banda había dejado de tocar. Sentí náuseas cuando sus palabras resonaron en el salón, y a juzgar por la expresión de Chloé, pensé que iba a vomitar. Su dura declaración quedó flotando en el aire, discordantes y terribles. El sonido pareció vibrar una eternidad, como un eco que sangraba en su alma. Porque eso era lo que había ocurrido, aunque hubiera usado otras palabras. Que la había _molestado_. O que se había _extralimitado_. Eufemismos más tolerables. Esa era la realidad: _Trató de violarla_.

Sentí todas las miradas sobre ella, exponiéndola, desmembrándola.

—¡Maldita puta mentirosa! —acusó Antoine, apuntando a Chloé con el dedo.

Y no se habló más después de eso. Nathaniel pasó de estar inmóvil a convertirse en un borrón que avanzó sobre él. Flexionó su brazo y lo golpeó, hueso contra hueso.

—¡Nath, no! ¡Para! —gritó mi amiga. Pero él no le hizo caso y le volvió a pegar, liberándose de los hombres del hotel que intentaban separarlo.

—¡Pégale más fuerte, por degenerado! —exclamé también con resentimiento, mientras me cubría las orejas, como si así pudiera dejar de oír el espantoso sonido de los nudillos de Nathaniel al hacer contacto con el rostro de Antoine.

Audrey chilló mientras Antoine caía al suelo. La gente se abrió, dándoles espacio. Nath se irguió por encima de Antoine con las piernas separadas a cada lado de su cuerpo tendido. Se inclinó y lo sujetó, obligándolo a ponerse nuevamente de pie y seguir golpeándolo.

Chloé no pudo más. Temblaba y se sentía horriblemente mal. Todas esas miradas sobre ella, que la observaban como si fuera algo sucio. La miré, y supe enseguida que no se quedaría un segundo más para ver cómo Nath convertía a su hermanastro en una pulpa sangrienta. Esa, sería la cereza para coronar una noche de porquería.

Chloé giró y escapó de la sala de baile. Yo corrí detrás, apenas deteniéndome a recoger su abrigo y el mío. Sabía que ella no se detendría hasta llegar a su auto, así que me apresuré mientras con los dedos temblorosos me abrochaba el abrigo. Mis tacones golpeaban el piso en contraposición a los suyos.

—¡Chloé, espera! —la llamé.

Escuché unos pasos fuertes a mi lado en un segundo. Un rápido vistazo me reveló que Nathaniel corría detrás de nosotras. Rápidamente él me adelantó, llegando antes que yo hacia mi amiga.

—¡Chloé!

Me detuve abruptamente para mirarlos a un par de metros de distancia. Nath la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a girar hacia él. Mi garganta quemaba de la emoción contenida de verlos.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —exclamó Chloé furiosa y, de un tirón, se soltó—. ¡No debiste hacer eso! ¡No necesitaba que lo golpearas e hicieras una escena! ¿Qué lograste? Lo podía manejar sola ¡No te necesitaba!

—¡Pero yo te necesito a ti, maldición! —rugió y sus ojos brillaron, pude notarlo incluso desde mi posición. Chloé meneó la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, como si la distancia pudiera protegerla—. Y quiero que _tú_ me necesites —Nath enmarcó su rostro con ambas manos, atrayendo a Chloé hacia él, y apoyó su frente en la suya—. No podía permitir que te hablara así. Tú podrás soportar que te maltraten, pero yo no…

—¡No sigas! ¡No se trata de ti!

—¿Crees por un segundo que me quedaría sin hacer nada, mientras compartes el mismo espacio con el desgraciado que intentó violarte?

—¡Deja de decir eso! —resopló Chloé temblando, alejándose otro paso lejos de él. Las lágrimas contenidas se deslizaron ardientes por su rostro—. ¡Lo acabo de anunciar frente a todo el mundo!

Nathaniel metió una mano en un bolsillo y recién entonces me percaté de que estaba sin abrigo. Debía estar congelándose, pero ni tiritaba. Solo observaba a Chloé con expresión estoica. Miré al cielo invernal como si allí pudiera encontrar algo, alguna verdad o una respuesta. Pero en esas nubes oscuras no había nada. No debimos haber venido hoy. Bajé la vista y volví a posar mis ojos en ellos. Esperé en silencio, con la mirada cargada, analizándolos.

—No puedes arreglarme. Esta no es tu pelea —sentenció Chloé, repentinamente cansada.

—Tu pelea es mi pelea. Lo que lastima a mi novia, me…

—No —negó vehemente, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No soy tu novia.

—Tienes miedo —dijo Nathaniel quedamente—. De todo lo verdadero. Y lo que tenemos es _verdadero_. Me amas y eso te asusta.

—Yo...

—Me amas —apresó su rostro con sus manos y la atrajo hacia él—. Lo sabes y yo también. Puedo verlo en tus ojos… en el modo en que me miras —inspiró profundamente—. Me miras como yo te miro a ti.

—Yo… —balbuceó Chloé.

Podía entenderla. Estaba impactada. Pensaba que no era posible que fuera tan transparente para él. Hice una mueca. El amor era doloroso. Era estar fuera de control. Como el desastre de esta noche.

Un segundo de vacilación. Chloé agachó la cabeza, y suspiró largamente. Luego, volvió a levantarla, esta vez mirando a Nathaniel con una resolución. Mi pecho se apretó de emoción al verlos. _Esto era mejor que cualquier película, jamás._ En un segundo, y sin que yo pudiera preverlo, o Nath lo adivinara, Chloé dio un paso decidido hacia él, y lo besó con fuerza. Él ni siquiera lo dudo para corresponderle, rodeándola de la cintura y pegándola a él en un gesto posesivo.

Automáticamente desvié la mirada, sonrojada. Que me gustara el romanticismo y que todo saliera bien para mi amiga con la persona que ella quería, no quería decir que yo era voyerista y quería verlos tragándose. Me sacudí la cabeza mentalmente.

—¿Supongo que eso es un sí? —escuché la pregunta de Nathaniel. Supuse que ya era seguro volver a mirarlos. Los encontré mirándose fijamente. Sus rostros sonrientes.

—¿No quedó eso claro, tomate? —le respondió Chloé de vuelta—. Permíteme te doy otra demostración.

Mi aliento escapó agitado de mis pulmones y flotó concentrado en el aire helado frente a mí, mientras ambos volvían a enfrascarse en otro beso. Suspiré emocionada, desviando la vista de nuevo. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Sin mirar atrás, me alejé, dándoles espacio. Al menos las cosas habían acabado bien. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando escuché a Chloé.

—¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas, Dupain? No me he olvidado de ti, listilla.

Reí, mirándolos sobre mi hombro.

—Oh, está bien. Ustedes pueden tener su momento de nueva pareja, yo puedo irme sola a casa.

—Hm, ¡Obvio no! —negó Chloé como si aquello fuera un insulto. Tomó de la mano a Nathaniel y lo jaló, caminando hacia mí a grandes pasos. Le extendí su abrigo, y ella lo tomó con gusto—. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para gozar a mi hombre —sonrió con orgullo—. Primero me asegurare de llevar a mi mejor amiga a casa.

Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo.

—Gracias, entonces —dije suavemente.

Chloé me jaló hacia ella, envolviéndome en un apretado abrazo.

—No —susurró en mi oído, emocionada—. Gracias a ti. Por todo.

Me enternecí.

—Cuando quieras —respondí con sinceridad, aceptando su abrazo y apretándola de vuelta.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegue a casa, vi a mis padres atareados en la panadería y no quise molestar, por lo que subí directamente a mi habitación. Necesitaba ponerme cómoda con urgencia, y tratar de quitar fuera de mi sistema el recuerdo de la horrible familia de Chloé. Tikki voló hacia mí saludándome, y acaricié su cabeza mientras buscaba sus galletas.

Después, mi Kwami y yo estuvimos hablando largo y tendido, finalmente permitiendo que todos los acontecimientos de hoy fueran liberados y digeridos. Ambas coincidimos que Antoine merecía mayor escarmiento.

—No me molestaría si Ladybug le hace una visita a ese Antoine. Merece una buena tunda.

Me reí, encantada de ver el adorable ceño fruncido de Tikki. Y tenía toda la razón. Me acosté en la cama, mirando al techo y tratando de idear algún plan efectivo como venganza.

—¿Qué te parece esto? —comencé con malicia—. Ladybug lo secuestra mañana mientras esté dormido, y lo deja colgando de cabeza de la torre Eiffel en ropa interior.

—Oh Marinette, no así —negó Tikki con pesar, acostándose en la almohada justo al lado de mi cabeza. La miré con tristeza, y luego me sorprendí cuando añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa que jamás le había visto—: Tiene que incluir un cartel que diga "cuidado, violador en potencia", o no sería conveniente hacerlo, ¿No crees?

La miré estupefacta un segundo, y luego me eché a reír escandalosamente. Si, Tikki podía ser muy mala cuando quería. Pero era una idea fabulosa. Definitivamente tenemos un plan. Luego nos preocuparíamos sobre cómo es que Ladybug descubrió lo de Chloé. Supongo que no debe ser tan difícil si todos los invitados de la comida escucharon las declaraciones, ¿No? Y más si la súper heroína conocía de cerca a Chloé por haber sido su compañera de batallas, no debía levantar muchas sospechas que quiera defenderla, ¿Correcto?

Escuché unos fuertes pasos subiendo por la escalera rumbo a mi habitación.

—¿Marinette, ya llegaste a casa? —mi padre asomó la cabeza desde el rellano de la puerta, justo antes de que Tikki se escondiera debajo de la almohada.

—Sí, papá —contesté alegremente—. Llegué a casa hace un rato.

Se recargó en el umbral. Su boca se llenó de pequeñas arrugas antes de hablar. Le sonreí de vuelta.

—¿Pasaste un buen rato con tus amigos? —preguntó animado.

—Sí —asentí—. Todos fueron geniales, me divertí mucho.

—Ah, eso es bueno. Bueno, te dejo para que descanses —los pies de papá se arrastraron por las escaleras, y me dejó sola nuevamente.

Suspiré con cansancio, y me quedé mirando el techo, viendo las aspas del ventilador girar. Ese sonido me había arrullado para dormir durante muchos años. Tikki voló de nuevo hacia mí, acostándose a la altura de mi rostro en la almohada.

Ahora que estaba en la comodidad de mi habitación sin mis amigos cerca, podía permitirme rememorar todo lo que pasó el fin de semana con Adrien. De recordar también todos esos años en los que me había acostado en la cama fantaseando con convertirme en la señora de Agreste. Y ahora estábamos en un punto muerto, gracias a mí.

Girándome sobre mi costado, abracé una almohada extra. No era un muñeco de peluche, pero la abracé como si lo fuera. La almohada se sentía reconfortante y familiar. Mi teléfono sonó en la mesita de noche. Lo tomé. Mi estómago se agitó cuando vi el nombre de Luka.

Luka: _Entonces, ¿Miércoles a las siete en Chaton's?_

Yo: _Claro…_

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla, considerando qué más decir. Me quedé mirando las palabras en la pantalla durante un largo rato, pensando en estos días, en cuánto debería haberle dicho a Adrien pero no lo hice. Hubo una larga pausa, y empecé a preocuparme de que Luka no fuera a responder en absoluto. Quizá yo no debería haber sido tan cortante.

Pero no lo podía evitar. Todo dentro de mí se tensó ante la mención de Chaton's. Era la última presentación de la banda de Luka en el bar. Estaba a dos meses de irse de gira, y quería concentrarse lo último en afinar detalles con su banda. Había invitado a mucha gente para ir el miércoles, y yo realmente no quería fallarle a mi amigo, aunque la ideal de ir me pusiera a la defensiva.

¿Quería ir al bar donde seguramente estaría Adrien como Chat Noir? ¿Quería sentarme en una de las mesas y escuchar a Luka, pero sólo pensando en revivir todos los momentos en que había besado a Adrien? ¿Todos las sesiones de juego previo donde estuve con Chat Noir?

* * *

El martes nos reunimos Chloé, Alya y yo en la suite del hotel, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Le contamos a Alya los acontecimientos en la cena de ensayo, y nuestra amiga casi nos aplica la ley del hielo. Estaba molesta porque no la habíamos incluido en eso, pero luego se compuso cuando le explicamos el nuevo estatus de relación de Chloé y Nathaniel. Por supuesto, concordó conmigo en lo adorable que era todo esto.

Chloé también había mencionado que habló con Sabrina el lunes en la noche, y que ella estaba sinceramente arrepentida por no haberla apoyado cuando lo necesitó. Compartieron un buen momento, y ambas estaban dispuestas a recobrar su amistad. Esta vez, sin intereses de por medio. Alya le insistió a Chloé de que hablara con su padre, y que le contara toda la verdad de lo que había pasado hace años. Insistí también respecto a eso. Antoine merecía pagar por lo que hizo. Y Audrey por ser cómplice y la peor madre del mundo.

Chloé aun no estaba del todo convencida respecto a ello, pero finalmente se atrevió, y habló con su padre a solas ese mismo día. Estuvieron al menos dos horas encerrados en la oficina del Sr. Burgeois, mientras Alya y yo aguardábamos en la suite con evidente nerviosismo. Cuando Chloé regresó, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero sonreía feliz. Ambas prácticamente la asaltamos con preguntas de lo que había pasado.

Su padre, como yo esperaba, se puso furioso de saber lo que Antoine intentó hacerle a su querida hija. Chloé mencionó que jamás lo había visto tan iracundo. Dijo que en algún momento durante la conversación, su padre había levantado el teléfono y amenazó a Antoine con pudrirlo en la cárcel a la primera oportunidad que tuviera y con la primera excusa que encontrara. Luego, le gritó a su ex esposa por la misma línea respecto al asco que le tenía, y el cómo también haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que jamás volviera siquiera a pisar París.

Yo me regodee en todo momento de eso. Esas horribles personas se merecían pagar, y estaba feliz de que el alcalde Burgeois iba a poner todo de su parte para que eso sucediera. Chloé estaba muy agradecida por el apoyo de su padre, y compartieron un buen momento familiar en el que André le recordó cuánto la amaba, y que nunca estaría sola. Incluso le pidió disculpas por haber permitido esa situación, más enfrascado en su carrera política que en ella. Eso sin duda fue lo mejor de todo.

Las cosas estaban mejorando. Pronto, Chloé obtendría justicia. Pero como no quería tener que esperar tanto por eso, hice de las mías como Ladybug, dejando colgado a Antoine tal y como lo planee con Tikki. Lo amenacé diciendo que si se atrevía a decir quién había sido el responsable de esto, le haría una nueva visita, pero esta vez, acompañada de Chat Noir y su cataclismo. La mirada de terror en sus ojos fue suficiente respuesta para mí.

Aun así le tomé una foto y se la mandé a Adrien, sólo para recordarle que no sacara sus garras pronto, pero que si era necesario un segundo escarmiento, él estaría invitado. Me contestó 30 segundos después, con un meme de un gato acostado y las letras "My Body is Ready".

Me reí todo el camino de vuelta a casa. El trabajo aquí ya estaba hecho.

* * *

Apenas estaba comenzando la primera canción de la banda de Luka, cuando Chloé y yo llegamos a Chaton's el miércoles. Me di cuenta que mi amiga rubia estaba ansiosa por conseguir una mesa lo más cercana a la barra posible. No era una hazaña fácil. Todo estaba ruidoso, lleno de gente y tuvimos que caminar entre los presentes buscando. Fue una suerte que encontráramos a Nino, Alya, Juleka, Iván y Mylene en una mesa casi frente a la banda de Luka.

—Oh, miren nada más ese pedazo caliente de hombre, y es todo mío —Chloé señaló disimuladamente con un gesto hacia Nathaniel, apuntando con ansias y rebotando en las puntas de sus pies mientras me susurraba.

Apreté los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa. Ahora que lo suyo era oficial, no hacía nada por evidenciar cuánto lo quería.

Busqué el usual conjunto deportivo que usaba Adrien encima de su traje de Chat Noir. Mi corazón golpeó mi pecho y luego estrujándose cuando no lo vi. La puerta de su privado estaba cerrada, pero desde mi distancia no podía distinguir si había alguna luz dentro. ¿Estaba allí? ¿Sabría que yo habría venido? ¿Quería que lo supiera?

Me moví, con mi vista en Luka, obligándome a recordar la razón por la que había venido. Nunca lo había visto tan atento, tan cómodo en su ambiente. Se mantenía sobre sus pies quietos mientras tocaba con autentica maestría, moviendo los acordes con aparente ociosidad, pero había una energía enroscada en él que me trajo a la mente la explosividad de las estrellas de rock y me removí sentada allí en el asiento.

Me incliné hacia delante, sujetando mis manos alrededor del borde de la mesa, mi atención captada por el sonido de la guitarra. Era bueno, realmente. No dudaba que llegaría lejos.

La multitud se alzó y aplaudió cuando acabó la canción, nuestra mesa incluida. Fuimos bastante ruidosas por apoyar al hermano de Juleka, que también era nuestro amigo. Noté que la banda tenía varias admiradoras, desperdigadas por todo el bar. Específicamente, cuando Luka alzó la cabeza hacia el público y saludó, un grupo de chicas mesas a la derecha gritó su nombre como si una deidad hubiera bajado allí mismo a anunciar un advenimiento apocalíptico.

Nino sacudió la cabeza con una carcajada.

—Ningún corazón está a salvo de la prometedora futura estrella.

—Apuesto que regresará de la gira con una despampanante extrajera colgando de su brazo —dijo Mylene con un suspiro de emoción.

Juleka rodó los ojos pero sonrió un poco incomoda de que hablaran así de su hermano.

—Sólo espero que sepa elegir bien —concluyó resignada.

Iván y Alya rieron de acuerdo. Mis mejillas se calentaron y también reí. _Ningún corazón estaba a salvo, excepto el mío._ El resto del pequeño concierto pasó conmigo moviéndome suavemente al compás de la música. Me había tomado un tiempo darme cuenta, pero sentí a Nathaniel deslizar miradas hacia nuestra mesa. Lo pillé varias veces mirando a Chloé, con una discreta sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. Otras, me miraba a mí de manera interrogativa y luego a Luka, como si estuviera atando cabos de algo en especifico.

Fue un gran esfuerzo el dejar mi mirada fija hacia adelante. También hice una nota mental para no ser excesivamente exuberante en mis aplausos para que Nath no leyera nada en ellos. Probablemente, él se estaba preguntando por qué estaba sentada en mi sitio tan aparentemente tranquila, y no buscando a Chat Noir como desesperada, como lo había hecho los últimos meses. De repente, me estaba preguntando eso también.

¿Qué pensaría Adrien cuando me viera aquí? Me sonrojé de la vergüenza. Me excusé a mis amigos para ir al baño, decidida a mojar mi rostro y calmar mis locas emociones un poco.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Luka hacia mí. Apenas había terminado de tocar, se había acercado a nuestra mesa a charlar, sentándose entre medio de Juleka y yo.

—No, está bien —negué—. Puedo pasar por medio.

—¿Estás segura? —mencionó Alya esta vez—. Yo puedo ir contigo, si gustas.

—No, tranquilos, regresaré en un minuto —aseguré a través de sus expresiones dudosas—. Lo prometo.

La mirada de Luka parpadeó hacia la mía, los ojos celestes se suavizaron.

—De acuerdo, Ma-Ma-Marinette.

—Trata de no perderte por el camino —aseguró Iván, con un guiño socarrón.

Yo también esperaba eso. Asentí, y me levanté de la mesa. Caminando a través del bar rumbo al baño, era como zambullirse en un charco de cuerpos y actividades mientras empujaba a través de la línea de fondo.

Seguí adelante, tratando de atravesar hacia el baño, pero había mucha gente apiñada alrededor de la barra de bebidas, listos para dar sus órdenes. Eran muy protectores de su espacio, mirándome como si estuviera tratando de ponerme delante de ellos en la línea.

Me sentí fuera de lugar con mi vestido medio formal. Era sin mangas, sostenido sólo por pequeñas correas colgando que se envolvían alrededor de mi cuello.

—Disculpen —le dije a un trío de chicos que me cerraban el paso a la puerta del baño. Todos llevaban gorras de béisbol y sus caras estaban rojas por la cerveza y el calor. Dejaron de hablar y me miraron—. Estoy tratando de llegar allí —expliqué, señalando más allá de ellos como si eso ayudara a que me entiendan.

El tipo más alto del grupo apuntó a su pecho.

—¿A través de nosotros? —dijo con coquetería. Asentí en respuesta, y él sonrió ladinamente—. ¿Qué me darás?

Parpadeé. Otro chico se quitó la gorra, revelando su sudoroso pelo oscuro en la coronilla de la cabeza.

—Sí. Tienes que pagar un peaje.

Me reí con nerviosismo. Había estado en Chaton's y otros bares, esto no era nuevo. Había visto y afectada por este tipo de borrachos. Sin embargo, estaba generalmente en compañía de alguien. Y por lo general era la boca de Chloé la que hacía que los chicos hablarán así.

—Vamos, chicos —dije, tratando de convencerlos—. No voy a cortar la fila de la barra de bebidas. Sólo tengo que llegar al baño.

El tipo sudoroso miró a sus amigos e inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera considerando mi petición.

—¿Tal vez sólo un beso? —sus amigos se rieron. La cólera se instaló en mí. ¿Quién era él para hacerme demandas? Quizá alguna otra chica con unas cuantas cervezas en ella podría no importarle. Ella probablemente sería feliz de jugar su juego, pero yo no era una de ellas. Él se inclinó hacia abajo hasta que nuestras caras estaban al mismo nivel—. Venga. Dame un poco de azúcar.

Apreté la mandíbula, negada de besar a ese rostro con esos labios fruncidos de pescado. Mis dedos se curvaron en un puño, listo para dar un giro a sus rasgos rojizos.

—Fuera de mi camino.

Entonces, de repente Nathaniel estaba allí, dando un paso a mí alrededor. Empujó a _labios de pescado_ con fuerza contra el hombro y lo dejó sin equilibrio. Lo alejó fuera de mi cara. El chico se tambaleó. Recuperado el equilibrio, volvió a Nathaniel empujándolo con las dos manos.

Él se mantuvo firme, casi no lo movió. _Labios de pescado_ se plantó, igual que los dos tipos en cada lado de él que de repente parecían estar listos para una pelea. Lamí mis labios y miré alrededor. Sabía que Nath era bueno peleando, lo vi cuando defendió a Chloé de Antoine. Pero tres a uno, no eran las mejores probabilidades.

* * *

¡Higushi is in the house, bitches! Inserten el meme de "Esta perra está loca" ¡Porque esa soy yo en este momento! Y saben por qué, obvio: publicando capitulo tres días después del último, ¿Razón? ¡Pues porque es mi cumpleaños aun, y acabo de regresar de cenar y beber con mis amigas! Y porque quiero, porque puedo, porque soy la riata y porque quizá estoy un poco ebria, ¡Yuju! En fin, los amo a todos un montón. Este capitulo lo terminé ayer apenas y no tiene revisiones extras para pulirlo, así que seguramente algún dedazo ha de tener. ¡Ups! Pero lo querían rápido, ¡Ahí les va rápido! (Grr)

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** ¡Auto regalo, yey! Siguiente capítulo CON SEXO DE PROTAGONISTAS SALVAJE Y FUBIRUNDO: Pasando los 500 Reviews. Están advertidos. La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de reviews recibidos por capitulo ¡Así que depende de ustedes!

 **Agradecimientos** a Bellaraven03, Aclm1007, ElbaKheel , Guest (4), Beiny, , angel-demoniaca, Butterflyvlinder, Emely-nya, Rebeca aka , Carolina, Arashi Shinomori, Fleckeri, Shojoranko, RainAndWind, Brit, Judge Emily n.n, Alcuatiumlol12, vane18porras, Kathe67, didilu09, Lin Hashimoto, sonrais777, Adrinette Love. (¡Nadeshiko dónde estás! Me has partido el corazón, really). Este capítulo está **dedicado** a **Sonrais777** que me pidió que la asquerosa familia de Chloé pagara y su padre la defendiera. ¡Mil besos para ti!

 **¿Quieren saber más de mí?** Instagram: danielavidcar.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._

Pd. Iré a tirarme a mi cama y morir hasta mañana. ¡Pero nada de resacas! Lo juro.


	13. Chapter 13

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación PARCIAL** del libro Foreplay (Juego Previo) de la autora Sophie Jordan, por lo que es la misma trama del libro, y hay escenas que estarán calcadas tal cual y muchas otras escenas que serán escritas completamente por mi autoría para hacerla acorde a los personajes de la serie y la trama original que lleva, pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado.

Si alguien desea adaptar esta historia, utilicen el libro original tal cual vienen las escenas y no hay ningún problema. Pero en este fic, hay muchas escenas y diálogos de mi autoría por lo que no autorizo que la utilicen en ningún otro fandom o página. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Juego Previo**

 **Capitulo 13**

La mirada del tipo sudoroso se desvió hacia el logotipo de Chaton's en la camisa de Nath, reconociéndolo claramente como del personal. Parte de la tensión salió de él cuando exigió.

—¿Qué demonios, hombre? —entró en modo instantáneo de arrogante y exigente, sacando pecho y prácticamente parándose en sus puntas de los pies para intentar empequeñecer a Nathaniel y su imponente altura—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Nathaniel señaló con el pulgar en la dirección de la puerta de atrás.

—Puedes llevarte a tus niños a pasar la noche lejos de aquí.

—¿Nos estás echando? —dijo con molestia. Sus grandes manos cerrándose en puños.

—No está permitido acosar a las chicas —respondió Nathaniel sin inmutarse.

 _Labios de Pescado_ parecía dispuesto a discutir, o entrar directamente a los golpes. Flexionaba sus manos que se abrían y cerraban a los costados. Dio un paso hacia mi amigo, más que dispuesto a iniciar algo que seguramente acabaría mal. Esto se pondría feo. Yo estaba considerando seriamente el huir al baño y transformarme en Ladybug, pero el tipo no había dado más de dos pasos en dirección a Nathaniel, cuando una mano lo apretó desde el hombro, deteniéndolo de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede aquí, Nath?

La voz de Chat Noir era inconfundible para mí, pero no para los demás. Labios de Pescado se volteó hacia quién machacaba su hombro, dispuesto a golpearlo, cuando vio quién era a través de la capucha deportiva y su atuendo de camuflaje. Prácticamente se encogió de miedo y tembló. Chat Noir lo miraba fijamente, un rictus serio y molesto en su rostro a través del antifaz. Su mano derecha, la que todos sabían era la del cataclismo, lo estaba tocando directamente.

Los amigos del bravucón automáticamente se hicieron para atrás cuando descubrieron al súper héroe de parís con la habilidad de destruir lo que fuera que tocara. Evidentemente, no eran tan tontos como para querer provocar su ira. Nadie en este mundo lo era.

—Nada —dijo dócilmente—. Vamos a salir de aquí ahora mismo.

—Eso pensé —respondió Chat Noir, liberando su mano sobre él. El tipo casi cae al suelo del alivio—. Y, por cierto, vuelve y acosa a cualquier chica de nuevo y se te pone en la lista negra de Chaton's. Y yo soy _muy_ serio respecto a mantener el orden por aquí.

—Por supuesto, Chat Noir. Buenas noches.

Di una mirada incierta a Chat Noir, luego a Nathaniel. Mi amigo pelirrojo me miraba sin vacilaciones. Esa mirada solo me hizo sentir que tenía que disculparme. Por qué, no lo sabía. No había hecho nada malo. Me mojé los labios.

—Gracias.

Nathaniel asintió hacia mí.

—Claro, no hay problema —aseguró. Volteó a mirar a Chat, y pareció decirle algo con la mirada, pero no supe qué. Luego asintió simplemente—. Nos vemos, Mari —y se despidió, avanzando de nuevo hacia la barra de bebidas.

Fui plenamente consciente de que ahora estaba frente a Adrien luego de la última vez que hablamos. Tragué espeso.

—No necesitabas hacer eso.

Las cejas de Chat Noir se alzaron con escepticismo ante mi comentario.

—¿Oh, no? —comentó con sarcasmo. Negué con la cabeza. Dándome una larga mirada hacia mi atuendo, Chat preguntó en mi dirección—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Miré hacia su rostro bruscamente. Estaba justo a mi lado, peligrosamente cerca. Me encogí de hombros.

—Luka me pidió que viniera.

Sus ojos alineados me miraban fijamente a través del antifaz. Sin decir nada, me tomó de la muñeca y me llevo con él. No hice intento por detenerlo, sabía que quería discutir conmigo en la privacidad. Por mi estaba bien, para evitar que cualquiera pasara y nos escuchara. Apenas cerró con seguro la puerta de su privado detrás de nosotros, se volvió para encararme. No ocultó su molestia esta vez.

—¿Y supongo que no estabas de humor para pasar aquí a decirme hola?

Su pregunta cayó como una piedra entre nosotros. Lo miré por un momento, tratando de pensar cómo responder. Yo no quería pedir la explicación de a qué venía al caso el interrogatorio. Tenía miedo de qué más podría decir. El calor se deslizó por mi cara.

—Hola —le dije con voz empequeñecida.

—¿Por qué viniste? —eso fue directo. Casi tan directo como el verde neón penetrante de sus ojos fijos en mí.

Cambié mi peso de un pie a otro, optando por la distracción.

—Luka es mi amigo.

Sus ojos no eran menos implacables, rechazando mi intento de distracción y exigiendo una respuesta.

—Ya lo sé —no parecía tan ansioso por discutirlo.

Su seria expresión hacía que mi vientre revoloteara. Retrocedí un paso, chocando contra la mesa del centro. Miré hacia otro lado, preocupada de que él viera algo en mi cara que yo no quería que viera.

Desde nuestra intensa última conversación en mi dormitorio, y luego posteriormente el viaje a Versalles y todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, había estado tratando de recuperarme, sin éxito. Mi cuerpo y mi mente parecían incapaces de dejar ir a Adrien. Aun más, de dejar ir a Chat Noir.

Me moví lentamente, mis pasos arrastrándose. Tendría que enfrentarlo. Seguro pensaba que vine aquí porque quería darle celos con Luka o una tontería ridícula de esas que los chicos a veces se empecinaban por pensar.

La amplitud de su pecho estaba tan cerca, que vibraba con una energía y vitalidad que hizo que algo dentro de mí temblara. Fue una cosa invisible, enterrado profundamente en mi ser. Me negaba a dejarlo suelto. No hice ningún movimiento. El aroma a limpio y dulce que pertenecía a él, me envolvió, llenando mi nariz.

Chat Noir levantó una mano enguantada, arrastrando la garra muy cuidadosamente por mi mejilla, bajando por mi garganta y deteniéndose justo por encima de mi escote. Fue una caricia extremadamente suave para evitar que el filo me lastimara, pero hizo todo lo contrario en mí. Tragué, estremeciéndome.

Él me quería. Incluso después de todo. Me miraba como si quisiera devorarme. Como si fuera la única cosa en la tierra que necesitaba. Sus dedos viajaron a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y se apretaron alrededor de mi cabello, peinado en dos coletas gracias a los coleteros que me regaló, envolviendo ambas alrededor de su puño. Me obligó a estar más cerca.

Pensé que esto no sucedería, pero lo hacía. No había pensado en ello porque desde que le di mi virginidad a Chat Noir no había vuelto a verlo, pero como Adrien sí. Pensé que ahora que sabía la identidad de Chat Noir, que sabía que era Adrien detrás, sería tan fácil para mí discernir que ambos eran la misma persona.

Pero no había sido así. Porque mientras hablar con Adrien me causaba nerviosismo y me hacía desearlo, pero también querer correr lejos, estar con Chat Noir era algo completamente diferente. Era estúpido este pensamiento, pero lo más verdadero que había analizado en días. El viaje a Versalles, el tira y afloja con Adrien. Esto parecía tan simple y sencillo: el decirle a él que no, aunque quisiera decirle que sí, el pedirle tiempo para tratar de ordenar mis pensamientos y afrontar el hecho de que me mintió. En cambio, mirando ahora a Chat Noir, sentirlo… ni si quiera podía, o quería, inventar una excusa para alejarlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía el traje, que tenía _la identidad de Chat Noir,_ que me hacía olvidar todo y simplemente desear saltarle encima?

—¿En serio aun estás enojada conmigo? —preguntó, apretando con su puño mi pelo, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. Entreabrí la boca, escapando un leve quejido que se parecía sospechosamente a un gemido—. ¿Es por eso que estas evitándome?

Negué, y luego me congelé cuando inclinó la cabeza, enterrando su cara en mi cuello, girando ligeramente cuando su boca rozó mi oreja.

—Dijiste que esperarías a que yo hiciera el primer movimiento —balbuceé arrebolada, apretando la correa de mi pequeña bolsa con Tikki dentro, tratando de reprimir un sonoro gemido.

— _Yo,_ nunca prometí eso —respondió Chat escuetamente, más concentrado en acariciar mi piel que en discutir un punto.

Las palabras me llegaron, y lo odiaba. Odiaba que me hubiera vuelto tan insegura, tan vulnerable con él. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Estaba… separando ambas identidades? Tragué saliva, intentando mantenerme firme. _No estaba funcionando._ Era demasiado tentador creer que había un nosotros.

—Deja que suceda, Princess —me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y el placer que se disparó en mí fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mis rodillas casi se doblaran. Agarré sus hombros, aferrándome a él. Chat Noir me soltó el lóbulo, y sopló en el hueco de mi oído, su voz salía ronca—. ¿Sabes cómo te ves con ese vestido? ¿Qué tanto te lo quiero tirar hacia arriba alrededor de los muslos?

Exhalé una respiración entrecortada y me estremecí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—N-no…

Su boca recorrió mi garganta, los labios deslizándose sobre los tirantes.

—Quiero romper estas diminutas cuerdas con los dientes —Chat Noir le dio a mi cabello un ligero tirón, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás aún más lejos y arqueándome la garganta. Tengo que ser honesta conmigo misma, me gustaba esto. Quería esto—. Entonces me gustaría hacer otras cosas. Con mi boca. Mi lengua. Mis dientes. Me gusta todo de ti, cada pulgada de tu piel —otro estremecimiento me atravesó. Sentí sus palabras tan eficazmente como un toque experto—. ¿Estabas en una cita? ¿Es por eso que te pusiste este vestido bonito? —hice un sonido tenso e incoherente, tratando de negar—. ¿No? —preguntó distraídamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia mí.

—Y-yo…

Chat me dio otro tirón en la cabeza, mientras su otra mano jugaba con los tirantes que había amenazado con romper.

—¿Qué dices? No te escucho.

—¡No! —casi grité.

Hizo un sonido de apreciación desde la garganta.

—Bueno. Debido a que no sería muy justo, ¿Verdad? Estar con otro cuando es a mí a quien quieres.

Balbuceé, luego Chat se rió con voz ronca. Yo luché por mantener la vista sobre su brillante mirada neón y no mirar hacia otro lado.

—Eres un arrogante.

—Honesto, Princess. Hay una _gatabismal_ diferencia. Si fueras honesta, también lo dirías. Admite que quieres que volvamos a estar juntos —parpadeé, sobresaltada, ambos encendidos y yo horrorizada de su discurso contundente. Chat Noir acaba de llamarlo por lo que era. Lo que sería si los dos nos reuníamos. Se rió más y me liberó entonces, dando un paso atrás—. Pero tienes demasiado miedo para permitir que eso ocurra, ¿Verdad? Para ser honesta contigo. Conmigo.

Su pecho se cayó y se levantó un poco y me di cuenta que estaba encendido, también. Mi mirada cayó y me di cuenta de la furiosa erección presionando contra la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Incluso a través de la ropa deportiva de su camuflaje, era notorio. Tiré mi mirada hacia arriba, con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Chat, yo… —balbuceé, pero fui incapaz de terminar la frase.

—Termina de decirlo, Marinette, ¿Qué quieres?

 _¿Qué era realmente lo que quería?_ Miré a Chat Noir. A su antifaz, su peinado alborotado, el traje negro demasiado entallado y coqueto. Y finalmente lo comprendí. No era el traje: Era su actitud. El viaje a Versalles, había mostrado una faceta de Adrien que jamás había visto antes, y eso me había descolocado por completo. Como si fuera una realidad alterna en la que no pertenecía. Comprender de pronto que el Adrien que yo quise por años se comportaba como otra persona, me había mantenido nerviosa. Me habría sentido sucia si lo aceptaba así como así, porque no estaría siendo completamente honesta.

Pero Chat Noir: sus malos chistes, la fuerza con la que me miraba, su actitud y sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Siempre había sido él mismo. Siempre lo había conocido así. Me había enamorado de la realidad que era él por completo. Y era por eso que no podía alejarlo.

 _¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_ Esto. Chat Noir. Adrien. Mi mente había estado viéndolas como personas diferentes, a pesar de que sabía que no lo eran. A pesar de que aceptaba y entendía esa realidad. Y yo tampoco era diferente a Ladybug. Siempre habíamos sido él y yo. Las partes _verdaderas_ encontrándose en un punto medio, _colisionando_ una con la otra.Y la realidad de lo que sentíamos. Ahora sabía claramente lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que quería.

Tragué saliva. Me mojé los labios, y que Dios me ayude si sus ojos no seguían mi lengua y quería aun más. Tragué en contra de la opresión en mi garganta.

—Adrien, Chat Noir —mi voz ni siquiera sonaba como si me perteneciera. Sonaba metálica y lejana. Como si fuera otra chica con un chico caliente en un privado—. Quiero que, justo en este momento, me ames. Justo como yo te amo.

Su boca estuvo sobre la mía en un instante. Gemí de gusto, apretándolo a mí, batallando contra su lengua. Mordió mi labio inferior, levantándome rápidamente del suelo con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Mis piernas lo rodearon de inmediato. No me importó a dónde me llevaba, estaba demasiado perdida en la vorágine de emociones mientras lo abrazaba desde el cuello y me aseguraba de que no se moviera lejos de mí ni por un segundo.

Me dejó sobre la mesa en un único movimiento. La fuerza del empuje casi me tambaleó, pero me aferré a él firmemente. Con un rápido tirón, me sacó la bolsa y la colocó en el sillón más cercano. Supuse que sabría que mi Kwami estaba dentro, porque lo hizo suavemente, en vez de simplemente arrojarla al aire agresivamente.

No me detuve mucho a pensar en ello, porque Chat Noir estaba de nuevo frente a mí, y me quitaba el vestido por la cabeza. Me presioné a él en nada más que mis bragas negras y sujetador a juego.

El único sonido era el zumbido lejano del bar y el jadeo de nuestra respiración. Se separó por una fracción de segundo para desabrocharse la parte superior de su traje. No me dio tiempo suficiente para apreciar el espectáculo cuando su boca volvió a bajar a la mía, besándome con tanta fuerza que doblé mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Con un movimiento que procesé difícilmente, abrió el broche del sujetador en mi espalda. Las correas de satén negro se deslizaron por mis hombros, y solté mis manos de donde se aferraban a su bíceps para liberarlo. Sus manos eran más grandes debajo de mí, ahuecando mi trasero. Aire salió de mis labios, avivando su boca. Me sentí como si estuviera corriendo una carrera.

Chat Noir era todo movimiento de nuevo. Fuerza y poder. Sus garras rasgaron mis bragas en un segundo. Me quede sin aliento, aturdida, encendida y electrificada. No dejó de besarme. Ni una sola vez. No sabía que nadie pudiera besar así. Largo, drogándome en un sinfín de besos que exprimió mi vientre más y más fuerte. No quería dar ningún paso atrás, y no puse ningún espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Incluso esa breve separación, me mataría.

Oí el chasquido de su cinturón y el ruido sordo al caer al suelo. Los pantalones y los bóxers rápidamente deslizándose por sus piernas. Solo los dejó a sus pies, sin detenerse a quitarse las botas de combate y liberarse completamente. Todo esto era acerca de lo rápido que ambos queríamos estar unidos. Los pormenores no importaban. El _juego previo_ pasaba a segundo plano cuando estábamos tan desesperados por esto.

Escuché el crujido de una envoltura y registré a través de la neblina de mi placer, que tenía un condón. Esto estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Me había dado un montón de oportunidades de parar. Esta fue mi elección. Quería esto. _Lo quería a él_.

Chat Noir se echó hacia atrás y gemí por la pérdida, mordiéndome el labio mientras lo veía rodar el condón. Un poco de mi emoción se convirtió en ansiedad mientras miraba el tamaño de él.

—No hagas eso —gruñó mientras sus manos volvieron a mis caderas de nuevo, y me arrastró hasta el borde de la mesa con un movimiento deslizante.

—¿Hacer qué? —jadeé cuando Chat me dio un ligero mordisco en la garganta. Grité, placer-dolor punzante a través de mí mientras seguía la línea de contacto con un golpe de su lengua.

—Pensar —aseguró con su mano izquierda libre de guante, entre nuestros cuerpos. Sus dedos se deslizaron contra mí, burlándose por un momento antes de introducir uno dentro. Gemí—. Mírate, estás tan mojada por mí.

Asentí borracha de él, y su dedo dentro de mí, golpeando algún lugar secreto que me había enviado a toda velocidad sobre el borde. Mi cuerpo se apretó por la necesidad. Y entonces él estaba allí. Duro y grande, empujando dentro de mí. Sus manos sujetadas a mis caderas, anclándome mientras se conducía hasta la empuñadura. Lloriqueé, la sensación de su pene, palpitantemente, era ajeno y abrumador.

No era virgen, gracias a él, pero me hizo sentir como una. Todo esto... Chat Noir... ésta hermosa sensación aun tan nueva para mí.

Sus ojos brillaban hacia mí. Hice un sonido inarticulado en respuesta a medida que se trasladaba de nuevo, estirándome. Sus hombros y brazos temblaban; me di cuenta que estaba conteniéndose de moverse más rápido, pero el lento deslizamiento de su fricción y su rotación avivaron el dolor a la vida. Los ojos de Chat Noir se encendieron en fuego y él entró en mí completamente, deslizándome sobre la mesa. Cambió su agarre, dedos clavándose en las olas de mi trasero, bloqueándome en una posición para el martilleo de su cuerpo.

La sensación onduló por mi espina dorsal y me giró alrededor de la boca de mi estómago. La sentí profunda. Más profunda de lo que creía posible. Me vine en un instante, estremeciéndome con un grito desgarrador. Mi cara quemaba hasta que las sensaciones comenzaron de nuevo mientras continuaba acariciando dentro de mí.

Chat Noir se rió bajo y profundo. El sonido, un _ronroneo_ que vibraba a través de mí. Sopló contra de mi oreja.

—Mantente gimiendo así. Muéstrame lo mucho que amas esto.

Negué con la cabeza por alguna razón, desafiante, a pesar del deleite de su cuerpo en el mío. No sé por qué luche. Chat Noir aumentó su ritmo. Mis uñas se clavaron en sus brazos mientras trabajaba sobre mí, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos golpeando juntos llenando el aire. Sus bíceps flexionados se hincharon bajo mis dedos. Por increíble que pareciera, la fricción insistente de que se movía dentro de mí me tenía a toda velocidad hacia esa cresta de placer de nuevo.

Sonidos inteligibles ahogados en mis labios de nuevo, y Chat dejó caer su cabeza en mi cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de mí oreja. Llegó entre nuestros cuerpos y encontró mi clítoris, rodando una vez antes de apretar firmemente. Me aparte de sus brazos temblando, jadeando y gimiendo. Mis brazos se deslizaron sobre sus hombros, aferrándome a él.

Siguió rápido, chocando contra mí con una ferocidad que me habría deslizado a la derecha si no fuera por su agarre en mi trasero. Su garganta se arqueó y sentí la sacudida y el pulso dentro de mí. Su cuerpo doblado sobre mí entonces, su pecho firme pegado al mío. Todavía estábamos unidos. Me aferré a sus hombros, mi corazón latía como un tambor incesante en mis oídos.

Yemas de mis dedos trabajaron contra su piel, agitando ligeramente sobre la superficie lisa, sin saber a dónde ir. Qué hacer a continuación. Nunca había estado así antes. Levantó la cabeza y me miró, sus ojos profundos e ilegibles. Todavía no movió su peso de encima o se deslizaba fuera de mi cuerpo. Su profunda voz retumbó desde su pecho, vibrando contra mis pechos desnudos.

—Siempre será así contigo.

Mi pulso se deslizó en mi cuello mientras Chat Noir me acariciaba justo allí. Sus ojos se cruzaron con el aleteo del movimiento. Sus dedos rozaron mi pulso como si fuera la cosa más fascinante y tentadora que había visto nunca. Es como si todo lo que viera fuera a mí. No perdiéndose nada.

—¿Así, cómo? —le susurré.

Un largo ritmo de sus dedos sobre mi pulso siguió en mí, antes de que él respondiera.

—No es suficiente —inhalé, absorbiendo al mismo tiempo sus palabras. Sonreí. Estaba en toda la razón. Chat se agachó de nuevo, y llevó su boca a la mía con un tirón, saboreando profundo—. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó quedamente cuando se separó de mí—. Estoy seguro que mi apartamento será mucho más cómodo que la mesa.

Reí. Antes de detenerme a pensar en las posibles consecuencias, asentí. En un instante, Chat me tomó en sus brazos, cargándome a modo nupcial, apretándome contra su pecho. Me sonrojé de inmediato, mientras él avanzaba hacia el sillón y yo tomaba la pequeña bolsita con Tikki dentro.

Su pequeño cuerpo rojizo se precipitó fuera de la bolsa, mirándonos alternativamente con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Yo me horroricé cuando comprendí las cosas. No sólo había tenido sexo en un privado de un bar, sino que también lo hice estando Tikki dentro de mi bolsa a menos de un metro de distancia. Estaba segura que la había despertado con los sonidos. Le debía una galleta enorme por haberse mantenido tranquila dentro de la bolsa.

—Podría transformarme en Ladybug —dije simplemente, demasiado sonrojada para seguir mirando hacia mi Kwami.

—¿Dónde estaría la diversión entonces? —respondió Chat con una sonrisa jocosa.

Rodé los ojos. Sin embargo, dejé que me llevara a cuestas mientras salíamos del bar por la puerta trasera del privado. La suave risa divertida de Tikki nos acompañó todo el camino.

* * *

Chat Noir me llevó cargando hasta su apartamento, con un impresionante entusiasmo que lo hizo correr a una velocidad que a cualquier otra persona no acostumbrada al vértigo de saltar por los tejados como yo, la habría hecho vomitar. Abrió la puerta y luego la cerró de un sonoro portazo. Me presionó contra la madera, su cuerpo alineado con el mío, encajando contra mí tan perfectamente que el dolor familiar estaba de vuelta, golpeando en mí con toda su fuerza.

—Finalmente, Princess. Toda para mí.

Sus caderas empujaron la mía y lo sentí allí, su dureza empujando hacia donde más lo necesitaba. Sacudí la cabeza, incluso cuando un tiro caliente de alegría corrió por mi espina dorsal. Agarré su cara con ambas manos y lo besé con fuerza, castigándolo con mis labios, amando su gusto de una repetición.

Sentí a través de mis parpados cerrados la luz de su transformación desvaneciéndome. Esta vez no entré en pánico. Oí vagamente la risa de su Kwami mientras este se alejaba rápidamente, junto con Tikki y su risa encantadora. No sé por qué, pero estaba totalmente segura de que ella aprobaba esto.

A dónde fueron los Kwamis, nunca lo sabría. Estaba demasiado concentrada en Adrien. Por esta noche, quería tenerlo completo sin importar nada más.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que obtuve. Avanzamos a trompicones hasta su cama mientras nos besábamos. Y no nos detuvimos de sentirnos el uno al otro por un buen rato.

* * *

En algún punto de la noche, nos quedamos dormidos. No sabía exactamente en qué momento. Fue una siesta reparadora casi al borde de la inconsciencia, demasiado cansada como para soñar.

Desperté con un ruido sordo en la habitación que me hizo sobresaltar. Escaneé mi alrededor rápidamente, con nerviosismo, detectando las sombras a través de la oscuridad. No había nadie más que nosotros…y dos pequeñas figuras suspendidas en el aire, en el alfeizar del ventanal, mirando hacia afuera. _Tikki y Plagg._ El Kwami negro comía una enorme rodaja de queso camembert, mientras Tikki lo miraba con asco, comiéndose lo que parecía una barra de chocolate.

Me incorporé en la cama, estirándome brevemente. Miré a mi lado, hacia el cuerpo de Adrien, tapado prolijamente con la sabana mientras dormía profundamente. Estaba acostado boca abajo, y la curvatura de su espalda desnuda se veía demasiado tentadora desde mi posición. Mordí mi labio inferior y sacudí levemente la cabeza, para alejar los impúdicos pensamientos.

 _Hora de irme a casa._ Como cenicienta, era tiempo de terminar la hermosa fantasía y volver a la realidad lejos de él y su exageradamente cómoda cama. Con esa resolución, me levanté de la cama. Por suerte, antes de dormirme me había puesto mi ropa interior. Ahora sólo necesitaba encontrar mi vestido, los zapatos y mi bolsa en alguna parte de la habitación.

Tikki se volvió para mirarme, pero a Plagg no pareció importarle mi presencia moviéndome silenciosamente por la habitación. Él estaba demasiado enfrascado en mirar hacia afuera, y degustar su queso como si fuera la comida mas deliciosa que existía. Finalmente, encontré mis cosas casi debajo de la cama, recomponiendo mi atuendo rápidamente.

—¿Nos vamos a ir? —preguntó Tikki tranquilamente con voz queda, mirándome con duda.

¿Ella pensaba que nos quedaríamos aquí? La idea era realmente tentadora, pero no. Aunque les había avisado a mis padres que saldría, no les dije que pasaría la noche fuera. Y no era tan imprudente para llamar a esta hora y avisar. No es como si ellos fueran a castigarme por no llegar a casa, pero seguro que sí se molestarían, y yo tampoco quería preocuparlos innecesariamente si llegaban a subir a mi dormitorio y no me veían.

—Ya es tarde Tikki —susurré simplemente, tratando de encontrar excusas para irnos enseguida.

Tikki me miró una última vez y suspiró.

—Está bien. Sólo di las palabras.

Claramente, percibí un atisbo de decepción en su voz, como si hubiera esperado más de mí. Supongo que no estaba tan errada.

Consideré salir al balcón de Adrien para transformarme, pero lo descarté enseguida. El ventanal estaba cerrado, y quería evitar hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo. Finalmente, me decanté por salir de la habitación a través de la puerta abierta. Adrien no se despertó mientras yo lo miraba por última vez.

Miré de reojo el cómo ambos Kwamis me siguieron cuando yo iba a la habitación de invitados. Por suerte, había otro ventanal. Lo abrí suavemente y suspiré aliviada. Misión casi cumplida.

—Tikki, puntos fuera.

Me transformé en un instante. Apreté el yoyo en mi mano derecha, y volteé hacia Plagg. Antes de irme, había algo de lo que quería preguntarle, o si no la duda terminaría por carcomerme.

—Cuando nos transformamos, ¿Los Kwamis… saben qué está pasando alrededor? —aclaré, casi no reconociendo mi propia voz. Parecía tan pequeña y temblorosa. No en la madurez de mis casi diecinueve años de edad.

Si, esta conversación habría sido muchísimo más fácil con Tikki. No pensé en ello. La risa burlona de Plagg casi me hace arrepentirme de haber preguntado.

—Por suerte para mí, no. El anillo me absorbe durante la transformación. Es como estar en el limbo. Tengo más de cinco mil años, niña. Ha habido _demasiados_ Chat Noir teniendo sexo con Ladybug. A este punto, estaría seriamente traumado si hubiera presenciado todo eso. _Una y otra vez._

Tragué saliva y asentí torpemente. Bueno, al menos una preocupación menos en mi vida. Abrí la boca para despedirme esta vez, pero él se me adelantó, mirándome con repentina seriedad.

—¿Sabes? No deberías haberte preocupado por el ruido. Esta vez, Adrien está demasiado cansado para descubrir tu cobarde escapada.

—¿Normalmente es de sueño ligero? —pregunté, ignorando deliberadamente su tono de reproche hacia mí.

—Lo correcto sería más bien que las pesadillas lo hacen despertar sobresaltado, _asustado_ si hay algún ruido extraño en la habitación. Hay días particularmente malos, y esas veces toma gotas de prescripción médica para poder dormir toda la noche —ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa, impactada de la nueva información. Siguió hablando—. Pero eso no es ninguna sorpresa, ¿Quién dormiría tranquilo con la vida tan horrible que le ha tocado? Seriamente, me siento afortunado de ser un dios sin esos mundanos problemas.

Agaché la cabeza, intentando digerir las cosas.

—Nadie merece haber pasado por lo que Adrien pasó —dije en un susurro tembloroso—. Mucho menos él.

—La vida nunca es justa. Especialmente para el portador del gato negro. El anillo, a diferencia de tus bonitos pendientes y su adorable buena suerte, es una maldición.

Sus palabras se asentaron como hierro pesado. Tragué saliva, repentinamente nerviosa de su tono de voz. Parecía… _resignado._ Y dolido. ¿Estaría recordando algo en especial, que le diera razones para decir eso? ¿Los Kwamis habían sido humanos en algún momento? Nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello. ¿Y si ellos habían sido los primeros súper héroes de la historia, y Chat Noir y yo solo los remanentes de su eterno legado? Tendría que preguntarle sobre ello a Tikki, o al maestro Fu. A la primera oportunidad.

—Yo… —comencé con un tartamudeo—. Supongo… supongo que ya me voy.

 _Antes de que Adrien despierte._ No lo dije, pero las palabras colgaban allí. Plagg me miró con la ceja arqueada, sus enormes ojos examinándome de una manera que me hizo sentir definitivamente como una cobarde. Luego asintió una vez.

—Como tú quieras —dijo sin interés—. No es sorpresa que Ladybug huya, después de todo. Uno de sus tantos talentos es permanecer indecisa hasta que ya casi está todo perdido. O, a veces, cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

Parpadeé, confundida por sus repentinas palabras. Definitivamente Plagg estaba recordando algo. No podía ser casualidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Plagg me miró con hastío una última vez, y se encogió de hombros con un suspiro de resignación.

—Pregúntale al cubito de azúcar —dijo simplemente, y luego voló dentro de la habitación y luego hacia la sala, sin molestarse en despedirse.

Lo miré hasta que desapareció de mi campo de visión.

* * *

El día siguiente pasó en una nebulosa de emoción contenida cada vez que pensaba en Adrien, nuestra noche juntos, y lo que pasó con todo los demás. Tomé un respiro. Me enterré en mis clases del día. Tomé el almuerzo, con Chloé y Alya interrogándome vía mensaje de texto sobre si pasó algo con Chat Noir. Se mostraron escépticas ante mis repetidas garantías virtuales de que nada pasó.

A eso de las doce del día, mi teléfono vibró mientras terminaba mi penúltima clase del día. Lo tomé brevemente, esperando ver otro mensaje de Chloé instándome a que le dijera la verdad. _Excepto que no era ella, sino Adrien._ Contuve la respiración cuando vi su nombre en la pantalla táctil. Lo desbloqueé con dedos temblorosos.

 _Adrien: Me siento francamente dolido por tu desaparición, Princess._

Apreté los labios, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

 _Yo: ¿Lo siento?_

 _Adrien: Esta me la pagarás. Pero tu tranquila, te va a gustar._

Me estremecí. Luego recibí otro mensaje de su parte y mi corazón casi se detuvo.

 _Adrien: Ya casi lo puedo ver. Tú encima de mí. O en la ducha. Si, definitivamente te gustará. Después de todo, aún tenemos un par de sesiones de Juego Previo por practicar._

Mi boca se secó. De repente, estaba ansiosa por correr a verlo. ¿Realmente, porque no lo hacía?

 _Yo: No puedo esperar para eso._

La puerta del aula se abrió. Salté de mi asiento. El maestro de moda y confección folklórica, el profesor Mario, entró. Siempre encontraba encantador su singular pero exquisito sentido de la moda. Era como un arcoíris estrambótico de locura. Y aun así, se veía espectacular. Arte puro.

Escribí rápidamente a través del teléfono.

 _Yo: Hablamos después. Ya va a empezar mi clase._

Rápidamente, dejé el aparato de lado.

* * *

Llegué a casa a eso de las dos de la tarde. Comí rápidamente y luego subí a mi habitación. El profesor Mario nos había encargado para entregar al día siguiente un boceto respecto a un atuendo indígena de la cultura peruana, y quería terminarlo lo antes posible para estar libre el resto de la tarde.

Tikki me interrogó en medio de su almuerzo, cuando finalmente me senté frente al escritorio con mi cuaderno de bocetos abierto sobre la mesa.

—¿Realmente aún no hay nada entre Adrien y tú? —preguntó, flotando hacia mí.

Negué con la cabeza, pero sonreí quedamente.

—Supongo que podríamos aclararlo definitivamente la siguiente vez que nos veamos.

Tikki suspiró, pareciendo escéptica de mi resolución.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¿Por qué suenas tan dudosa, Tikki? —inquirí. Dejé suspendido el lápiz sobre el papel para mirarla.

—Solo digo que ustedes dos son el uno para el otro. No deberías tardarte más en aclarar las cosas y ser felices.

Sonaba realmente segura de sus palabras.

—¿Aunque me haya mentido y ocultado la verdad por años? —insistí. Realmente, no le guardaba rencor por esto. Ya no. A estas alturas, no importaba. Quería ser feliz con él. Pero realmente quería conocer la opinión de Tikki respecto a esto.

—Nunca te falló. En ninguna forma. Eso es lo que importa.

Sus palabras sonaron con una verdad innegable. Me aferré a ellas, dejando que me fortaleciesen.

—Tienes razón —concordé con una renovada sonrisa de optimismo.

Tomé el teléfono del escritorio, resulta a mandar a Adrien un nuevo mensaje. Vi el reloj vagamente, consciente de que eran las tres de la tarde. Apenas habían pasado pocas horas desde que hablamos por última vez.

 _Yo: ¿Qué tal si más tarde te pasas por aquí, y preparo un quiché especialmente para ti?_

Fingí concentrarme de nuevo en mi boceto, pero creo que no respiré durante toda la hora que Adrien tardó en contestarme. Cuando lo hizo, casi sentí como algo se quebró dentro de mí en decepción.

 _Adrien: Lo siento, Princess. Estoy en una reunión pesada y horrible, desde hace dos horas. Estoy listo para saltar desde el piso más alto y correr hacia ti, pero no puedo. Incluso estoy considerando seriamente clavarme una pluma en el pecho con tal de salir de aquí._

Suspiré, reprimiendo una risa por su dramática reflexión y luego la imagen que me envió de _Grumpy Cat_.

 _Yo: Entiendo. ¿Qué tal mañana?_

Tenía que acostumbrarme al ajetreado estilo de vida de Adrien de ahora en adelante. No me contestó si no hasta cuarenta minutos después. Traté de no entristecerme por esto, más que consciente de que él estaba en algo muy importante.

 _Adrien: No hay nada que quisiera más que verte, pero he quedado de comer con uno de los accionistas más importantes de la corporación. Amaría que fueras conmigo, lo malo es que es un hombre bastante serio. Creo que con dificultad y me tolera a mí. ¡Y no lo entiendo! Si yo soy engatador._

¿Encantador? Si, cómo no. Con esos chistes, lo dudo seriamente. Rodé los ojos, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

 _Yo: Guarda tus encantos, gatito, o conseguirás hacerlo correr al lado contrario._

Esta vez, me respondió a los pocos minutos. Quizá estaba en algún receso.

 _Adrien: Lo dudo. Estos encantos te consiguieron a ti, después de todo._

 _Yo: Aun no cantes victoria._

Cuando no me respondió después de media hora, me rendí. Me concentré finalmente en terminar el boceto, y luego estaba lista para pasar un rato feliz el resto del día, así que le ofrecí a Tikki una tarde-noche de chicas. Vimos una película de Bond, y luego otras dos románticas. Era como en los viejos tiempos. Ambas riendo y hablando mientras comíamos palomitas. Después, subí un paquete de galletas y croissants, que devoramos con total abandono.

Fue una buena noche. Noté la felicidad en mi Kwami en todos sus movimientos y gestos. En la forma en que sonreía. Me alegré de haber pasado este tiempo juntas.

Después de las diez de la noche, luego de que Tikki fuera a dormir, tomé mi teléfono. Tenía dos nuevos mensajes, uno de Adrien de hacía ya quince minutos, y otro de Luka enviado a mí hace una hora. Dudé, claramente pensando que esto estaba seriamente mal. Sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que hacer esto.

Leí el mensaje de Adrien primero, mientras me alistaba para acostarme a dormir.

 _Adrien: Aun no termino. Estoy seguro que una parte de mí ya murió de aburrimiento. Asegúrate de continuar mi legado cuando finalmente muera aquí por el fastidio. Por mientras, ve a descansar._

¿En serio seguía trabajando tan tarde? Recordé que Adrien le había comentado a Nino hace meses que relegaría responsabilidades para no estar tan atareado. Precisamente, esa había sido la razón de las vacaciones en Versalles. Si esto era ahora que no estaba tan ocupado, no quería imaginarme cómo era antes, cuando recién tomó el mando. Escribí una respuesta justo después de acostarme en mi cama.

 _Yo: Por favor, asegúrate de no morir. Creo que no podría soportar la decepción de no escuchar tus chistes malos por el resto de mi vida._

Luego, abrí el mensaje de Luka.

 _Luka: Buenas noches Ma-ma-Marinette, ¿Será posible vernos mañana para preparar lo del vestuario que te comenté la semana pasada?_

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome de qué estaba hablando. Luego, recordé que justo el día después de mi pelea con Chat Noir, cuando descubrí su identidad, le había dicho a Luka que podríamos vernos _esta_ semana para ver lo de su vestuario de la gira. Y yo lo olvidé completamente. Era una terrible amiga. Escribí una respuesta rápidamente, intentando reivindicarme.

 _Yo: Claro, ¿A las cuatro en Starbucks Opera te parece bien?_

Adrien, después de todo, dijo que estaría en una comida importante. No habría ningún problema en tomar un café con Luka y ayudarlo mientras. Su mensaje llegó tres minutos después.

 _Luka: Excelente. Nos vemos ahí._

No agregué nada más. Pensé en Adrien de nuevo. Esperé su respuesta por una hora, pero el sueño terminó venciéndome.

* * *

En medio de la quietud de mi silenciosa habitación, escuché vagamente el sonido de un mensaje. Cambié de lado en mi cama, abriendo parcialmente los ojos. Había estado soñando con una playa preciosa y un _blue lagoon_ en mis manos. No quería abandonar la imagen completamente. Estiré titubeante la mano, y tomé el teléfono. Era la una de la mañana.

 _Adrien: Gato malo nunca muere, Milady. Aun hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo. Recuerda que mi corazón late por ti._

Sonreí enternecida. Tuve intención de responderle, pero el sueño estaba apoderándose de nuevo de mí rápidamente. Mis ojos se sentían demasiado pesados. Era demasiado para mí. Bostecé y volví a cerrar los ojos, arrastrándome de nuevo a mi apacible sueño.

* * *

En la mañana, cuando finalmente desperté y volví a mirar el mensaje de Adrien, le respondí antes de ir a clases.

 _Yo: Esperaré ansiosa, gatito._

Luego de eso, las clases me distrajeron del teléfono. No había sido hasta el receso al medio día que me permití mirar mi teléfono.

 _Adrien: ¿Nos vemos en la noche? Tengo algo que decirte._

Titubeé antes de escribir una respuesta, repentinamente nerviosa. ¿Lo que tenía que decirme sería bueno… o malo?

 _Yo: Está bien. ¿Pero puedo tener un adelanto de qué se trata?_

 _Adrien: Lo siento, Princess. Es importante para mí, y debe ser en persona. Pero creo que será bueno._

No le respondí, mi mente trabajando vertiginosamente en las posibilidades de lo que sea que Adrien quisiera decir. Lo extrañaba.

El tiempo se volvió increíblemente más frío desde el viernes por la mañana a la tarde que me reuní con Luka. Mis botas resonaban en la acera mientras corría hacia Starbucks. Llegaba un poco tarde para el encuentro. Acurruqué mi barbilla en lo más profundo de mi bufanda favorita de cachemira. Fue un regalo de Chloé la navidad pasada, y más de lo que personalmente hubiese gastado en mí misma, pudiendo claramente hacerla yo.

Girando la esquina, vi a Luka esperando afuera. Se veía bien en su abrigo oscuro, con una bufanda de lana de color ceniza envuelta sin esfuerzo a su alrededor. Era uno de esos tipos que se veían bien incluso en un pañuelo. Un par de chicas que pasaban por la acera, le enviaron una larga mirada que él correspondió con una sonrisa antes de voltear a mirarme.

—Hola —lo saludé, y mi aliento en un vaho apareció ligeramente delante de mí. Se inclinó y besó mi mejilla—. No tenías que esperar afuera. Hace frío.

Luka abrió la puerta para mí y me dirigí hacia el interior cálido y acogedor, inhalando inmediatamente el aroma de los granos de café. Sonaba música suavemente, y varias coronas navideñas y guirnaldas verdes colgaban alrededor del lugar. _Vaya,_ sólo estábamos a dieciséis de noviembre y ya estaba todo hermosamente decorado. Sin duda, las fiestas decembrinas emocionaban a todos.

Quitándome los guantes, me puse en la fila.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Café con leche? —preguntó Luka a mi lado.

—¿Soy _así_ de predecible? —sonriendo, entrecerré los ojos con falsa molestia—. Eso no es algo tan bueno, creo.

—Nah, nos conocemos desde siempre —me recordó.

—Supongo. Pero a una chica le gusta ser un poco misteriosa.

Su mirada me escaneó.

—Tú eres muy misteriosa —aseguró, y la forma en que sus ojos se detuvieron en mi boca sólo un segundo, mató el momento alegre. Aunque era sutil, y realmente no estaba coqueteando conmigo, yo sabía lo que estaba pensando. No era difícil leer su mente cuando me había mirado así.

Yo estaba segura de cuál sería mi reacción si él intentaba algo conmigo. Saldría disparada lejos de él, e inventaría alguna excusa para regresar a casa de inmediato.

 _Ah, pero está bien seguir deseando a Adrien/Chat Noir, y querer lanzártele encima a la primera oportunidad._ Sacudiendo mi pequeño susurro interno, miré hacia adelante, deseando que la línea avanzase.

Ahí, es cuando noté recién a la chica que se alejaba de la cajera, y se movía a un lado para esperar por su bebida en la barra. Era difícil de pasar por alto. La reconocí, pese a no haberla visto en un buen tiempo. ¿Quizá un par de años? Aun así, no había cambiado tanto: Kagami Tsurugi aun se veía preciosa. Con liso cabello azul muy claro en un corte antiguo apenas a la altura de su barbilla, pero que a ella se le veía despampanante. Llevaba una entallada chaqueta de cuero blanca sobre su blusa roja oscuro, mallas de licra negras y botas de tacón alto oscuras que alcanzaban sus rodillas. Chloé moriría por su chaqueta. También por las botas.

Todavía la admiraba, cuando Adrien se unió a ella.

 _Mi Adrien…_ _Oh no, oh no._ Todo se desaceleró y se paralizó. Excepto ellos dos. Adrien y Kagami. Obviamente, él había pagado por sus bebidas. No se tocaban, pero su lenguaje corporal era tan familiar como para estar parados cómodamente cerca uno al lado del otro. En el colegio, ambos estaban en el club de esgrima, y podía adivinar que eran amigos cercanos, pero nunca hasta este punto. Ella se inclinó hacia él mientras le hablaba, tocando su brazo.

Adrien estaba parado en su habitual forma casual, una mano se deslizó hasta la mitad del bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones de vestir mientras la escuchaba justo a un palmo de distancia, mirándola como me mira a _mí_. Con intención y concentrado. Como si todo lo que estuviera diciendo fuera fascinante.

Me dolía el pecho. El aire se sentía demasiado grueso para llegar a mis pulmones. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sentí mis ojos humedecerse rápidamente, pero lo controlé tomando una rápida respiración. No iba a hacer esto, y menos en un lugar público.

Miré hacia arriba al techo, pensando en todas las palabras que Adrien me había dicho vía mensajes de texto desde ayer. El dijo que estaría en una comida _importante_ con un _accionista._ ¿Un Starbucks catalogaba como comida a esta hora? ¿Kagami era un accionista? Hm, estoy segura que no. Quise golpearme internamente por haber sido tan estúpida.

Y ayer… ¿Realmente había estado en una reunión y por eso tardaba tanto en contestar? O solo… ¿Ignorándome luego de haber caído de nuevo con él? _Oh… tuve sexo de nuevo con él._ Y había estado más que dispuesta a tener una relación sin ninguna excusa de por medio.

Apreté los labios y bajé la mirada de nuevo, bebiendo de la dolorosa imagen que eran ellos dos orbitando _demasiado_ cerca uno del otro. _¿Sería Kagami eso tan importante que Adrien quería decirme hoy en la noche…?_

* * *

.

* * *

¡Azopotamadre! *inserten meme de señora desmayada aquí*

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** Espero sinceramente se haya entendido lo que Marinette divagaba justo antes de lanzársele encima a Chat Noir. **2.** Grumpy Cat, es un adorable gato con eterna cara de amargado que aun se usa como meme. Lo amo. **3.** Starbucks Opera está catalogado como uno de los 50 Starbucks más hermosos del mundo. Se considera el más elegante de París, y está ubicado en el Boulevard des Capucines (o al menos eso dice google). **4.** Espero que, a estas alturas de la historia, no piensen mal de Adrien. ¿Recuerdan que el padre de Kagami es la mano derecha de Adrien en los negocios? ¿No? Bueno, ¡Vuelvan a leer la historia entonces! Siempre digo que todo en este fic está correlacionado. Absolutamente nada de lo que escribo en los capítulos es al azar. Todo tiene una razón. **5.** El profesor Mario es el cameo de mi querido lector, Alcuatiumlol12. **6.** Este es el capítulo 13 (que según la cultura, es de mala suerte), ¿Coincidencia con la desgracia que parece inminente? Hmm, tampoco parece coincidencia que en este mismo capitulo, Plagg haya tenido esa profunda conversación con Ladybug ¿Alguien más tiene mil dudas y teorías de porqué dijo lo que dijo, o sólo soy yo?

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** cumpleaños de Marinette que no termina exactamente como ella esperaba, un poco de sesión de juego previo, y otro poco acerca de la auto lamentación de nuestra drama queen. Todo esto no ocurre necesariamente en este orden XD

Me di cuenta que cuando pongo una cuota de reviews (que solo fue esta vez que evidentemente estaba ebria, y porque estaba emocionada por el número 500), me obligan a actualizar más rápido de lo normal, ya que suelen comentar personas que normalmente no lo hacen. Todo con tal de tener rápido el capitulo. ¿Quieren que siga con esta premisa de poner cuota y si la completan publicar más rápido? ¡Díganme qué opinan!

 **Agradecimientos** a RainAndWind, Melgamonster, Brit, Rebecasz (Y su otro pseudónimo con el que me manda más reviews hermosos, Rebeca), didilu09, Mud-chan, Guest (x3), tsubasa23, Kathe67, Adrinette Love, Chao Ling-Yin, HadaDiabolica, Shojoranko, Andy Tom, Iris-san de Centeno, Katsa Graceling, YolotzinTaisho, Sakurita24, CristalHeart28, Bellaraven03, mimichanMC, Fleckeri, Paz7107, reika kagene, Alcuatiumlol12, thecat-laura, AlondraRivadeneira, crazzyRR, Aclm1007, Emely-nya, ElbaKheel, Carolina, Annie-An, eishh, por sus reviews en el treceavo capítulo de esta aventura. **¡Infinitas gracias a todas y todos los lectores que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños!** Este capítulo está **dedicado** a **mimichanMC** , porque acaba de actualizar sus maravillosas historias, ¡Y además dio la sorpresa de que va a ser mamá! Estoy muy feliz por ti, cariño.

 **Respondiendo algunos reviews: 1.** **YolotzinTaisho** **:** ¡Felicidades por ser el Review número 500! Tendrás un capítulo especial como regalo. ¡Responde el inbox que te envié! **2\. Guest (Ivonne):** Me fui a verificar lo que me comentaste, y casi me voy para atrás cuando me di cuenta ¡No puedo creerlo! Cuando empecé Juego Previo, jamás esperé que llegara al punto de que se convertiría en la segunda historia con más reviews en el fandom en español. Y aun faltan al menos tres capítulos más por publicar, por lo que así, tienes razón, ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Oh, y ¡Feliz casi cumpleaños para ti! **3.** **ElbaKheel** **,** **Mud-chan** **,** **Aclm1007** **,** **Alcuatiumlol12** **,** **reika kagene** **,** **mimichanMC** **:** Ow, PORFAVOR, ya no me recuerden que en el capitulo anterior hice el ridículo con mis comentarios de autora ebria. Qué vergüenza. **4.** **CristalHeart28** **:** ¡Yo también te quiero, tesoro! **5.** **Chao Ling-Yin** **:** ¡Ni siquiera te acerques a mi cama, la amo demasiado! **6.** **Kathe67** **:** Pues no sé tú, cariño, pero yo amaría escucharte cantarme "feliz cumpleaños" ;) **7.** **didilu09** **:** acosar a Marinette afuera del baño es lo que está de moda ¡JAJAJAJA! xD **8\. Brit:** ¿Ex Brujer? ¡JAJAJA! No lo supero, en serio.

 **¿Quieren saber más de mí?** Instagram: danielavidcar.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._

Pd. Casi puedo ver las reacciones de ustedes con el final del capítulo. *inserten meme de barbie con la boca abierta* ¡IM-PAK-TA-DA!

PD. Por si no ha quedado claro, _amo_ los memes. Y los emoticón. Literalmente cualquier cosa que digo, viene acompañada de uno u otro. De las 64GB que componen mi Iphone, al menos la mitad abarca la carpeta de memes. Really.


	14. Chapter 14

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación PARCIAL** del libro Foreplay (Juego Previo) de la autora Sophie Jordan, por lo que es la misma trama del libro, y hay escenas que estarán calcadas tal cual y muchas otras escenas que serán escritas completamente por mi autoría para hacerla acorde a los personajes de la serie y la trama original que lleva, pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado.

Si alguien desea adaptar esta historia, utilicen el libro original tal cual vienen las escenas y no hay ningún problema. Pero en este fic, hay muchas escenas y diálogos de mi autoría por lo que no autorizo que la utilicen en ningún otro fandom o página. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Juego Previo**

 **Capitulo 14**

—La fila avanzó —Luka tomó mi codo y me guió hacia adelante. Me tensé, pensando en el hecho de que Adrien y Kagami no serían capaces de irse sin vernos. Acercándonos cada vez más, yo estaba en pánico—. ¿Estás bien? —me miró con preocupación.

Asentí, programándome para volver a funcionar.

—Sí —sintiéndome más tranquila, inhalé y solté el aire, esperando que Adrien y Kagami hubieran salido por la puerta para ese instante.

Pero no. Porque Adrien estaba parado directamente frente a mí.

—Marinette —dijo con sorpresa. Sus ojos mirándome abiertamente, viajando desde la posición de Luka a mí con un ceño pronunciándose cada vez más en su frente conforme nos miraba de vuelta.

Su voz profunda nunca dejaba de causar estragos en mí. Su rostro revelaba emociones contradictorias. Fruncía el ceño, y su boca estaba cerrada, tensa y seria. Pero sus ojos parecían interesados en saber qué estaba pasando. Y yo con la marabunta de emociones explosivas que traía dentro.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

¿Ese ridículo croar fue mi voz? Me miró con sorpresa un segundo más, antes de apretar la mandíbula y asentir con fría cortesía.

—Bien, gracias —se estiró y rozó ligeramente el brazo de Kagami—. ¿Recuerdas a Kagami?

—Hola, Marinette —sonrió ella cálidamente, sonrojándose profundamente en cuanto miró a Luka. Su acento ligeramente ronco, marcando su origen japonés, me recordó lo atractiva que era para todos. Lo amable y agradable que siempre fue. Imposible enojarse con ella.

La mirada de Adrien viajó hacia Luka.

—Luka —lo saludó brevemente con un asentimiento.

—Hola, hombre —le devolvió el saludo.

Los dos se dieron la mano, y el momento fue incluso más extraño que la última vez en Gino's. Luka, dándole la mano a Adrien, quien a sí mismo había pensado en el pasado que Luka era mi gran amor, cuando siempre fue Adrien. No creí que un café con leche fuera suficiente para mí. Necesitaba algo más fuerte… Como _cicuta._ La mirada de Adrien volvió a mí.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Apreté las manos a los costados.

—Tengo que ayudar a Luka urgentemente —negué con un hilo de voz, deseando más que nada no seguir viéndolos—. Otro día, ¿Está bien?

La mirada de Adrien se endureció y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Bueno. Te veo después, Mari.

No más _princesa, milady,_ o _mi amor._ Solo una abreviatura genérica de mi nombre. Como cualquier amigo.

—Adiós, Adrien.

Dudó, su mirada ilegible ante la mía, persistente. Luego suspiró. Con una mano en la espalda de Kagami, se dirigió afuera. No me pude resistir a echar un vistazo a escondidas cuando partieron y pasaron frente a las ventanas delanteras. Hacían una hermosa pareja, claro, y eso solo me daba ganas de vomitar. Cuando me volví, encontré a Luka observando hacia mí, una mirada reflexiva en su cara. Le mostré una sonrisa dolida, y me acerqué a la cajera para pedir mi café con leche.

—¿Todo bien?

Algo en su voz llamó mi atención. Me miró inquisitivamente, sus ojos analizándome. Como si quisiera que yo dijera algo. O hiciera algo. Un repentino bulto se formó en mi garganta, haciéndome imposible hablar. Mi café con leche apareció en la barra y me moví hacia delante para recogerlo, preguntándome siquiera si podía hacer algo coherente hoy. Porque algo se estaba volviendo cada vez más claro para mí. No importaba cuánto había intentado fingir. No importaba cuánto tratara de negarlo.

Adrien me había arruinado para todo el mundo. Jamás podría olvidarlo.

* * *

El repentino sonido del teléfono me hizo saltar desde mi silla. Acababa de terminar la lista de materiales que necesitaría para los atuendos de Luka para la gira. Apenas tenía una hora que había llegado a casa luego de estar en Starbucks con Luka, y recién estaba anocheciendo. En lo personal, estaba más que dispuesta a simplemente olvidar todo este día y dormirme inmediatamente.

Miré hacia el aparato con ojos entrecerrados, esperando que este pudiera explotar mágicamente desde mi posición. Claramente, no funcionó. Con un suspiro exasperado, tomé el teléfono.

 _Adrien: ¿Estás en tu casa?_

Parpadeé hacia el mensaje de texto, debatiéndome si debería contestar algo o no. ¿No estaba muy a gusto con Kagami? ¿A qué venía?

 _Yo: Me voy a bañar y luego a dormir._

Mensaje escueto. Di en el clavo cómo me sentía. Su respuesta llegó un minuto después.

 _Adrien: Podrás dormir, después de que escuches lo que tengo que decirte. Y de que tú me expliques exactamente qué rayos hacías con Luka en una cita._

Fruncí el ceño y volví a dejar el teléfono sobre el escritorio con un movimiento furioso. Ni siquiera me molestaría en responderle. Apagué todas las luces, consciente de que Tikki ya estaba dormida en el cajón, y silencié el teléfono mientras me desvestía camino al baño. Bufé con molestia, tratando de evitar pensar en Adrien una y otra vez.

Tenía la sensación de que él me había mentido con respecto a su comida de negocios. Y si, me sentía un poco como la chica más tonta sobre esa comprensión, pero _lo superaría_. Me ponía un poco mareada y especialmente amargada, cuando pensaba en él viendo a otras chicas. Me dije a mí misma que se me pasaría. Con el tiempo. Excepto que sabía que no lo haría.

Lavé mis dientes y me apresuré a meterme dentro del baño. Abrí el grifo del agua y lo nivelé a una temperatura agradable considerando el frío que hacia afuera. Me permití relajarme bajo el chorro, ocupada en lavar mi cabello y masajearlo con mis dedos.

Escuché vagamente un ruido en la puerta, y me sobresalté. Algo se movió hacia adentro, estaba segura. Rápidamente enjuagué mi cabello y cerré el grifo del agua. Me asomé sobre la cortina. Casi me caigo en la regadera cuando lo vi.

 _¿Pero qué demonios…?_

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —chillé asustada, aferrándome a la cortina, tapando mi cuerpo desnudo—. ¡No puedes estar aquí conmigo!

Adrien estaba recargado sobre la puerta cerrada, antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía los brazos sobre su pecho. Se quedó allí, mirándome casi expectante.

—¿En serio, escondiéndote de mí? —preguntó de vuelta, ignorando mi pregunta anterior.

—¿Perdón? —exclamé, con un desgarre en mi voz.

—Me has oído. Y además, ¿Saliendo con Luka para que me ponga celoso?

Me reí, pero el sonido era frágil, así que lo corté rápido y sólo lo escudriñé en mi mejor imitación de una mirada desinteresada.

—Nada de eso —dije, estudiando su rostro, y pude ver que estaba hablando en serio. Por una vez, ese humor burlón no estaba en ninguna parte en evidencia—. Además, tú estabas con Kagami, cuando dijiste que estarías en una reunión de negocios con un _hombre_ muy serio.

No dijo nada por un momento, sólo me miró con ojos enojados. El verde era como una especie de mármol congelado.

—Estaba en una reunión con el padre de Kagami, y obviamente con ella, media hora antes de encontrarme contigo —dijo Adrien, y sus labios no formaron una sonrisa. Por lo general siempre sonreía. Incluso en aquellas raras ocasiones en que hablaba en serio, tenía esa sonrisa burlona estilo Chat Noir en los labios. Pero no esta noche—. La reunión de hoy, era precisamente para informarles que yo renunciaría a la presidencia a inicios del siguiente año.

Parpadeé, el calor de la vergüenza inundó mi cara como hormigas enjambradas.

—¿Estás… seguro de eso? —balbuceé sorprendida. Mi enojo repentinamente se había evaporado. Ahora sólo me sentía curiosa por la decisión de Adrien.

—Tengo diecinueve años. No estoy listo para ocuparme de algo tan importante. Solo quiero disfrutar mi vida como _yo_ quiera, a pasos pequeños —entrecerró los ojos, mirándome intensamente—. Tener una novia y simplemente dejar que las cosas fluyeran. Precisamente, por eso le pedí ayuda a _mi amiga_ para encontrar un regalo, _para ti,_ ¿Recuerdas que el domingo es tu cumpleaños, verdad? ¿O también te explico eso?

De repente, el baño se sentía claustrofóbico. Bien podría traer un enorme cartel en la frente que dijera "Eres una idiota" y yo estaría totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Cómo pude haber pensado mal de él cuando me ha demostrado mil veces sus sentimientos?

—Tienes razón —dije con una exhalación—. Lo siento…

Adrien finalmente suspiró, y la tensión pareció haberlo abandonado de pronto. Dio un paso hacia mí.

—No tienes por qué estar celosa. Pero puedo entender porqué.

Sabía que era mi turno de explicar las cosas. Se lo merecía.

—Le iba a ayudar a Luka con sus diseños para la gira que tendrá con Jagged Stone. No significa nada. Yo solo… te quiero a ti.

Ladeó la cabeza, mirándome ahora con una lenta sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios.

—Siempre es bueno recordar eso.

Apreté la cortina entre mis dedos, repentinamente nerviosa.

—¿No ibas a retroceder _como Adrien?_ —le recordé, parafraseando la excusa que me dijo como Chat Noir antes de que saltáramos uno sobre el otro.

—¿Luego de cómo te entregaste a mí antier? Definitivamente no —respondió rápidamente, sin darle mayor importancia. Se acercó más, ahora quedando apenas a un palmo de distancia de mí. Nunca fui más consciente de mí mojada desnudez hasta ahora—. Ya no hay que fingir que no hay algo aquí. Como si no hubiéramos estado bailando en torno a esto desde que te dije mi identidad civil hace once días, Marinette —dirigió un dedo hacia mí—. Tú comenzaste esto, desde que quisiste Juego Previo de mí.

Retrocedí un paso, tragando miserablemente. _Sí_. Esa noche en Chaton's hace más de tres meses. Ese beso que todo lo marcó.

—De Chat Noir —sentí la urgencia de agregar, sin saber porqué—. Quería aprender con Chat Noir, no con Adrien.

—Y querías aplicarlos después en Adrien. ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Milady? Claramente, siempre me has querido a mí. Como yo a ti.

Respiré con dificultad, especialmente cuando Adrien se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo sin contemplaciones.

—Estamos en mi baño —dije distraídamente, concentrándome demasiado en su boca con la hendidura allí en el centro de su labio superior. _Dios_. Había probado esa boca. Me dolía no volver a hacerlo, sólo que esta vez quería correr mi lengua sobre él. Quería lamer, saborear y mordisquearlo. La necesidad me estranguló y anudé mis manos a mis costados.

—Excelente oportunidad para tener otra sesión de juego previo —dijo simplemente mientras se quitaba los zapatos, luego el cinturón y finalmente el pantalón. No dejó en mirarme en ningún momento, como retándome a que tratara de negarme.

—Hmm —balbuceé incoherente, demasiado hipnotizada por el movimiento de sus manos ahora quitándose el bóxer—. ¿Y cuál sería esa lección?

—Cómo hacerlo mientras te estás bañando, obviamente —finalmente desnudo, Adrien acercó su boca a la mía. Nuestros labios no se tocaron, pero sentí el soplo de su aliento mientras hablaba—. ¿Sabes lo que me haces?

Algo oscuro brilló en sus ojos, y me sorprendió el conocimiento de que estaba fuera de mi misma con él. El aire crujió a nuestro alrededor, lleno de palabras provocativas. Sacudí la cabeza, maravillada. Maldita sea. Ni siquiera había intentado echarlo del baño, demasiado embobada por él.

Entró conmigo al espacio de la bañera. Un movimiento que provocó el aire a nuestro alrededor se convirtiera como en electricidad, y mi corazón realmente dolió por un segundo en mi pecho, apretando tan fuertemente con conciencia, ansiedad, _deseo._

Cuando Adrien me agarró de la cintura y me apretó a él, intenté bromear y decirle lo que pensaba de su incapacidad para mantener sus manos para sí mismo, pero no llegué muy lejos antes de que agarrara mi cara. Las palabras murieron mientras miraba a esos ojos verdes a pulgadas de mi rostro, sus grandes manos sosteniéndome.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, entonces? —dije, el deseo creciendo dentro de mí.

—¿Todavía no has pensado en eso? —Adrien me miró fijamente, sus ojos se deslizaron de mis ojos a mi boca, por mi cuerpo y luego subió de nuevo. Su mano rodeó mi cuello—. No he sido lo suficientemente claro en todo este tiempo.

Su boca se estrelló contra la mía. Me reclamó en un apasionado beso. Mis manos volaron a sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio, en desesperación, y me aferré a él. Adrien se retiró ligeramente, su boca a un milímetro de la mía. Me moví un poco hacia adelante, persiguiendo su boca, pero se mantenía fuera de mi alcance, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que lo siguiera, atormentándome. Me estaba obligando a tomar lo que quería. Vagamente me doy cuenta de esto, pero no me importa. Ya no. No estaba preocupada por el pasado. Sólo lo necesitaba.

Con un gemido frustrado, le agarré la cara con ambas manos. Fue una inmersión vertiginosa, sumergiéndome en sensaciones. Lo besé. Lo reclamé. Justo como antes. Se había desatado un incendio en mi interior y esas llamas calientes me quemaban ahora. Hice lo que quería.

Me chupó el labio superior, la lengua encontrándose en el centro. Amándolo, saboreando con mis labios, lengua y dientes. Mis manos flotaban hacia abajo de la cara, los dedos curvándose en sus hombros mientras nuestras lenguas chocaban. Adrien hizo un gruñido y retrocedimos hasta que chocamos contra la baldosa de la pared de la regadera con un golpe seco.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas. En un movimiento rápido, puso mis manos contra la pared a cada lado de mi cabeza. Un pequeño jadeo se me escapó. Su poder sobre mí era tan eficaz como su cuerpo duro atrapándome contra la pared. Traté de tirar las manos hacia abajo para poder tocarlo de nuevo, pero Adrien las mantuvo arriba rápidamente. Negó con la cabeza una vez, enviando un mensaje claro. _No mover las manos._

Estaba bajo su control. Mi lado feminista se erizó ante esta demostración de dominio, pero otra parte de mí no se movió, respondiendo a su orden sobre mi cuerpo. Me besó de nuevo. Sus manos se deslizan por mis brazos. Cuando empiezo a bajar los brazos, Adrien tomó mis manos hacia atrás y las mantuvo a la pared.

—Mantenlas ahí.

Obedecí, mariposas haciendo erupción sobre mi vientre. Estaba mirándolo, los ojos abiertos y la absorción de cada pulgada de él mientras sus labios asolaron los míos. La presión de su boca aumentó. Sus labios se hicieron más exigentes, su lengua un enredo más profundo con la mía, su cuerpo más grande empujando aún más contra mí.

Sentí su miembro contra mí, la dureza demoliendo mi estómago y todo en mí. Sus manos reanudaron su lento descenso y esta vez no moví las mías. Las mantuve contra la pared, una verdadera hazaña mientras Adrien pasaba por mi caja torácica y luego venía a reclamar mis pechos.

Grité, el sonido fue tragado por su boca. Sus dedos encontraron infaliblemente mis pezones, pellizcándolos. Ráfagas de placer-dolor me atravesaron. Sus manos se movieron con un propósito. Seguro, rápido, y sólo un poco áspero.

Adrien se inclinó ligeramente, su erección justo donde más lo necesitaba. Gemí de nuevo en su boca. Una pesadez agrupada en mis músculos y mis brazos comenzaron a debilitarme y agitarme, deslizándose donde había estado en la pared. Como si sintiera el movimiento, sus manos chocaron con las mías de nuevo en su lugar contra la pared, su voz fuerte contra mi boca.

—Déjalas. Ahí —amenazó Adrien.

— _Oh._

Fue el único sonido, la única palabra que pude decir. Estaba mojada, y no por haberme estado bañando antes de que Adrien me interrumpiera. Me hubiera dado vergüenza si no estuviera tan caliente. Gemí en su boca, aferrándome a su labio superior, a su inferior y luego forcejeé con su lengua. Sus manos dejaron mis pechos y se deslizaron más abajo. Sus labios se movían contra los míos mientras hablaba.

—Odio lo que podrías hacer con cualquier otro que no sea yo. Podría ponerme violento si alguien se atreve a tocarte. Eres mía —su pecho se levantó en un soplo. Tragué una respiración entrecortada. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cara y su voz salió ronca. Mis sentidos estaban enrollados, abrumada por su cercanía, el empuje de su pecho contra mis pechos, la amplitud de lo que me rodea—. Te amo, Marinette —su mirada en la mía se mantuvo durante una fracción de segundo, pero no pude encontrar mi voz—. He querido hacer esto desde la primera vez que me besaste.

Antes de que pudiera comprender plenamente a lo que Adrien se refería, deslizó su gran cuerpo hacia abajo y enganchó uno de mis muslos por encima de su hombro. Me pasó un dedo contra la entrepierna. El calor quemó mis mejillas porque sabía que él sabía lo mucho que lo quería ahora. Como si él no tuviera idea antes.

Adrien alzó la vista hacia mí, con los párpados pesados y llenos con la promesa de deliciosas cosas por venir. Estaba tan excitada que no podía moverme. No podía tratar de refugiarme de sus ojos. De su toque.

Todavía me miraba. Frotó un dedo sobre mí, deslizándose contra mi humedad hasta que encontró ese lugar de placer y lo presionó hacia abajo, rodando lentamente. Con los ojos fijos en mi rostro, inclinó la cabeza y colocó su boca allí hasta que todo lo que podía ver era su cabeza rubia. Todo lo que podía sentir era labios y lengua, chupando y tirando de mi clitoris.

Mi cabeza cayó de nuevo contra la pared y un estremecimiento se construyó, trabajando su camino hasta mi cuerpo de donde su boca me consumió. Llevé una mano hacia abajo, impotente, incapaz de detener los dedos del cordón de su pelo.

Volví la cabeza hacia abajo. Yo con mi pierna en su hombro y su cabeza hundida entre mis muslos, mis dedos ensartados por su pelo. Fue la cosa más caliente que jamás había visto. Mis ojos estaban empañados, como si pertenecieran a otra persona en su totalidad.

La boca de Adrien aumento la presión sobre mí y casi lloré. _Tan cerca_. Estaba tan cerca. Mi agarre se apretó en su cabello mientras su lengua ligeramente jugó con mi clítoris, las burlas caricias atormentándome. Gemí su nombre y él se detuvo para mirarme. Sus ojos se oscurecieron en lo que vio en mi cara.

Mis caderas se levantaron en un esfuerzo para darle más de mí, pero él levantó la mirada hacia la mía.

—¿Quieres volver a estar conmigo?

Mi pecho se apretó. Hablaba en serio. Asentí.

Su mano se tensó, donde ocupaba el muslo, cada uno de los dedos dejando una marca individual. Me mordí los labios pero eso no impidió del todo mi gemido de gusto. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, mientras mi orgasmo se apoderó de mí, gracias a su lengua. Mi corazón bailaba y forcé a mis emociones que se comporten. Estaba tan relajada.

Empujé su hombro con la palma de mi mano.

—Tengo que limpiarme.

Se levantó de encima. Mi voz se desvaneció cuando Adrien abrió el grifo.

—Te ayudaré a limpiarte.

Contemplé intensamente las líneas magras y la dureza de su cuerpo. Piel suave y dorada, excepto por el estrecho sendero feliz que llevaba a esa parte de él con la que ya estaba familiarizada. Probó el agua, la ajustó con un movimiento de cabeza, y luego llegó a mí.

—¿Qué estás…?

Mi voz se apagó bruscamente mientras Adrien tiraba de mí. Pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me levantó fácilmente, dejándome justo debajo del chorro de agua. El agua caliente lavándome, pegando mi cabello de nuevo en la cara. Jadeante, me empujó rápidamente las hebras fuera del camino, tirando mi cabello hacia atrás. Adrien me siguió. El agua lo golpeó y él estiró el cuello, inclinando la cabeza para mojar el cabello mejor, convirtiendo su rubio a casi negro.

El vapor comenzó a llenar el aire que desaparecía por el golpe del agua. Me acerqué a su alrededor, moviéndome en un pequeño círculo, mirando hacia él con incertidumbre. Adrien miró hacia abajo, de esa manera que me hizo sentir casi cazada.

—¿Supongo que nunca tomaste una ducha con un hombre antes? —preguntó Adrien con un tono complaciente. Yo negué con la cabeza. Estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que había mucho que me perdí sin él. Sus ojos se estrecharon, teniéndome en cuenta. Una lenta sonrisa de satisfacción curvó sus labios y quería golpearlo—. Hasta esta noche. Conmigo —aclaró. Y el resto estaba allí, sin decirlo pero escuchado.

—No seas tan presumido —murmuré, sintiendo como si sólo le había entregado la receta a mi perdición.

El agua golpeó mi espalda y corrió por mis piernas. Todavía me observaba. Adrien cogió la botella de gel de baño y vertió un poco de jabón líquido en sus manos. Pasó las manos con jabón por mi cuerpo, lavando y masajeándome tan a fondo que no podía dejar de gemir. Fue increíble. Comenzó en mis hombros, y luego por mis brazos. No perdió nada, ni siquiera mis dedos. Trabajó intensamente sobre cada dígito, las muñecas, y luego volvió a los brazos y a los hombros de nuevo.

Se acercó, su pecho rozando las puntas dolorosas de mis pechos mientras sus manos trabajaban su camino hacia mi espalda para masajear mi culo. Arqueé la cara hacia el chorro de agua, mi boca jadeante, con gemidos agudos. Nada nunca se había sentido tan bien.

El pie de Adrien empujó mis pies aparte y sus dedos se deslizaron por la hendidura de mi culo, hasta que encontró mi entrada. Sólo bromeó allí, los dedos jabonosos envolviendo suavemente el botón de mi hipersensibilidad.

—Ahí está —murmuró con satisfacción cuando un silbido se me escapó.

Luego sus manos habían desaparecido de entre mis piernas. Casi maullé en decepción. Él me dio la vuelta, levantándome las dos manos y colocando las palmas a la pared de azulejos. Oí el chorro de la botella y sabía que estaba recibiendo más jabón. No mire hacia atrás. Me quedé allí, temblando de anticipación. Las puntas de mis pechos estaban frías contra el azulejo, pero no me importó.

Las manos de Adrien tomaron mis pechos, calentándolos. Apretaron y acariciaron la carne jabonosa durante varios minutos antes de escamotear su camino por mi estómago. Una mano se deslizó entre mis muslos. Acomodó un dedo dentro de mí en el preciso momento que otra mano se encontraba y jugaba uno de sus dedos con mi clítoris. Se me cayó la cara a la pared de la ducha húmeda, la mejilla pegada a la baldosa húmeda. Gemidos salían de mis labios, sin fin y sin descanso.

Sus labios se movieron contra mi pelo empapado mientras su dedo acarició el interior de mi canal, construyendo el dolor de espalda a fuego lento. Llevó a cabo algo en mí que no sabía que existía. Una oscuridad que necesitaba liberarse en el mundo. Me hizo venir hoy y aun así quería más. Mi voz se alzó, quebrada y desigual sobre el ritmo de la ducha.

—No te alejes… Te quiero dentro.

Adrien se detuvo por un momento. Me di la vuelta a la vista de su hermoso rostro, las líneas marcadas con el agua, el brillo oscuro de sus ojos verdes. Para probar mis palabras, agarré el asimiento de su pene y lo exprimí. Se llenó en mi mano, el agua pulida y dura como una roca. Bombeé mi mano sobre él hasta que maldijo y dejó caer su cabeza en mi cuello, sus brazos acercándome. Adrien gimió y se empujó a sí mismo en varias ocasiones hacia mis manos. Me encontré con el pulgar sobre la punta hinchada de él, preguntándome qué haría falta para que se enterrara dentro de mí.

—Adrien —llamé. Él levantó la cabeza para mirarme, y el deseo se puso en evidencia en toda su cara—. Haz que me venga de nuevo. Por favor —me lamió gotas de agua fuera de los labios y fui por lo que sabía que llegaría a él—. Sé el primero en hacérmelo en la ducha.

Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros en un instante. Vi mis palabras penetrar en la ondulación de sus rasgos. Me recogió en un solo movimiento, guiando mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Se enterró en un impulso, me empaló a la pared de la ducha. Grité, el placer al rojo vivo y el cegamiento, bailando la fina línea del dolor. Él gimió y se mantenía inmóvil por un momento, los dos adaptándonos a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí. Estaba hinchado, y si es posible se sentía más grande dentro de mí que la última vez.

—No puedo… No te muevas —jadeó en la maraña húmeda de mi pelo.

—Entonces muévete —ordené, manos deslizándose por la superficie resbaladiza de su espalda para aprovechar su culo apretado.

Se desató a sí mismo. Como si solamente hubiera estado esperando mi permiso. No era fácil para mí. Sus caderas se movían, chocando contra mí como si estuviera corriendo hacia un destino que ninguno de nosotros había visitado. Una cosa difícil de creer sabiendo que Adrien tenía experiencia previa a mí, pero los brazos sosteniéndome, temblaban a mí alrededor como si todo era nuevo y abrumador para él, también.

Mis muslos se apretaron a su alrededor mientras mi orgasmo llegó rápido y duro. Gritos estallaron de mis labios. Sus dedos se clavaron en mis caderas y me llevaron a él varias veces más y luego la sacó de mí de repente, alcanzando su propio orgasmo. Fue esta, la vista de lo que vi en la ducha que borró la euforia de mi clímax.

 _Acababa de tener relaciones sexuales sin protección._

Sin decir una palabra, me limpié rápidamente el jabón de mi cuerpo, evitando la mirada de Adrien. No es una cosa fácil de hacer en el espacio de la ducha. Especialmente con su hermoso cuerpo dibujado en mis ojos.

—Estoy limpia —anuncié mientras cerraba la llave del agua y alcancé una toalla gruesa, suave y esponjosa, doblada limpia en el estante. Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. No estaba hablando acerca de tener una ducha fresca.

Las palabras hicieron que el alivio corriera por mí, pero rápidamente se fue... ¿Qué significaba eso para Adrien? Me deslicé dentro de la toalla. Es como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos a través de mi mente.

—Marinette —al oír el firme sonido de mi nombre, levanté la vista mientras salía a la alfombra de la ducha. Agua escurriendo por su cuerpo duro y mi corazón agitándose con la vista. Realmente era hermoso. Justo o no, me sentía posesiva, mi mente luchando por desconectarse de él después de lo que habíamos compartido—. Me hago chequeos anuales, sólo por costumbre. El último fue hace seis meses —dijo—. Te puedo mostrar mis resultados —miré hacia otro lado por un momento antes de mirarlo. Esos ojos me obligaron, atrajeron mi mirada una y otra vez—. Nunca he hecho esto sin protección antes, pero…

Escuchó mi exhalación, se detuvo y estrechó su mirada hacía mí. Tiré de la toalla y me sequé rápidamente, con movimientos nerviosos.

—Está bien. Me inyecto un anticonceptivo cada mes para regular mi ciclo, pero todavía tiene importancia. Fue imprudente. Deberíamos haber hablado de ello en primer lugar.

Adrien plantó las manos en sus caderas, indiferente a su desnudez. Dio un paso adelante hasta que sólo quedaba una pulgada de separación. Su calor corporal irradiaba hacia mí... y algo más. Algo que era completamente de él y su magnetismo. Su capacidad para llegar a mí y tocarme sin tocar. Contuve el aliento, negándome a dar marcha atrás al igual que casi todas las otras veces con él. Ladeó la cabeza, mirándome.

—Creo recordar que me rogaste por ello.

Cerré los ojos en un parpadeo dolorido. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, asentí.

—No estoy diciendo que la culpa es toda tuya. Es mi culpa, también. Tal vez incluso más que la tuya. Te presioné. Tú no querías que…

—Yo siempre quiero, cuando se trata de ti —me corrigió Adrien, con los ojos brillando con vehemencia.

Esa declaración hizo que mi estómago se mojara de placer. Tragué saliva en la intensa forma en que me miraba. Quería creer eso. Negué con la cabeza otra vez, tratando de no dejar que enturbiara mi pensamiento.

—Vamos, los dos estamos de acuerdo en que tenemos la culpa entonces, pero no importa. Las cosas se salieron de control. Y fue… me encantó. Estamos bien.

Sonrió. Me estremecí. Adrien miró fijamente hacia mí, y se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado.

—¿Lo repetiremos entonces?

Ignorando mi intento sonrojo, asentí.

—Definitivamente.

Su suave risa me hizo saltar internamente de felicidad. Si, estábamos bien.

—Apresúrate a llegar a la cama entonces. Estaré esperándote.

Con un guiño coqueto, Adrien salió del cuarto de baño a continuación. Lo seguí, vistiéndome rápidamente, con sensación de anhelo. No quería que esto terminara. Se detuvo para detener mis movimientos.

—No necesitarás ropa cuando duermas conmigo —es todo lo que Adrien dijo, con voz firme e intensa mientras volvía hacia mí y me quitaba mi pijama de nuevo.

—Me va a dar frío —intenté negar, pero dejé que me quitara el resto igualmente.

Finalmente desnuda, Adrien me abrazó contra él, acariciando mi rostro mientras su boca jugueteaba sutilmente con la mía.

—Te puedo asegurar que no, Princess.

Me derretí en sus brazos, aferrándome a él mientras correspondía a su beso en una lenta caricia. Nos acercamos a la cama lentamente sin despegarnos, demasiado ocupados en tocarnos el uno al otro como para mirar por donde andábamos.

—No se detengan por nosotros —el súbito carraspeo de Plagg me hizo saltar del susto, aferrándome a los antebrazos de Adrien mientras volteaba a mirar a ambos Kwamis en el escritorio—. Tikki y yo solo nos iremos a otro lado. Continúen.

Chilé abochornada, mi deseo repentinamente olvidado. Me cubrí rápidamente con la pijama que Adrien me había quitado, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no ver el cómo ellos nos miraban de vuelta con una sonrisa socarrona. Especialmente Plagg.

—¡Plagg! —regañó Adrien mirándolo con molestia, utilizando la cobija de mi cama para cubrir su entrepierna.

—Oh, ¿Qué? —se quejó él—. Ni que jamás te hubiera visto desnudo. Nada qué presumir.

—¡Eres un imprudente! —dijo Tikki esta vez. Me animé a mirarlos de nuevo, solo para descubrir a mi Kwami jalándole las orejas a Plagg. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—Soy sincero, cubito de azúcar. Hay una gran diferencia.

 _Cubito de azúcar._ El apodo me hizo recordar súbitamente la conversación que tuve con Plagg, la otra vez en el apartamento de Adrien mientras yo era Ladybug.

—Tikki —la llamé, mirándola con duda—. ¿Ustedes alguna vez fueron humanos?

Ambos Kwamis se quedaron súbitamente en silencio, sorprendidos por mi repentina pregunta. Incluso Adrien me miró con sorpresa.

—No —dijo Tikki finalmente, luego de compartir una rápida mirada con Plagg—. Siempre hemos sido considerados como deidades. La diferencia es que antes podíamos adoptar forma humana.

—Eso quiere decir… —dedujo Adrien, rápidamente comprometido en la conversación—. ¿Qué eran Ladybug y Chat Noir?

—Sí, básicamente —prosiguió Tikki—. Nosotros directamente combatíamos las fuerzas del mal.

—¿Qué pasó entonces? —insistí.

—La magia es un tema muy delicado. Tenemos reglas. Plagg y yo no podemos pelear sin el otro. Somos el complemento uno del otro. Pero…

—Es muy simple —interrumpió Plagg—. Se me olvidó leer las letras pequeñas. Esas donde dicen que no debo abusar de mis poderes. Y causé un par de desastres que aun están en la historia de la humanidad.

Un flashazo de la conversación del maestro Fu con Plagg hace años, mientras yo buscaba ayuda para derrotar a Style Queen pasó por mi mente.

—Lo recuerdo —dije con seguridad—. El Maestro Fu lo mencionó hace mucho.

—Por esa razón, éramos demasiado peligrosos —asintió Tikki—. Por lo que nos limitaron a permanecer de esta forma, y de necesitar de un portador para poder liberar todo nuestro poder.

—Debe ser difícil —comentó Adrien, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con expresión pensativa—. Extrañarán tener una forma humana.

Plagg se encogió de hombros.

—Meh, el sexo era divertido.

 _Oh vaya. Eso si fue una sorpresa._

—¡Plagg! —regañó Tikki rápidamente con voz aguda. Adrien se rió entre dientes de la expresión furiosamente abochornada de mi Kwami.

—Una lástima que Tikki jamás aceptó mis sentimientos por ella —prosiguió Plagg, mirando a Tikki con repentina seriedad—. Y luego nos quedamos así.

Nos quedamos en silencio inmediatamente después de su revelación. Me incomodé. Ahora comprendía la conversación que había tenido con él. Mirando a Tikki ahora, en su expresión de dolor al mirarlo de vuelta, también lo comprendí. Ella lo quiso en algún momento, pero se resistió tanto a él por razones que ahora no eran importantes. Y luego ya era demasiado tarde.

—Bueno, quizá no puedan estar _juntos_ —razonó Adrien con voz firme luego del incómodo silencio—. Pero aun pueden tenerse el uno al otro. Hacerse compañía. No creo que Marinette y yo vayamos a separarnos.

Ambos Kwamis se quedaron en silencio. Plagg mirando a Tikki fijamente, como esperando una respuesta. Ella evitando levantar los ojos del suelo.

—Lo pensaré —dijo Tikki intentando esconder su tono nervioso, volando hacia la puerta rápidamente. La abrió, y luego salió disparada rumbo a las escaleras.

Plagg suspiró con cansancio, y la siguió de vuelta. Seguramente tendrían algún tipo de intensa conversación que ambos preferían evitar que nosotros escucháramos. Por mi estaba bien. Demasiadas emociones guardabas por milenios no debía ser bueno. Suspiré con repentino cansancio.

—Marinette —el repentino llamado de Adrien me distrajo de mis cavilaciones. Volteé a mirar su expresión profundamente concentrada—. ¿Crees que los Kwamis puedan…?

—¡Claro que no! —dije demasiado rápido, mi rostro nuevamente ruborizado.

Adrien ladeó la cabeza hacia mí, mirándome con una sonrisa socarrona. Claramente, encontraba sumamente divertida mi expresión de horror ante sus comentarios.

—Tienes razón. Todos los Kwamis siempre están desnudos y no parecen tener aparato sexual.

 _¿Q-ué demonios…?_

—¡Adrien!

—¿Qué pasa, princess? Solo es _curiosidad científica_ —si, cómo no—. Aunque… pensándolo bien, al menos sí podrían besarse.

Rodé los ojos. Esta sería una larga noche.

—¿Vas a seguir pensando en ello o vamos a dormir juntos?

Adrien me miró de vuelta y sonrió. Después de eso, no se volvió a tocar el tema de nuestros Kwamis. Aunque tampoco es que hubiéramos dormido hasta al menos una hora después. Nos ocupamos en otras cosas más interesantes.

* * *

El día siguiente, me desperté con unos golpeteos y luego el repentino sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Súbitamente despierta y sobresaltada, miré a mí alrededor. Noté que Adrien no estaba y suspiré aliviada. Habría sido terrible que mis padres lo vieran allí.

—¡Buenos días, hija! —saludó mi padre con un inusual entusiasmo—. Adrien ha venido a verte. Dice que te pongas algo bonito porque va a llevarte a un lado muy importante.

Sumamente confusa, asentí.

—Gracias, papá. Dile… dile a Adrien que bajo en quince minutos.

El asintió de vuelta y me dejó sola, pero pude escuchar su alegre silbido incluso desde la distancia. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Bueno, al parecer no tenía tiempo para sobre analizarlo. Comprobé mi teléfono y noté un nuevo mensaje de texto. Era de Adrien. Me lo envió a las cinco de la mañana. Y ya eran las diez y cuarto.

 _Adrien: Ya es hora de irme, Princess. Pero no te preocupes. Volveré más tarde, con un par de sorpresas de pre cumpleaños._

Sonreí embobada, suspirando como una tonta enamorada. ¿Así que tenía algo planeado para mí? Bueno, no podía hacerlo esperar demasiado.

Prácticamente volé hacia el baño. Tomé una ducha rápida, asegurándome de perder el menor tiempo posible. Luego, asalté el armario, debatiéndome entre qué podría usar. No sabía a dónde me llevaría, así que mantendría el conjunto casual: mezclilla ajustada, botines de tacón, y blusa de seda con un increíble escote en la espalda. Mis dos coletas no podían faltar, especialmente los coleteros que Chat Noir me regaló. Sonreí abiertamente al recordar ese día. Me maquillé sutilmente, y amé el resultado que el rímel hacia en mis ojos.

Finalmente, Tikki se escondió en mi bolsa y luego bajé a la sala rápidamente, entusiasmada. Vi a Adrien cómodamente sentado en el sillón, hablando con mi madre que parecía absolutamente encantada de verlo. Se quedaron en silencio en cuanto me vieron. Fue sospechoso, aun más en el momento que pregunté qué tanto hablaban y ninguno quiso decirme. A esas alturas, estaba seguro que Adrien algo se traía entre manos. Ya lo averiguaría.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté en cuanto tuve a Adrien enfrente.

Él se levanto del sillón con una enigmática sonrisa.

—Iremos a conocer la casa de Alya y Nino.

—Oh, ¿En serio? —dije con sorpresa. En realidad, esperaba cualquier otro comentario excepto ése.

Asintió. Adrien se despidió de mis padres como un perfecto caballero. Y luego yo besé a ambos en las mejillas. Cuando salimos de mi casa y Adrien me abrió la puerta de su auto, escuché su silbido impresionado al ver mi espalda desnuda. Me reí suavemente.

La verdad es que tardamos al menos tres horas en llegar a la casa de nuestros amigos. Primero, Adrien mencionó que me prepararía de desayunar en su apartamento, porque era _absolutamente reprochable_ que a esta hora no hubiera comido nada. Rodé los ojos, pero accedí.

En su cocina, preparamos Hot Cakes mientras veíamos _Monster University_ desde la televisión de la sala. Desayunamos entre risas, y luego al terminar Adrien puso enfrente de mí un regalo.

—Pero mi cumpleaños es mañana —dije, parpadeando con sorpresa frente a la bolsa color fucsia que tenía en mis manos.

—En realidad, esto es sólo un preámbulo.

Intrigada, saqué el contenido de la bolsa. Algo extremadamente suave se sintió entre mis dedos. Al mirarlo, el calor subió rápidamente a mi rostro.

—¿Pero qué…? —balbuceé abochornada, admirando el precioso conjunto color verde esmeralda. Era una _tanga,_ completamente de encaje que ni siquiera cubría o dejaba algo para la imaginación. Y el sostén, del mismo color, igual de escandalosamente transparente con un coqueto lazo al frente. Aun así, era un conjunto precioso.

Adrien se acercó a mí por la espalda, dejando un suave beso en la curvatura de mi cuello y hombros.

—La última vez en Chaton's rompí una de tus bragas. Esto es para compensarlo —su boca subió a través de mi cuello, acariciándome con sus labios sobre mi piel. Me estremecí—. Aunque en realidad, creo que esto es más un regalo para mí. Ya sabes, estaré encantado de quitártelo.

Gemí, ladeando la cabeza para dejarle más acceso a mi piel. Las manos de Adrien me sostuvieron de la cintura, obligándome a levantarme de la silla del comedor para tenerme frente a él.

Y mientras nos dirigíamos al sillón y él se acostaba encima de mí, su escandaloso regalo fue rápidamente olvidado.

* * *

Un buen rato más tarde de estar dándonos arrumacos en el sillón, Adrien recibió una llamada. Vi rápidamente el nombre de Alya en la pantalla, pero él se alejó un par de pasos para contestar, mientras se recolocaba la camisa que yo le había quitado.

Enarqué la ceja con sospecha, pero no dije nada. En vez de eso, volví a acomodarme mi ropa. Adrien volvió a los dos minutos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Nos vamos, Princess? Aun tenemos un tour por la casa de Nino y Alya que hacer.

Asentí de buen humor. Busqué a Tikki y Plagg, que se habían ido a la terraza mientras nosotros nos metíamos mano en el sillón. Ambos estaban acurrucados juntos en una mullida silla, y se veían demasiado adorables como para no quedarse embobado mirándolos.

Me reí de la situación. Ahora que Adrien y yo estábamos bien, no podíamos mantener las manos lejos el uno del otro, y yo olvidaba demasiado rápido que siempre estaban nuestros Kwamis con nosotros. Era un alivio que al menos ellos tuvieran sentido común, y se alejaran del brote de hormonas que éramos nosotros.

Ya arriba del auto, tuve que obligar a Adrien a mantener sus manos lejos de mí mientras conducía, prometiéndole que dormiría con él en su apartamento esta noche si conseguía hacernos llegar a la casa de Alya sin que él me quitara la ropa de nuevo. O sin provocar un accidente por su evidente distracción. Fue difícil, pero lo logramos. Yo estaba ansiosa por conocer el hogar que Alya compartiría con Nino de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 _Debí haberlo supuesto._ Ese fue mi primer pensamiento cuando entramos a la casa de nuestros amigos, y todo estaba inusualmente callado y tranquilo. Adrien me condujo rápidamente al patio, y casi me voy para atrás cuando de pronto algunos de nuestros amigos del colegio saltaron inmediatamente gritando _¡Sorpresa!_

Fue un milagro que no soltara unas cuantas lagrimas de emoción. Chillé con alegría y abracé a todos con entusiasmo, agradeciéndoles infinitamente que se tomaran la molestia de organizarme esto. ¡Adrien incluso olvidó su mal humor respecto a Luka, y lo invitó!, Obviamente, le recordé a Adrien que debía avisarle a Kagami para que viniera. Ella era demasiado agradable después de todo, y genuinamente quería que estuviera aquí. Él me comentó a los minutos que ella parecía emocionada por venir, y pronto aparecería.

Rápidamente nos dividimos en el patio en grupos de chicos y chicas, Adrien se unió a los chicos, que se conformaba por Kim, Nathaniel, Luka, Iván, Max y Nino. Y Alya, Chloé, Mylene, Rose, Juleka, Alix y yo estuvimos en un círculo apretado del otro lado.

—Te vez genial, cumpleañera —sonreí agradecida antes el comentario de Chloé, y acepté la margarita colocada en mi mano—. Para ti.

Miré hacia el enorme equipo de sonido que estaba montado en una mesa al fondo, los globos de helio de colores brillantes que adornaban la mesa del pastel y chucherías, los múltiples regalos de distintas formas y tamaños en la mesa continua, y la enorme parrilla con carne que Nino atendía y despedía un delicioso olor. Volteé hacia mi amiga con la ceja arqueada.

—¿Tú tuviste todo que ver aquí, verdad?

Por supuesto, eso no me hubiera sorprendido. Chloé siempre era una completa derrochadora de dinero cuando se trataba de una fiesta.

—¿Dudas de mí acaso? —dijo con una mano en su pecho en un acto de puro dramatismo—. Me siento insultada.

Me reí, y la atraje hacia mí para abrazarla.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, Adrien también estuvo muy comprometido con la organización —comentó Alya, palmeándome la espalda cuando Chloé y yo nos separamos—. Seriamente que él te adora.

—Sí —admití con una sonrisa—. Lo hace.

—¿Qué hay de Chat Noir? —susurró Chloé hacia mí, en torno al borde salado de su vaso de margarita.

—Pues… lo hemos dejado oficialmente. Era demasiado complicado —insistí. Obviamente estaba mintiendo, pero no podía explicarles respecto a la identidad de Chat Noir sin comprometer a Adrien.

Chloé levantó una ceja rubia y finamente arqueada.

—Si bueno —animó Alya en torno a nosotras, aprovechando que nuestras demás amigas estaban enfrascadas en la última noticia de la boda de quien sabe qué famoso, y no prestaban atención a lo que decíamos—. Quizá ahora pueda olvidarlo y ser feliz con Adrien.

Sonreí, y estuve completamente de acuerdo aunque no de la manera que ellas esperaban. Obviamente jamás olvidaría a Chat Noir, porque era el alter ego de Adrien. Pero sí que sería feliz con él. Con _ellos_. Simplemente, hay personas imposibles de olvidar. Algunas cosas eran así: colosales e irreversibles.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** ¿Alguien más vio una referencia Lukami o solo yo? **2.** Anticonceptivo para regular ciclo menstrual en adolescentes: Patector NF (Referencia: Mexico). **3.** Oficialmente estamos en la recta final de la historia. Serán 16 capítulos y un epilogo (y quizá un especial, si la adorable Yolotzin me responde el MP). **4.** Cicuta es una planta del que se extrae un potente veneno. **5.** Hay referencias al capítulo más nuevo de la serie, pero omitiré deliberadamente que Chloé reveló su identidad porque eso si no me gustó.

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** Más dosis de azúcar. Y una pizca de terrible mala suerte.

 **Agradecimientos** a Adrinette Love, CristalHeart28, RainAndWind, didilu09, Rebeca, Aqua, Guest (x3), eishh, Emely-nya, Lin Hashimoto, Sakurita24, Kathe67, Brit, Fleckeri, Alcuatiumlol12, Aclm1007, mimichanMC, sonrais777, Rahilttyz, Junengrey, Bellaraven03, mafer el panda, Carolina, MySweetSarcasm, Cony, LunaNueva21, Shiawase Day por sus reviews en el treceavo capítulo de esta aventura. Este capítulo está **dedicado** a **mafer el panda** , porque me escribió vía instagram y es sumamente adorable.

Tengo la necesidad de aclarar algunos puntos importantes respecto a un review que recibí de parte de **Rahilttyz** **,** que me dejó ciertamente desorientada y replantándome el rumbo que le he dado a la historia. Creo que, o eres muy joven como para entender el razonamiento caótico de los adolescentes de diecinueve años, o eres muy mayor, y olvidaste lo complicado y sinsentido que es pasar por esa etapa. Permíteme: el tipo de escritura _Difusa_ y _Redundante_ del que dices que reflejo en los últimos capítulos de esta historia, no es más que la narración típica de una adolescente de diecinueve años, como lo es Marinette. Antes de enterarse de la identidad de Adrien/Chat Noir, obviamente ella tenía muy en claro el contexto de todo. Sabía exactamente a quien quería, aunque esto fue cambiando poco a poco a lo largo de los capítulos. Ahora imagínate que el amor de su vida resulta ser también la nueva persona de quien se enamoro, ¿Crees que Marinette no se sentirá terriblemente abrumada por eso? Sería totalmente incoherente de mi parte hacer que la chica se quede muy tranquila, y asimile todo con perfecto pragmatismo. Eso sí sería totalmente OOC. El tipo de narración tenía que cambiar por obvias razones, dado que las circunstancias también cambiaron.

Por otra parte, respecto a tu otra pregunta, _¿_ _Es necesario incluir esa subtrama de Chloe y su pasado que poco aporta a la idea central de la historia?_ Pues sí, lo es. Porque esta no es una historia de una chica obsesionada con un chico que solo piensa en él las veinticuatro horas y le importa poco lo que pase a su alrededor. También tiene familia, tiene amigos. Marinette, en esta historia, y siguiendo el canon de la serie original, es una chica que si una de sus mejores amigas la necesita, ella irá corriendo a ayudarla. Y si, todo el mundo amó el Nathloé, especialmente yo.

Finalmente, la visita al club de _orgias,_ como lo mencionas. En ningún momento narré que Marinette, la recientemente desvirgada chica, se haya metido en algún juego sexual del club. Simplemente fue porque Chloé la llevo junto al resto de sus amigos, fue una salida _casual_ a un club que a veces se pone intenso. ¿Nunca te has parado en una discoteca? Porque te aseguro que yo sí, y las que parecen más elegantes suelen alocarse _mucho_ en ciertas mesas. Oh, y a los 19 años, he conocido gente más experimentada que muchos adultos del doble de edad. Eso no es de ningún modo un indicativo de experiencia.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Claramente no soy escritora profesional y caigo en el fan service.

 **¿Quieren saber más de mí?** Instagram: danielavidcar.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	15. Chapter 15

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación PARCIAL** del libro Foreplay (Juego Previo) de la autora Sophie Jordan, por lo que es la misma trama del libro, y hay escenas que estarán calcadas tal cual y muchas otras escenas que serán escritas completamente por mi autoría para hacerla acorde a los personajes de la serie y la trama original que lleva, pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado.

Si alguien desea adaptar esta historia, utilicen el libro original tal cual vienen las escenas y no hay ningún problema. Pero en este fic, hay muchas escenas y diálogos de mi autoría por lo que no autorizo que la utilicen en ningún otro fandom o página. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Juego Previo**

 **Capitulo 15**

—Obviamente —dijo Chloé, atrayendo mi atención hacia el ahora—. Marinette sabe cómo quiere vivir su vida y con quién estar. Solo queda más que apoyarla, ¿Cierto?

Asentí reflexivamente, y luego sonreí cuando la puerta del patio se abrió y Kagami entró. Tomé un trago grande de mi margarita y crucé la habitación para saludarla. Su mirada hizo un rápido barrido alrededor antes de aterrizar en mí.

—Feliz casi cumpleaños —dijo con sinceridad, y me abrazó.

Le correspondí, sintiendo que de algún modo cualquier problema que hubiera tenido respecto a ella fue sepultado. Podríamos ser amigas. Esperaba eso.

—Gracias —le dije sinceramente. Adrien vino a nuestro lado y ambos se saludaron. Me agradó no sentir esta vez ningún pinchazo de celos.

Las cosas fueron interesantes cuando Luka también se acercó a saludarla. Kagami nuevamente se sonrojó al verlo, y aceptó con una suave sonrisa un beso en la mejilla de parte de mi amigo. Contuve una risa de ternura, mirándolos. Ambos se alejaron mientras iban a la barra de comida, platicando amenamente.

Adrien y yo nos miramos el uno al otro al unísono, sonriendo con complicidad. El claramente pensaba que ambos se gustaban, y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—¿Quieres que te haga un plato de comida? —preguntó Adrien. Su mano cepilló la parte más baja de mi espalda y contuve una respiración aguda. Todo en mí se estremeció con el reconocimiento de él.

—Todavía no —sacudí la cabeza, y tomé otro sorbo de la margarita que Chloé había puesto en mi mano—. Gracias. Pero tú adelante. Seguro que Plagg debe estarse muriendo de hambre.

Se rió.

—Sí, lo conoces demasiado bien —se inclinó para besar mi mejilla. Acepté el gesto con gusto, ignorando deliberadamente las intensas miradas de Alya y Chloé, que casi parecían saltar de gusto al vernos—. Enseguida regreso —dejó caer su mano de mi espalda y se dirigió a la mesa de comida.

Escudriñé el patio, saltando sobre la docena de personas que se mezclaban. Algunos de pie, otros sentados. Permanecí allí por un momento. Sonreí cuando divisé a Chloé empujando un plato de comida hacia Nathaniel. O el cómo Alya hablaba con todos para asegurarse de que estuvieran cómodos. Una vieja canción de Johnny Cash tocaba bajo en el aire, y justo en este momento, no había ningún otro lugar donde yo quisiera estar más que aquí.

* * *

—¡Adrien! —llamó Chloé con entusiasmo—. ¿Dónde está tu regalo? ¡No lo veo por ningún lado!

Rodé los ojos ante el histerismo de Chloé. Yo había estado abriendo regalos los últimos minutos, encantada con lo que descubría con cada nuevo paquete de parte de mis amigos. Había abierto el último finalmente, el que era precisamente de mi rubia amiga, y lo que encontré casi me hizo llorar de gusto: Tela de algodón egipcio. Jamás pensé que tendría semejante material tan exquisito entre mis dedos. No podía esperar para llevarlo a casa y utilizarlo en un vestido.

Adrien se acercó a mí, sonriendo lentamente. Algo en su expresión me puso nerviosa, a la expectativa. Sacó la mano desde el bolsillo de su pantalón, una pequeña caja cuadrada de terciopelo apretada en su mano derecha.

Se me fue el aire repentinamente. ¿Eso era lo que creo…? Oh, claro que no, _¿Verdad?_ Es decir, era demasiado pronto, _¿O no?_

—Marinette —comenzó, sonriendo de esa manera ladeada tan arrebatadora que hacía saltar mis hormonas demasiado rápido—. He estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo. Por mi, lo hubiera preguntado antes, pero quería que fuera muy especial —abrió la caja, y creo que pude haber sufrido un micro infarto cuando vi un sencillo anillo de banda delgada. Parecía oro blanco, con unas pequeñas piedras minúsculas brillantes alrededor de toda la argolla. Era… era… ¡Tan precioso!—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ni siquiera lo pensé.

—Si… ¡Sí! —grité, lanzándome a sus brazos con espantoso entusiasmo—. Lo que quieras, ¡Sí!

Lo besé con entusiasmo, solo un segundo antes de escuchar los vítores de nuestros amigos alrededor.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de esto, amiga? —preguntó Alya en mi dirección desde la puerta de su casa, con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

Asentí, resignada. Claramente, había hecho esto a propósito. Ya eran las siete de la tarde, y nuestros amigos que tenían auto ya se habían ido, y sólo quedaban los que tenían que tomar taxi a casa, que eran Rose, Iván y Mylene. Alya se ofreció a llevarlos junto con Nino. Todo para dejarme a solas, con Adrien. Que convenientemente también había sido ordenado por Chloé a que se quedara en la casa de Alya y Nino, limpiando los restos de la fiesta ya terminada, mientras ella se iba con Nathaniel.

 _¿En serio, chicas?_ Ya no sabían ni qué inventar para dejarnos a solas en lo que ellas seguramente catalogaban como _un momento de calidad de pareja recién estrenada._ Podría jurar que esperaban que nos lanzáramos encima del otro apenas estuviéramos solos… Bueno, no es como si esa no fuera la verdad, ¡Pero era vergonzoso que estuvieran tan seguras de que eso pasaría!

—Claro —aseguré, mientras ella tomaba las llaves de su auto y abría la puerta—. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí ordenando mientras ustedes llevan a los chicos a casa.

Alya asintió, absolutamente encantada del giro de los acontecimientos. Se despidió de mí rápidamente, diciéndome que se demoraría al menos dos horas en regresar. Rodé los ojos por la implicación de decirme el tiempo que tardaría.

Cerré la puerta de la casa con cuidado, y fui de nuevo hacia el patio. Adrien estaba terminando de recoger las botellas de cerveza y platos vacios de las mesas, arrojándolos a una bolsa negra de basura.

—Hey —dije para atraer su atención, yendo a su lado y agrupando un par de sillas para replegarlas—. Hemos sido abandonados oficialmente.

—Justo lo que he esperado desde que llegamos —comentó Adrien con un singular buen humor.

—Exagerado —negué con la cabeza, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo—. Por cierto, para pedirme noviazgo no necesitabas un anillo.

Técnicamente, las tradiciones rezaban que si un noviazgo iba en serio, el novio le regalaba a su pareja un anillo de noviazgo, algo así como un preámbulo de que en cualquier momento, la chica recibiría un anillo de compromiso _real_ para un futuro casamiento. Esto pasaba después de _años_ de relación, no al comienzo. Adrien simplemente se saltó las normas y fue a lo directo. Fue un gesto encantador, no podía negarlo.

—Lo sé —sacudiendo las manos después de cerrar con un nudo la bolsa, sonrió de manera juguetona—. Pero no habría sido tan divertido si no.

Me reí.

—Gato tonto.

—Pero tuyo —contestó de inmediato.

—Lo sé —afirmé con un ligero asentimiento en un tono juguetón.

Y si, puede que después de ordenar todo hayamos estrenado la habitación de invitados de la casa de Alya y Nino, pero simplemente se sintió tan natural. No me arrepentí ni por un segundo.

* * *

Ese mismo domingo, mis padres me despertaron con una canción de cumpleaños y mi pastel favorito. Incluso cerraron la pastelería, y los tres fuimos al zoológico por la mañana, disfrutando de un agradable momento en familia. Ambos, me sorprendieron regalándome una nueva máquina de coser, que había estado deseando desde hace años, pero que no había podido permitirme comprar por lo costosa que era.

Estuve realmente agradecida con el regalo, pero me preocupé de que esto pudiera haber acabado con los ahorros familiares. No quería que los fondos de la panadería se acabaran por un capricho mío. Yo podía seguir ahorrando para comprarla cuando terminara mis estudios.

Ellos insistieron que no, que era algo que yo me merecía y estaban más que contentos de ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño. Mientras los apretujaba en un emocionado abrazo, mis ojos se aguaron en lágrimas. Nunca fui tan consciente de mi buena fortuna hasta hoy.

Más tarde, Manon y la señora Chamack se pasaron un momento a felicitarme y hablar un poco. Incluso Adrien, Nino, Alya y Chloé se presentaron en casa para volver a felicitarme, y de paso comer pastel.

Presenté a Adrien como mi novio, y creo que mi madre casi se desmaya de felicidad. Me reí por eso. Papá, en vez de darle las típicas advertencias a él acerca de que debería ser bueno conmigo y cuidarme, me apretó a _mí_ la mejilla, y me pidió que no le rompiera el corazón al pobre chico. Me reí del rostro estupefacto de Adrien.

Fue un día verdaderamente fantástico.

* * *

Usualmente no cuidaba a Manon en su casa, si no en la mía, pero esta vez había sido una ocasión especial, porque la señora Chamack debía cubrir una noticia muy importante de improvisto, y tuvo que salir prácticamente corriendo desde las siete de la tarde. Manon había estado muy triste por esto ya que habían planeado una noche de películas, y como recompensa para apaciguarla, la señora Chamack le había permitido una pijamada con algunas de sus amigas de la escuela.

Actualmente, el reloj marcaba las once cincuenta y cinco de la noche del miércoles veintiuno de noviembre, y hubiera sido totalmente imprudente tener a tantas niñas en mi propia casa tan tarde. Además que realmente no tenia tanto espacio para alojarlas.

Cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Manon, me permití suspirar por primera vez en toda la noche. Habíamos tenido una noche ocupada. Manon había invitado a tres amigas suyas a casa, y todas estábamos exhaustas. Habíamos coloreado, jugado Candy Land, y a las escondidas. Había cargado a todas por toda la casa. Todo antes de cenar pizza y galletas en forma de árboles de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Me había mensajeado con Chloé hace un par de minutos, y ella comentó que acababa de ver a Chat Noir en Chaton's yendo directamente a su privado, recordándome innecesariamente que se veía condenadamente guapo, encantador, excelente partido, y un sinfín de cosas que mi amiga insistió hacia mí. Ni siquiera me molesté en responderle. Solo pude sonreír ante el recuerdo de lo bien que él siempre se veía en su traje negro.

Lo que si hice, fue abrir la conversación con _mi novio_ , y enviarle un mensaje bromeando.

 _Yo: ¿Así que, bebiendo en Chaton's mientras yo estoy de niñera?_

Su mensaje llegó en menos de un minuto.

 _Adrien: Bebo para olvidar la tristeza de que no me dejaste hacerte compañía en casa de Manon._

Casi podía verlo, haciendo un dramático gesto teatral de dolor para probar su punto. Sonreí, y mis dedos volaron a través de la pantalla escribiendo una respuesta.

 _Yo: Si tú hubieras venido, tú y yo habríamos hecho cualquier cosa menos cuidar niñas._

 _Adrien: Oh, me ofendes Princess. Habría estado encantado de tomar el té con Manon y sus amigas._

Me reí mientras bajaba a través de las escaleras. La nueva gatita de Manon tenía sus patas sobre la mesa en un intento de masticar la esquina de mi cuaderno. Sonriendo, dejé mi teléfono sobre la mesa y recogí a la bolita de pelo. La abracé por un momento mientras admiraba el centelleante árbol de navidad. Apunté hacia uno de los brillantes paquetes que eran para el animal.

—¿Todas estas cajas y tú eliges mis cosas? Ya me puedo oír diciéndole a mi profesor: Lo siento, el gato se comió mi tarea —la pequeña y adorable bestia de pelo blanco y manchas doradas abofeteó mi nariz con una pata, y maulló como si estuviera entendiendo exactamente lo que decía—. Ay, no trates de convencerme. La señora Chamack dice que tienes que ir a tu cama después de que la niña va a la cama —caminé por la antigua casa, pasando la cocina, la sala, y el corto pasillo hacia el lavadero, donde se guardaba la cama de la gata. Una vez dentro, inmediatamente comenzó a maullar de manera lastimera, como un bebé llorando. Moví un dedo en su cara, mirándola a través de la puerta de la jaula—. Basta. Ya sabes las reglas. Tengo experiencia con gatos mañosos, te aseguro que sé cómo controlarlos.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto de lavandería para no tener que escuchar los lloriqueos que me hacían querer abrazarla, y tomé un lugar en la mesa. Quedaban cuatro semanas de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad, que comenzaban exactamente el viernes veintiuno de diciembre, y tenía un ensayo que hacer.

Suspiré pesadamente. Empujando a un lado los pensamientos, me obligué a concentrarme en mis notas y a escribir. Pasó una hora y comencé a cabecear poco a poco, mis ojos esforzándose por cerrarse mientras trataba inútilmente de permanecer despierta.

Estaba a la mitad de mi borrador y progresando, cuando recosté la cabeza en la mesa, con la firme intención de descansar mis ojos doloridos. Solo sería un minuto. O cinco, pero no más. Palabra de chica.

* * *

—¡Marinette!

Me desperté con un tenue sonido de estallido, y la voz urgente de mi Kwami llamándome.

Enderezándome rápidamente, me tomó un momento recordar dónde estaba y qué hora era. Tosí, cubriendo mi boca mientras mi cerebro despertaba y luchaba por comprender por qué la sala era tan gris. Las luces del árbol de navidad brillaban en el aire opaco.

 _Humo._

Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta. Me puse de pie de un salto y miré a mi alrededor violentamente, tratando de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Oí el pop de nuevo. La realidad cayó pesada.

 _Fuego._

El humo agrandándose desde la cocina, pasando a través del hueco. Me apresuré por ese camino, mirando dentro, pensando que tenía que darme prisa y apagar lo que sea que se estaba quemando. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la estufa estaba furiosamente envuelta en llamas, las cuales ya estaban propagadas por los armarios y la mesa del desayunador. El calor llegó a donde estaba, chamuscando mi cara.

Inmediatamente me olvidé de tratar de apagar el fuego por mí misma. Era demasiado alta y furiosa, y ni siquiera sabía si tenían un extintor en la casa. Perdería demasías tiempo tratando de encontrarlo.

—Tikki —grité con urgencia—. ¡Puntos Fuera!

 _Manon. Las niñas._ Ellas eran mi único pensamiento mientras me precipitaba hacia las escaleras en forma de Ladybug, corriendo a través del humo en aumento. Tosí violentamente, recordando que en caso de un incendio debes arrastrarte por el suelo, en donde el humo es menos denso. Excepto que ellas estaban en el segundo piso. No tenía otra opción. Iba a subir.

Me apresuré a subir las escaleras, jadeando y tosiendo en mi camino a través de la bruma. La alarma de humo se activó entonces, ruidosa y chillona. Oré para que en realidad estuviera conectada a un sistema que alertara a las autoridades, y no sólo una advertencia para los habitantes de la casa. Corrí a la habitación de Manon. Ella y sus amigas ya estaban sentadas en la cama y el colchón, el que yo había improvisado en el piso para que no durmieran las cuatro incómodas en un solo espacio.

Todas tenían los ojos muy abiertos y asustados en sus rostros infantiles. Ni siquiera me detuve a explicar qué hacía una súper heroína de pronto en la casa. No había tiempo.

—¡Vamos, todas tómense de la mano! —dije con urgencia, y tomé la mano de Manon y la puse detrás de mí. Las demás niñas imitaron el gesto, haciendo una cadenita. Apreté mi yoyo en la otra mano, dispuesta a utilizarlo de escudo si la situación lo ameritaba y el techo se venía abajo. Cuando llegamos a la cima de la escalera, el fuego era una bestia viva y respirable allí abajo, gruñendo para nosotras. Las niñas se alejaron un paso atrás con histerismo, chillando y gritando furiosamente. Apreté mi agarre sobre la pequeña mano de Manon, decidida a no perderla—. Tenemos que hacer esto. ¡No suelten sus manos!

Tal vez fue el pánico en mi voz, pero ellas dejaron de alejarse. Agarrando a Manon fuertemente, bajé las escaleras rápidamente. Sólo unos pasos más para alcanzar la puerta principal. _¡Íbamos a hacerlo!_

De alguna manera, estuve atenta para agarrar mi bolso de la mesa que había justo al lado de la puerta principal. Quitando el cerrojo de la cerradura, nos lancé hacia fuera, al aire fresco, dejando el calor y el humo detrás. Llegué a separarme varios metros de la casa para comprobar a las cuatro niñas que sollozaban terriblemente echas una bolita unas contra otras. Mis ojos habían derramado tantas lágrimas que era difícil ver, pero me las arreglé para apretar mi yoyo entre mi mano derecha y marcar al 911.

Estábamos lejos, a las afueras, sabía que iba a llevarles un tiempo el llegar aquí. Solo esperaba que quedara algo de la casa cuando llegaran. Acababa de dar la dirección al operador de emergencias, cuando Manon gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para darme un ataque al corazón. Caí de rodillas en el frío suelo y agarré sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es? ¿Estás herida?

Señaló la casa con su dedo tambaleante, llorando profundamente.

—¡Marinette y Charle! —gritó histérica, temblando incontrolablemente—. ¡Están dentro!

Volví a mirar con horror la casa, completamente en llamas. _Oh, no. La gata_.

—Está bien, volveré por ellas —le expliqué. Luego me levanté y miré a todas con seriedad—. ¡Esperen aquí! Lo digo en serio. La ayuda está en camino.

Corrí a la casa, convencida de que podía hacer esto. Todavía había tiempo, porque no había utilizado Lucky Charm. Mi traje me hacía especialmente resistente, y el lavadero se encontraba al otro lado de la cocina donde comenzó el fuego. Podía llegar. Podía salvarla. Moví mi yoyo salvajemente, creando una especie de ventisca que alejó el fuego de mí. Solo parcialmente. No era suficiente, pero al menos lo necesario. Empecé a moverme a través del humo salvaje. No conocía la casa a la perfección, pero recé poder llegar rápido.

Me tomó un poco de tiempo, una de las paredes del segundo piso se había desplomado sobre mi cabeza justo cuando atravesaba la sala, pero la rápida secuencia de mi yoyo encima de mí me salvó de morir aplastada. Apreté los labios y sorteé el escombro, entrando finalmente al lavadero. Tuve la puerta de la jaula abierta en un instante.

La gata gimió asustada. No se movía, y en realidad hacia un sonido lastimero bastante doloroso desde su garganta. Temí lo peor.

—¡Lucky Charm! —grité, deseando que el poder de mi miraculous me ayudara, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Frente a mí, se materializó un pequeño e improvisado tanque de oxigeno. Tomé la jaula con la gata, metiéndole por el hocico la pequeña manguerita del tanque. Casi lloré agradecida cuando vi el suave movimiento de su lomo. Aun estaba viva, podíamos hacer esto.

Apreté la jaula en mi mano izquierda. Cuando me di la vuelta, dispuesta a arrastrarme hacia fuera, el fuego se había extendido aún más, una gran pared rojiza delante de mí intentando tragarme. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había consumido la mitad de la sala de estar, devorando las paredes como una especie de río de un color rojo-anaranjado.

 _Oh, Dios._ ¿Esto era todo? Había vivido toda mi vida con miedo de hacer un movimiento porque podría ser el equivocado y arruinar todo, ¿Y ahora iba a morir en un incendio antes de cumplir veinte años? Desperdicié tanto tiempo pensando que Adrien no me quería, y luego tanto tiempo enojada con él ¿Para qué? ¿Para finalizar de esta manera? No. _Demonios,_ no. Volví a mover mi yoyo a mí alrededor, alejando el fuego de mí en una rápida sucesión.

Entonces lo escuché. Un pitido de mis pendientes. Entré en pánico. Tenía que salir de aquí, y rápido. Me moví, casi corriendo, atragantándome por respirar mientras no dejaba de mover el yoyo para alejar las brasas fuera de mí. El segundo pitido sonó cuando atravesaba la sala de vuelta. Había aun más escombros rodeándola, y fue especialmente difícil sortearlos. Perdí demasiados segundos intentando atravesar el espacio, y el tercer pitido casi me hace saltar con temor. ¿Había sido todo esto para nada?

Todo mi cuerpo se sentía como plomo mientras luchaba contra el humo negro. Mi cabeza palpitaba mientras respiraba con dificultad, mis pulmones se marchitaban, muriendo por una muestra de oxígeno. Giré el rostro, buscando, de pronto confundida. ¿Por dónde estaba la puerta? No podía ver nada. Cuarto pitido. Oh, Dios. _Lo siento. Lo siento mucho_. No estoy segura de a quién estaba dirigida la disculpa. ¿A mí misma? ¿Mis padres? ¿Mis amigos? ¿Adrien?

Me hubiera gustado poder decirle a Adrien que lo sentía por no haberlo aceptado desde el principio. Que lo sentía por huir. Ese fue mi mayor pecado, me di cuenta. Mi mayor arrepentimiento.

 _No es sorpresa que Ladybug huya, después de todo. Uno de sus tantos talentos, es permanecer indecisa hasta que ya casi está todo perdido. O, a veces, ya es demasiado tarde._ De pronto entendí lo que Plagg había querido decir. Adrien siempre fue mejor que cualquier plan o fantasía de él que había creado en mi cabeza. Y solo hasta el final es que había decidido aceptarlo. Pasé demasiado poco tiempo junto a él. Pude haber tenido más.

Mis brazos cedieron cuando finalmente logré visualizar la puerta. Pero no alcancé a abrirla, quedándome justo a dos metros de distancia. El quinto pitido alejó mi transformación, y me dejé caer sobre la alfombra, colapsando sobre mi costado, aun tosiendo, mi pecho apretado y dolorido.

—Sálvate, Tikki —balbuceé hacia los ojos llorosos de mi Kwami, perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento. Me estremecí.

—¡Marinette! —Mente Cruel. Tal vez esto era mi infierno, imaginar la voz de Chat Noir tan cerca—. ¡Marinette!

Obligué a mi cabeza a subir y miré a través de la bruma. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta. Distinguí la forma negra a través del humo y las llamas saliendo disparadas salvajemente. Sólo un vistazo. Pero reconocí la voz.

—Chat Noir —mi voz salió como un patético graznido. La vida surgió dentro de mí, desesperada por una oportunidad más. Mi cuerpo luchó por apoyarse en mis manos y rodillas. Jadeante, me empujé a mí misma para seguir adelante, rogando estar dirigiéndome en la dirección correcta. Estaba avanzando hasta que me topé con algo duro. Miré a través de la niebla, registrando que era el reloj del abuelo de la señora Chamack. Las llamas se habían comido la parte superior del mismo—. ¡Chat Noir! —dije más fuerte.

De repente, el reloj empezó a desmoronarse. Intenté retroceder, pero se vino abajo, aterrizando sobre mí y sujetándome a través de mis caderas. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se viera envuelto en el fuego. Y yo con él. Algo gimió y oí un choque detrás de mí. Una mirada hacia atrás reveló que una sección del techo se había derrumbado. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el resto del mismo se desmoronara. Iba a morir quemada. Y Chat Noir estaba aquí en algún lugar buscándome.

Él también se quemaría. Echando hacia atrás la cabeza, grité con todo lo que me quedaba. Para salvar a Adrien. Para _salvarme_. Mi voz se rompió desde mi garganta en carne viva, llamándolo.

Era suficiente. Chat Noir salió, arremetiendo a través del humo, con la cara sudorosa y roja donde no estaba cubierto de hollín. En cuclillas, me liberó del reloj y me arrastró hacia sus brazos. Acunándome en su pecho junto a la jaula, no se molestó en gatear. Corrió. El fuego rugía a nuestro alrededor mientras hacía una línea recta hacia la puerta.

Saltamos a la noche. El frío repentino fue una conmoción frente a mi piel escaldada. Chat Noir me llevó al lugar en donde esperaban las niñas. Una vez allí, se dejó caer de rodillas, todavía aferrándome a él. Manon y las niñas me alcanzaron, llorando y gritando. Todavía respiraba con dificultad, hambrienta de aire. Todo en mi dolía. Mis pulmones, los ojos, mi piel.

—Marinette —Chat Noir giró mi cara entre sus dedos y me examinó desesperado—. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí una vez, e incluso ese movimiento me dolió.

—¿Lo estás tú? —dije en apenas un ronco susurro que se cortó a media frase. Traté de evaluarlo a su vez, para ver si estaba herido, pero mis ojos seguían empañados con lágrimas.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, apretándome contra él.

Algo se agitó en mi pecho y me acordé de la gata. Tiré de la jaula, y Manon vio a Charle. Chilló y la agarró. Todavía incapaz de recuperar el aliento, caí en el suelo. El rostro de Chat Noir se cernió sobre mí mientras sus brazos me detenían de estrellarme contra el suelo, y lastimarme aun más.

—¿Princess? ¿Marinette?

Sonaba tan aterrorizado. Quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Que yo estaba bien. Quería darle las gracias por haber venido, por darme las fuerzas para seguir adelante, para seguir luchando. Quería decir todas estas cosas. Todas estas cosas y más. Pero no pude. No podía recuperar el aliento. Mi mano se desvió hacia mi pecho, como si pudiera encontrar allí algún interruptor para ayudar a abrir mis pulmones hambrientos de oxígeno. No había interruptor.

Respiré con dificultad, pequeños sonidos terribles escapando de mis labios mientras luchaba por más aire. Manchas bailaban ante mis ojos, y odiaba eso en su mayoría. Los bordes de mi visión eran de color gris. Apenas podía verlo. Mi mirada cansada, como si luchara para memorizar su rostro.

Sobrecalentado y llenó de hollín, Chat Noir era la cosa más hermosa que había visto jamás. Podía escucharlo, gritando mi nombre una y otra vez. Podía sentirlo. Sus manos en mis brazos, mi cara. Mi visión se oscureció, y justo antes de que la oscuridad rodara dentro de mi mente, dejé escapar dos palabras. Sólo dos palabras. Pero eran buenas, lo más real que había dicho en mucho tiempo.

—Te. Amo.

Mientras la oscuridad me arrastraba rápidamente, yo solo esperaba que él me hubiera escuchado.

* * *

 _Ouch_. Fue mi primer pensamiento cuando desperté. Ouch, y después: _Querido Dios, esto realmente duele_. Gemí, y la simple acción solo hizo que me doliera aún más la garganta. Rápidamente cerré los labios, deteniendo el esfuerzo.

—¡Estás despierta!

Abrí los ojos para ver a Adrien levantándose de una silla a mi lado. Mi mirada se desvió alrededor de mi cama de… _¿hospital?_

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunté con una voz tan áspera como papel de lija. Hice una mueca y él agarró un vaso de agua y lo acercó a mis labios. Bebí profundamente, dejando que el agua fluyera a través de mi lengua y mi seca garganta.

—En la sala de emergencias. Llegaste hace dos horas.

—¿Manon y las niñas…? —pregunté con repentina urgencia.

—Están bien —aseguró rápidamente, tratando de calmar mis ánimos—. Todas están con sus padres. La casa se ha ido. Algún tipo de cableado defectuoso en la cocina. Casa antigua. Tenemos suerte de que tú estuviste ahí como Ladybug para sacarlas. Era una muerte segura, para _todas._

Mi cabeza se sentía como si pesara dos toneladas, pero la levanté para mirarme a mí misma. El movimiento me hizo tomar conciencia de los tubos que desembocaban en mi nariz. Extendí la mano para tocarlos.

—Son para darte oxígeno —me interrumpió Adrien, tomando suavemente mi mano para alejarla de mi rostro—. No te metas con eso. Tenían una completa máscara de oxígeno sobre ti antes. Dijeron que necesitas mantener los tubos por un tiempo para ayudar a tus pulmones a recuperarse. _Realmente,_ Marinette. Es una verdadera suerte que estés viva.

Apreté su mano. Lamí mis labios secos y luché con mi garganta para tragar. Adrien cogió el vaso de nuevo y lo extendió alrededor del protector de la cama. Tomé un sorbo y se lo devolví.

—¿Tikki, en dónde estás? —llamé, preocupada.

—Aquí, Marinette —mi Kwami voló hacia mí inmediatamente desde el costado de mi cama. Estaba completamente ilesa, lo que me llevó de alivio. Comía de una galleta de chocolate, y a juzgar por su sonrisa, también estaba aliviada de verme. Luego, recordé un detalle importante—. ¿Y Plagg?

Automáticamente, el Kwami negro voló desde la chaqueta de Adrien, sosteniendo una enorme rodaja de queso camembert. Arrugué la nariz ante el olor.

—Francamente —comenzó Plagg, rodando los ojos con hastío—, ustedes y sus dramas conseguirán matarme de un infarto cualquier día de estos.

—¡Plagg! —lo regañaron Adrien y Tikki al unísono, ambos mirándolo severamente. No pude evitar reír. Tikki voló hasta él, jalándole las orejas mientras ambos se alejaban volando hacia una esquina de la habitación.

Seriamente, esos dos juntos eran adorables. Mi mirada se enfocó en Adrien entonces, y mi pecho palpitó de emoción al verlo.

—¿Cómo supiste…? —le pregunté, refiriéndome al incendio.

—Vi el humo negro en el cielo mientras corría por los tejados rumbo a casa desde Chaton's. Una suerte lo de mi visión felina, debo agregar. No sabía que era la casa de Manon hasta que la vi en el patio —Adrien apretó la mandíbula. Un musculo se contrajo en su mejilla. Sus ojos brillaron hacia mí—. ¿Volviste por un gato? ¿En qué demonios pensabas? ¡Podrías haber muerto! Vi a los paramédicos trabajando en ti y… pensé… —se detuvo, su voz ahogada. Nunca lo había visto así.

Mantuve el silencio. Dejaría que me gritara si quería. Me lo merecía. Por esta noche y más. Agachó la cabeza, apoyando la frente en el protector de la cama como si necesitara un momento para serenarse y contenerse para no estrangularme. Extendí la mano y pasé mis dedos por su cabello. Adrien levantó la cabeza de inmediato. Sus ojos brillaron con humedad.

—Pensé que te habías ido —relató con voz contenida—. Fue bastante malo perderte la primera vez, ¿Pero perderte de esta forma? No podría haber tratado con eso.

Me atraganté con un sollozo. Eso desgarró mi devastada garganta, pero no pude haberlo detenido ni aunque lo intentara. Otro ronco sollozo lo siguió.

—Eres la razón por la que estoy viva. Te escuché y eso me hizo luchar. Estabas allí, en algún lugar, y yo lo sabía. Tenía que llegar a ti —mientras hablaba, él alargó la mano hacia mi cara y entonces me di cuenta de sus manos vendadas—. ¡Adrien! —las tomé gentilmente entre mis manos. Mis ojos volaron a su cara—. Esto es por salvarme.

—Son solo quemaduras leves. De cuando levanté el reloj. No quería arriesgarme a usar Cataclismo y que te pasara algo a ti por eso. Voy a estar bien. De no haber estado usando el traje, jamás podría haberlo levantado. O sobrevivido a las llamas, tampoco.

Parpadeé largo y duro antes de abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

—Dios, podríamos haber muerto esta noche. Pudo haber terminado así —un sollozo brotó en la parte posterior de mi garganta. Tragué y humedecí mis labios. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Aspiré una respiración profunda—. Y yo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era pensar en ti.

—Ah, Princess —sin soltar mi cara, bajó su frente hasta la mía—. Te amo. Estoy _felinamente_ _enamorado_ de ti.

Ahora yo lloraba, ahogándome en sollozos.

—Lo sé. _Eres_ lo más seguro que voy a encontrar jamás —repetí sus palabras deliberadamente, sosteniendo su mirada y dejándolas fundirse—. Porque me amas. Porque te amo.

Luego nos estábamos besando. Ambos un desastre. Un tubo de oxígeno corriendo por mi nariz. No nos importó. Adrien se echó hacia atrás y me miró durante un largo rato antes de que una lenta sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

—Te escuché decirlo ayer también, ya sabes, pero esta vez es aún mejor.

Parpadeé.

—Recuerdo haberlo dicho. Lo dije en serio. Y lo digo ahora.

Me besó de nuevo.

—Te amo. Desde que empecé a invadir tu habitación como Chat Noir todas las tardes hace años. Lo seguí haciendo cuando vi que eras Ladybug. Caí aun mas cuando entraste en Chaton's, viéndote como si fuera el último lugar en el que querías estar —una esquina de su boca se levantó—. Y fue mi perdición cuando tú misma explicaste sin rodeos que me estabas buscando lecciones en los juegos previos.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada con un gemido.

—Por favor. No me recuerdes eso.

—Vamos —beso mi mejilla sucia—. Es bueno. Podemos hablarles a nuestros nietos sobre ello algún día.

Levanté la cabeza y miré sus ojos, el calor fluyendo a través de mí por sus palabras.

—Prefiero contarles cómo su abuelo salvó a su abuela de una casa en llamas. O cualquier otra aventura purificando Akumas.

Sonrió, pero había tanta seriedad en sus ojos, tal profundidad que sentí que iba a mirarlo para siempre.

—Esas también serán buenas.

—Creo que tendremos un buen número para elegir.

— _Prrsupuesto_ que lo haremos. Nunca seremos aburridos.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió salvajemente. Los ojos de Alya, Nino, y Chloé se mostraron inmediatamente aliviados cuando me vieron despierta y aparentemente ilesa.

—Oigan —los saludé con un gesto torpe.

—¿Estás bien? —Alya corrió a mi lado, comprobándome cuidadosamente, en busca de cualquier lesión.

—Mejor que nunca —asentí con seguridad.

—¿Y qué es esto? —Chloé asintió emocionada hacia Adrien y sus manos vendadas. Él soltó mi cara pero ahora me cogió la mano, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

Me miró, esperando a que le respondiera.

—Adrien me salvó del incendio —dije con seguridad.

Nino silbó con sorpresa, ajustándose la gorra sobre su cabeza.

—¿En serio, dude? ¿En qué momento te convertiste en un superhéroe que me lo perdí? —murmuró, quizá demasiado feliz y aliviado como para querer ocultarlo.

Todos reímos de esto, visiblemente más relajados. Los ojos de Adrien se volvieron hacia mí, con aspecto sereno. Su mano se apretó alrededor de la mía como si temiera que pudiera irme. No es que alguna vez lo haría. No otra vez. Mis amigos nos miraron durante un largo rato, como si estuviera tratando de llegar a algún tipo de decisión.

—Creo que aún nos falta decir algo más —dije repentinamente hacia él, buscando la aprobación de Adrien con la mirada. El supo inmediatamente de qué estaba hablando. Sonrió, y asintió de vuelta. Ya no más secretos. De nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Alya rápidamente.

Si. Teníamos una larga conversación pendiente con nuestros amigos.

—Bueno, todo comenzó hace más de ciento ochenta años. Con la orden de los guardianes de los miraculous —instruí, mirando cuidadosamente sus reacciones ante la palabra clave.

—Marinette —interrumpió Nino, repentinamente alerta—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Está bien —suspiré, armándome de valor para lo que venía—. Tikki, Plagg: Salgan por favor.

Fue solo un instante de duda, antes de que ambos Kwamis flotaran a nuestro alrededor, sus enormes ojos curiosos mirando a quienes fueron nuestros compañeros de batallas. Alya, Chloé y Nino nos dieron una mirada asombrada de inmediato, mirando de los Kwamis a Adrien y a mí en una repetida sucesión, antes de que finalmente la realidad cayera con un intenso peso sobre todos. Prácticamente nos saltaron encima, acribillando a preguntas.

"¿El Kwami de Ladybug y Chat Noir?"

"¿Entonces ustedes…?"

"¿Y nosotros tres seriamos…?"

"¡Oh, déjame adivinar! Queen B es Chloé, demasiada pretensión solo puede ser en una persona."

"Y, por supuesto, nadie más dice chistes de gatos tan malos como Adrien, ¡Es tan obvio!"

"¡Vaya, y yo que encontré atractivo a Carapace mucho tiempo! Obvio siempre se trató de Nino."

"¿Pero qué dices, Alya? Nadie más linda que Rena Rouge."

"¡Pero qué ironía! A mis quince odiaba a Marinette y adoraba a Ladybug, ¡Y resultaba ser la misma! Pero que guardadito te lo tenías, Dupain."

Y así continuaron parloteando preguntas y respuestas entre ellos por al menos media hora más. Adrien y yo los escuchamos con paciencia, sonriendo ante lo bien que se tomaron saber finalmente quienes fueron sus compañeros súper héroes. En una de esas, Chloé me miró con cariño, una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios.

—Tú y Adrien. Tanto que lo amaste por años, y luego lanzarte por Chat Noir para finalmente dejarlo por Adrinkis. Y Resulta que siempre fue él mismo. Supongo que cuando es real, nunca se desvanece.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, no lo hace —dije con seguridad—. Lo siento si esperaban que la verdad de las identidades de Ladybug y Chat Noir fuera más… glamorosa.

—¿Bromeas? Esto fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado —Nino nos miró a todos alternativamente—. No puedo pensar en nadie mejor que ustedes con quien combatí el crimen. Hace que quiera pedirle al tal Maestro Fu a Wayzz de nuevo.

Alya y Chloé asintieron vehementes en acuerdo. Sonreí genuinamente agradecida de tenerlos. A todos. De pronto, Alya dio un salto de asombro, mirando a Adrien con ojos desorbitados.

—¡Un segundo! Si Adrien es Chat Noir, entonces… —titubeó, y vi el segundo exacto en que sus ojos miraron a Adrien con lastima—. Adrien, te enfrentaste a tu padre.

Un incomodo silencio reinó en la sala de pronto. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Adrien nos miró a todos, y sonrió suavemente.

—Estoy bien. Gracias a ustedes, realmente lo estoy afrontando.

Abracé a Adrien solo un segundo antes de que nuestros amigos lo hicieran. Estuvimos así al menos cinco minutos, y luego Adrien carraspeó, sonrojado por la muestra de afecto aunque ligeramente incómodo por recibirla. Hice una notal mental de luchar cada día por asegurarme de que Adrien estuviera completamente seguro que era amado. Se lo merecía. Más que a nadie en el mundo.

—Bueno, ¡Qué día! —respiró Nino cuando finalmente nos separamos del improvisado abrazo grupal—. Marinette salva la vida de cuatro niñas y casi fue quemada viva. Adrien se convierte en héroe nacional al salvar a su novia. Yo conocí las identidades secretas de los demás héroes de París. ¿Alguien más tiene algún otro secreto vital que revelar? ¿Cómo será el mañana?

Le sonreí, animada.

—Yo dudo que consiga salir de la cama —dije con seguridad.

Adrien se inclinó hacia mí, apretando mi hombro y sonriendo en un gesto jocoso.

—Oh, tranquila Princess. Este gato lamerá tus heridas y podrás recuperarte en un _gatiamén._ Seguro que mañana estaremos listos para maullar bajo la luna.

Lo miré, fingiendo irritación. Mis amigos ahogaron una exclamación de cansancio.

—¿En serio, Adrinkis, chistes malos de gato? —inquirió Chloé con sarcasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Creo que has perdido como mil puntos de atractivo por eso.

La lenta sonrisa felina de Adrien le dio la respuesta.

—No lo creo, abejita. Soy demasiado _Prrrfecto._

Seriamente, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. _Por suerte._

* * *

Mis padres fueron a verme veinte minutos después, mortalmente preocupados por mí. Mis amigos salieron de la habitación para darnos espacio, pero le pedí a Adrien que se quedara conmigo. Tenía todo el derecho. A ambos nos tomó al menos una hora asegurarles a mis padres que yo estaba bien, y que no había pasado a mayores. Luego me envolvieron en un apretado abrazo tan cariñoso que casi me hace lagrimear.

Seriamente, yo era demasiado afortunada. Tenía todo en la vida. No necesitaba nada más que esto.

Después, mi padre miró hacia Adrien con curiosidad, el cómo él nos miraba de vuelta con una sonrisa nostálgica, seguramente pensando en su propia familia disfuncional. En un gesto al unísono, toqué los brazos de mis padres y asentí. Ellos sonrieron cariñosamente, y los tres abrazamos a Adrien, envolviéndolo en nuestro acostumbrado momento de calidez familiar. Juro que incluso pude escucharlo soltar un quejido que parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hizo.

La enfermera llegó después, solicitando que todos dejaran la habitación para hacerme un chequeo. Luego, me informó que yo estaba muy bien, sorprendente para lo que había pasado. Sólo le sonreí con inocencia, fingiendo que todo había sido un golpe del destino, cuando en realidad la magia de Ladybug había hecho el milagro. Me dijo que si seguía así, me daría el alta en una hora. Asentí agradecida.

Mis padres entraron de nuevo a la habitación cuando la enfermera se fue. Les informé, erróneamente, que estaría en casa mañana por la mañana y que no se preocuparan, que abrieran la panadería como normalmente. Estaban reacios a esto, pero finalmente accedieron al comprobar que yo estaba perfectamente bien. Me dieron un beso de despedida y se regresaron a casa a descansar, más tranquilos ahora que comprobaron mi estado intacto.

—¿Adrien? —lo llamé cuando ambos nos quedamos a solas en la habitación. Me miró de vuelta con atención, y yo tragué saliva armándome de valor para la conversación. Sería difícil, pero era necesario—. Deberías hablar con tu padre.

Vi el momento exacto en que sus ojos brillaron en comprensión de a qué me refería. Se tensó.

—No estoy seguro de ello, Princess —dijo de manera escueta, desviando la mirada hacia la pared.

—Es importante —apreté su mano y lo jalé suavemente para que volviera a mirarme—. Sé que insistes en que estas bien, pero realmente no será así si no cierras este ciclo. Necesitas _sanar._

Negó con la cabeza, sus hombros se hundieron con tristeza.

—Cada vez que voy a ver mi madre, he intentado ir también a su habitación a hablar con él —dijo con voz apagada, y suspiró—. Pero no puedo. Ni siquiera lo he visto desde que fue encerrado en la mansión.

—Ambos se merecen esto —insistí, tocando su rostro con mis manos y mirándolo con decisión—. Tu padre… él no es malo, lo sabes, simplemente hizo las cosas equivocadas pensando que era lo mejor.

—No le importó a quién lastimaba —razonó Adrien con los labios apretados. Tenía coraje. Estaba resentido.

—Lo hizo por tu madre. Y ahora lo comprendo. Si tú estuvieras en esa situación, yo también estaría desesperada, buscando cualquier alternativa con tal de salvarte. ¿No lo harías tú? —sus ojos se elevaron hacia los míos, mirándome intensamente con ojos nublados. Asintió con decisión y sin dudarlo, y supe que de algún modo mis palabras estaban llegando a él—. Piensa en el incendio, en cómo pudimos morir. Si realmente ese hubiera sido el caso, se que antes te habrías arrepentido de no hablar con él.

Adrien suspiró con derrota, y sonreí suavemente.

—Después.

—Mañana —negocié rápidamente, besando sus labios en un gesto suave. Sabía que si alargábamos más esto, Adrien luego no sería capaz de hacerlo.

—El domingo —ladeó la cabeza, profundizando el beso en un segundo. Me dejé llevar, derritiéndome en sus brazos que me abrazaban de la cintura. Cuando se separó de mí por falta de aire, me miró con decisión—. Y tú me vas a acompañar.

Me tensé, pensando en lo difícil que sería enfrentar a Gabriel luego de todo lo que pasó. No estaba preparada, pero mirando a Adrien y la manera en la que reflejaba su necesidad de apoyo en este momento, supe que lo haría sin lugar a dudar.

—Siempre que me necesites, gatito —asentí con seguridad.

Adrien sonrió en agradecimiento, jalándome de nuevo a su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo. Le correspondí, deseando trasmitirle todo mi cariño en ese gesto. Siempre seriamos un equipo. Juntos, no había nada que no pudiéramos hacer.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** El anillo de noviazgo es una tradición real bastante extendida. La descripción del anillo que Adrien le entrega a Marinette, está inspirado en el anillo que yo recibí hace años. Ya no estamos juntos y perdí el anillo, pero les aseguro era muy bonito. **2.** La escena del incendio sucede en el libro original. Aunque no pensaba incluirla, finalmente decidí hacerlo. Me pareció una buena forma de darle otra perspectiva a Marinette acerca de la vida y la familia, y también una buena razón para motivar el hecho de que Adrien _debe_ hablar con su padre. Espero haya valido la pena.

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** capítulo especial a petición de Yolotzin, enfocado en la familia de Adrien y un increíble acontecimiento. Aparición especial de Duusu ;)

 **Agradecimientos** a mimichanMC, didilu09, Brit, sonrais777, eishh, Romy J, Rebecasz (Rebeca bebé love), Kathe67, Emely-nya, Bonny83, EizabethMalfoy, Dessire, Adrinette Love, Bellaraven03, RainAndWind, Sakurita24, lluvia14, Lin Hashimoto, Conejitarmonia, Arashi Shinomori, mafer el panda, Keni Zapata, xiyozaqui, Junengrey, MySweetSarcasm, Alcuatiumlol12, por sus reviews en el catorceavo capítulo de esta aventura. Este capítulo está **dedicado** a **eishh** , que también es nutrióloga como yo ;)

 **Respondiendo algunos reviews: 1. mimichanMC:** Siempre he dicho que debo tomar las opiniones dependiendo de quién vengan. Por supuesto viniendo de ti, son muy bien tomadas en cuenta, ya que obviamente sabes de escribir y dices las cosas con razón y de una manera adecuada. No como otras personas por ahí que jamás han escrito y se creen expertas. **2\. Pao:** Opiniones de gente escribiendo con anónimos, y diciéndole a alguien que no conoce que "no tiene carácter" es hasta risible. Madura, por favor. **3\. Sonrais777:** Muchas lectoras al igual que tú, me están pidiendo que los Kwamis se arreglen o un especial de ellos. Creo que si podría hacerlo si llego a los 700 reviews. **4.** **Kathe67** **:** Mi bellísima lectora, adoro tus reviews. Sí, estoy de hecho preparándome para en un futuro cuando termine Juego Previo y la traducción de este fandom, escribir una historia original. **5.** **lluvia14** **:** ¡Gracias por mencionarlo! Sí, estoy muy contenta porque Juego Previo ha llegado al número uno en historia con mas reviews en español. Vamos a ver que nos depara el futuro después. **6.** **Lin Hashimoto** **:** No te preocupes cariño, después de terminar Juego Previo, publicaré una traducción de una de las historias más populares del fandom en ingles. Espérala ;) **7.** **Conejitarmonia** **:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Aun debo usar la faja post quirurjica pero me siento muy bien. De momento, estoy en clases de Yoga para recuperar al 100 por ciento la elasticidad. **8.** **Arashi Shinomori** **:** Sabrina y Chloé iran poco a poco, tratando de limar asperezas. Y si, ¡Nathaniel es demasiado sexy como para no adorarlo! ¿Quieres LadyNoir? Podría pensar en algo ;) **9:** **Junengrey** **:** claramente tú eres una chica inteligente, y lo que dijiste tiene toda la razón. ¡OMG! ¿Cuál es tu instagram? **10:** **MySweetSarcasm** **:** La verdad no está en mis planes una segunda temporada de Juego Previo. Siento que eso sería ya alargar innecesariamente la historia. A menos que hubiera una excelente trama de por medio.

 **¿Quieren saber más de mí?** Instagram: danielavidcar.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	16. Chapter 16

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación PARCIAL** del libro Foreplay (Juego Previo) de la autora Sophie Jordan, por lo que es la misma trama del libro, y hay escenas que estarán calcadas tal cual y muchas otras escenas que serán escritas completamente por mi autoría para hacerla acorde a los personajes de la serie y la trama original que lleva, pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado.

Si alguien desea adaptar esta historia, utilicen el libro original tal cual vienen las escenas y no hay ningún problema. Pero en este fic, hay muchas escenas y diálogos de mi autoría por lo que no autorizo que la utilicen en ningún otro fandom o página. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

 **Aclaración:** Letras en cursiva: recuerdo de Gabriel Agreste. Este capítulo tiene dos POV.

* * *

 **Juego Previo**

 **Capitulo 16. Especial: La familia, de un modo u otro, siempre encuentra su camino de vuelta a casa.**

Apenas me dieron el alta, le pedí a Adrien que omitiera el llevarme a casa y poder irnos a su apartamento. Por supuesto, él sabía lo que quería con esto, y casi estuvo listo para volar a través de las calles y llegar más rápido. Ni siquiera perdimos el tiempo en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros.

—Te extrañé —le aseguré, mientras mordía su labio inferior y lo chupaba profundamente antes de empujar mi lengua dentro de su boca.

Una de mis manos cayó de su cara y se abrió camino entre nosotros, deslizándose bajo su camisa. Lo rasgué con mis uñas sobre su tenso estómago, la carne lisa y apretada. Se estremeció bajo mis dedos, y continué hacia el sur, cubriéndolo con la palma de mi mano, haciéndole saber exactamente lo que quería.

—Marinette —se ahogó Adrien mientras yo acariciaba la forma dura de él, mi emoción aumentando a medida que su erección crecía contra mis dedos.

—Te necesito ahora.

Sus dedos alcanzaron el dobladillo de mi blusa, avanzando hacia el tejido apretado de mis senos. Me moví, tratando de ayudarlo. El aire fresco acariciaba la piel que expuso. Sus dedos arrastraron un camino ardiente que me hizo retorcerme contra la puerta y empujar en él. Adrien me soltó para tirar mi pantalón más allá de mis caderas. Sus grandes manos se deslizaron por mis caderas y rodearon mi trasero desnudo.

Los ojos de Adrien brillaron sobre mí en la habitación oscura, la única luz venía del perímetro exterior que entraban a través de las puertas francesas. Jadeé cuando él llevó una mano entre nosotros, encontrando sin problemas y yendo directamente a ese punto entre mis muslos que palpitaban por él. Su dedo se deslizó dentro de mí, probando mi dolorosa humedad. Adrien me acarició con ese dedo dentro y fuera de mí mientras rodaba mi clítoris lentamente con su pulgar, profundizando la presión hasta que estaba llorando y agitándome contra su mano.

Todavía estaba volando, las ondulaciones de las sensaciones remolinando a través de mí cuando me alejó de la puerta. Vagamente, miré nuestro entorno mientras lo seguía. Me guió al gran escritorio de caoba de su habitación y me dobló sobre él, empujando mi ropa lejos hasta que estuve completamente desnuda. Adrien alisó ambas manos sobre mi trasero y todo dentro de mí se apretó y dolió, desesperada por estar llena de él.

—Tienes los hoyuelos más dulces aquí —susurró, besando mi espalda y luego bajando, por encima de cada glúteo, presionando un beso persistente en cada lugar, y todo en mí tembló. Su boca se movió más abajo, besando cada glúteo.

Apoyé los codos en el escritorio y miré por encima de mi hombro. Sus ojos, pesados y oscuros como el humo, se encontraron con los míos sobre la forma redondeada de mi cadera. Adrien me besó otra vez, usando sus dientes esta vez para morderme, el peor pinchazo seguido por el golpe de su lengua. Yo suspiré, separando instintivamente mis piernas más abiertas. Se frotó contra mí cuando empujé hacia atrás en su erección dura. Su ropa era una barrera frustrante. Se apartó ligeramente y gimoteé ante la pérdida.

Incluso cuando oí su cremallera y supe que lo estaba haciendo sólo para liberarse y darme lo que necesitaba, no me importaba. Estaba necesitada y adolorida y no podía soportarlo, ni siquiera en ese momento, incluso perder la presión de él contra mí núcleo. Volví a mirarlo por encima de mi hombro, sintiéndome despreocupada, viva y totalmente diferente a esa chica que intentaba desesperadamente dejarlo atrás hace algún tiempo.

—Adrien —llamé. Él estaba buscando su bolsillo trasero, pero se detuvo al verme. Centré mi mirada en su rostro, mi lengua deslizándose hacia fuera para mojar mis labios—. Te quiero a ti dentro de mí. _Ahora_. Como la última vez.

—Marinette —su voz salió estrangulada, comprendiendo exactamente a lo que me refería—. No tienes que…

Empujé mi espalda hacia él en invitación, en confianza, balanceando mis caderas.

—Confío en ti —y me di cuenta de que sí. No había nada de este hombre que no fuera tan claro y honesto como el sol de la mañana en mi cara. Él era más que un chico guapo, que era admirado por todos. Era el hombre que yo amaba con toda mi alma—. Estamos a salvo —le aseguré.

Yo estaba inyectándome el anticonceptivo después de todo, y lo quería en mí tan mal que me sacudió como un adicto ansia su siguiente solución. Adrien asintió una vez, con una expresión feroz, con una luz salvaje en sus ojos. Curvó su cuerpo sobre el mío con un gemido, con una mano apretándome el culo mientras me sujetaba el pelo con la otra mano. Su pene rozó con la entrada de mi abertura y abrí mis piernas aún más separadas, jadeando indeleblemente. Su boca se arrastró por la parte de atrás de mi cuello produciendo una estela de deliciosos escalofríos.

Me dio lo que quería. Finalmente. Se arrastró dentro de mí, me llenó tan completamente que grité, dejando caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio. Me sentí estirada, empalada, la sensación de una quemadura abrasadora, golpeando ese lugar, profundizando, justo en él punto y empujando a cada nervio.

Adrien gruñó mi nombre y siguió adelante, bombeando sus caderas, nuestros cuerpos chocando juntos con sonidos fuertes en el eco de silencio.

—Creo que eres incluso más estrecha que la última vez —dijo, y yo grité, cada golpe de su pene dentro de mí que me empujaba hacia adelante sobre el escritorio y reprimí un grito de mis labios. Era rápido, duro y salvaje de una manera que me desató totalmente. Agarré el borde opuesto del escritorio y empujé hacia él, encontrando sus empujes a medio camino, decidida a alcanzar el clímax al que me empujaba. Mis gritos se hicieron más fuertes—. Marinette —instó—. Vente para mí.

Asentí y sacudí la cabeza, frenética, deseando llegar allí, pero también queriendo que nunca acabe esto. Queriendo que el dolor siga construyéndose, la increíble fricción de él en mí, de no parar nunca. Gemí, mis músculos internos instintivamente apretarse más a su alrededor.

El sonido desigual de mi nombre fue seguido entonces con una rápida bofetada en mi culo. Me incline contra él, mi espalda haciendo contacto con su pecho. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Grité y me estremecí, contrayéndome por dentro. Mi visión se volvió borrosa. El duro deslizamiento de él dentro de mí, junto con esa deliciosa picadura hizo que mi boca se abriera en un grito silencioso.

Me caí de nuevo sobre el escritorio mientras Adrien bombeaba una vez más en mí y luego se calmó. Sus manos apretadas alrededor de mis caderas cuando se sacudió una última vez contra mí. Me quedé sin aliento y me estremecí, quedándome sin aliento. Aplasté mi cuerpo contra la superficie lisa y fresca, presionando mi mejilla contra la madera y mirando sin ver a la pared.

—Mi amor —susurró Adrien, cepillando los mechones sudorosos de mi pelo en mi mejilla—. ¿Estás bien? —su voz sonaba incierta, casi temerosa, y lo amaba aún más por ello. No pude ni siquiera parpadear. Mi expresión lo alarmó—. ¿Qué es? ¿Te lastimé? Lo siento, yo…

—No —tragué—. No me lastimaste.

Por el contrario: Me dio la perfección. Ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba buscando, pero él. Él era mi chico perfecto. Era todo lo que era y todo lo que hacía. No estaba delirando lo suficiente como para pensar en nadie que fuera realmente perfecto. Pero él era _mi_ perfecto. Lo que había estado deseando... Esperando encontrar algún día. Lo quería salvaje, imprudente y poco ortodoxo.

Incluso si llegó en un paquete diferente a lo que esperé de él al principio. No importaba ahora. Era leal, y sabía más sobre el sacrificio, la amistad y la responsabilidad de lo que nadie lo haría. Más de lo que yo había conocido. Todo esto atravesó mi mente en un instante, y debe haber cruzado mi cara, también, hasta cierto punto. Algo parpadeó en sus ojos. Algo tierno y vulnerable de una manera que siempre había visto en él. Sabía lo que era: _amor._

* * *

Apreté la mano de Adrien entre mis tensos dedos, intentando infundirle ánimos. Intentando infundirme coraje _a mí._ Durante toda la semana, él había estado tratando de retrasar esta visita a la casa de sus padres, poniendo excusas para no venir, creando distracciones para que yo olvidara el tema. Admito que algunas _casi_ habían funcionado, pero resistí, y luego de prácticamente plantarme frente a él y exigirle que fuera a ver a su padre y finalmente hablar con él, lo hizo tal y como lo habíamos acordado.

Y ahora estábamos aquí, un domingo soleado pero frío. Seriamente, yo intentaba lo mejor posible no temblar ante la expectativa de volver a encontrarme cara a cara con quien estuvo detrás de Hawk Moth, o incluso resistir el impulso de transformarme y correr muy lejos. Pero lo haría. Por Adrien. Dije que siempre lo apoyaría, sin importar qué, y no pensaba fallarle.

Avanzamos lentamente a través de las escalinatas del jardín delantero de la mansión Agreste. Escuché claramente el suspiro nervioso de Adrien a mi lado, y yo sabía que él estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas armarse de valor para realmente hacer esto. Sé que él podría. Apreté nuevamente su mano entre la mía, y lo forcé a no detenerse hasta que atravesamos todo el vestíbulo, luego las escaleras, y finalmente nos quedamos plantados frente a la habitación de su padre.

Dos guardias de la policía estaban apostados ahí, y nos dieron un vago asentimiento de aprobación cuando Adrien solicitó entrar a ver a Gabriel. Adrien titubeó una vez más, sin decidirse del todo a entrar. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y tenso. Me apretó la mano y yo le correspondí. Asentí en su dirección. Sus ojos me miraron profundamente antes de finalmente girar el pomo de la puerta.

Creo que el tiempo se ralentizó mientras entrabamos a la habitación. Contuve la respiración, dando pequeños e inseguros pasos dentro de la estancia. La habitación era amplia y bellamente decorada; El gran ventanal abierto dejaba entrar un buen tramo de luz y justo ahí, en el sillón continuo, estaba Gabriel Agreste tranquilamente sentado. Él miraba hacia fuera a través del cristal, con una expresión que sólo podría catalogarse como _vacía._

Al escuchar el ruido de nuestros débiles pasos, Gabriel volteó en nuestra dirección, y sus ojos se abrieron apenas una milésima en señal de habernos visto. Aunque mantenía una expresión aparentemente imperturbable, en el pasado lo había visto en suficientes ocasiones como para darme cuenta de que estaba sorprendido de ver a su hijo, luego de tantos meses en encierro.

—Adrien —llamó Gabriel. Se levantó del sillón en un suave movimiento, caminando apenas unos pasos hacia nosotros. Aun así, nos mantuvimos al menos a dos metros de distancia.

—Padre —contestó Adrien de manera escueta. Le apreté su mano, dándole a entender que debía decir algo más. Ser más considerado. Suspiró, mirando a su padre con reticencia—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor de verte —contestó simplemente. _De acuerdo, esto es un poco incómodo._ Ambos parecían más unos desconocidos saludándose por primera vez, que padre e hijo reencontrándose luego de meses sin verse. Cambié mi peso de un pie a otro, y creo que el movimiento pareció llamar la atención de Gabriel, que volteó a mirarme con contenida curiosidad—. Señorita Dupain-Cheng —saludó con un asentimiento, mirando por un segundo hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas—. Puedo preguntar, ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

Podía entender su duda. En el colegio, Adrien y yo siempre fuimos buenos amigos, y nunca actuamos como algo más a pesar de que yo siempre fui dolosamente obvia con mis sentimientos.

—Es mi novia —contestó Adrien rápidamente por mí. Noté que su tono se endureció. Parecía querer marcar un punto frente a su padre. Estaba a la defensiva repentinamente—. ¿Hay algún problema con eso, padre?

Gabriel me miró sólo un segundo más. Sorpresivamente, negó con la cabeza, desviando su atención de nuevo hacia su hijo.

—Sin duda has sabido elegir bien.

Por alguna razón, la falta de emoción visible de Gabriel molestó a Adrien.

—¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? —preguntó con evidente fastidio, soltando mi mano y avanzando varios pasos hacia él hasta quedar justo a un movimiento de distancia. Desde mi posición, podía ver la expresión frustrada y decepcionada de Adrien, mirando a Gabriel con resentimiento—. No he venido a verte en meses, ¿Y es todo lo que dirás? ¿Es que no te importé nunca? ¿No te interesa saber qué ha sido de mí?

Y pasó. Tal como hacía años durante la pasarela donde Adrien quedó convertido en oro por el efecto de Style Queen, Gabriel Agreste dejó caer su máscara momentáneamente. En un simple movimiento, extendió los brazos y abrazó a su hijo. Adrien quedó tan sorprendido por la repentina muestra de afecto, que sus brazos estaban inmóviles a sus costados. Gabriel lo apretó contra sí.

—Yo no merezco saber de ti, no después de todo lo que he hecho —la voz de Gabriel se escuchaba con emoción contenida, como si estuviera tratando de soltar de pronto todo el dolor que ha estado cargando desde hace años—. Tampoco tengo derecho a decirte nada, Adrien. Eres un adulto ahora, y has sabido manejarte mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás hice.

—Padre… —susurró Adrien, sorprendido e inmóvil. Creo que no se había esperado eso, y aun no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar luego de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en todos estos años.

Gabriel se separó de él, apretándole los hombros con sus manos para llamar su atención.

—Adrien —llamó nuevamente, mirándolo con determinación y repentina seriedad—. Sólo hay una cosa que quiero pedirte, y que es muy importante.

Eso alertó a Adrien enseguida.

—¿Qué es?

 _Nada nos preparó para lo que iba a decir a continuación._

—Por favor, desconecta a tu madre.

 _¿Cómo dijo…?_

Todo explotó en un segundo.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? —reclamó Adrien, apartando las manos de su padre de un manotazo furioso y dando un paso hacia atrás—. ¡No te bastó con hacer todo el daño en París!, ¡También quieres matar a mamá!

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! —respondió Gabriel, mirándolo con emoción desesperada en su rostro por primera vez desde que llegamos—. ¡Ella está sufriendo!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió. Gabriel me miró con duda, claramente considerando si debía decir algo en mi presencia. Adrien se puso entre medio para cortar su visión, llamando su atención—. Dilo, padre. Marinette conoce todos mi secretos. Si tanto quieres exponer tu punto, habla ahora o nos vamos. Y nunca volveré a verte.

Gabriel apretó los labios, negando con la cabeza. Volteó a mirar hacia el ventanal de nuevo.

—Debes buscar a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Necesito que vengan para decirles qu…

—¡Eres un ciego! —interrumpió Adrien, mirándolo con furia—. ¡Los tienes justo enfrente!

 _No. Puede. Ser._

—¡Adrien! —dije yo repentinamente histérica. Las cosas no se suponían que terminaran así. ¡Gabriel no tenía que enterarse de nuestro secreto! Oh no, esto era demasiado.

El torbellino desesperado de mis pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando escuché la risa de Gabriel. Era un sonido áspero, pero carente de incredulidad. Miré hacia su rostro, y me sorprendí al notar que no estaba ni un poco sorprendido. Más bien parecía… _¿Aliviado?_

—Siempre sospeche de mi hijo, pero no quería aceptarlo. Ustedes me habían puesto muy buenos trucos para hacerme pensar lo contrario —se movió hacia el sillón con parsimonia, sentándose de nuevo con los brazos recargados en el apoyadero—. Los Miraculous son una carga. Traen desgracias —se veía derrotado de pronto, sus hombros hundidos y su expresión cansada—. Pensé que teniendo uno ayudaría, pero esa magia fue el problema desde el principio. De igual manera ya no importa.

—¿Ahora de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Adrien, mirándolo impaciente con el ceño fruncido.

De alguna manera, sus palabras me habían puesto repentinamente a la defensiva. Mi corazón acelerado y retumbando en mi pecho. Había algo, una _señal,_ un fuerte presentimiento dentro de mí que me decía que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse aun más sorprendentes.

 _No me equivoqué._

—¿Recuerdas el cuadro de tu madre? Ábrelo, y descubrirás ahí el Miraculous del Pavo Real.

¿¡Qué!?

—¿Cómo rayos…?

—Pero está defectuoso —explicó Gabriel interrumpiendo la pregunta de su hijo, con una ligereza que parecía como si estuviéramos hablando de algo sin importancia y no del objeto que habíamos estado buscando por años—. Porque la Kwami se encuentra fusionada a Emilie.

 _¿Fusionada…?_

—¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Eso es imposible! —reclamó Adrien, y creo que me leyó la mente con la suposición. La historia de Gabriel se escuchaba demasiado inverosímil. Como si fuera un cuento.

—Aún no lo entiendes, hijo —sentenció Gabriel—. La verdadera razón por la que quería los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir: no era para revivirla, era para sacar a Duusu dentro de ella.

La noticia nos cayó como un balde de agua fría. Repentinamente mudos y sorprendidos, ni Adrien o yo pudimos decir algo por al menos un minuto. No fue hasta que escuché la voz anonadada de Adrien que realmente caí en cuenta de lo importante que era esto. _Realmente estaba pasando._

—¿Cómo es que sucedió esto…? —balbuceó Adrien.

Gabriel negó con la cabeza.

—Es una larga historia. Debí haber detenido esto cuando tuve la oportunidad…

* * *

 _POV Gabriel._

 _Pasado._

 _Las vacaciones en el Tíbet habían resultado ser una excelente idea, a pesar de mi escepticismo inicial. La nueva línea me había tenido estresado últimamente, trabajando hasta muy tarde y apenas deteniéndome para comer una vez al día. A Emilie nunca le ha gustado que yo la descuide por estar trabajando. A mi esposa le pareció que necesitábamos salir y despejar la mente._

 _Siempre le gusta decir que una mente sana equivale a un cuerpo sano. En lo personal, creo que lee demasiados libros espirituales. No importa, realmente. Si Emilie dice que debemos irnos de vacaciones a más de siete mil kilómetros lejos de París, yo simplemente la sigo. Pero, si hubiera sabido lo que encontraríamos allá, me habría opuesto rotundamente._

 _Justo un día antes de regresar a casa, fui arrastrado por Emilie a un recorriendo de un templo abandonado, junto a un grupo de turistas, y el guía no paraba de hablar en ingles acerca de cómo esto era antes un antiguo recinto de guardianes de magia ancestral. Yo iba hasta el final del grupo, apartado por varios metros. Siendo sincero, no le estaba poniendo ni un mínimo de atención, pero mínimamente intentaba no demostrar demasiado en mi rostro mi creciente hastío._

— _¡Mira, mi amor! —dijo Emilie, sonriendo brillantemente. Venia caminando en dirección hacia mí, luego de haberse desaparecido por un momento entre la vegetación de unos arbustos cercanos—. He encontrado un tesoro._

 _Miré hacia la dirección de sus manos extendidas. Era una pequeña caja roja con un intrínseco grabado dorado en los costados. La examiné cuidadosamente, momentáneamente curioso: Tenía un diseño elaborado, con un acabado exquisito. Se veía muy antiguo también, pero sorprendentemente conservado. Interesante._

— _¿Dónde encontraste eso? —le pregunté con genuino interés. No era ninguna sorpresa que Emilie adoraba coleccionar objetos antiguos. Le gustaba estudiar la historia de sus… tesoros, como a ella le gustaba llamarlos._

— _Estaba ahí, en el suelo, abandonado y perdido —me miró con expresión triste, como si la idea de que el objeto estuviera solo le causara un profundo dolor—._ _No tuve el corazón de dejarlo ahí._

— _Se ve de excelente calidad —admití, impresionado—. ¿Quieres conservarlo?_

— _Sí._

 _Por supuesto, no era un objeto ordinario. Debí haberlo supuesto, pero siempre fui demasiado escéptico como para querer en la magia, o las casualidades. Apenas regresamos a París, lo descubrimos. Yo había ido un momento a mi despacho para hablar por teléfono con Natalie y coordinar las actividades del día siguiente, pero no había dado más de dos pasos fuera de la habitación cuando escuché a Emilie._

— _¡Gabriel!_

 _Su grito asustado me puso en alerta repentina. Ansioso, me devolví, prácticamente azotando la puerta mientras entraba de nuevo._

— _¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté con urgencia, examinándola en señal de algún golpe repentino._

 _No pude contener mi asombro cuando lo vi. A un pequeño ser azul levitando justo frente al rostro de Emilie._

— _¡Hola! —dijo la extraña criatura, con un entusiasmo exagerado. Tenía una voz femenina y aguda. Sus enormes ojos azules brillaban de inentendible emoción en dirección a mi esposa—. Soy Duusu. ¡Y seré tu protectora!_

 _Después del shock inicial, Duusu nos explicó la situación. Era un Kwami, un ser mágico de más de cinco mil años con la habilidad de transformar las emociones de las personas en guardianes. La situación me parecía demasiado chocante. Inverosímil. Tenía muchas reservas al respecto, pero Emilie la adoró desde el primer momento. A ella le pareció sumamente fácil hacerse a la idea de la existencia de esas… criaturas._

 _Claramente, no quería tener a ese Kwami viviendo en mi casa, pero lo deje estar, por Emilie. Las cosas parecían simples. A ella le encantaba hablar con Duusu. Pasaban todo el día juntas. Al principio, todo parecía normal. Duusu era bipolar, lo que me causaba cierta dosis de fastidio. Prefería evitar estar en el mismo espacio que ella._

 _La bendición de la llegaba de Adrien un año después, me hizo ignorar con sorprendente facilidad la presencia de Duusu. Yo estaba demasiado fascinado por mi hijo como para pensar en la singular "mascota" de Emilie que la seguía a cualquier lado. Y luego, las cosas comenzaron a empeorar poco a poco._

— _¡Mamá! —gritó Adrien corriendo hacia la entrada de mansión en cuanto le dije que podía bajar del auto._

 _Acababa de traerlo de la escuela primaria, y había notado que estaba cabizbajo, pero no me quiso decir nada cuando le pregunté. Mi hijo dejo su mochila escolar abandonada en el suelo y corrió hacia Emilie con los brazos extendidos. Era una costumbre que ella siempre nos recibía en la puerta de la entrada cuando nosotros llegábamos a la hora de la comida._

— _¿Qué pasa mi amor? —Emilie se arrodilló frente a Adrien, reconfortándolo en un abrazo, mientras mi hijo apretaba la tela de su vestido entre sus pequeños dedos._

— _¡John me robó mi lápiz favorito hoy en la escuela! —se quejó Adrien, con una expresión tan triste y desolada que parecía como si en realidad hubiera muerto alguien y no solo un simple robo de material escolar._

 _Emilie acarició la cabeza de Adrien, sonriéndole con infinita paciencia. Yo nunca podía dejar de mirarlos cuando estaban juntos: Era maravilloso._

— _Está bien. Quizá él lo necesitaba y le dio pena pedírtelo. Te conseguiré otro._

— _¿Me lo prometes?_

 _Emilie se rió suavemente, besando a Adrien en la frente._

— _Palabra de mamá._

 _Eso contentó a Adrien enseguida. Asintió, su tristeza repentinamente olvidada. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y corrió hacia el interior de la casa. Duusu se precipitó fuera del bolsillo del vestido de Emilie, mirándola con determinación._

— _Podemos protegerlo, Emilie —dijo la Kwami—. ¡Solo necesitas transformarte! Invocaremos tal magnifico guardián para Adrien que nadie jamás nadie se meterá con él._

 _Emilie negó con la cabeza, acariciando las mejillas de Duusu._

— _No es necesario. No pasó nada grave, y la violencia nunca resuelve algo._

— _¡Pero es nuestro deber como súper héroes! —respondió con un puchero de frustración._

 _Tenía tantas pistas frente a mí, ¿Cómo no lo vi?, la Kwami era explosiva. Inestable. Una bomba de tiempo emocional que explotó más temprano que tarde._

— _¡Transfórmate, Emilie! —gritó Duusu, volando hacia su rostro con desesperación—. ¡En un segundo atraparemos a los ladrones que intentaron allanar tu casa!_

 _Emilie suspiró con cansancio y negó con la cabeza. Solo se había llevado un susto, cuando vio a través de las cámaras de seguridad del terreno que había alguien intentando llegar a la mansión desde el patio trasero. Había actuado rápido y activado la alarma contra robo, y el sonido hizo que el ladrón saliera despavorido._

 _Yo había estado en el despacho en ese momento, y rápidamente fui hacia mi esposa para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Adrien estaba en casa de unos de sus compañeros de colegio, haciendo un trabajo en grupo para su calificación final del sexto curso de primaria._

— _No, Duusu —la intentó tranquilizar con una sonrisa conciliadora—. La seguridad de la mansión los ahuyentó antes de que consiguieran entrar. La policía se encargará de vigilar para que no se repita._

— _¿Porqué me rechazas? —reclamó, con sendas lagrimas recorriendo sus regordetas mejillas—. Nunca te has querido transformar. ¿¡Por qué reniegas de mí!?_

— _Tus habilidades son demasiado poderosas —respondió, mostrando preocupación en su hermoso rostro por primera vez—. Alguien podría morir. Y nadie merece eso._

 _Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con mi esposa. Empezaba a inquietarme la intensa insistencia de Duusu por querer convertir a Emilie en Le Paon, como llamaba a la identidad heroica en que se podía transformar. Emilie siempre se negaba a pesar de las insistencias. Ella no lo veía necesario, ya que no estaba en un peligro real. Y yo estaba de acuerdo._

 _Nada nos preparó, sin embargo, para las noticas que llegaron un par de meses después._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunté con la voz entrecortada. Mis manos apretadas con impotencia._

— _Dos años sin tratamiento —dijo el médico suavemente, mirándonos con pesar—. Máximo cinco. Necesita comenzar las quimioterapias de inmediato si quiere tener una alternativa. El cáncer aun no hace metástasis, pero podría hacerlo en cualquier momento si no tomamos medidas de inmediato._

— _Gracias por la información, tendrá mi respuesta mañana —agradeció Emilie, levantándose de la silla y abandonando el consultorio del hospital._

 _¿En qué momento es que mi amada esposa enfermó de esta manera? ¿Porqué nada nos advirtió? Simplemente un desmayo hace una semana, y luego vomitar sangre el día anterior. La vida no era justa. ¿Porqué ella y no otra persona? Emilie era buena, gentil. Tenía una brillante carrera como actriz. Un hijo que adoraba más que a nada en el mundo, que aun la necesitaba ¡Yo la necesitaba!_

 _El camino hacia la mansión fue lento, callado y lúgubre. Yo apretaba la mano de Emilie, mis ojos no abandonaron su hermoso rostro en ningún momento. No podía dejar de mirarla. Menos ahora que sabía que podía perderla repentinamente._

— _¿Tomarás la quimioterapia? —le pregunté en cuanto estuvimos solos en nuestra habitación._

— _No quiero —negó, sus manos apretando su pecho mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas de sus ojos—. Adrien… él… quiero que me recuerde así, no como una enferma._

 _No podía soportarlo._

— _¡Necesitas hacerlo, Emilie! —dije, explotando. Estaba desesperado. No podía perder a mi esposa. No aun. Se suponía que estaríamos juntos toda la vida, ¡Aun era muy pronto!—. Podremos contra el cáncer, solo tienes que luchar contra él._

— _¡Entiende, Gabriel! Es mejor una vida corta y plena, que una larga y enferma. Por favor no le digas a Adrien de esto. Apenas va a cumplir doce años, no lo resistirá._

— _No quiero que mueras, Emilie. ¡No lo permitiré!_

— _Duusu…_

— _Mi deber es proteger —sentenció, mirando a su portadora con fiera determinación. Su cuerpo estaba prácticamente temblando de anticipación—. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer… ¡Plumas!_

— _¡Duusu, no! —gritó mi esposa._

 _Yo solo me quedé paralizado justo en el momento en que un torbellino de plumas se precipitó desde su cola, rodeándolo en un espiral. Su cuerpo se envolvió en luz blanquecida cegadora cuando las plumas se absorbieron dentro de su cuerpo, y luego voló justo hacia Emilie. Atravesó el cuerpo de mi esposa desde su tórax, pero no salió del otro lado._

 _Grité, llamando desesperadamente a Emilie mientras veía en cámara lenta cómo se desplomaba inconsciente hacia el suelo. Y no despertó después de eso, por más que la llamé._

 _Le realicé pruebas de sangre. Revelaron que el cáncer no había desaparecido, pero yo no entendía por qué no despertaba. Era como verla dormida, etérea y tranquila. La angustia me consumía. Le oculté a Adrien la verdad, diciéndole simplemente que su madre había desaparecido. Yo estaba decidido a resolver esto, fuera como fuera. Traería de vuelta a Emilie y recuperaría a mi familia, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en mi vida._

 _Desesperado por una respuesta, dejé a Adrien a cargo de Natalie y el Gorila, y viajé al Tíbet con un equipo de exploración, con la intención de buscar una solución. Fui exactamente al mismo lugar donde Emilie encontró a Duusu. Estuve ahí una semana, sin resultados._

 _Cuando estaba considerando la posibilidad de rendirme, lo encontré. A casi trescientos metros lejos de la zona donde estaba la caja del Miraculous del Pavo real. Eran dos singulares objetos: el libro de los Miraculous, y la caja con el Miraculous de la Mariposa. Encontré una esperanza: A Nooro. Hojeando las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y comprendiendo el alcance de su poder combinado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Hawk Moth nació con esa resolución._

* * *

 _POV Marinette._

 _Presente._

—¡Debiste habérmelo dicho! _—_ contraatacó Adrien, no sin asimilar del todo la increíble historia que su padre había contado. Yo ni siquiera podía decir algo, demasiado abrumada por lo que nos había contado _—._ ¿Por qué nunca me contaste la verdad? ¿O sobre la existencia de Duusu en mi propia casa por tantos años?

—Quise respetar la última voluntad de tu madre. Ella no quería que te enteraras.

—¿Y qué hay de Mayura? —inquirió Adrien con voz desconfiada _—_. Dices que Duusu está fusionado con mamá, pero sin la Kwami no sería posible la transformación.

Gabriel negó nuevamente con un movimiento de cabeza. Yo apreté los labios, intentando crear una explicación a como diera lugar.

—Está maldito, de eso estoy seguro. No puedo entender cómo es que funciona sin Duusu. Quizá se quedó una remanencia de energía dentro del objeto. Intenté utilizar el Miraculous del Pavo Real una vez, y me robó toda la fuerza después de portar el traje por cinco minutos. Claramente, el objeto sabía que ya tenía un portador, y no aceptó a otro. En todos estos años, Natalie lo utilizó tres veces, y se debilitaba con cada uso. Pese a mis advertencias, quería seguir usándolo para ayudarme contra Ladybug y Chat Noir, así que cambié la contraseña de la caja fuerte sin decírselo, y le prohibí que volviera a intentar usarlo. Con el tiempo se recuperó.

Gabriel terminó de hablar, y la habitación se quedó sumida en un agobiante silencio. Yo aun estaba inmóvil en mi sitio, nerviosa e impactada de lo que había escuchado. Adrien estaba de pie frente a Gabriel, pero no movía ningún musculo. Parecía una estatua. Empezaba a inquietarme su falta de reacción.

—¿Adrien…? —lo llamé con preocupación.

—Esto tengo que comprobarlo yo mismo —sentenció, dando media vuelta y caminando a largos pasos hacia la puerta. Salté en alerta, moviéndome rápidamente para seguirlo, sabiendo exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

* * *

—Es hermosa —susurré suavemente, mirando a la madre de Adrien con detenimiento.

—Si —correspondió él vagamente, embebido por la imagen de su madre acostada en la cama. Ahora que finalmente estábamos solos, los Kwami salieron de nuestra ropa. Estaban inusualmente serios, y yo sabía que habían escuchado toda la conversación con Gabriel—. ¿Sabes, Marinette? Es la primera vez que Plagg está aquí conmigo —dijo con tristeza mirando hacia su Kwami, intentando aligerar el ambiente—. Usualmente, siempre que llegamos a la mansión, corre a la cocina y no lo veo hasta que me voy.

Los Kwami sin embargo, no me dijeron nada. Miraban a Emilie fijamente con un profundo ceño fruncido.

—Plagg —llamó Tikki con seriedad—. ¿Lo sientes?

—Si —respondió él, aproximándose a Emilie hasta levitar justo sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué está pasando? —les dije a ellos, nuevamente en alerta.

Sin darme respuesta, Plagg salió volando fuera de la habitación. Adrien y yo nos miramos al unísono con duda, sin saber realmente qué debíamos hacer, o cómo actuar. Plagg regresó a los dos minutos, y mi boca casi llega al suelo del asombro cuando vi lo que traía en sus brazos. Era… ¡Era el Miraculous del Pavo Real!

—Gabriel tiene razón —dijo Tikki, volando al lado de Plagg y mirando el objeto con detenimiento—. Esto…. Se _ve_ como el Miraculous, pero no se _siente_ por completo la energía de Duusu. Como si solo fuera un rastro, o un clon… En cambio… —volvió a mirar a Emilie—. Adrien, tu madre tiene energía de Miraculous en ella.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —dijo asombrado.

—No lo entiendo —correspondí—. No está transformada.

—Hace varios años… —comenzó Plagg, mirando hacia el objeto de sus manos—. Vi este objeto en la caja fuerte. No me pareció importante, porque no se sentía como un Miraculous. Me pareció que simplemente era un objeto decorativo cuando lo vi por primera vez. Me llamó la atención, pero no le di importancia, porque no sentía la energía de Duusu.

—Pero tampoco está desactivado, porque si no, se vería como el anillo blanco de Adrien, o los pendientes oscuros de Marinette —razonó Tikki—. ¿Sería posible que…?

—Duusu utilizó su habilidad en sí mismo, convirtiéndose en un guardián para Emilie —se adelantó Plagg, mirando asombrado hacia Tikki—. Un guardián que por dentro la protegería del cáncer.

— _¿_ Entonces…? —intenté seguirlos, pero toda la información era simplemente demasiado.

—¡Lucky Charm! —gritó Tikki de pronto, sobresaltándome. Volteé a mirarla con asombro, y frente a ella, vi claramente cómo se materializó un anillo. Naturalmente, tenía el fondo rojo y puntos negros que caracterizaban todos los objetos que se materializaban con la habilidad, pero éste tenía una particularidad: había una garra de gato negro justo en el centro de anillo. Sabía lo que era: el anillo de Chat. Sabía lo que significaba. Y Tikki también lo comprendió—. ¡Plagg! —dijo con urgencia—. ¡Usa tu cataclismo en Emilie!

—¿Estás loca? —interrumpió Adrien, repentinamente alerta, yendo hacia mi Kwami para interponerse entre el cuerpo de su madre y ella—. ¡No! ¡Eso matará a mi madre!

—Tikki, Adrien… _—_ Plagg miró alternativamente entre ambos, su expresión claramente confusa y presionada mientras permanecía levitando entre ambos, sin decidirse a activar su habilidad especial. Quería ayudar, quería obedecer a Tikki… pero no quería faltar a la confianza de Adrien.

—Sé lo que Tikki quiere hacer —le dije a Adrien con decisión—. Deja de Plagg lo haga, Adrien. ¿Confías en mí? —le pregunté al ver su mirada de obvia duda.

No quería. Los ojos atormentados de Adrien me devolvieron la mirada. Las lágrimas en las comisuras. Volteó a mirar a Plagg, que lo examinaba suplicante, como si necesitara su aprobación antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Hazlo, Plagg —le dijo suavemente a su Kwami, su expresión repentinamente decidida.

Plagg no lo pensó dos veces después de eso.

—¡Cataclismo! —gritó, llevando su mano al pecho de Emilie.

El rayo de luz cegador fue tal que iluminó toda la habitación. Cerré los ojos, impactada, y luego los volví abrir en cuanto todo se quedó calmo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Mi boca casi se cae al suelo del impacto al ver lo que estaba pasando: Frente a mí, Emilie Agreste tenía los ojos abiertos, y estaba sentada en la camilla, mirándonos a ambos con profundo asombro. Ella está aquí, de regreso con su familia. ¡ _Lo habían logrado!_

—¿Mamá…? —susurró Adrien con voz entrecortada, tragando espeso—, ¿Estás…?

Emilie entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con duda mirando a su hijo. Habían pasado más de siete años, no podía asimilar del todo el rostro de su hijo preadolescente a ese joven adulto. Pero hubo algo, quizás en el tono de él, o en su rostro, que al final de su escrutinio, ella abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—¿Adrien? —dijo suavemente con apenas un hilo de voz. Estaba atrofiada por tanto tiempo sin hablar, y le costó preguntar—. ¿Eres tú?

Para Adrien, eso debió haber sido como despertar finalmente luego de una larga pesadilla.

—¡Mamá! —gritó, lanzándose a sus brazos, llorando sendas lágrimas esta vez.

—No puedo creerlo —conseguí decir en medio de mi emoción.

—¿Tikki, Plagg? —llamó Duusu repentinamente, volando hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

Diez minutos después en el que Adrián abrazaba Emilie con abandono, él sacó voz suficiente como para preguntar qué había pasado exactamente. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que sabía que él aun no lo asimilaba del todo, pero se aferraba a la realidad. Claramente, la madre de Adrien sabía que nosotros también éramos portadores de Miraculous, y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento tanto, mi niño, no esperaba que esto sucediera.

Jamás pensé que esto pasaría cuando sugerí hacer la visita a la mansión. Pero esto fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. Sin embargo, necesitábamos respuestas lo antes posible. Yo debía ir por Gabriel Agreste de inmediato para que viniera en persona a ver el milagro.

* * *

Traer a Gabriel desde su habitación hasta donde estaba Emilie fue fácil. Bastó una mirada de mi parte para que él comprendiera la magnitud de la situación. Prácticamente corrió, y no se detuvo hasta que abrió la puerta de la habitación y encontró a su esposa, consciente y sana. Decir que Gabriel estaba sorprendido, fue poco. Apenas miró a Emilie, prácticamente saltó hacia ella, abrazándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ni siquiera intentó contener las lágrimas de emoción.

—Estás viva, mi amor.

Permanecí apartada, mirando desde lejos sin atreverme a entrar, pero sonriendo aliviada. Estaba profundamente impactada de conocer ahora la historia completa. Hoy más que nunca, podía comprender la situación.

—Adrien —escuché vagamente la voz de Gabriel mientras veía a los tres compartir un emotivo abrazo—.De verdad, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Por todo.

—No hace falta —negó Adrien, mirándolo con una radiante sonrisa a través de sus lagrimas—. Ya lo hice, papá.

Yo solo sonreí, liberando finalmente el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que llegamos. Miré vagamente a los tres Kwamis en un rincón apartado, hablando entre ellos en voz baja. A juzgar por la expresión de Tikki, estaba regañando a Duusu, mientras Plagg los miraba sumamente entretenido. La Kwami azul en cambio parecía una niña reprendida por su madre.

Me reí suavemente. De alguna manera, sabía que las cosas estarían bien.

* * *

El día siguiente, luego de terminar las clases del día, me presenté en casa del Maestro Fu para entregarle el Miraculous del Pavo Real. Adrien no me acompañó, ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en no alejarse de su madre, y también demasiado sorprendido de que realmente estuviera viva y a salvo, como para querer ir a otro lado que no fuera la mansión Agreste.

Emilie estaba bien, realmente. Cansada y débil, pero estable. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperar su fuerza y lograr caminar por sí sola, pero lo lograría. Estábamos seguros de ello. Nada que un poco de fisioterapia no podría solucionar. Gabriel y Adrien la cuidaban y estaban tan al pendiente de ella, que incluso yo me sentía abrumada de la atención que le daban. Pero me encantaba verlos. Se habían recuperado mutuamente. Volverían a ser una familia.

También, Adrien y yo habíamos hablado largo y tendido respecto al tema de nuestros Miraculous, y yo llegué a la conclusión de que era lo que teníamos que hacer, aunque nos llenara de tristeza hacerlo. Adrien estaba de acuerdo en entregar el Miraculous del Pavo Real, pero se había negado rotundamente a tener que entregar su anillo.

Lo comprendía. Yo tampoco quería tener que despedirme de Tikki, pero eso era lo correcto. Nuestro ciclo había terminado, ya no teníamos nada que hacer con ellos. Mi Kwami estaba de acuerdo conmigo, pero Plagg apoyaba a Adrien en que no quería regresar al mundo de los Miraculous aun. Estaba claro que extrañaría a Adrien, y tampoco quería separarse de él. También por esta razón, es que Adrien decidió no acompañarme, todo para tratar de postergar el tener que entregar su anillo.

Cuando finalmente tuve al Maestro Fu de frente, estuve segura que lo último que él esperaba de ese día, era verme llegar a su local con el Miraculous del Pavo Real en mi poder. La expresión estupefacta de su rostro fue la primera pista que lo confirmó.

—¿Pero cómo…? —preguntó asombrado, tomando el Miraculous entre sus manos y admirándolo como si este fuera a desaparecer en cualquier segundo, y solo fuera una mala broma de mi parte.

Suspiré, y le conté detalladamente todos los sucesos ocurridos en la mansión Agreste. El maestro Fu me escuchó pacientemente, no interrumpiendo en ningún momento, sólo mirándome con esa expresión de sabia comprensión que nunca lo abandonó. Finalmente, cuando terminé de relatar los hechos, el Maestro Fu asintió y fue hacia donde guardaba los demás Miraculous. Colocó con vehemencia el objeto mágico ahí, y después se dio la vuelta para encararme.

—Contactaré a Adrien para que venga de inmediato —me informó. No lo dijo, pero sabía qué venía a continuación.

—Maestro —llamé suavemente para interrumpirlo—. Me gustaría hacer una última cosa como Ladybug antes de entregarle los pendientes, si usted está de acuerdo.

Él me miró con curiosidad, pero asintió para dejarme hablar. Yo suspiré de nueva cuenta, armándome internamente de valor para comentarle acerca de lo que estaba pensando. Porque no había manera de cerrar este ciclo sin hacer lo correcto por última vez. Aun quedaba algo más que Ladybug y Chat Noir debían hacer. Afortunadamente, me dio su aprobación.

* * *

El miércoles, le pedí a Adrien que me acompañara a hacer algo de vital importancia, y que necesitara que se transformara. Ni siquiera lo dudó, y su confianza plena en mí solo me dio el último empujón que necesitaba. Nos presentamos esa tarde en la oficina del alcalde Burgeois, y yo solicité una rueda de prensa urgente que incluyera también al comandante de la policía, y el juez encargado del caso de Gabriel Agreste.

El padre de Chloé, demasiado sorprendido de ver a Ladybug frente a él con expresión de feroz determinación, tardó menos de 30 minutos en convocar a toda la prensa de París y a los anteriores mencionados por mí. Chat Noir sólo me miraba con profunda incomprensión, pero no hizo preguntas. Todos estaban nerviosos por el llamado, una energía zumbante de expectación casi ahogaba la enorme sala de juntas del ayuntamiento. Yo solté un largo suspiro, antes de avanzar hacia el estrado y hablarles con voz clara y firme.

—Agradezco sinceramente su presencia en esta reunión. Los he convocado para hacer un par de declaraciones de índole urgente que todos necesitan conocer —miré de reojo a Chat solo un segundo antes de volver a hablar—: Primero, quiero hacer constar que Gabriel Agreste, no es un criminal. Segundo, las razones de Gabriel Agreste para convertirse en Hawk Moth y sumir a la ciudad en un caos durante años a causa de la aparición de Akumas, no fueron del todo a causa de él. Estaba siendo presionado por la magia de artefactos milenarios que, como a mí, nos permiten transformarnos en súper héroes, o súper villanos en su defecto. Y tercero, por medio de la presente, y conociendo los pormenores de las razones de Gabriel Agreste para actuar como lo hizo, solicito la inmediata absolución de su pena, para que se le permita volver a ser un ciudadano con todas las de la ley.

Fue un revuelo instantáneo. Mientras todos los reporteros se levantaban de su asiento y me acribillaban a preguntas, los flashes de las cámaras casi me dejaron ciega. Tuve un vago recuerdo en ese momento, de la revelación de la identidad de Tony Stark como Ironman en la primera película de la saga, y supe de inmediato que esto era exactamente la misma situación.

La reunión se alargó al menos dos horas más. Me sumergí de lleno en calmar las aguas y responder todas las preguntas. En algún momento, sentí la mano de Chat Noir, apretándome. Al mirarlo, vi sus ojos chispeando de emoción y su sonrisa contenida de agradecimiento infinito. Correspondí su agarre con decisión, nunca antes más segura de que había hecho lo correcto. Por él. Por su familia.

* * *

El caso de Gabriel Agreste fue reabierto el mismo viernes. Se convocó a otra reunión en el juzgado. Emilie Agreste también se presentó, y creo que el mundo entero se desmayó al verla, cuando la versión oficial fue que había muerto.

Se explicó detalladamente los sucesos. El cómo una maldición de los Miraculous había caído sobre la señora Agreste, y sólo la magia combinada de Ladybug y Chat Noir podría salvarla. El cómo cada día que pasaba en su estado de coma, ella moría lentamente, y aunque su rostro impertérrito no lo demostraba, sí sufría dolor por dentro. Gabriel Agreste fue también una víctima de las circunstancias: la desesperación por salvar a su esposa, las pesadillas de lo que pasó atormentándolo a diario, acabando con su salud mental y obligándolo a actuar precipitadamente.

Ahora que Emilie estaba viva y a salvo, también lo estaba Gabriel. Fue increíble su cambio. Durante su primer juicio hace varios meses, él había estado apagado y deprimido, apenas y había respondido a las preguntas del juez en aquel tiempo, y sólo lo había hecho para pedir su condena, y para asegurar la inocencia de su hijo. Hoy, hablaba con temple y seguridad, su expresión serena, sus palabras cuerdas. Fue evidente que había recuperado toda su fuerza.

Se dictaminó, luego de muchas horas de juicio, que Gabriel estaría en libertad condicional al menos cinco años, pero que podría salir de su mansión y retomaría sus derechos como ciudadano de París.

Abrazando a Chat Noir luego de la noticia, y sintiendo sus lágrimas contra mí mientras me apretaba, susurrando su agradecimiento, yo también lloré. De alegría, de alivio. Ahora solo les quedaba vivir.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Chat Noir y Ladybug cumplieron con su promesa al Maestro Fu. Y los Miraculous de la Mariquita y el Gato Negro, fueron entregados de nuevo a su guardián. La despedida con los Kwamis fue agridulce, pero era lo correcto. Ya no había peligros en el mundo que necesitaran de su magia, y ellos tenían que descansar ahora que la misión estaba oficialmente cumplida.

Fue extremadamente difícil despedirme de Tikki. Había sido mi compañera, mi confidente. Y luego, estaba el tener la certeza de que ya no habría más Chat Noir. Increíble el cómo la principio yo ni siquiera quería esta responsabilidad de salvar la ciudad, y ahora me era doloroso dejarla atrás. Supongo que realmente maduré en todos estos años.

No quería sentirme triste por eso, era algo que algún día pasaría después de todo. Prefería sonreír, porque aun quedaban muchas cosas maravillosas que vivir. Todo lo que nos esperaba, por el resto de nuestra vida: Era solo otra aventura. Después de todo, era el último día de noviembre, y las fiestas de navidad se veían venir bastante interesantes.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** Debo confesar que fue a propósito la tardanza de la actualización a un mes. Verán: aunque no pongo una cuota de reviews, si tengo definido un mínimo en mi mente antes de actualizar. En el capitulo anterior, era llegar a los 600, y por eso es que no actualicé hasta ese momento. Ustedes bien saben que cuando he recibido una rápida respuesta de los lectores, yo actualizo muy rápido también. **2.** Obviamente, no sé qué pasará en la tercera temporada de MLB, y tampoco sé qué pasó exactamente con Emilie, o porqué el Miraculous del Pavo Real está maldito (como lo dice Gabriel en el último capítulo de la segunda temporada). Esta trama fue sólo algo que me inventé porque quería devolverle a Adrien a su mamá. Espero no haber dejado todo muy ridículo. **3.** Aun no estoy convencida de que Natalie será la futura portadora del Miraculous, por eso es que no la incluí en esta parte. **4.** Según la Wikia, la personalidad de Duusu es muy emocional, además de ser representada como femenina, por lo que intenté plasmarla de esa forma.

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo, el último:** El epílogo, finalmente. Una parte estará narrada por Marinette, y otra por Adrien.

 **Agradecimientos** a Rebecasz, eishh, Katsa Graceling, Emely-nya, RainAndWind, tsubasa23, Adrinette Love, Lumione Mlfy (¡Tocaya!), sonrais777, Alcuatiumlol12, didilu09, Guest (x1), TabellaMartem, Arashi Shinomori, Lunaticforever, YolotzinTaisho, aniota21, Lin Hashimoto, Cherry Love Fanfiction, Bellaraven03, Junengrey, Maria Espinoza, Betty Gza, Kathe67, Cony por sus reviews en el quinceavo capítulo de esta aventura. Este capítulo está **dedicado** a **YolotzinTaisho,** que fue la que pidió un especial de Adrien y su familia, en honor a haber sido el Review número 500. La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de Reviews que reciba en el capitulo.

 **Respondiendo algunos reviews: 1.** **Katsa Graceling** **:** Imagínate que le metía mas drama y la gente se queja de que es demasiado XD En lo personal creo que así quedo bien **2.** **tsubasa23** **:** Te recomiendo las sagas de Richelle Mead y Jennifer Armentrout, ambas autoras son fabulosas. **3.** **Alcuatiumlol12** **:** Es más que evidente que Natalie ama a Gabriel, pero creo que esa relación está condenada. Gabriel solo tiene ojos para Emilie. **4.** **Arashi Shinomori** **:** ¡Hay que ir a la casa del tipo y exigir ese anillo! Lo siento si esperabas a Natalie, si consideré una escena suya, pero lo descarte porque habría quedado demasiado liado y quería abarcar todo en un solo capitulo. También estoy de acuerdo que lo justo es que todos se enteren de la identidad de todos al final, y no cada quien por partes a ver cómo les conviene. Aquí tienes el sexo post incendio XD. **5.** **aniota21** **:** ¡Gracias por recordarme lo del rate! Lo tenía en mente desde hace varios capítulos y siempre lo olvidaba. Creo que sólo haría un Spin Off Nathloé si llegamos a los 700 Reviews en esta historia. Me parece engorroso seguir alargándola, pero por ustedes lo intentaría. **6.** **Kathe67** **:** Al igual que con el Nathloé, un Spin Off Lukami de mi parte sólo vería la luz del sol si llegamos a los 700 reviews, ¡Lo siento bebé! Pero sabes que te amodoro.

 **¿Quieren saber más de mí?** Instagram: danielavidcar.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

 _¿Reviews?_ _Reviews._


	17. Chapter 17

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta es una **adaptación PARCIAL** del libro Foreplay (Juego Previo) de la autora Sophie Jordan, por lo que es la misma trama del libro, y hay escenas que estarán calcadas tal cual y muchas otras escenas que serán escritas completamente por mi autoría para hacerla acorde a los personajes de la serie y la trama original que lleva, pueden descargar el libro traducido al español muy fácilmente y es totalmente recomendado.

Si alguien desea adaptar esta historia, utilicen el libro original tal cual vienen las escenas y no hay ningún problema. Pero en este fic, hay muchas escenas y diálogos de mi autoría por lo que no autorizo que la utilicen en ningún otro fandom o página. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Juego Previo**

 **Capitulo 17. EPILOGO. La vida es un viaje. Lo interesante no es el destino final, sino el camino para llegar allí.**

 _POV Marinette._

 _25 días después._

Mi madre quizá pudo haberse enamorado un poco de mi flamante novio cuando él fue todo encanto y caballerosidad durante la cena de navidad. La verdad, eso no la hacía muy diferentes de las jóvenes que ya lo adoraban. Adrien sacó su mejor modo Chat Noir y coqueteaba con ella de un modo amistoso e inocente, y se deleitaba con eso. Mi madre se reía absolutamente encantada.

Bing Crosby cantaba suavemente en el fondo mientras mis padres finalmente nos deseaban buenas noches, luego del día tan ajetreado que pasamos. Adrien y yo compartimos una sonrisa inocente y nos acomodamos en el sofá, juntos. Estábamos solos después de pasar el día con mis padres, los padres de Adrien, y nuestros amigos. Mis padres seguían amando el hecho de que Adrien y yo estuviéramos juntos, a pesar de que ya habían pasado más de un mes del acontecimiento.

El padre de Adrien al principio había estado nervioso y no tan dispuesto respecto a salir de la seguridad y comodidad de su mansión para ir a mi casa a pasar la navidad, pero una mirada de convencimiento de Emilie Agreste bastó para que lo hiciera. Jamás esperé esto: El cómo la hermosa madre de Adrien pudiera reducir al que una vez fue Hawk Moth, en un esposo asintiendo con resignación, fue hilarante. Me hubiera reído de no haber sido también tan impactante para asimilarlo.

Aun estaba trabajando en mantener una relación cordial con Gabriel Agreste. Es difícil, dado que nunca olvidaría todo lo que viví con el tema de los Miraculous, pero íbamos por buen camino. Ambos lo intentábamos, por Adrien. Por llevar todo esto lo mejor posible. Gabriel estaba genuinamente interesado en mi carrera y en ayudarme, y yo agradecía los consejos que me daba cuando se los pedía. No era algo común, pero íbamos bien en mantenernos cordiales uno con el otro.

La cena de navidad fue maravillosa. Mis padres habían aceptado a Gabriel Agreste en su mesa, un poco reservados, desconfiados y formales al principio, pero luego de comprobar realmente que él ya no era un peligro para nadie, y el cómo quien tenía la batuta de la familia era Emilie Agreste, se relajaron. Desde el primer segundo, adoraron a mi suegra. Y la madre de Adrien también a ellos, absolutamente encantada de ver cómo mis padres administraban una pastelería y estaban perfectamente coordinados en la cocina. Decía que era mágico. Yo estaba más que de acuerdo. Emilie les hizo prometer a mis padres que le enseñarían a preparar algunos postres, y ellos aceptaron encantados.

Adrien deslizó una mano bajo la manta y frotó mis pies, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos en un instante.

—Ah, eso se siente bien —me eché hacia atrás sobre los cojines del sofá, cerrando los ojos y relajándome para disfrutar el momento.

—Te lo mereces, por todo el horneado y la comida que hiciste. Creo que alimentaste a veinte personas.

— _Alimentamos_ a veinte personas. Tú ayudaste —le recordé con una sonrisa de ternura, aludiendo a su papel como mi eterno compañero en la cocina—. Realmente me hizo feliz que estuvieras aquí. Que tus padres también lo estuvieran.

—Fue muy divertido. ¿Cómo _no_ íbamos a pasar la navidad contigo y tus encantadores padres? —Adrien me miró como si la idea de hacer otra cosa que no fuera esa, era simplemente una locura—. Obviamente, nada en mi agenda iba a ser más importante que esto, Princess.

Sonreí somnolienta mientras me acurrucaba contra el cojín del cómodo sofá. Debían ser como las tres de la mañana, y estaba exhausta. Aun así, me negaba a dormir, permitiendo continuar con este momento junto a Adrien. Él llamándome Princess, justo como Chat Noir lo hizo por años, siempre enviaba agradables aleteos de amor a mi corazón.

Porque si, quizá ya no tenía el anillo de la destrucción, pero seguía siendo Chat Noir. Siempre lo sería. Era solo una faceta más de la encantadora personalidad de Adrien.

Sus dedos obraban su magia en mis pies. Las yemas se deslizaron bajo los sueltos pantalones de mi pijama, luego sobre mis rodillas, y viajando hasta mis muslos, creando una deliciosa fricción en mi piel y obrando otro tipo de magia caliente en mí. Suspiré el nombre de Adrien cuando tocó el borde de mi ropa interior. Sus dedos me encontraron, deslizándose en mi interior. Di un grito ahogado, arqueando la espalda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté en un susurro tembloroso.

Adrien me miró con obviedad, una sonrisa felina característica en sus labios.

—Haciendo el amor con mi novia en navidad, _prr_ supuesto. Y en su sofá, porque nunca lo hemos estrenado.

—Oh. Pero ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? —miré de nuevo el pasillo oscuro, por donde mis padres habían desaparecido a su habitación.

Adrien deslizó su mano libre fuera de mis bragas y me invadió, besándome con vehemencia mientras sacaba mis pantalones de pijama.

—Después del día que tuvieron hoy, no dudo que no se despertarán hasta mañana por la tarde.

Gemí mientras me guiaba para ponerme a horcajadas sobre él. En un movimiento rápido, se liberó de su propia ropa y entró en mí. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás por la plena sensación de él dentro de mí, muy contenta porque seguir administrándome la inyección, así no teníamos que parar jamás para buscar un condón. Me sacudí contra Adrien, abrazándolo con fuerza. Mis dedos se cerraron sobre sus hombros mientras nos movíamos juntos.

Adrien arrastró su boca hasta mi garganta, dejando un camino ardiente sobre mi piel. Lo apreté para tenerlo más cerca, montándolo más rápidamente.

—Te amo, Adrien —susurré roncamente mientras me rompía, fragmentándome en pedazos.

Apretó sus manos sobre mis caderas. Me siguió, su cuerpo tensándose contra el mío. Ahogó su gemido en el hueco de mi cuello, pero sentí la fuerza de su ondulación a través de mí. Nos sostuvimos, encerrados durante un largo rato, disfrutándonos mutuamente. Adrien levantó la cabeza y me miró, una lenta sonrisa curvando sus labios.

—También te amo, _Buginette_ —me dijo en respuesta. Pasé mi mano por su frente y por la parte posterior de su cráneo, acariciando su pelo rubio, nunca cansada de sentir el roce contra la palma de mi mano. Una sonrisa maliciosa jugaba en su boca—. Espera aquí —arreglando su ropa, corrió por el pasillo.

Me puse mis pantalones de pijama de nuevo y me senté en el sofá esperando a que regresara. Cuando lo hizo, tenía una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de navidad. La señalé con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es eso? No es justo —hice un mohín con mis labios—. Ya intercambiamos regalos.

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo uno más para ti. Quería dártelo a solas.

—No debiste hacerlo. No te di nada más.

Me miró solemnemente.

—Lo hiciste. Lo haces. Me das algo invaluable todos los días —mi garganta se estrechó por la emoción—. Ahora, vamos —lo puso en mis manos—. Ábrelo.

Me quedé mirando la caja y luego a él. Se sentó con ansiedad, con su mano tocando su rodilla. Sonriendo, le di un beso, más allá de sorprendida por tenerlo en mi vida. Y horrorizada por casi haberme alejado.

Arranqué el envoltorio con repentina emoción. Era solo una caja de color marrón claro, del tipo que se encuentra en cualquier tienda de suministros de oficina. Dándole la vuelta, abrí la tapa y miré dentro. Mi mano se cerró en torno a unos papeles. Sacándolos, los examiné sin comprender por un momento. Y entonces las palabras se registraron. Dejé caer los papeles y lo miré boquiabierta.

—¿Vamos a Disney World en Florida para año nuevo?

Adrien asintió y yo grité, escandalosamente esta vez. Como todos los niños de esos anuncios, enloquecí. Lanzando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo abracé en un apretón de muerte. Retrocediendo, dejé una lluvia de frenéticos besos emocionados por toda su cara.

—¿Cómo…? —pregunté entre besos—. ¿Por qué…?

—Recuerdo que en una de nuestras _sesiones,_ me hablaste acerca de mí, de _tu enamorado,_ viajando todo el tiempo a hermosos lugares y que nunca habías ido a Disney Wolrld. Tenías ese cartel en tu habitación, y se sentía como algo que realmente querías hacer.

—Y ahora lo haré. Contigo —sacudí la cabeza, la emoción obstruyendo mi garganta—. Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

Sí, me amaba. Total y completamente. Mis dos caras. Con todas mi testarudez. Y yo lo amaba locamente a él también. Lo que era como Adrien, como Chat Noir. No me importaba su vida difícil, quería estar ahí para él, siempre. Me tenía. Me entendía. Ambos nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Adrien tomó mi mejilla, esa sonrisa sexy sosteniéndome.

—¿Lo soy? Hmm, curioso. Esto viene de una chica que solo quería juegos previos de mí sin saber que yo era su amor _gatónico_ desde hace años.

Rodé los ojos, pero no abandoné la sonrisa de mi rostro. Creo que incluso tanta emoción me estaba poniendo excesivamente sentimental, porque de pronto mis ojos estaban humedecidos.

—Nunca vas a dejarme olvidarlo, ¿Cierto? —su risa en negativa fue mi respuesta. Me reí también—. Pero ahora quiero todo de ti. Todo.

Adrien me llevó a su regazo y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—Bien. Porque eso es lo que tienes —se volvió para mirarme, y fue cuando notó mis lágrimas contenidas. Se preocupó al instante—. Hey, ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Negué suavemente con la cabeza, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

—Porque nunca me sentí tan feliz. Te amo.

Adrien alisó un mechón de pelo fuera de mi cara y me acercó a él, una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sabes que te amo, Marinette, nunca lo dudes. Nunca había amado a una chica antes… —exhaló una respiración ronca—. Hay sólo un puñado de personas a las que puedo decir que aprecio. Es un poco aterrador. Pero esto es todo lo que quiero. A ti, a mí. Juntos… unos cuantos _Catbugs_ en el futuro.

Me reí. Desde que nuestra relación fue oficial, Adrien no dejaba de repetir eso. Sus malos chistes me seguían frustrando, pero al menos este me daba una esperanza acerca de nuestro sólido futuro.

—No te apresures, gatito. Sólo tenemos diecinueve años —su pecho retumbó de risa contra mi piel. Hice un mohín y él me besó de nuevo, metiendo mi labio inferior entre los suyos. Mis dedos exploraron su pecho, e incluso más abajo. Ya estaba duro. Levanté una mirada asombrada hacia él—. ¿De nuevo?

—Siempre estoy pensando en ti. El estar contigo de nuevo… Dentro de ti. No puedo evitarlo.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, pasé mi mirada alrededor de la sala. Una idea flotando a través de mí.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en la bodega de suministros de la panadería? —pasé mi mano sobre su rostro, mirándolo con inusual picardía—. Es muy amplia, ordenada y limpia. Y sus estantes bastante reforzados.

—Hmm ¿Si? Pasar a mirar… o a _no mirar_ , suena como una _gatastica_ idea —respondió Adrien con tono animado, besándome largo, lento y profundamente.

De hecho _sí_ fue una excelente idea. Con creces.

* * *

 _POV Adrien._

 _02 de Octubre. Un año y diez meses después._

Presioné un beso en el cuello de Marinette cuando me acerqué a ella por detrás y le apreté la cintura, mirándola delante del espejo del cuarto de baño mientras se aplicaba el rímel. Yo estaba desnudo y mojado por la ducha. Sabía que a ella le encantaba cuando hacía esto, y yo estaba más que complacido de demostrarle una y otra vez lo mucho que la amaba también.

Deslicé mi mano debajo de su falda, empujando mi erección contra su hermoso y apetecible trasero.

—Oye —me frenó Marinette, cubriendo su mano con la mía y deteniéndome para que no la desnudara completamente allí mismo—. Nada de eso ahora mismo. Vamos a llegar tarde. Debería haber empezado a prepararme antes, pero _alguien_ insistió en probar la efectividad de la firmeza del cristal de la mesa de su apartamento.

Me reí con orgullo. Si: La mesa resistió bastante bien. Tengo que enviarles un regalo a los empleados de la tienda por sus excelentes referencias de compra.

—¿Te gustó?

—Que si me gusto es un eufemismo. Me encantó. ¡Ya lo sabes!

—Solo me gusta escucharte decirlo, Princess —agarré sus caderas, posicionándome contra ella.

Gimió, y mis nervios chispearon en respuesta, todo en mí respondiendo a ella.

—Adrien, ya no vamos a llegar a tiempo.

—Media hora. Máximo —aseguré. _Como si eso fuera posible._

—Es la fiesta de Nathaniel y Chloé por su embarazo —me recordó cuando aparté el pelo de su sensible cuello y mordisqueé la garganta, enviando un delicioso escalofrío a través de su espina dorsal.

—No darán cuenta si llegamos un poco tarde —negocié.

Supe el momento exacto en que Marinette se rindió, porque dio la vuelta y me besó de vuelta con fervor. Habíamos estado así desde que pasaba prácticamente todo su tiempo libre en mi apartamento. Insaciable. Había algo que decir para despertar juntos el fin de semana. Dormir juntos. Había siempre en sus ojos un brillo, y nunca se hizo incansable.

Todos los días trataba de convencerla de que se mudara conmigo, pero no accedía. Incluso, fui a hablar con sus padres para pedirles permiso a que permitieran que su hija se casara conmigo. Adoraba a mis suegros. Estuvieron tan contentos por esto, que casi me arrojaron a su hija a mis brazos. Seriamente, no había familia más especial que los Dupain-Cheng.

Sin embargo, tornándonos serios, Marinette insistió en que primero quería terminar su carrera de modas antes de casarse. Yo insistí que nuestra boda no sería ningún impedimento para ello. Al contrario: para mí, no había nada más importante que apoyar los sueños de mi _Princess._ Sus padres, luego de cavilarlo, estuvieron de acuerdo en los deseos de su hija. Yo había suspirado derrotado, pero también consciente de que sólo necesitaba más empuje y conseguiría cambiar la opinión de Milady.

Ya tenía veintiún años, Marinette a poco más de un mes de cumplirlos. Estábamos más que listos. Yo lo estuve desde hace años. Finalmente, era feliz. Tenía a mis amigos, a mi preciosa novia, mi madre de vuelta, mi padre más cercano que nunca, y un futuro que estaba encaminado.

Mamá y yo habíamos hablado muchísimo en este tiempo. Estábamos recuperando el tiempo perdido rápidamente. Nunca podía cansarme de sus abrazos. Mi padre, luego de delimitarlo, volvió a diseñar. Solo que esta vez, fue una línea de ropa más simple, no exclusiva. Realmente estuve asombrado cuando me dijo los costos de la ropa en post producción. Y el cómo el noventa por ciento de las ganancias con esa nueva línea, irían a la caridad. Mamá estaba que no cabía en sí de orgullo. Yo también.

Fue gracias a todo esto, que finalmente retomé la decisión que hablé con Kagami y su padre en noviembre hace algunos años: Le cedí todos los derechos de la corporación Agreste a mamá, y anuncié que me retiraría del negocio. Permanentemente. Mis padres me miraron con absoluto asombro, pero me mantuve firme, incluso después de que papá intento persuadirme. Aunque ya no me mandaba como antes, igual era intimidante. Pero no funcionaría esta vez. Yo no quería esto. No era lo mío. Chaton's en cambio, sí lo era. Eso era lo que yo quería hacer de mi vida.

Un día, fui al bar cuando estaba cerrado, y me planté frente a la oficina de Nathaniel, dispuesto a exponerle mi nuevo plan de negocios. Supongo que no debí haberle revelado como primer comentario que yo, Adrien Agreste, era Chat Noir antes de entregar el anillo, sino haberlo dicho hasta el final de la reunión, porque estaba tan asombrado que le costó al menos veinte minutos concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo. Necesité un par de pruebas para demostrarle que era verdad, pero efectivamente me creyó.

Mi plan era abrir un nuevo bar, esta vez en Versalles. Quería la aprobación de mi socio en esto. Por supuesto, él accedió encantado con la idea. Nos estábamos programando para la apertura el próximo mes, y teníamos grandes expectativas sobre ello. El primer Chaton's, ya estaba a rebosar, lo que nos había obligado a abrir todos los días, extendiendo el horario desde la una de la tarde a las dos de la mañana, y contratar mucho más personal que antes. Todo para abarcar lo más posible.

Los clientes simplemente no dejaban de venir. A comer en la tarde, a cenar, a beber con sus amigos el fin de semana. Siempre estaba lleno de vida. Adoraba ese entorno. La repentina idea de comprar el local de al lado para expandirlo, no sonaba nada mal. Todavía estaba luchando con todas las decisiones que estaba haciendo, pero había dejado de intentar intimidarme por los singulares giros de la vida. Principalmente porque no iba a cambiar nada ahora. Nada iba a cambiarme ya.

En la última llamada con mis padres, que habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones por el Caribe después del rotundo éxito de la nueva línea de ropa de la marca _Gabriel,_ habían mencionado en preparar a Marinette para tomar las riendas como diseñadora principal. Le dije que sería bueno, pero que era algo que sólo ella debía decidir, y yo no la presionaría. Accedieron, aunque comentaron que no se rendirían hasta lograr convencerla. Mamá la adoraba. Papá nos miraba con orgullo cuando nos veía juntos.

Evidentemente, había cumplido y superado con creces todas las expectativas de él. Interesante el cómo lo conseguí, cuando realmente ya no buscaba desesperadamente tenerlas.

—Adrien, esto no está sucediendo —la firme voz de Marinette me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

Suspiré, y me alejé de su cuerpo tentador antes de empezar a rogar por su atención como un gato loco y enamorado.

—Muy bien —dije con pesadumbre, inclinándome a tomar la falda del piso y tendiéndosela para que se vistiera.

Marinette me sonrió de manera ladina, arrancándome la prenda de las manos y arrojándola al otro lado sin importancia.

—Treinta minutos no van a bastar, gatito.

Me eché a reír, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y levantándola de sus pies, trayendo nuestros cuerpos desnudos al ras uno contra el otro. La llevé fuera del cuarto de baño de inmediato, rumbo a _nuestra_ cama.

—¿Así qué… Cuarenta y cinco minutos? —dije sonriendo, y ella cayó sobre mí en la cama, con los brazos flanqueando a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

Le acaricié un lado de su cara, deleitándome de su amor por mí brillando en sus ojos. Ansioso por tocarla, tenerla, amarla. Una punzada me dio un golpe en el pecho. El amor era esto. Emocionante y salvador. Nunca podría renunciar a esto, y nunca colocaría un límite de tiempo respecto a nosotros.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —me susurró contra mis labios, y yo amé el cómo se escuchó su voz provocativa.

* * *

Era como una hora más tarde cuando dejamos el apartamento, y otros treinta minutos antes de que entremos en la nueva y preciosa casa de Chloé, la que había sido un regalo de su padre apenas se enteró que sería abuelo. Gritos felices nos recibieron. Abrazamos a los futuros padres, y soportamos las bromas amistosas por llegar tarde. Chloé miró mi pelo todavía húmedo después de la ducha improvisada post-sexo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, luego de voltearse a comprobar el cabello de Marinette, también húmedo.

Parpadeé inocentemente, fingiendo demencia.

—Tienes suerte de ser el padrino, o realmente te colgaría del estante más alto —amenazó Chloé, frunciendo el ceño repentinamente.

Realmente, nuestra rubia era amenazante no embarazada, pero ahora con las hormonas del cuarto mes, era prácticamente una bipolar bomba de relojería andante. Me apiadaba sinceramente de Nathaniel. Aunque mirándolo, él parecía tan hinchado de orgullo por su futura paternidad, que podría pasar por esto cincuenta veces antes de arrepentirse.

Aun no sabíamos el sexo del bebé, porque este se negaba a mostrarse. Chloé siempre contaba que el feto insistía en estar de espaldas cuando el ginecólogo hacía los chequeos. Incluso ella juraba que en una ocasión, su bebé realmente sonrió petulante mientras tomaban la fotografía del ultrasonido en 4D. Conociendo sus antecedentes familiares, estoy seguro de que realmente fue así. Ese futuro niño o niña estaba condenado a ser el más consentido de París.

Bueno, eso hasta que Marinette quedara embarazada. Porque ahí sí, nadie me ganaría a mí me malcriar a mis _Catbugs._ Sonreí ante la encantadora perspectiva.

—Dude, ¿Te has perdido la hora de inicio de la invitación? —bromeó mi mejor amigo, masticando una papa frita mientras me abordaba en la cocina cuando yo tomaba un trago.

—Lo siento —le dije a Nino con una abierta sonrisa, claramente no sintiéndolo.

Nino sonrió con conocimiento.

—Hay algo en estar enamorado —dijo sabiamente—. De repente se te hace crónicamente tarde.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —me encogí de hombros—. Otras cosas parecen mucho más importantes que aparecer a tiempo.

—Es un pequeño precio que pagar —Nino asintió con la cabeza—. Sólo evita llegar tarde a mi futura boda, o en serio Alya me dejará sin padrino de honor.

—Me aseguraré de eso —lo miré con duda, repentinamente consciente de la implicación de sus palabras—. ¿Quieres dar ya el paso?

Nino se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con optimismo.

—Quizá en unos dos años más, ¿Quién sabe? Todo puede pasar.

—Espero ser yo el primero en casarme, entonces —deseé. Y estaba siendo completamente sincero con ello. Le había mostrado a Marinette el anillo de compromiso que mandé a hacer a la casa de modas de mis padres hace más de un año, al menos unas treinta veces en todo este tiempo juntos.

Marinette siempre se escandalizaba cuando lo veía, alegando que el anillo de noviazgo que ya tenía en su dedo era más que suficiente de momento. Yo amaba demasiado su adorable sonrojo, como para si quiera pensar en desistir que aceptara en una de las tantas veces que intentaba ponérselo en su dedo. Era divertido. Una vez, le pedí a su madre que me enseñara a preparar quiché, sólo para poder esconder el anillo dentro y sorprenderla cuando ella dio el primer mordisco. La señora Dupain se rió de la expresión de Marinette por al menos cuarenta minutos. Yo, como por tres días.

Esa no era ni siquiera la situación más original donde había escondido el anillo. Recuerdo vagamente que, en una de tantas, cocí rápidamente el anillo a una de sus bragas mientras estaba en su habitación, y ella bajaba a la cocina. Creo que en esa ocasión sí se molestó por mi esfuerzo de que aceptara el anillo.

—La suerte del gato negro no está de tu lado, amigo.

Sonreí ante las palabras de Nino. Igual no me rendiría. La idea era natural, por lo menos ya hablamos en términos para siempre cuando estábamos juntos, y nada se sentía forzado o incómodo. Sólo lo sabíamos. Esto era.

En eso, Nathaniel entró a la cocina. Nos miró a ambos y enarcó la ceja.

—¿Escondiéndose del drama de las mujeres emocionadas del embarazo? —preguntó en tono de broma.

—Se podría decir —respondió Nino con un suspiro—. Me apiado de ti.

—En realidad, ya me lo esperaba —Nathaniel sonrió lentamente, sus ojos mirándonos como si aquello no fuera una sorpresa en absoluto—. Aun así, no cambiaría esto por nada.

De repente, una idea se me cruzó por la cabeza, y lo miré con asombro.

—No fue un accidente ¿Verdad? —inquirí con total seguridad.

Chloé nos había dicho eso hace algunos meses, cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada y nos lo anunció. Siempre decía que no fue planeado, que simplemente sucedió, pero que aun así estaba muy feliz por ello. Nathaniel en ningún momento había estado sorprendido por la noticia, más bien parecía… _satisfecho._ Como si todo esto hubiera sido planeado cuidadosamente por él.

—¿Quién sabe? —dijo con voz aparentemente neutral, sonriendo como si hubiera ganado la partida desde el principio. Yo lo conocía lo suficientemente bien, como para saber el trasfondo.

Me reí, quizá demasiado emocionado como para ocultarlo.

—Amigo, acabas de darme la mejor idea del mundo.

Emma, Louis, Hugo. Espérenme. Papá está en camino de hacerlos.

* * *

 _Travesura Realizada._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** Que me pongo filosofa y me curro el titulo de este epilogo. Vívanlo, siéntanlo. Ustedes saben cómo quieren pasar cada día de sus vidas. Yo, en lo personal, prefiero una gran y emocionante aventura. Tener miedo a hacer o decir algo es perder el tiempo. **2.** Por si alguno recuerda, el dos de octubre es mi cumpleaños, por lo que me pareció adorable terminar la historia con ese día marcado. Ando sentimental por este final, entiéndame ;( **3.** ¿Recuerdan la plática de Adrien con Kagami y su padre hace algunos capítulos? A muchas lectoras les pareció innecesaria, pero ahora ya supieron la razón de ésta.

 **Agradecimientos** a Adrinette Love, Kathe67, Rebecasz, didilu09, TabellaMartem, Fleckeri, tsubasa23 , eishh, reika kagene, Vicola, Korra, Alcuatiumlol12, Guest (x2), Emely-nya, fluffycc, Rashell1995, Ana L.S.C, Bellaraven03, Cherry Love Fanfiction, Wicked love 99, MySweetSarcasmpor sus reviews en el último capítulo de esta aventura.

 **Rincón publicitario:** Recuerden que pronto publicaré mi primera traducción al español, correspondiente a una de las historias más famosas del fandom de MLB en inglés. Podrán encontrar la historia en mi perfil, que se llamará "Al Acecho"

 **¿Quieren saber más de mí?** Instagram: danielavidcar.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


End file.
